Pokéchats
by Vamprissqueen
Summary: It's back and here to stay! Completely revised and cooperative with the guidelines! Woot! Now, summary time: What happens when our favorite Pokemon characters discover a chat room and use it in their daily lives? Why, chaos of course!
1. Pokechat 1

**Okay, so lots of people apparently have a problem with this story. It's fine. Whatever. I'll try a rewrite again. I just don't see what everyone has against plays. Or scripts. Whatever you want to call them. Honestly. **

**I mean, yeah, sure, you're supposed to follow the rules and all that and normally I respect the rules…but that's when they make sense. I don't see a reason why stories like this aren't allowed. Can anyone give me a legit reason why? I see why chat-speech isn't allowed—that's rather obvious. It's not much fun to read and it's not exactly even real fiction, let alone real talent in writing. **

**However, if grammar was the issue then I've seen a lot of other stories that should have been taken down. So, I'm afraid I just don't get the reason why script stories (like plays) need to be banned. They're easy enough to follow and rather fun to write. **

**I suppose the issue could be something with rights or legal matters or something, and that would make sense at least for why I don't understand. But****, can anyone explain this to me? **

**Well, I guess regardless if anyone can or not, I'm gonna take a shot at rewriting this chat story because I don't really want it removed. **

**Oh, and one more thing. For all of you that decided to talk to me like I'm 5 and haven't read the rules, I just want to point out that I did. I've seen the rules. And I didn't follow them, I know, I know. You don't have to be rude about it. (I won't name any names. That'd be rude. You know who you are.) Going the other way, at least Lessthantthree-Carissa was nice (even starting off "my darling author"). Thank you for that, Carissa. And there are others who were nice about it, too, so a 'thank you' to them as well! **

**My point is that people are more likely to comply if you're not rude about it. So, if you're one of those people that spends their time looking out for stories that break the rules, I just ask that you do it in a nice way. I'm pretty sure people wouldn't get so angry about it if you were nice. **

**Just saying. **

**Okay, ranting is over! Now, I have to give a deeper apology to those of you who were really into this story! It will be some time before I can update new material. BUT, I will try to rewrite my chapters as quickly as possible so that I can post something new! Hang in there, my readers! I'm sorry again! **

**Now, for my first rewritten chapter… **

**Quick notes: **

_Italicized writing indicates the characters' responses on the chat.  
_'_Italics with semi-quotation-thingys__ indicate a character's thoughts.' _(wow, that sounded real intelligent, huh? XD)  
_**And bold italics is the typical logged off or logged on notification**_ (like before)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #1**

Ash Ketchum didn't even bother to close the door behind him as he trudged into his room and flopped backwards onto his bed. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder to collapse on his pillow. Arms outstretched, Ash stared up at the ceiling and smiled. Another long, hard day of special training with his Pokémon. Today had focused around rigorous obstacle courses to improve strength and stamina.

Sure, Ash didn't _have_ to be exhausted; the courses were designed for his Pokémon, after all, and not him. However, Ash held the firm belief that he would go through the same training as his Pokémon. That way, he could grow as a trainer, too. They would all get stronger together.

A sudden noise from his computer caught his attention. Wincing as he stood (thanks to a little injury he obtained after losing a fight with one of the hurdles earlier), he made his way to his desk and clicked the monitor on. There was an alert from the private chat he had set up the other night. But why would…?

"Whoops," he laughed as he figured it out. "Looks like I never logged off, Pikachu…" He turned around to let his partner Pokémon laugh with him at his blunder, but discovered the electric rodent curled up on his pillow, fast asleep.

'_Better to let him sleep, then,_' Ash decided before turning back to the computer. A new message had appeared on the chat screen:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

'_That's Misty's username,_' he smiled._ 'Yes! She's the first one to come check out the chat!_'

But before he could type a response, another message from Misty had already appeared: _Pokémaster77, huh? __Let me guess. Ash. _

_Who else would have this awesome name? _he typed back with a grin. Knowing Misty, she was probably shaking her head at him.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

The message appeared in bold underneath his last comment and Ash frowned. Ladiesman…?

_Well, there's only one option for who this is_, Misty responded first. _Hi Brock. _

_Hi Brock!_ Ash echoed, hitting the "send" button before he even read Misty's message. He inwardly winced when he noticed how silly that sounded...

_Hey Ash, Misty!_ Ladiesman44 (aka Brock) replied after a few minutes. _So what was the purpose of this chat?_

Ash frowned, figuring the question was directed at him since he set it up. _Well…I don't really know…I was just bored and thought this would be a cool way to pass the time. Actually, I'm inviting everyone I know so they can join, too!_

_Awesome! Then we can talk to everyone we've met!_ Ash smiled as he read Misty's response. That was true. They'd all met so many people on their journeys; this would be an easy way to keep in touch!

_Yeah_, Brock quickly agreed. _And maybe Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny will enter the chat too… _

_Keep dreaming, Brock_, came Misty's reply. Ash could only laugh.

Another moment and two more bold notifications had appeared:

_**Number1Coordinator has logged on. **_

_**Smartypants81 has logged on.**_

_We're here!_ Number1Coordinator typed just as Smartypants81 added, _Hi everyone!_

Well, at least Ash already knew who these two were. He quickly typed his response before anyone else. _Hi May! Hi Max!_

_How did you know it was us?_ Number1Coordinator (aka May) asked.

_I was there when you made your account…and Max's was easy. _He smiled, feeling pretty proud of himself.

Of course, that smile disappeared when Misty added, _Even for him._

Unfortunately for him, May had continued on before he got a chance to respond. _Okay, so then Pokémaster77 is Ash, Ladiesman44 is DEFINITELY Brock, and Princess_Of_The_Sea must be…Misty? _

_Yep_, the three named trainers suddenly responded at the exact same time.

There was a slight pause in the conversation before another response from May appeared. _Okay, that was weird…anyway...so Misty, Dawn and I are gonna go shopping later. You interested? _

Ash internally groaned as Misty and May started planning their shopping trip. If this chat continued the way it was going, he was going to lose interest rather quickly. An emotion close to relief swept through him when another bold notification appeared:

_**Roselia_Trainer has logged on. **_

_Hmm…that isn't Dawn._ Ash could practically see May's frown. _Wait…Roselia…oh no…please say it isn't…_

_So…who's on?_ Roselia_Trainer asked, quickly adding a second message reading, *_flicks hair*_ (probably just to annoy May).

'_So then Roselia_Trainer must be Drew_,' Ash thought to himself as Drew and May began arguing over which of them was the "true" number one coordinator.

_My head hurts,_ he finally typed as a response. It was half true (though it may have been from the training earlier and not from the argument). _They fight like we do, Misty… _

_What do you mean by that?_ She responded in mere seconds followed by two equal replies of _Shut up, Ash_ from the arguing party.

Ash groaned as the argument continued for several minutes, skimming, but not really reading either May or Drew's messages. That is, until a message from Brock caught his eye: _Hmm, I guess May and Drew won't notice me write anything during their argument…_

A couple more lines of angry chat messages told the others that it was probably true. Probably.

_Then I guess I'll just say it_, Brock continued after a moment._ It is so obvious they like each other…_

May was apparently right in the middle of another comment when she noticed Brock's message because her response cut off mid sentence. _Everyone knows that I…Brock! What do you mean by that?_

_Of course they noticed…gotta go! _Brock hastily typed message appeared only seconds before the bold notification reading:

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

_That's it! Brock is SO dead! Misty, I'll see you when we go shopping! _Ash could practically feel May's rage through the computer screen. Brock had better be able to run fast…

_Er…okay…bye! _Misty got in before yet another notification appeared:

_**Number1Coordinator has logged off. **_

_And she's gone…damn,_ Drew responded, leaving Ash confused. What did Drew mean by that comment?

_What do you mean by that Drew? _Apparently, Misty was equally as confused.

_Um…nothing! I've got to go, too!_

Before either Ash or Misty could respond, the bold lettering appeared:

_**Roselia_Trainer has logged off.**_

_Uh, what was that about? _Ash asked, hoping Misty would have some sort of idea. He hated being confused. He really did.

_Oh my Arceus! Drew SO likes May! _

Had he been drinking soda, Ash probably would have done a spit take at Misty's response. But since he wasn't, he quickly asked, _What? You really think so?_

_You're telling me you didn't just see that? _

Ash frowned, thinking back to his past journey with May. _Well, he does always give May roses…_

_Right! She told me about that! Haha! They were meant for each other! _

Ash reread Misty's response twice. Could that really be true? Were Drew and May really "meant" for each other?

_Well, I heard everything I need to. We should think of a plan to get Drew and my sister together! _

Holy Arceus! Ash had forgotten Max was even on the chat! He'd been so silent…reading but not really typing anything back…

Misty's apology appeared instantly. _Sorry Max! I forgot you were still online!_

_No worries. But like I said, we should think of a way to get my sister together with Drew. Then, maybe she'll stop talking about him all the time. _

_Or that'll make her talk about him more_, Misty pointed out. Ash felt himself nod his head before he realized that neither of them could see him.

_Misty has a point,_ he quickly typed out.

_Nah, she'll just be spending time with him instead. And if she's with him, she won't be bothering me just to talk about him. _

Before Ash could respond, another bold notification interrupted their conversation:

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

'_Brock's alive_!' Ash thought before smiling and messaging that.

_Haha,_ came Brock's response. _Yes, I'm alive. May never found me. So…what'd I miss? _

_We're trying to think of a way to hook May and Drew up, _Misty informed him.

_Really? _Ash couldn't tell if Brock's message had actual surprise laced in it or not.

_Do you think I could come over to your gym? We could plan there! _Max suddenly asked. Ash was halfway through pondering why Max would ask him (since he didn't have a gym) when he realized the question was meant for Brock. Not him.

_Sure! Misty, you want to come too? _

_As much as I want to, I'm going shopping with Dawn and May. Sorry! _

_No, that's fine. Max and I will come up with something! _

'_Hey!' _ Ash thought, staring at the screen. _'What about me?' _

He was halfway through typing the question when three notifications appeared on his computer screen:

_**Smartypants81 has logged off.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

'_Well how do you like that?_' Ash shook his head. He was about to log off as well, but another thought struck him. Just for fun, he quickly typed out, _I'm all alone…there's no one here beside me…_

It was his own private joke with the air.

* * *

A short enough distance away, Tracey Sketchit sat at one of the desks in Professor Oak's laboratory, happily humming to himself while he searched his email for the link to the chat Ash had set up. He'd been waiting all day to communicate with his friends (his work for Professor Oak had left him quite busy of late with not much time for socialization).

But now, thanks to Ash's chatroom, he would get the chance to talk to all his friends without having to track them down during the little free time he had (not that he minded his work, though).

His excitement built as he found Ash's email and quickly located the chat. He smiled in delight as the bold notification appeared across his screen:

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

Yes! That was his username! He was officially online and ready to talk to his friends!

_Okay everyone! I made it! _He typed out quickly, eagerly waiting to see who would respond first.

A few minutes passed. Not a single response.

He blinked and added a second message. _Guys?_

Still nothing.

A couple more minutes dragged on before his attention was finally brought to the small box in the corner, notifying him that no one else was online. His smile hit the floor with a short 'plop!'

Sighing, he canceled the chat.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off. **_

...

Stay tuned! Will Brock and Max successfully find a way to hook Drew and May up? Will May, Misty, and Dawn have fun shopping? And where is Dawn? Why didn't she show up at the chat room? And will poor Tracey get to talk to anyone?

To be continued...

* * *

**Wow…I feel like this way is even MORE mean to Tracey…poor guy…**

**Anyhoo! So, this is what I'm trying for now. To be honest, I'm not sure I really like it. It was difficult to write and probably even more so to follow…though I'm not exactly sure. I don't know if it's because I focused on writing the entire thing from Ash's perspective or just how it worked out…**

**But, let me know what you guys think and any comments, suggestions, or concerns. I think I'm gonna try to write from a narrative perspective next time and not so much focus on one certain character. We'll see if that one goes any better. **

**Again, let me know what you think and I'll either continue it in this form (which is hopefully more acceptable) or I'll find some other website to post the story to. **

**Thank you in advance to everyone who has ever cared about this story. It really does mean a lot to me when I read your reviews and know you're backing me up. ^_^ **

**But before I get too sappy, sayōnara...for now! Cookies and Apples for everyone! (But I'm keeping the Peanut Butter! XD)**

**- Lex **

**~NOZOMI!~**


	2. Pokechat 2

**Okay, so, I managed another rewrite even though I've returned to school, my laptop crashed, almost everything got deleted (including this story so THANK ARCEUS for Fanfiction or I'd have to rewrite EVERYTHING—instead I just had to rewrite this chapter), and I had about a million and one issues to take care of this past week. **

**Phew. Okay. Breathe, Lexi, breathe. **

**I still don't know if I like the way I'm doing this yet, but I'm trying. Eventually, I think I'll get a style down that I like (which will probably happen when I'm not converting the chats and instead just making up brand new ones). Until then, hang in there everyone. It's a long ride, but it'll be worth the end result! I promise you!**

**But before I continue, I just want to thank everyone. I never expected when this story began to have so many readers. I never expected really anyone to read it at all…let alone have so many reviews! I know I probably say this too much but I seriously love you guys and couldn't possibly be so confident in my writing without you. Honestly. It's one of my New Year Resolutions to make my readers completely satisfied with my work, so that's what I'll be working on! **

**Now, without further delay, both you returning readers and newbies, please enjoy my next rewrite…(including a never-before-seen bonus at the end! ;D) **

* * *

**Pokéchat #2**

Brock had made sure everything was done by the time he was supposed to meet the others online. After all the work they put into it yesterday, he was sure the plan he and Max had concocted would succeed. Or, at least, he hoped. If not…well, perhaps it was best not to think about that.

There were probably many people who would scowl at the idea of meddling in someone else's love life. But the fact remained that Brock was an absolute sucker for love. He was, naturally, a hopeless romantic himself. Therefore, he long ago decided that he would never sit and do nothing while love remained undeclared.

And love was indeed undeclared here.

Or, perhaps, whatever version of it May and Drew could possibly have at this age.

Regardless, Brock was determined to take action. He smiled to himself as he opened his laptop. The screen whirred to life and he wasted no time logging in.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

It seemed as though he was the first, however. The box in the corner of the screen informed him no one was yet online. At least, it said that for the moment. Then, another bold heading suddenly appeared across the laptop screen:

_**Smartypants81 has logged on. **_

_Max, how did phase one go yesterday?_

_It worked like a charm,_ came Max's reply and Brock felt his smile widen. Excellent.

'_Love will triumph!'_ his mind roared happily as he quickly typed a response back to Max. _Perfect. Now we just have to wait for Drew. _

_He shouldn't be long. I emailed him that May wanted to talk to him about the fight yesterday._

Brock was about to reply when a notification cut him off:

_**Roselia_Trainer has logged on. **_

_And here he is!_ Brock typed instead. So far, so good. At least Drew came…which meant he had at least SOME concern for May.

_Okay Max, I got your message. Where's May? _

_She'll be on in a few minutes, but tell me, Drew…do you like my sister?_ Brock tried to imagine Drew's face at Max's question, wondering if he was feeling nervous at their prying (a good sign of feelings towards May!).

Drew's reply, though simple, took a little longer than it should have. _No._

_What about yesterday?_ Max asked.

_That was…nothing. _

Brock was smiling again as he re-joined the conversation. _Oh really? _

_Are you sure you don't like her?_ Max's message held the same tone Brock had intended with his.

Drew's reply was hesitant again. _Y-No! I don't like her!_

'_Now for phase two,'_ Brock thought. _'Max's next message should contain…'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Max's reply on his computer screen.

_Shame then because I was reading her diary yesterday. I was hoping to find something interesting, but it was super boring. Like always, she was only talking about you._

This time, it was quite awhile before Drew posted his response. At least a few minutes ticked by while Brock waited to see how Drew would react. THIS would be the moment where he would determine if Drew really did have feelings for May or not. It would all depend on what he said…and he WOULD be able to recognize the signs. After all, Brock did consider himself an expert in this field—disregarding the fact that about 99% of the female population rejected him and his efforts…

Finally, Drew replied. _Wha…? Like always? What do you mean? She…talks about me? _

Brock felt like punching the air with his fist. Drew DEFINITELY had feelings for May! It was clear from his last statement, at the very least, that he had some interest in her.

_Here,_ Max continued, going along with the plan perfectly. _Shall I copy an entry for you? Take a look for yourself…"Dear Diary, I guess I should finally fess up. I might…like somebody. And I mean LIKE somebody. No, it's not Ash! Eew! It's…well, I'll give you a hint. He's a certain excellent coordinator with green hair. Yeah…I can't believe it either, but I like Drew. I keep waiting for him to ask me out because Dawn and Misty have both told me many times that it's just OBVIOUS he likes me. But he never does…maybe they're wrong…UGH! Drew! DO something already! Why can't you just ask me out?" _

Brock was so thankful this was all on the chat because he was sure his wide smile would have given everything away had this been in person. It grew as he typed his reply. _See, Drew? _

This time, Drew's reply was quicker than before. _May…likes me? She really likes me? Me? You're completely serious? She likes ME? _

_Arceus, Drew! That was her diary page! What more proof do you need?_ Max was playing his role perfectly.

Something in the back of Brock's mind wondered if perhaps they were doing something wrong and this would blow up in their faces. But he quickly shoved it away as a complete impossibility.

_Wow…I…don't believe it. May likes me. So then…do you think I should ask her out? _

Brock could practically see the nerves laced into Drew's message. He smiled and began typing his response.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_**Number1Coordinator has logged on. **_

_Yes, Drew. You should DEFINITELY ask her out! _Unfortunately for Drew, Brock didn't read the bold notifications until AFTER he had sent his message. As a result, both Misty and May read it.

Misty was the first to post a reaction. _Woah! Drew's asking WHO out?_

_N-No one! What are you talking about, Misty?_

Brock shook his head. How could Drew be that obvious when TYPING? It wasn't like he was standing in front of her trying to hide it…

_You're…asking someone out?_ May's message definitely didn't sound cheerful._ Oh, well, that's…great…I gotta go. _

_**Number1Coordinator has logged off.**_

May had logged off before Brock was even finished reading her post. This wouldn't help matters…

_Way to go, Drew,_ he typed quickly, hoping the boy would do something to fix this before she got the wrong idea._ You let her go! _

_Shut up, Brock. I can read. Wait, I mean I…I gotta go, too! _

_**Roselia_Trainer has logged off. **_

Brock was smiling again. So in the end, Drew had chosen to go after her, after all. Yes! The plan was working! His fingers happily flew across the keys. _Yes! Love shall triumph!_

_Did you two seriously hook them up?_

_Did you believe we wouldn't, Misty?_ Max asked after a moment.

_Hold on,_ Brock interrupted their conversation. _Our plan worked, but that's it. We've done what we can and the rest is up to them. _

_BUT at least you discovered Drew definitely likes her! _Misty added a smiley face to her message.

Max replied before Brock could. _Haha, well it's all thanks to May's diary!_

_Huh? You stole May's diary?_

Brock winced as he read Misty's post. Seems Max had forgotten Misty wasn't in on the plan. _'Guess it's time to clue her in…'_ Brock chuckled to himself, stopping only when another bold notification appeared across his laptop screen:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_Did I just see May and Drew walking together and HOLDING HANDS or am I dreaming?_ Ash's message appeared almost instantly and Brock felt like shouting to the skies in victory. Their plan was a success, and May and Drew were now a couple! YES!

_You aren't dreaming,_ Max answered, but any other comment was interrupted by someone else logging on.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

Brock smiled at the notice. _'So Dawn has finally made it onto the chat…'_

_Oh my Arceus! I just saw May and Drew holding hands! _

_Hi Dawn! As I was just telling Ash, Brock and I sort of set them up,_ Max explained.

_You did?_

_Yep. I showed Drew a diary entry about how much May loves him._ Max added a sneaky-faced emote to the end of his response.

_Aww!_ _That's adorable!_ Brock could practically hear Dawn squealing in happiness for the new couple. _But wait a second! Did you steal May's diary?_

Brock quickly typed out his message, explaining to Misty, Ash, and Dawn (though he was pretty sure Ash wouldn't care as much), _No, Dawn, he didn't. As I was trying to explain to Misty—before everyone logged on—Max and I faked the entry. It wasn't really from May's diary, but we just made Drew THINK it was._

Dawn responded first. _Wow, really? That's…sneaky. _

_Agreed!_ Both Ash and Misty typed the same message at almost exactly the same time. Brock smiled inwardly. Those two were totally next…

_Hey Dawn, why weren't you on yesterday? _Leave it to Ash to change the conversation randomly…

_Oh, right! Sorry about that! Pachirisu and I were doing some training for our next contest! We got so caught up in training that we didn't stop until May and Misty came to get me to go shopping with them like I promised. I didn't remember until late last night that I wanted to check out the chat room! Sorry…_

Misty's post appeared seconds later. _And May and I already filled Dawn in on everything that happened in the chat yesterday when we went shopping (not that there was much to talk about, though)_.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on.**_

Brock frowned as he read over the notification. _'Researchassistant? Now who would that…oh right! That's Gary's username.'_

_Hey everyone, _Gary greeted them._ Hmm, so Pokémaster77 is Ash, Princess_Of_The_Sea is definitely Misty, Ladiesman44 has to be Brock, Contestqueen28…Dawn or May? But who's Smartypants81? _

_I'm Max, May's younger brother._

Ash was the next to post. _Wait…Gary?_

_Yep. Hey Ash. _

_EEEEP!_ Dawn's reply surprised Brock. Why in the world would she act like THAT…?

_Dawn, what's wrong? _Misty asked.

_Okay, Contestqueen28 is Dawn_, Gary quickly noted, not really to himself.

_Oh, uh…nothing…my mom just called for me and it startled me…but I have to go so bye!_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

And then Dawn was gone. Brock frowned again, wondering exactly what was up with her.

Gary seemed to be wondering the same thing. _What was that about? _

_I have no idea_, Ash offered as a lame response.

_Hey, you know, why don't we use internet speech? _Misty asked. _You know, like writing "u" instead of "you" and "2" instead of "to," "too," or "two."_

_Um, because Vamprissqueen would get this little story kicked off the internet if we did…_

It was a few minutes before anyone posted a reply after Ash's comment.

_What are you talking about?_ Misty finally asked.

_I have no idea what I just said, _Ash replied.

_Oh well! Bye guys! I've gotta go talk to someone!_ They barely had time to bid Misty goodbye before she had logged off, the bold message appearing:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_What's she up to?_ Ash asked, but Brock didn't read his message. His smiled another idea suddenly forming in his mind. Could it really be possible that Dawn was…?

He quickly typed out a message to his new partner-in-crime. _Hey Max, how about another meeting at my gym? I've got a hunch about this…_

_I think I know what you mean_, Max responded after a moment, _and I'd be glad to help!_

_Huh? _

_What are you guys talking about?_

Brock smiled at Ash and Gary's confusion. But they didn't need to know yet. Not until he and Max were sure what they suspected was true…

_Okay Max, come over whenever you like. _

_Sure thing! I'm logging off now…_

_**Smartypants81 has logged off. **_

_Well,_ Gary added,_ I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I've got to go, too. I'm working on a project for Professor Rowan, and I've already stayed longer than I should. I only came to check out the chat room. See you guys later. _

Like Misty, Gary barely waited for them to say goodbye before the bold message appeared on their computer screens:

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off. **_

Chuckling to himself, Brock logged off as well. He stood, shutting down his computer, and left his room. It seemed like there was a whole new plot about to unfold and Love certainly seemed to want to play a part. Things were about to get interesting…

* * *

Elsewhere, sitting in his room like he had the day before, Ash stared at his computer screen. He couldn't believe his friends had just left him! And without a clue as to what was going on either.

"Ugh! Pikachu, why did I even GO online today?" he asked his buddy, turning in his chair. He didn't really know if he was hoping his partner Pokémon would answer him (not that he would understand), but it didn't really matter since it seemed Pikachu was no longer even in the room.

Sighing to himself, he turned back to his computer. Brock's bold notification was the last message on the screen:

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

And no one had logged on after that either. Once again, he was the last one on the chat. He stared at the blank screen for only a moment longer before pressing the "log off" button at the top of the screen, the bold lettering appearing in his mind as he left the chat screen:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

'_Now,_' he thought, _'if only there was still someone there to SEE that…' _

* * *

Mere seconds after Ash had logged off (that's how awful his luck is), Tracey once again found himself behind his computer screen, crossing his fingers and hoping he'd find someone to talk to this time. He watched the familiar bold notice appear across the top of his screen:

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

_Hello?_ He typed quickly. _Is anyone here? It's me…Tracey…_

Nothing. Silence. A blank screen.

Tracey sighed, _'Looks like I missed them again…'_

But he wouldn't give up! He WOULD get to talk to someone…eventually!

Smiling with his determination, Tracey logged off once again. But his hopes were still high, eager for tomorrow.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off. **_

…

Stay tuned! With their feelings out in the open, will May and Drew become a cute couple? What are Max and Brock planning now? Why was Dawn acting so strange? And will poor Tracey ever get to the chat on time?

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, another rewrite gone and done…just, you know, about 27 more to go… -_-**

**Me: Guah, this is so not fun…**

**Paul: Yeah, it's kinda boring without new updates.**

**Me: Ehh? What are you doing here? You're gonna confuse the heck out of the newbies just starting to read this chat! Our show doesn't start until Chat, like, 20 or something!**

**Paul: *shrugs* So? I don't care.**

**Me: Well I know you don't, but I do! So you're not supposed to be here! And neither are you two! *last comment directed at Steve and Dave* **

**Dave: Your reviewers requested Ambivalen—**

**Me: NO! None of that! Then you'll REALLY confuse the newbies! And I don't wanna confuse the newbies so everybody out! NOW! *shoos everyone out the door* **

**There, now while I take care of business around here, please enjoy this bonus segment! Since I couldn't because of the style before, I decided to reward you all for your support with an extra bit about May and Drew (because I know you all wanna know how they ended up together ;D). Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

May couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe Misty and Dawn were wrong, she couldn't believe she had let herself hope it was true…she couldn't believe Drew was going to ask another girl out!

'_How could you have been this stupid?_' Her mind scolded. _'You should have known that's the type of guy Drew is! Of course he isn't serious about _you!_'_

May sighed heavily and leaned back against the maple tree behind her. She had fled her house shortly after logging off the chat room, taking a walk to a nearby park. Now, she was sitting on a tree limb a few feet off the ground; it was way more relaxing than she would have been back in her room. Max would have asked questions, then her parents would have gotten concerned, and she didn't want any of that. She just wanted to be alone.

Even though solitude probably wasn't the best choice at the moment. All of her thoughts were dwelling on…_him_.

'_And you're still thinking about Drew,_' her mind continued, sounding more like her mother than May's own conscience.

'_Hush,'_ she said lamely, the fact that she was arguing with herself not bothering her in the slightest. After all, every girl had this kind of internal battle, right?

'_Why ARE you still thinking about him? He doesn't like you so you should just move on!_' Her mind just did not want to leave her alone on the matter.

'_But what about the roses? Misty and Dawn said that the roses should have made it obvious that he liked me…' _

'_Well, obviously they were wrong!' _

"Ugh!" May cried out loud, startling a random Pidgey that happened to be perched on the branch above her. "This is so stupid!"

"I'll say," came a sudden voice from below her. "You're gonna fall for sure."

As cliché as it sounded, May almost felt her heart stop as she leapt a couple inches into the air. How she managed to do that while sitting on a tree branch, she may never know…

Regardless, she recognized that voice, and she couldn't help but turn her gaze down towards him. "What do you want?" She inwardly winced at the amount of bitterness laced into her words. She wasn't trying to appear obviously upset…it just sort of…slipped out…

Drew shrugged as best he could with his hands in his pockets. He blinked up at her through the sunlight with squinted eyes. "I just want to talk. Are you gonna come down any time soon? It's hard to see you."

"No, I like it up here. It's peaceful. Nothing bothersome." May wasn't at all happy with how this was going. She was starting to sound like a stupid little kid.

"Look, either you can come down or I'm coming up."

May said nothing, afraid that something ridiculously childish would pop out if she opened her mouth.

"Okay, looks like I'm coming up then." In another moment, Drew had latched onto the lowest branch and was pulling himself up.

Startled, May grabbed onto her own branch as the tree shook below her. "Wait, Drew! Don't! This tree is old! It probably won't be able to support both our weight!"

"May, it's a maple tree," the green-haired boy shook his head as he hoisted himself onto the branch below hers. "They're pretty strong."

"Well…" May fumbled, her mind drawing a blank. "What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be asking out…whoever it was that you were going to?"

"I am," Drew smirked at her, resting his arms against her branch and standing on the one below it.

She blinked. "What…?"

"Always gotta spell it out for you, huh?" He sighed and shook his head again. "Honestly, May, why do _you_ think I'm out here?"

May turned away as she felt a blush creep its way across her face. "How should I know? Maybe that girl lives this way."

"Nope. She lives in the other direction."

"Well then, gosh, Drew! What are you following me for?"

Drew didn't answer her, suddenly turning very serious and finding a sudden interest in a random leaf.

'_Huh…what's with him all of a sudden?'_ May wondered. _'What in Arceus' name could possibly be going on in his head to leave him so qui—?'_

"To ask you out."

The words were very quiet and had it not been so peaceful and silent out, May might not have heard them. But even though she heard them, she still felt like she hadn't. There was no way…

"Wh-What?"

This time, Drew turned his gaze up to meet hers. Whatever internal war that had just occurred inside him and left him nervous was over. He was staring at her with complete confidence as he repeated, "I'm here to ask you out, May."

Her mind seemed to shut down. All coherent thoughts left her brain as those words repeated over and over in her head. Was this seriously happening? This wasn't just another dream tormenting her because she had fallen asleep in the tree? Was this real?

His stare was asking her to say something.

"I…Are you serious? You're…you're asking me out? Me? For real? No criticism? No playful jokes? No random roses?"

Drew shook his head. "Nope. Nothing but me."

May's eyes widened. He was…completely serious. Finally, after the many times she'd dreamed of it, here he was. Drew was standing right there on that branch below hers, choosing her over any other girl.

She looked at him with her shocked stare. "Arceus, you're serious…you're actually serious! You're actually, seriously asking me to be your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm standing in this tree," Drew's smirk returned, but nerves played at its edges. "So, are you going to answer or are we just going to remain here all day?"

"Wha…oh! Yes! Yes, of course!" she exploded upright, feeling ridiculous for getting caught up like that. However, in her haste, she seemed to have forgotten she was sitting in a tree. Losing her balance, she pitched to the side, crashing into Drew and knocking them both to the ground below.

They landed with an "oof!" and May rolled onto her back, wincing at her stupidity. She glanced over at Drew and before they knew it, they had burst into laughter.

"Oh wow," May said when she finally caught her breath again. "What a day…"

Drew laughed again before picking himself off the ground. Clearing his throat, he turned and offered her his hand. "Um, just to be clear, this means we're…dating now?"

May smiled and took it. "Of course," she said as he helped her up. "I did say I'd be your girlfriend."

Drew smirked as he began leading her down to path, heading back towards their homes (or at least the ones they were using while they stayed in Kanto). He reached his free hand across his face and flicked his hair like he used to. "Hah, I knew you couldn't resist me."

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever." But she smiled at him, glancing down at their joined hands again before returning to meet his gaze.

"What?" he asked.

Her smile widened. "Nothing. I just…can't believe it. After all this time, we're finally together…it seems so surreal…"

"Actually, thank your brother. The only reason I got the nerve to even ask you was because Max read me this diary entry…"

"Huh? What diary entry?"

* * *

**Yes, I know May and Drew DON'T live in Kanto. They're staying there with some of the other characters for now (it's how they react because it'd be a little difficult for the girls to go shopping if May was in Hoenn, Dawn was in Sinnoh, and Misty in Kanto). See my point? Good. **

**Oh, and are maples strong? I'm really just guessing…**

**Well, regardless, I hope that little bonus makes up for at least SOME of the time I'm losing for updating this story. At least it's something new (for you, uh, non-newbies). **

**Until next time! I leave you with a list for the newbies of who we know so far!**

**Pokemaster77 = Ash**

**Princess_Of_The_Sea = Misty**

**Ladiesman44 = Brock**

**Number1Coordinator = May**

**Roselia_Trainer = Drew**

**Smartypants81 = Max**

**Contestqueen28 = Dawn**

**Researchassistant21 = Gary**

**and last, but not least...**

**I_Love_To_Sketch = Tracey **

**NOW, I'm leaving. **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	3. Pokechat 3

**Well, here's another rewrite. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this…this one sort of turned out the way I wanted it. I think. But no worries! I'm sure I'll get it! I'm sorry it's taking me so long; I'm exhausted beyond BELIEF (which is funny because apparently I was when I wrote this chapter the first time too…haha)! **

**But anyways, those of you who are returning to this story, how am I doing so far? **

**Those of you who are new, how do you like it? **

**Please, let me know; that's the only way I can get better so you guys can enjoy the story more. So, without further adieu, please enjoy this chapter (I hope)…**

**Disclaimer: The rights of Pokémon are ensured to such-and-such company, I take no part, yada yada yada, I don't own Pokémon nor will I ever besides in my dreams, blah blah blah, party of the first, see stores for details...BLECH!**

**This author's editors: We apologize for Lexi's behavior. Due to her lack of sleep, she has become increasingly tired as the days have progressed. To counteract this, she has been loading up on sugar and caffeine…with disastrous side effects. These affects plus the fact that she didn't have school today = slap-happiness. **

**(I LIIIIKKEEE CAAAAAAAAAKKKEEEEEE! Hehe)**

**Once again, just in case you forgot:**

_Italicized writing indicates the characters' responses on the chat.  
_'_Italics with semi-quotation-thingys__ indicate a character's thoughts.' _  
_**And bold italics is the typical logged off or logged on notification**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #3**

Stepping into her room, Misty dried her damp orange hair with her towel again. The afternoon swim with her Pokémon had sure been relaxing, but now it was time to check up on her friends.

She sat at her computer and in the next couple of minutes, Princess_Of_The_Sea had logged in. Two bold notifications alerted her that she wasn't the only one already online:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_Hi Ash! Hi Dawn!_ Misty wasted no time greeting them. _So Dawn, what did your Mom want you to do yesterday? _

Dawn's reply was hesitant. _Oh…um…nothing big. She just wanted me to help her…with the gardening is all._

'_Well, that's odd,' _Misty thought to herself, the back of her mind telling her Dawn was definitely hiding something. But, if she didn't want to talk about it, Misty wasn't going to pry. For now, she'd just let it go.

_Has anyone seen Brock or Max?_ Ash asked suddenly.

Misty frowned as she thought back. _Actually, no. I haven't seen either of them since yesterday. _

_Oh…but hey! I just remembered! Who were you going to talk to yesterday, Misty? _

_Well…actually…I was going to talk to Dawn. But she wasn't at home when I stopped by. _

'_So much for not prying,'_ Misty mentally cursed herself as she read her reply over again.

_Really?_ Dawn suddenly cut into the conversation. _What were you coming to talk to ME about?_

_Um_, Misty paused, unsure how to word her question. _Well, I wanted to ask you…why you were acting so…odd. _

There was another pause as Dawn took her sweet time before responding. _Oh…that…um…it's just…okay, do you guys PROMISE not to tell anyone?_

_I promise_, Misty replied quickly.

_Yeah, me too!_

_I mean it, Ash! Don't tell ANYONE._

_I won't, I won't! _

Misty let out a short chuckle as she watched Ash try to convince Dawn he wouldn't tell anyone. She allowed it to go on for a few more lines before intervening. _Okay, Dawn. I think he's serious._

Dawn hesitated again. _Okay…well…I, um, I sort of…have a crush on…someone. _

Something clicked in the back of Misty's mind. Of course! It all made sense now! THAT was why Dawn kept running off whenever he logged on! Misty felt a smile creep its way on her face as she typed out her response to her blue-haired friend. _Oh my Arceus! You SO have a crush on Gary!_

_MISTY! Don't—! He could log on at any moment!_ She could practically hear Dawn yelling at her.

_What? Dawn has a crush on Gary?_

_Ash! What did I just tell Misty?_

_Right, sorry, sorry…_

_I knew it_, Misty cut in. _So are you going to tell him? _

_I don't know…I don't think I have the courage…_

_I think you should!_ Ash piped up. _Look what happened to May and Drew!_

Not ten seconds after she had read Ash's message, Misty noticed two notifications scrawl across the screen.

_**Roselia_Trainer has logged on.**_

_**Roselia_Trainers_Girl has logged on.**_

Misty almost laughed at the coincidence. _Speaking of May and Drew…_

_Roselia_Trainers_Girl? Really, May?_ Dawn's tone actually DID make Misty laugh.

_What can I say? I'm in love!_ May added a teasing smile to her post.

_GAG!_ Ash replied.

_So are you two going out tonight? On a DATE?_ Misty couldn't resist teasing.

_Actually yes. May and I are gonna see a movie._

_Are you going to dinner, too? _Dawn asked. _Because that's very romantic!_

_Yep!_ came May's answer.

Misty was about to continue teasing them (all in good fun, not seriously) when another notification stopped her.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on. **_

_Greetings again!_ Gary greeted them.

Misty silently hoped Dawn wouldn't panic and disappear like last time.

But when Dawn's reply appeared a moment later, it seemed it was already too late. _Well then, you will want to look your best, May, so why don't we go shopping for some nice attire? _

_Didn't we go shopping two days ago?_

_Please? You want to look your best, right?_

_I guess so_, May agreed. _Okay! We can go shopping, Dawn!_

_Yay! I'll come over right now! _

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

Misty sighed when the notice appeared before May could even respond. There had to be some way to give Dawn more confidence to at least TALK to Gary…

_Um, why is she always in such a rush?_

Misty bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say to him. _Oh, she probably has her reasons…_

_What? _

She inwardly cursed. What was she supposed to tell him?

Thankfully, May bought her some time. _Well, I don't know, but Dawn is already at my house so…um…I'll talk to you guys later! _

Everyone quickly typed their good-byes to May before she logged off.

_**Roselia_Trainers_Girl has logged off. **_

_So are you and May dating now, Drew?_ Gary started up the new conversation.

_Yep. _

_It's great how I ask DREW and YOU answer, Ash…_

_Mmm-hmm!_

_Well, I'd better go, too_, Drew cut in. _Bye everyone. _

_Bye Drew! _Misty quickly typed.

_Have fun on your date!_ Gary added.

_Oh, haha. You think you're SO funny._ Drew's response was practically oozing sarcasm, making Misty smile.

_WAIT! One question before you go!_ Ash's comment appeared before Drew had logged off.

_What? _

_Did you kiss her yet? _

Misty felt her own eyes widen as she read Ash's question. She had to give him credit here; she was dying to know, too.

However, Drew never responded. Instead, Misty watched another bold notification appear across her screen.

_**Roselia_Trainer has logged off. **_

_Well, I'm off, too, _Misty told the two remaining guys in the chat room. As much fun as it would be to stay and maybe tease Ash about something stupid or try to read Gary's feelings about Dawn, she needed to get back to the gym. Her sisters were out being the only one at the gym, she couldn't leave it alone for too long.

Sighing to herself, she bid good-bye to her friends before logging off, shutting down her laptop's monitor, and leaving her room.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

* * *

Ash read the notification to himself and frowned. Well, it was down to only two. Shrugging, he started a conversation with her friend. _Looks like it's just you and me, Gary. _

_Uh-huh. So when are you going to tell Misty you like her? _

_Well…_Ash started to type before he reread Gary's question again. He felt his eyes widen to the size of Electrodes, and he furiously typed out, _wait…WHAT?_

_Oh, so you do like her!_

_NO!_

_Okay…sure…whatever. _

He could tell Gary didn't believe him. Arceus, he wasn't even sure he believed himself! He wasn't very good when it came to this subject. Romance, his own feelings…he was WAY more comfortable in a Pokémon Battle…

_You don't have to pretend, Ash. It's a known fact (to pretty much everyone BUT the two of you) that you and Misty like each other. _

_I…you…GRRRR! _

_Ash, do you have anger management issues?_

How was he supposed to respond to this? What could he possibly say? Ash searched his brain, trying to think of some way to divert this conversation away from him. Suddenly, it hit him, and he quickly typed out, _Do you like Dawn? _

_W...what? _

'_Haha! Talk about redirecting the fire!'_ Ash felt himself grin as he repeated his question. _Do you like Dawn? _

_...that was totally random. Do you have ADD? _

_Stop changing subjects and answer the question! _

_I didn't change the subject. _

Ash felt a vein twitch in his forehead. _Answer. The. Question. _

Gary seemed hesitant to respond. _I don't have to. _

_That means you do!_

_...where did you hear that? _

_I can tell! You DO like Dawn! _Ash smiled.

_Then you like Misty!_

_No I don't!_

_You do if you go by your own rules!_

_I...you...GRRRR!_ Ash felt his anger rise again. How in the world had Gary turned that conversation around on him?

_Again with the whole anger management thing…_

_GRRRRR!_

_All right then…_

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off. **_

Ash's frowned as he read the notification. So not only had Gary turned the conversation around on him, but then he just left! Without even a good-bye! Why did all his friends seem to do that to him…?

He sighed as he thought about what Gary said. It was probably true. After all, everyone always thought he and Misty were dating…though they usually were quick to deny it.

'_But, then maybe that's proof,_' Ash thought. He never really thought about it, so maybe Gary was right. Maybe he had…feelings for Misty. He did always love to spend time with her, but then again didn't friends enjoy that anyway? But, he also remembered catching himself staring at her often, noticing little things how she looks or what she does, without a real reason for it. Was that normal, too? Or did that mean he liked her…like that?

Now frustrated beyond belief, he logged off the chat room and shut down his old computer. As the screen went black, he made himself a promise. If he really did like Misty, then he was going to find out who Gary had a crush on!

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

* * *

Once again, Tracey Sketchit found himself sitting in front of one of the lab computers, crossing his fingers as the screen roared to life.

'_PLEASE say someone is here! PLEASE say someone is here!'_ he silently pleaded. He logged in and watched the bold lettering appear.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

He waited. And he waited. And he waited…

_NOOOOOO! _He didn't know why, but typing that out and sending it made him feel better. Something about seeing at least SOME form of communication on the screen…

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

Tracey's heart almost stopped as he read the notification again. No way. There couldn't be…after three days, could there really be someone else on the chat with him?

He felt his fingers flying across the keys on their own. _Hello! Who is this? Could it be that I finally arrived on time?_

_Whassup homies?_

And all the feelings of joy suddenly were replaced by shock and confusion. He could only think of one thing to type in response. …_WTF? _

_It's me!_ The mystery person responded. _The little electric rodent who Ash seems to pick as his favorite above all others! Take that other Pokémon! _

Tracey felt his jaw drop and hit the floor below him. _P-Pikachu?_

_Duh. Who else would it be? _

_What the fudgenoodles is going on? This place is nuts! _Just as he clicked the send button, another notification appeared.

_**I_Love_Pikachu has logged on. **_

Tracey couldn't even comprehend was going on. His mind was completely stuck on the idea that PIKACHU was messaging him on a chat room.

So Pikachu was the first to respond to the newcomer. _Please don't say this is who I think this is…_

_PIKACHU! It's me! Buneary!_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Tracey's mind couldn't keep up. Pikachu? And now Buneary? This was getting too crazy! He had to get out of here! This couldn't be happening! This wasn't real! Pokémon…they couldn't speak! They couldn't type!

At the point of freaking out, Tracey decided he couldn't take it. He quickly clicked the "log off" button and backed away from his chair. This was some kind of dream. He was sure he would forget everything when he woke up…wouldn't he?

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

…

Stay tuned! Will Dawn ever tell Gary she likes him? How will May and Drew's date go? Does Ash really like Misty? Does Gary like Dawn? Where did Brock and Max go and what are they doing? Will Tracey ever get to chat with the others? And how on earth did Pikachu and Buneary get on the chat room?

To be continued...

* * *

**My cake, like my peanut butter, is MINE. It is sacred (but peanut butter moreso). Attempt to steal it and DIE! Muahahahahaha!**

**Of course, those who have taken the time to review, stick with me through all this, or even just read can kindly have a slice! And apples! Because everyone knows it would be freakin' SWEET if it rained apples! Yay! I like to share! ^_^ **

**But on a more serious note! Seriously. How am I doing? Is it getting easier to understand? Is it improving at all? I'm very unsure about this so any feedback would help…**

**Otherwise, thank you to everyone who has helped me so far and, well, see you soon! Until the next chapter! **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	4. Pokechat 4

**And here's another one! Two in one day just because I've been taking so long with this…I apologize. I'm gonna try my hardest to get more done quicker! I want to start updating some new stuff again fast! **

**I tried a more general perspective for this one. I don't know if it works better or worse so let me know. **

* * *

**Pokéchat #4**

It was another bright, cheerful day. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds and rain fell from the sky in heavy drops. It doused the land in water and left no possibility for any outings. Instead, it was the kind of day where one would just sit down behind a computer and use an online chat room to chat with friends.

Which was exactly what Ash, Misty, and Dawn were currently doing.

_So, did either of you two see the lovebirds yesterday?_ Misty asked.

Dawn responded first. _Um, no…did you? _

_Well, I just happened to be walking by. I did not, in any way, mean to see those two making out! _

_AWWWW! That's so cute! _Dawn added a smile to the end of her post.

_Eew…PDA…_

_C'mon Ash,_ the bluenette argued,_ you have to admit they are PERFECT for each other!_

_Yeah…I guess so…_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

The bold notification appeared across each of their computers, notifying them to a newcomer. However, none of them had any idea who this newcomer was.

_Um…who is Electricmouse? _Dawn asked.

_Whazzup my human homies? It's me, Ash's favorite, come to par-tae!_

Had Ash been drinking water at the time, he would have spit it all over his computer screen as he furiously typed out, _PIKACHU?_

_IT TALKS?_ Misty added.

_Hey! That is highly offensive! Do I look like an IT to you?_

_Err…sorry Pikachu?_ Misty apologized after a moment._ I guess I was just shocked you could talk…_

_Uh, hell~o! Typing! I don't need to speak English to know how to type it. You all talk too much as it is…_

Dawn was the first to respond. _Oh, well I guess that makes sense_

_I guess,_ Misty agreed.

Ash wasn't thrilled. _Pikachu, how the hell did you get online and in this chat room? And what do you mean by "Ash's favorite," huh?_

_Well, to start, look behind you._

Unknown to Misty and Dawn, as they weren't in his room, Ash turned around in his computer chair to see his partner Pokémon sitting on his bed…with a laptop. He felt his blood boil.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL? How did YOU get a laptop?"

Pikachu, unable to respond, instead look pointedly down to his laptop screen and typed a response to Ash.

_It's not important, Ash. I'm trying to escape Buneary. _

Unfortunately for Pikachu, a certain notification suddenly appeared, signaling the arrival of just the Pokémon he was trying to avoid.

_**I_Love_Pikachu has logged on.**_

_Ah! Never mind! It's here! _

_Hi Pikachu!_ Buneary blew a kiss into her computer screen (wherever she was), somehow thinking Pikachu would receive it.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

_Pikachu! Wait for me!_

_**I_Love_Pikachu has logged off. **_

And just like that, both Pikachu and Buneary had disappeared.

_Ooookay…well that was SEVERELY messed up,_ Ash wrote to his two friends, praying Pikachu didn't read his screen over his shoulder.

_And he got mad at ME for calling him an IT! _Dawn frowned at her computer.

_Hey Dawn, how did Buneary get online anyway?_ Misty asked.

Dawn paused before responding, _That…is an excellent question. _

They were spared the wonder, however, as yet another notification alerted them to Buneary's sudden return.

_**I_Love_Pikachu has logged on. **_

_I'm using your mom's computer, Dawn!_ Buneary's post instantly appeared. Then, just as soon as she came, she left.

_**I_Love_Pikachu has logged off. **_

_I wonder if Mom knows,_ was all Dawn could think to type in response.

_I'm wondering how the hell she heard us_, Misty added.

_And I'm wondering when you-know-who is going to find out you like him!_ Unfortunately, right before Ash posted his comment, a certain brown-haired boy decided to log on.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on. **_

_ASH!_ Dawn typed immediately, figuring her secret HAD to be blown.

_Am I interrupting something? _Gary typed hesitantly.

_Not at all! Ash is just…um…he thinks he knows what he's talking about when he really doesn't have a clue! That's all! Hehe! _Misty prayed that sounded convincing.

_O…k…?_

_I have to go! My mom is calling me!_ And just like every other time before, half a second after Dawn posted her comment, she was gone.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

Everyone seemed to take a minute to blink before finally, Gary typed a response. _What could her mother want her to do on such a rainy day like today? _

Misty mentally shrugged. _The dishes?_

Thankfully, they were spared the conversation getting any more awkward by the sudden appearance of Brock and Max.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_**Smartypants81 has logged on. **_

_Hey guys! We haven't seen you for awhile!_ Ash greeted them.

_Yeah, we know. Where's Dawn? _

_Why the rush, Max? _Misty asked. _You just missed her_.

_She logged off saying her mom needed her_, Gary informed them.

Brock sighed inwardly as he typed, _We have horrible timing, Max. _

_Tell me about it,_ the boy agreed.

_Come on. We have to get over to her house! _

_Right! We'll talk to you guys later!_

And just like everyone else seemed to be doing on this rainy day, those two were gone as quickly as they came, too.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

_**Smartypants81 has logged off. **_

_What the hell are those two up to? _Gary asked.

_Dunno, but I'm going to find out! _

_And he's gonna run off like everyone else,_ Misty predicted. And sure enough, not a moment later, the bold lettering appeared:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

_Honestly, though, I don't know what he can do…_

_Neither do I,_ Gary agreed. _But knowing him, it'll probably be something stupid. _

Misty laughed before posting her response. _Yeah, probably. But hey, I have something to ask you…_

_Let me guess…does Ash like you? _

_Actually, I was going to ask you if…wait…what?_

_Oh, come on, Misty! Do NOT tell me you haven't noticed that Ash likes you! And it's fine since you obviously like him too!_

_I do not like him!_

_Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that. _

_It's true! _Misty protested.

_Sure it is…_

_Well…I…you…you! Who do YOU like, Gary?_

…_what makes you think I like anyone? _

Misty smiled, believing she had him cornered. _I can tell. If not, why else would you keep coming to this chat room during your work hours? Every second you spend here cuts off some of your research time…and you told me the other day you had a very important project that was keeping you busy. So, I can only conclude that there's a REASON you keep coming here. _

Gary tried his hardest to make his response sound as inconspicuous as possible. _Um…you know…speaking of that project…I, uh…I need to get back to work! See you, Misty!_

And anyone could guess what he did next; he fled the chat.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off. **_

After Misty read the notification, she realized she was the last one online. A strange urge to post something crazy (one that everyone gets at least once when they're alone online—and when they're sure no one else can read) suddenly overcame her and she found herself typing away.

_Hmm…he is never going to admit that he has feelings for someone here…I have GOT to think of a way to crack it out of him! And how did he know about my feelings? Is it that obvious that I like Ash? _

However, just as she pressed the "send" button, it was just her luck that suddenly someone logged on. Even worse, it was the exact person she DIDN'T want to read her message.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

Ash's eyes widened as he read Misty's post again. There was no way…was she serious? His brain went into hyper-overdrive as he tried to figure out what to say in response. Finally, he decided something was better than nothing. _Um…_

_Oh my Arceus…ASH! I just…um…oh shit! That is the LAST time I talk to myself! Bye Ash…uh, I have to go! _

Ash tried to stop her, but his fingers just wouldn't type as fast as they needed to. Instead, the familiar bold notification told him he was too late:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

_Damn! I could have admitted my feelings right there! Why did you let her leave, Ash? Why?_ He felt like beating himself up as he typed to the air (getting the same urge Misty had earlier). _Wait. Do NOT tell me I am the last one here again! Damn it!_

He sighed before clicking the "log off" button.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

Also stuck with nothing to do on this rainy day of the week, Tracey once again found himself logging onto the chat room and crossing his fingers that he was actually on time.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

But, since Fate wasn't really being nice to anyone else today, why should it be nice to him? He was logged on, but once again, it was only him. He sighed.

_Anyone here? Is that crazy Pikachu on? _

And for about the millionth time that day, someone logged on exactly when Tracey posted his message.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

_Crazy Pikachu? Oh! Now you're gonna get it, punk! PIKA-CHUUUUUU! _

And in less than a few seconds, Tracey was disconnected by Pikachu's Thunderbolt Virus. Though how, exactly, still remains a mystery to everyone.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected. **_

...

Stay tuned! How will the others react to Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary joining the conversation at what appears to be random times? Will Dawn ever admit to Gary that she likes him? Why are Brock and Max looking for Dawn? What are they planning? Will Ash find out their plan? Does Misty really like Ash? What will happen after Misty accidentally spilled her feelings? And what kind of feelings is Gary hiding? Will Ash ever not be the last to leave the chat room? Will Tracey ever arrive on time? And will Dawn's Buneary ever leave Ash's Pikachu alone?

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna be honest and say this chat got kind of annoying. It was difficult to write it with all the interrupting and logging off. It got…kinda repetitive and I almost got the urge to just delete it. BUT I didn't and instead just got it over with. While it may not be my favorite chat, at least it gets me one step closer to new updates! **

**And that's something we can all cheer about! WOOT! ^_^**

**- Lex **

**~NOZOMI!~**


	5. Pokechat 5

**So…I just took that little quiz thingy with the 100 stupid things you've done in your life…and so, yeah, I have literally done 93/100 of them. Wowzers. But, facts don't lie; I have done a LOT of stupid things in my time…lolz!**

**But I digress! Moooooving forward! (Why do I seem to do that every time I write a word beginning with a "Moo" sound?)**

**Please enjoy my next update. Slowly but surely these chapters are being rewritten. I'm trying my hardest, but it's quite difficult sometimes to make the chapters work. But have no fear! We shall be back on track in no time! (Positivity, people! That's what will get us through this! I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: The rights of Pokémon to Lexi have been denied, she doesn't own any of this, blah blah blah, etc etc etc…you get the idea: I own ZIPOLAH! (Yeah, apparently I don't even own myself…)**

**Enjoy, my duckies! ^,^ **

* * *

**Pokéchat #5**

Sitting alone in her room, Dawn took a deep breath before logging on to the chat room. She had received messages from both Brock and Max yesterday evening instructing her to make sure she was online this morning. Apparently, it was urgent.

But the bluenette already had an idea of why they were trying to talk to her, and her stomach was doing flip-flops as the familiar notification told her she was logged in.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

And she wasn't the only one. From the box on the corner of her laptop's screen, she could clearly see Ladiesman44 (Brock) and Smartypants81 (Max) were already online as well.

'_Relax, Dawn,_' she told herself, taking another breath for good measure. '_It's a chat room, for Arceus' sake! They can't see you, they can't hear you; they can only read what you type. And you have control over that! So, relax._'

But her mind just didn't want to listen, it seemed. And with good reason, though! She'd spent quite some time trying to keep her little secret to herself, and if she had blown it in a CHAT ROOM there was no way she was going to forgive herself.

_Okay, I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about?_ She finally managed to type out.

Max didn't hesitate with a reply. _Dawn, we know you have a crush on Gary. _

Nope. There was NO way she was going to forgive herself for this. She tried to keep her mind from pushing the panic button (it was a chat room, only a CHAT ROOM!), but as she keyed her response into the computer, she knew it was a lost cause. _Wha…pffft! No! Eh…I don't…um…is it that obvious? _

Might as well just keep it to these two, then.

_Don't worry, Dawn. You can trust us; we won't tell anyone. Besides, I've had this suspicion ever since the Shieldon incident. _The fact that Brock and Max would keep this quiet was a huge relief, but the idea of Brock knowing all along only made her spirits drop. First Misty, then Ash, and now Brock and Max…was she extremely obvious then? Who else knew about her little crush then? The whole world? Arceus, she hoped not!

_I'm not too good at this, huh? _Dawn tried to play it off lightly. _Well, Ash already knows and so does Misty. It doesn't matter now as long as HE doesn't know, I guess._

_Why not? Aren't you going to tell him?_ Max asked.

_WHAT? NO WAY! I couldn't possibly…I'm such a mess I can hardly talk to him! Let alone…confess…_

Brock's response appeared only a moment later. _We figured that was why you've been acting so strange. You dart out of here whenever he logs on. _

_Yeah, it's pathetic, huh? _Dawn admitted.

_Well… _Max's message wasn't too reassuring.

Thankfully, Dawn was spared any more humiliation by the appearance of one of the other individuals that happened to know her not-so-secret-anymore secret.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_Hey, has anyone seen Gary?_ Misty asked before any of them could even offer her a greeting.

_Why?_ Brock answered her question with another question.

_I think he's hiding something. _

_Hiding something? _Max repeated. _Like what? _

_I not exactly sure yet…but I'm thinking maybe some…feelings. _Misty added a quizzical emote to her message.

Dawn felt her heart skip a beat before she could stop it. _What do you mean? _

_Oh, Dawn! You're on here, too? Well…like I said, I'm not sure. But he got kinda defensive while we were talking yesterday. Or…maybe evasive is the better word. _

_What did you talk about?_ Brock asked before Dawn could.

_Well, I asked him if the reason he was spending so much time in the chat room instead of helping at the lab was because he liked someone. _

_Misty, it's not like Gary ONLY spends time working. He's allowed to do other things, you know. _Brock was being the voice of reason, as usual.

_Yeah, I know, _Misty responded. _But he told us he had that big important project he was working on or whatever. Remember? So then why would he be spending so much time here when that project is so top priority?_

_I guess we could ask him about it_, Max offered.

Dawn swallowed, feeling her mouth grow dry as she made up her mind. There was no more denying it. She was going to go talk to him. At least, that was her plan.

Weighing pros and cons of her decision (and the probability of a wonderful or disastrous moment) in her mind, she quickly typed a message to her friends. _I've gotta go you guys. There's something I gotta do._

Then, she left the chat room, closed her laptop, and exited her room. _'Here goes nothing…'_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three still on the chat were left to stare blankly at their computer screens, wondering absently what exactly Dawn was about to do.

_Um…what was that? _Max finally asked.

_I have no idea…gasp! You don't think she's gonna…?_ Misty couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence as she clicked the "send" button.

It didn't matter, though, because Brock seemed to have gotten it anyway as he responded, _Could be…_

But that was all any of them got to say on the matter, because a sudden bold notification appeared across each of their screens:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_I'm going to talk to Dawn and see what the hell she's doing. See you guys later! _And Misty was gone before Ash had even comprehended what was going on.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

_DAMN IT!_ Ash typed out his frustration, momentarily forgetting there were others on the chat and he wasn't alone.

_What's wrong, Ash? _Brock asked.

_I think Misty has been avoiding me…_

Max seemed equally as confused. _Why would she do that? _

_I don't know…I think I made her…angry…or something. I need to talk to her!_

_Do you want me to try and tell her you want to talk? _Brock offered.

Ash nodded. Then, remembering the others couldn't see him, quickly typed, _Okay, but I doubt she'll listen to you. _

Afterwards, two lines of bold lettering appeared on the screen:

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on. **_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

Ash blinked as he stared at his computer screen. Hearts? Really? _Man, this is what you call pathetic…_

He could almost see Max nodding in agreement as the younger boy replied, _You wonder if they even care…_

_I think it's a wonderful idea to show everyone the deep emotions of the heart with such a profound display of mutual love and affection! Such young love shouldn't be squandered! _

'_Oh brother…'_ Ash rolled his eyes as Brock continued to go on and on for the next couple lines. Where was Misty when they needed her? She was usually good with snapping Brock out of his hopeless-romantic state.

Suddenly, Ash stopped and mentally kicked himself. Why did it always seem that all his thoughts somehow came back to Misty? Why? Why? WHY?

_Well I'm not sticking around to hear any more of this. It's making me sick to my stomach!_ Max's message brought Ash's attention back to the screen as he watched the younger boy exchange sibling banter with his sister before logging off.

_**Smartypants81 has logged off. **_

_I actually have to leave, too,_ Brock informed them, snapping out of his previous state. _See you all later!_

_I'll probably be right behind you!_ Ash managed to get in before the familiar bold lettering crossed his screen:

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

Great. Now it was just him and the lovebirds.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

For a split second, the fact that Misty had logged in again didn't register in Ash's mind. Unfortunately for him, when it did, he forgot his current predicament and instead only typed, _Misty!_

And that was all the orange-haired girl needed to hear. _Nope…he isn't gone yet. _

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

Ash blinked at the screen. Just like that, Misty was gone again, leaving him to wonder just what the heck was going on.

Frustrated and forgetting he wasn't alone once again, he sent another random message. _DAAAAAAMMMMNNNNNN! I let her go AGAIN!_

May's response reminded him she and Drew were still online. _You like her, don't you, Ash? _

_What? N-No I don't! _

_It seems like it to me_, Drew agreed with his girlfriend. _Maybe you should make a move. She probably likes you back, anyway. _

_And why would I listen to crazy lovebirds? _

_Because look how Drew and I ended up! _

Ash felt like strangling the happy, lovey emote May added to her post. _Oh…go pick flowers or skip through meadows or whatever couples do! But just make sure Misty doesn't catch you two making out again like last time! _

Damn it! Somehow Misty had once again wormed her way into his thoughts…why did he keep dwelling on her? Could it be that he really did…like her?

_Don't worry, Drew. He's only like this when he's cranky. Come on. Let's go. _

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off. **_

And just like that, Ash was alone. For real, this time. But just to make sure, he hesitantly typed out, _Am I the last one here again? _

When no one responded, he immediately went to get out his frustrations through random messages, but realized that now, his mind was suddenly blank. Sighing, he chose instead to leave the chat. This was enough for one day, anyway.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

A hop, skip, and jump away (not literally), Tracey was crossing his fingers. He had amounted to no luck so far in chatting with anyone—he wasn't sure he believed the conversation with Pikachu ever existed. (Pokémon didn't talk, right?)

So instead, here he was. Again. Trying to log on and chat with someone. Again.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

Just as he logged on, something flashed across his screen and Tracey felt his spirits leap into the air. Could it be? Was someone actually online? He eagerly read the screen, which displayed neat bold lettering just like the line that appeared when he logged in:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

Logged off? Logged OFF? Tracey bit hard on his lower lip in frustration. Instead of shouting at the computer (and probably scaring the crap out of Professor Oak), he decided instead to send an angry message to the air. _You can NOT tell me that I just missed whoever "Pokémaster77" was! Logged OFF? LOGGED OFF? This is so frustrating! This is so…this just sucks! This sucks big time! _

Suddenly thinking back to the supposed conversation with Ash's electric Pokémon, Tracey got very scared and decided he'd lingered alone on the chat long enough. He quickly clicked the button to log off.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off. **_

* * *

Back in Ash's room, Pikachu waited patiently for his trainer to leave before slipping his laptop from underneath Ash's bed. His little yellow arms clicked the power button and the machine roared to life. It took less than ten minutes for him to get on the chat room.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

But as he bold notification appeared, he noticed he was alone on the chat. Tracey wasn't there. Well, so much for having fun and using his brilliantly crafted patent-pending virus again…

_**Pikachu+Buneary has logged on. **_

On second thought…

_Pikachu! Do you like this name better than the old one? _Buneary only got that one message in before Pikachu sent out his virtual attack.

_THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_**Pikachu+Buneary has been disconnected. **_

Oh yes. Pikachu loved his Thunderbolt Virus.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay tuned! Where's Gary? What kind of emotions is he hiding? What is Dawn up to? Why won't Misty talk to Ash? Is she still upset about the incident before? Why is Ash so cranky? Is May and Drew's relationship becoming an obsession for one another? What will it take to get Tracey here while there is still a chat? And will Buneary ever give Pikachu some peace?

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, there's the next bit. I'm trucking along, getting them revised. Haha, I liked some of the dry humor in this one. I was practicing with a different style of narrative writing. Hopefully you thought it slightly humorous, but if not, oh well! I tried and that's what counts. **

**Lolz. **

**Oh, and by the way, sitting with a bunch of your buddies watching the Pokémon 2000 movie and debating which of the three birds is most badass (Articuno FTW!) = EPIC AWESOMENESS! I recommend y'all try it at least once. ^,^**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	6. Pokechat 6

**Whoo! Another update so quickly! Yay! It's coming along! ^,^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Never did. Never will. If I did…well I don't know what'd I do but it'd be epic! XD**

* * *

**Pokéchat #6**

The afternoon sun had begun setting before the two trainers finally worked up their courage. They had each spent the entire day avoiding the other; one too embarrassed to show her face and the other unsure what exactly he did wrong. (Little did he know he didn't do anything at all...) Finally, though, they had agreed to talk.

However, as teenagers in the modern world, of course they didn't communicate through face-to-face interaction. Instead, they chose to confront each other through their most recent favorite form of internet connection: the chat room.

Ash had been waiting online for some time. He had logged in at the exact time Misty's email had instructed, but that was over twenty minutes ago. Misty still hadn't shown up. So he'd been sitting in his chair, staring at his computer screen and mulling over way too many things in his mind.

Finally, just when he was about to give up waiting, the bold lettering appeared:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

He felt himself suck in a breath. Okay…time to figure out exactly what was going on with the orange head.

_Ash…I need to talk to you._

Sensing what may lie ahead, Ash was quick to respond in the only way he could think of: with an apology. _Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you mad! Please talk to me again! I swear I had no idea you'd be mad! _

_Ash, I'm…I'm not mad at you._ Misty's message was extremely hesitant._ I'm mad at…myself…_

_Yeah, but I…wait…you're mad at yourself? Why?_ Ash tried not to let too much of his confusion leak into his response.

_Well, because I was talking to myself two days ago when you happened to enter the chat. _

_Oh…yeah…THAT. _And suddenly, the raven-haired boy was extremely glad they had chosen to talk in the chat. It was awkward enough…imagine discussing this face-to-face…!

_Look, I…I just wanted you to know that, since you already heard…uh…what I said was…um…true. _

Ash hadn't even read Misty's entire post before he was already typing out his own. _Look, it's okay that you don't…wait…did you say it was true?_

Misty didn't reply for a moment, yet it seemed like forever to Ash. _Yeah. I got into an argument with Gary about it and I was talking to myself when you logged on. _

_Really? Gary and I were arguing about the same thing!_ He mused before he could stop himself.

_So THAT was why he asked me if I wanted to know if you liked me!_

Ash felt his face turn a darker shade of red, even though he knew quite well that Misty couldn't see him. _Yeah…well, I…uh…I do…um…I do like you, Misty. Like REALLY like you. More than just…my…friend…_

_Wow…I never actually thought this would happen…_

_Uh, so do you want to…hang out tonight? _

_Sure. _Misty added a smiley emote to her response. _But promise me one thing. _

_What?_ Ash asked.

_Promise me we won't become BEYOND obsessed with each other like May and Drew!_

_Haha, yeah they kinda scare me sometimes. _He inwardly sighed, glad things were moving away from awkward territory. But before they could progress any further, another notification appeared at the top of his screen:

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

Ash stared at the screen. _Pikachu? What are you doing here?_

_FINALLY!_ Pikachu replied immediately, like he didn't even glance at Ash's message at all. _Sheesh! I've been waiting forever for you two to get together! And finally it's happening! No, scratch that, it's not just me! The WHOLE FREAKIN' WORLD has been waiting forever for you two! I'm so happy right now I could kiss Buneary! _

_**Pikachu+Buneary has logged on.**_

Not two seconds after the bold lettering appeared did Buneary send her message (with a starry-eyed shock face included). _REALLY?_

_On second thought…_

_Nope!_ Ash intervened quickly. _Pikachu, I won't take Misty out on a date until you agree to take Buneary out! _

He could almost picture his partner Pokémon's expression as he read the reply. _You aren't gonna make this easy on me, are you? _

_No~pe! _He laughed to himself, absently wondering where Pikachu was anyway. The electric Pokémon wasn't in Ash's bedroom with him, so how the heck was he getting online. Oh wait…with sudden bitterness, Ash remembered that, unlike himself, Pikachu somehow had gotten his hands on a laptop. (How the heck did he manage that anyway?)

_Fine. _Pikachu's post distracted Ash from his bitterness. _Buneary…would you…uh…like to…I can't believe I'm doing this…would you like to spend the day out with me? _

_R-REALLY?_

The electric rodent didn't seem to share Buneary's enthusiasm. _Really…_

_YEAH! COME ON! LET'S GO! _

_Thanks a lot, Ash. _The trainer couldn't help but laugh at his Pokémon's sarcasm.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_Aww! Buneary told me the news, Pikachu! This is SO cute!_ Dawn had posted her thoughts before any of them had even realized she'd entered the chat.

_Ehh,_ came Pikachu's response.

_Oh! Ash! You should dress Pikachu up in a tux and I'll find Buneary a nice dress! It'll be so cute! _

Ash was about to reply with a polite "no," but his partner Pokémon beat him to it. _Arceus, kill me now! Just kill me now! _

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_Hi everyone! What's up? _Like Dawn, Brock had snuck in and posted before anyone had noticed his sudden appearance.

_Pikachu and Buneary are going on a date!_ Dawn informed him.

_What?_

_I know._ Pikachu posted quickly. _Horrifying, isn't it? _

_Um…how did this happen?_ Brock asked.

_I told Pikachu that I wouldn't ask Misty on a date until he asked Buneary. _Ash typed out before thinking it over.

_ASH! _He could almost hear Misty's cry from where he sat. Whoops. Guess the cat was out of the bag now…

_Wait! If Pikachu asked Buneary…that means…are you two really…?_

_Yeah, _Misty responded. _It's true…_

_FINALLY!_ Brock echoed Pikachu's post from earlier.

_I told you the world was waiting,_ Pikachu added an evil smile to the end of his message.

Then, before the conversation could continue, two more decided to join the current party taking place in the chat room.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on. **_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_Hey everyone!_ May greeted them.

_What's going on? _Drew asked.

_Not much. _Brock joked. _Ash just told Pikachu he would ask Misty on a date if Pikachu asked Dawn's Buneary on a date. And since Pikachu DID ask Buenary…_

_OH MY ARCEUS! Ash asked Misty?_ May included a shocked emote with her post. _I told you, Ash! You DO like her! Awww! This is TOO cute!_

_Sheesh! Can anyone ELSE join the party?_ Just as Misty's message appeared on each of their screens, three more bold notifications followed.

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on. **_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on. **_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

Ash blinked as he read the screen again. _Team Rocket? What're you guys doing here?_

_We're here to nab Pikachu!_ Prepare4Trouble (which he guessed was Jessie) answered.

_How? _Brock asked. _This is a chat room. _

_Good point,_ Make_It_Double (which Ash guessed was James) responded.

_Besides, Pikachu has a date right now!_ Misty added.

_A date?_ Team_Rocket_Mascot (which could only be Meowth) repeated.

_Yeah, that's right,_ Pikachu confirmed. _And like you could even GET one!_

_What's that supposed to mean, Pikachu?_ Meowth angrily typed back.

_It talks!_ Jessie posted in shock just as James asked, _Pikachu can talk?_

_For the last time! It's called typing! I don't need to speak English to know how to type!_

_Pikachu! We need to go on our date!_ Buneary cut in.

_Yeah, okay, let me just give Team Rocket a present first. _

_A present?_ Jessie echoed.

_For us?_ James asked.

_You shouldn't have!_ Meowth added.

_Here you go!_ Pikachu responded. _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

And three identical messages followed Pikachu's virus:

_**Prepare4Trouble has been disconnected. **_

_**Make_It_Double has been disconnected. **_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has been disconnected. **_

_That takes care of them! I'll see you in a few minutes, Buneary! _

_I'll be waiting, Pikachu! _

Another few seconds and both Pokémon had left the chat, too:

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

_**Pikachu+Buneary has logged off. **_

Misty wasted no time posting a message as soon as they had gone. _Okay Ash, Pikachu did what you wanted him to do so now let's go spend some time together! _

_Ok!_ Ash responded lamely, blanking on anything else possible to say.

_This is so cute!_ Dawn commented.

_Shut up, Dawn!_ The new couple echoed each other in identical messages.

Dawn only replied with a smiley.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

Ash smiled as he watched Misty log off. This day, though it didn't start off as nice as it should have, turned out better than any other. He almost didn't believe this was really happening.

Brock brought him out of his thoughts. _Well, I'm gonna head off to. I've got some work to do. _

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

_Hey May, do you want to go see a movie? _Drew asked his girlfriend.

_Sure!_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off. **_

And that couple was gone too, leaving only Dawn and Ash left in the chat room.

_Hey, Dawn? _

_Hmm? _

Ash was hesitant. He figured it may be because of today's events, but he was suddenly feeling very bold. _Maybe you should tell Gary…look how well it's working out for everyone! _

_I…I don't know, Ash…_

_I think you should._ It didn't matter that no one ever really listened to his advice. Today, Ash felt like he really DID hold the answer.

_I'll think about it,_ Dawn responded after a few minutes. _But right now, I think I'm going to do some more contest training with Pachirisu! And you should get ready for you date! See you later!_

_Right! See ya!_ Ash was able to get in before the bluenette left as well.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

Ash smiled and sat back in his chair, about to log off the chat when he suddenly noticed something. Frowning, he looked down at the bottom corner of his screen and groaned, angrily typing out, _Why is it that I'm always the last one to log off and end the chat room? This is something seriously wrong with this!_

He was about to log off and leave it at that when a sudden bold notification caught his attention, followed by another seconds after:

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

_Oh no you don't! _Pikachu typed quickly before the other could post anything. _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected. **_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

And just like that, Ash was once again alone. Blinking, he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

'_Whoever that was must have been no good,_' he finally concluded. _'Pikachu didn't even give him the chance to speak…' _

Shaking his head and snapping out of the slight stupor the recent events had left him in, he clicked the button at the top of the screen and left the chat.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

…

Stay Tuned! How will Pikachu and Buneary's date go? How will Misty and Ash's date go? Will Drew and May ever stop obsessing over one another? Is Team Rocket really gone for good from Pikachu's THUNDERBOLT VIRUS? Will Dawn ever tell Gary she likes him? Where is Gary? And will Tracey ever get the chance to "chat" in the "chat" room? Or will Pikachu stop him?

To be continued...

* * *

**Apples and peanut butter all around! Celebrate the day! **

**Until my next rewrite, **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	7. Pokechat 7

**Well, here's yet another update! I know you're probably already tired of hearing this, but it's moving along! I think…I know, I know...not fast enough…I'm working on it!**

**Don't give up hope! I'll get a move on! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

* * *

**Pokéchat #7**

For the better portion of an hour, Dawn had been pacing her room, lost in her own thoughts. Her laptop was on and she was logged into the chat room. May was supposed to meet her online twenty minutes ago.

While she waited, she had taken the liberty to contemplate her emotions and the idea of actually telling a certain someone about them. By now, she had surely gone over every potential situation and outcome one could think of. Some filled her heart with hope and desire, but others made her doubtful and anxious. Either way, it was troubling.

Finally, when she was sure her mind was going to burst from over thinking, a chime alerted her to a notification in the chat. Her attention immediately flew to her laptop screen, where she noticed the bold lettering at once:

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on. **_

_Hey Dawn! I'm so sorry I'm late!_ May wrote, adding a frowning emote.

_It's fine! No need to worry!_

_Now, what was so urgent that you needed to speak to me about? Is something wrong? Are you okay? _

Dawn hesitated a moment before carefully forming her reply. _Yes…well, no…I mean, I'm all right. But…not. If that makes any sense…_

_Um…?_

Dawn chewed on her lower lip, taking May's message to mean she had completely confused her. _It's just…well…how did you and Drew hook up? _She finally asked.

_Huh? Don't you remember? Brock and Max—my own brother!—brought us together, I guess…at least, that's how everybody else seems to put it, though I don't fully understand…something about a diary page…_

_But you liked Drew before then…before Brock and Max intervened, right? _

_Well, yeah…so?_

Dawn took another moment before responding again. _Were…were you going to tell him? _

May's reply was hesitant as well. _Um…perhaps…_

_You were scared, weren't you? _

_No!_ May's response was immediate, but another minute later and she had added to her message. _Okay, so maybe I was…but why? What's got you bumming? _

_Nothing…just…contest trouble. _The bluenette almost smacked her own forehead. Of ALL the excuses she could have come up with that was the best she could come up with.

_You're going to have to do better than that, Dawn. You wouldn't bring all this romance stuff up if you weren't asking for advice. Sooooo, who's the guy? _

_What guy? There's no guy!_

_Dawn…_

She could almost see May's frown. She slowly, carefully replied, _Okay…um…_

And right as she chickened out before telling May about Gary, another bold notification appeared across the top of her screen:

_**Contestchamp99 has logged on. **_

_Contestchamp? _Dawn blinked in surprise. Wait, could this be…?

_Contestqueen? _Contestchamp sent at the same moment.

_Kenny?_

_Dee-Dee?_

Dawn felt her face fall into a frown. _Yep. It's Kenny, all right. What are you doing here?_

_I heard you guys made a chat room, so I thought I'd come check it out, Dee-Dee. _

_STOP CALLING ME DEE-DEE!_

_Dee-Dee?_ Dawn had almost forgotten May was still in the chat.

_Don't start, May!_ She replied quickly in hopes to keep the cursed nickname from catching on.

_May?_ Kenny asked.

_Oops, I forgot; you two have never met,_ Dawn replied, introducing her friends to each other._ Kenny, this is May. She's a friend of mine. And May, this is Kenny. He's a childhood friend of mine. We're best friends and rivals. _

_Nice to meet ya_, Kenny greeted May.

_Likewise,_ she typed back.

_Hey…um…who's Drew?_ Kenny asked suddenly.

_Huh?_ May responded.

_Your screenname,_ he clarified.

_Oh! He's my rival and my boyfriend. _

_Your rival is also your boyfriend? _

_Yep! And he actually should be online soon…_

Dawn had just finished reading May's reply before yet another notification appeared:

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on. **_

_I take it this is Drew?_ Kenny ventured a guess.

Dawn laughed quietly to herself. _Yep, this is him. _

_Ok, who are you? _Drew asked.

_Drew, this is Kenny,_ Dawn introduced him.

_Kenny, huh? Is he your boyfriend? _

_NO!_ both Dawn and Kenny responded at the exact same time.

It was a moment before anyone typed again.[pj

Finally, May was the first to reply. _Okay, no need to get rude you two…_

_Sorry,_ Dawn apologized quickly, before anything else could be assumed. _Kenny's just my friend. _

_And how long have you two been friends?_ The brunette prodded.

_Since we were in nursery school,_ Dawn felt herself answering, once again rather hastily.

_That's a long time,_ Drew commented. _I've only known May for a little while compared to that. Are you sure you two aren't a couple? _

_No. We're not a couple. _This time Kenny responded before she could.

_Then why do you both have contest in your name? _May asked.

_Because we're rivals. It's completely coincidental! _Dawn could not believe this! This whole conversation was completely ridiculous…!

Thankfully for both her and Kenny, three more individuals decided to log on and spare them any more questions on the matter.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

May was the first to say anything again, _Aww…they didn't change their names…_

_That's because we're not completely obsessed with each other like some people we know_, Misty replied with an unamused emote added to the end.

_XP_, May posted. Misty copied the message.

_Um…want to clue me in here, Dee-Dee? _Kenny piped up.

Dawn suppressed a groan even though she knew he couldn't hear it. _For the last time, STOP. CALLING. ME. DEE-DEE._

_Dee-Dee?_ Misty inquired. Dawn could almost see her curious expression.

_Kenny?_ Ash guessed, surprising them all by being spot-on.

_Um, yeah. It's Kenny. Have we met? _

_It's me!_ Ash replied hastily, seeming to forget once again that he couldn't be seen._ Ash! _

_Oh, hey Ash! Long time no see! Who's your friend? _

_I'm his girlfriend, Misty. But who're you? _

_Woah, Ash! I never thought you would get a girlfriend…wow. But nice to meet you, Misty! And to answer your question, I'm Dee-Dee's friend. _

_Come on, Kenny! What's it going to take for you to stop calling me Dee-Dee?_

To her disappointment, Misty replied before Kenny got the chance. _Uh, so then is this guy really a friend of yours, Dawn? _

_Yeah, I've known him since we were in nursery school. _

_Wow. Long time. _

Dawn rolled her eyes at Misty's short comment, silently praying she wouldn't jump to conclusions like May (though she should know better since she already knew about Gary).

_It's good to talk to you again, Kenny!_ Brock finally chimed in.

_Who're you? _

_It's Brock. _

_Haha, well why didn't you say so? _

_I thought the name was obvious…_

_Now that you mention it, it kinda does give you away. Why didn't I see that one? _

_No clue_, came Brock's answer.

Dawn was about to steer the conversation towards a different topic, when three more notifications interrupted her thoughts:

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

_Is that rotten Pikachu on? _Prepare4Trouble—Dawn was pretty sure this was Jessie's screen name—asked.

_Who're you? _Kenny answered her question with a question of his own.

_Listen! Is that a clueless twerp I hear? _Jessie began the motto.

_His confused tone comes to me loud and clear!_ James continued.

_On the wind!_

_Past the stars! _

_In your ear!_ Meowth added.

_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!_

_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!_

_A rose by any other name is just as sweet!_

_When everything's worse, our work is complete! _

_Jessie!_

_And James!_

_Meowth, now dat's a name! _Meowth chimed in again before Jessie and James continued.

_Putting the do-gooders in their place! _

_We're Team Rocket!_

_In your face!_ Meowth finished.

Blinking, Dawn could think of absolutely nothing to reply to that. So, she typed exactly what she was thinking: a short dot-dot-dot.

_Yawn,_ Brock added.

_I like the old one better,_ Ash commented.

_It was definitely catchier, _Misty agreed.

_Oh, WHO CARES! _Jessie angrily responded. _Just give us Pikachu!_

_Wait a second, I know you guys! You're Team Rocket!_

Dawn rolled her eyes. _Bravo, Kenny, on your brilliant deduction skills. _

Kenny merely replied with an annoyed emote.

_Aww, look! Twerps in love!_ James typed quickly.

_We're not in love!_ Both Dawn and Kenny replied with the same message AGAIN.

_Seems like a couple ta me! _Meowth added.

The bluenette sighed to herself (she was getting thoroughly annoyed with these same questions) before calmly typing out in response, _Hey, if you want a couple just check out those two! Drew_Hearts_May and May_Hearts_Drew! They're completely obsessed with each other! _

_Hey!_ Came Drew's reply

_So we're in love with each other! _May continued. _What of it?_ _Ash and Misty are, too!_

_You two are going out?_ James asked.

Ash's comment was full of sarcasm. _Gee, thanks for that, May…_

_Finally! We've only been waiting FOREVER! _Meowth's message shocked Dawn. But at the same time, she couldn't help laughing.

And she wasn't the only one as the others (minus Ash and Misty) shared similar thoughts.

_This is so embarrassing!_ Misty finally posted._ Team Rocket waiting for us to hook up…_

_Oh, who CARES!_ Jessie repeated. _Just give us Pikachu and we'll go!_

_Sorry. Pikachu isn't on,_ Ash informed her. _But I'll get him if you would like. _

Dawn frowned as she reread the message. _'Where are you going with this, Ash?' _she wondered absently.

_Oh, would ya? Dat would be so nice!_ Meowth replied.

_Ok, be right back!_

No one wrote anything for a moment afterwards, and it was clear Ash had disappeared to do…whatever he was planning.

Finally, Misty posted something. _Seriously though, Team Rocket. I liked the old motto much better. When did you change it to such a dumb one?_

_She's right,_ Brock agreed._ I mean, come on! The old one was dumb, yes, but your new one is even dumber. _

_You don't know what you're talking about!_ Jessie snapped.

_It's just a question…no need to get snippy, _Misty replied. Dawn laughed.

_Okay! Here he is!_ It seemed Ash was back, along with a notification informing them all Pikachu was online:

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

And Pikachu seemed to waste no time, getting straight to the point. _What do you guys want?_

_We're going to steal you!_ James told him.

_Yeah, I don't think so,_ Pikachu responded.

_Let them have it, Pikachu!_ Dawn could almost see Ash's smile.

_With pleasure! Pika…CHU! THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

And before any of them could reply, Team Rocket was gone.

_**Prepare4Trouble has been disconnected.**_

_**Make_It_Double has been disconnected.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has been disconnected.**_

_Yes! Good work Pikachu! _Ash congratulated his Pokémon.

_Take that Team Rocket!_ Pikachu seemed equally as cheerful by his virus._ Oh…and hi Kenny!_

Kenny seemed to be in shock. _It talks?_

_Okay,_ Pikachu replied, _for the last time. I. Am. TYPING. I don't have to speak human to know how to type it! Sheesh! I'm going to go hang out with Buneary some more! Later. _

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

And Pikachu was gone.

Dawn shook her head as she posted her message. _I never thought Pikachu would actually enjoy spending time with Buneary so much…_

_They make such a cute couple!_ May added a winking emote to the end of her message that had Dawn sighing heavily again. Back to the couple conversation. AGAIN.

_I'm…going to go practice for my next contest._ Dawn informed all of them. She was getting out of there before it turned into a complete repeat of earlier.

The last message she read before she logged off was Kenny announcing he was leaving as well. Then, she had left the chat room and closed her laptop. As she headed outside, she couldn't help but wonder if contest training would indeed be a nice distraction for her troubled mind…

* * *

Everyone else was still on the chat.

_Okay, I'm giving it a day or two before they become a couple,_ May told the others, referring to Kenny and Dawn.

_What?_

May couldn't believe her friend was so oblivious. _Come on, Misty! You're so behind! Of course they like each other! Can't you tell? _

_No…I couldn't, I guess…_

_You're so behind!_ May shook her head. _Hey Drew, do you want to have a picnic at the lake? _

_It's a date,_ her boyfriend replied.

She didn't hold back any of her happiness. _Yay! I'll go make lunch!_

_I'll come by your house in a few minutes, okay? _

_Sure thing! See ya in a few! _Bursting with happiness, May took her leave from the chat room, wishing everyone in the world could feel the way she currently felt.

* * *

Ash watched as Dawn, Kenny, May, and Drew all left the chat in a matter of five minutes. But he was suddenly overcome with nerves when he realized May and Drew were off on a date. Did that mean he should ask Misty on a date? But…where? What should they do?

_I'm going to log off, too. I'm going to the Pokémon Center to see Nurse Joy!_ It seemed Brock was affected by the romance in the air as well. Ash couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Brock once again professing his undying love to another Nurse Joy. And like every other time, it would most likely end in rejection.

_O…k?_ Misty seemed to be laughing, too.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

With Brock gone, Ash was left in the chat room with Misty. Alone. Just the two of them.

Ash sighed. He'd figured that once he and Misty would start officially "dating" this whole process would get much easier. But it seemed he was wrong, like usual.

Finally, he decided to just go for it. _Hey Misty? _

_Yeah? _

_Do you wanna go hang out at the pool or something? _

_Sure…but…_

_But?_ Ash repeated, NOT enjoying that word.

_Do you really think Dawn likes Kenny? _

The raven-haired boy sighed in relief when he realized that "but" wasn't directed at him. At the same time, though, he really didn't know what to say to this.

_I mean, she told us she had a crush on Gary,_ Misty continued.

_Well, I don't know,_ he answered honestly. _But, now that I think about it, don't you think she was a little too quick to tell us about Gary? She could have been trying to cover something up…_

_Good point. Actually, that really WAS a good point. _

Ash couldn't help but feel he should be insulted by that, but for once, he decided to overlook it. _Look, whoever Dawn likes is her business. Now let's go down to the pool! _

_Ok! See you there! _

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

Then Misty was gone and Ash was left with an overwhelmingly joyful feeling he'd never felt before. He wondered if all new couples had feelings like this. Actually, he was pretty sure these were the same feelings May and Drew were having, too.

But there was no way he was changing his screen name to something like Ash_Hearts_Misty…

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

The notification surprised him, and it took him a moment to remember the previous day.

_Ahhh!_ He quickly typed when realization hit him._ It's the creepy guy!_

_No! Wait! _

And he didn't stick around to read the rest. In the next second, Ash had clicked the "log off" button and was gone like his friends before him.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

Tracey felt like banging his head into a wall. Once again, he had messed up his chance to talk to someone (who was hopefully another human being and not a Pokémon of any sort). Was he EVER going to talk to anyone?

A few more minutes and it was apparent Pikachu wasn't coming online today either. Feeling very downhearted and with no sense of joy, Tracey sighed and did the only thing he could:

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

…

Stay tuned! Does Dawn really have feelings for Kenny? What about her feelings for Gary? Where is Gary anyway? Will Kenny ever stop calling Dawn, Didi? Will May find out about Dawn's feelings? Or will she come to the wrong conclusion? How will Ash's date with Misty go? What about May and Drew? Will Team Rocket ever stop hunting Pikachu? Is Pikachu actually enjoying spending time with Dawn's Buneary? What is Max working on? How will Brock's trip to the Pokécenter go? How will Dawn and Kenny's training session go? Will Misty find out where Dawn's true feelings lie after Kenny's arrival? Will Ash always be the last one in the chat room? And will Tracey ever get to chat with anyone?

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, I shall take this moment to thank all of you who have stuck with me. I know, this isn't exactly fun and everyone's waiting for me to update quickly so the damn contest can FINALLY be over. I'm sorry. Really. **

**But still, thank you everyone who HAS stuck with me all this time and I promise you: I WILL update as quickly as I can. I promise. **

**Thank you again, everyone! I love you all from the bottom of my heart! ^,^**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	8. Pokechat 8

**Okay, you lucky duckies! Another update in a couple days! I am on a ROLL!**

**Ahem, moving on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I, Lexi, hold no claim over Pokémon. (Very sad, indeed…)**

**On to the update! (I kinda liked writing this one! Lots of talking to the air! ^_^)**

* * *

**Pokéchat #8**

It was a bright, sunny morning. Pidgey chirped in nearby trees and the light touch of morning dew still clung to blades of grass, refusing to dry. It was the kind of day where one would be perfectly content with taking a morning stroll or training with Pokémon in the backyard. But for three friends, it was just another day and just another chat.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were currently sitting with their laptops (or computer in Ash's case), logged into their chat room and having a rather pointless discussion. But, that was just what they liked to do these days.

_So, how did your trip to the Pokémon Center go, Brock?_ Misty was asking their squinty-eyed friend.

_I saw Nurse Joy! But then Croagunk ruined it…_

Ash made it quite clear he was laughing. _Hehe…Croagunk…_

_Croagunk?_ Misty inquired.

_Yeah,_ Ash informed her._ back in Sinnoh, Brock's Croagunk would use his poison jab if he tried flirting with any girl…_

Misty made her sympathies known. _Ouch, sorry to hear that, Brock._

_It's okay. I'm used to it by now…_

Just as Brock's comment appeared across their screens, two lines of bold lettering notified them of their friends entering the chat.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

_**Contestchamp99 has logged on.**_

However, unlike the other three, these two did not appear to be on the best of terms. In fact, as soon as they arrived, it was apparent there was some sort of argument between them.

_You did that on purpose and you know it!_ Dawn wrote before any of the other three could even greet them.

_No I didn't!_ Kenny argued.

_Did too! _

_Did not! _

_Did TOO!_

_Did NOT!_

The argument continued for a few more lines until both were writing in bolded, underlined capital letters with a million exclamation marks.

_GUYS!_ Misty finally cut in.

_SHUT UP!_ Ash joined her.

Both Dawn and Kenny ceased posting.

_What's the problem? _Brock asked.

Dawn wasted no time explaining the morning's event. _Kenny and I agreed to do a contest battle but not knock each other's Pokémon out. But Prinplup's attack was WAY too vicious, caught Piplup off guard, and now poor Piplup is unconscious in the Pokémon Center! _

_Prinplup didn't do it on purpose!_ Kenny responded almost immediately. _Your Piplup is just too weak!_

_You take that back!_ Dawn angrily typed back.

_I can't take back something that's true!_

_You're such a jerk! _

_All right, all right!_ Brock cut in this time. _Enough! Calm down! I'm sure it was an accident. Kenny just got too into the battle and so did Prinplup. _

_So you're blaming it on me too!_ Kenny did nothing to hide his anger.

_No! I just…uh…_

_See? I knew it!_

Suddenly, before the argument could escalate again, Ash surprised everyone by stepping up. _Look Kenny, even I sometimes get too excited about battling and so do my Pokémon! _

_What's your point? _

_His point is that it's okay to be overexcited in battling,_ Misty continued. _Ash knows all about that, after all. _

Of course, Ash took that in offense. _What do you mean by that, Misty?_

_I was just saying…_

_Saying what, exactly?_ Ash demanded.

_That you're highly over reactive and all you can ever think about is battling. _

_I do not!_

_Do too!_

_Do not! _

_Do TOO!_

_Do NOT!_

And as Ash and Misty continued to argue for countless lines, Kenny and Dawn were left to stare and realize the ridiculousness.

Kenny was the first to write in between the argument. _Woah…were we arguing like that, Dawn? _

By the time Dawn had responded, there was already seven more lines of Ash and Misty arguing. _I guess we were…_

_I'm sorry Prinplup and I got a little too carried away,_ Kenny apologized._ And I'm sorry Piplup was injured. _

_Thanks. I'm sorry I yelled and made a big deal about it. It was unfair of me. _

_Let's head over to the Pokémon Center and check on Piplup. Prinplup and I want to apologize to him, too. _Kenny added a smiley to the end of his message.

_That sounds great,_ Dawn replied. _Let's go!_

_**Contestchamp99 has logged off. **_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

While those two left the chat, reconciled, and headed off to see Piplup, Ash and Misty were still re-typing the same words ("Do too" and "Do not") over and over.

Finally, Brock had had enough. _YOU GUYS! STOP! WITH! THE! FIGHTING! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!_

There was a pregnant pause as the other two took a moment to think (and try to remember why they were even arguing in the first place). Then, Ash replied, _Right…sorry, Misty…I got a little carried away…_

_Yeah…me too. I shouldn't have even brought it up. _

Brock smiled as he read their messages. _Well now, that's better._

But Ash continued like he wasn't even there. _You know, it was fun yesterday when we were chilling by the pool. Do you want to hang out there again? _

_I would love to! _Misty responded. _But I've got a better idea!_

_What? _

_Let's head to my gym! Then, we can swim without anyone bothering us! _

_What about your sisters?_ Ash asked.

_Oh, they're on vacation at some beach. I didn't really pay attention to where they were going. I don't really care; I have everything I need right here!_

_Okay then! Let's go!_

_See ya at the gym!_

And before Brock could even blink, they were gone.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

With his friends gone, Brock was left alone.

_Now what should I do?_ he asked the air.

Unfortunately, before the air could answer, someone else entered the chat:

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on.**_

_Hi Gary!_ Brock greeted him. _Long time no see!_

_Yeah, I know. I was working on a project for Professor Rowan. Where's everybody else? _

_Well, Ash and Misty went to Misty's gym. _

_For a battle?_

Brock was confused for a moment, but then realization struck. _That's right! You haven't been around in the chat lately. No, Ash and Misty went on a date!_

_What? Really? Hah! I knew they liked each other! Everyone could see it!_

_Yeah, I know. Besides that, Drew and May have been obsessing over one another like usual…oh! And Dawn's childhood friend Kenny is visiting. _

_Kenny?_ Gary repeated.

_Kenny's her friend from nursery school. They're also rivals in Pokémon contests. _

_I see…_

_Oh,_ Brock typed quickly, remembering one more recent event,_ and Team Rocket's been to the chat a few times as well…_

_Not those clowns…_

_Afraid so. They actually tried to steal Pikachu! In a chat room!_

Gary made his laughter known. _Hah! They're so dumb!_

They probably would have continued with the Team Rocket bashing, had the three not decided to enter the chat at that moment.

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

Jessie wasted no time fashioning an angry reply. _We heard that punk!_

_Just who do you think you are?_ James agreed.

_Yeah!_ Meowth added.

Gary merely shook his head at his laptop screen,_ Still dumb as always._

_How did you hear what we said?_ Brock asked.

_Never mind that!_ James replied hastily.

_Are you guys spying on us?_ Brock continued.

_Way to go, James!_ Jessie responded irritably.

_Leave it to his big mouth!_ Meowth agreed.

Brock kept his comment simple. _Idiots…_

_Creepers,_ Gary added.

Needless to say, Jessie was quite enraged by this. _GRRR! Listen to you! You just have no respect!_

But Brock paid her no attention. _So as I was saying, Gary…_

_Oh no you don't!_ Jessie continued to post—still quite bitter._ You cannot just say something like that, go back to your chat, and then expect to get away with it!_

_Oh Jessie…just give it a break. What can we do in a chat room?_ James pointed out.

_I have you know, James, that there's plenty we can do in a chat room!_

_No there isn't,_ Meowth added._ James is right…_

_I can not believe you two!_ Jessie replied, flabbergasted at how easily her partners-in-crime were giving up._ Let's just do the motto at least…_

James paused before responding, _I suppose we could do that…_

_Right then! Prepare for trouble!_ Jessie began.

_Make it double!_ James continued.

_To protect the world from devastation! _

_To unite all peoples within our nation! _

_To denounce to evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth! That's right!_ Meowth finished off.

For several awkward minutes, no one posted anything.

_Well,_ Brock finally posted,_ at least they went back to the old one…_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

_**Pikachu+Buneary has logged on. **_

Somehow, the two Pokémon had already caught wind of Team Rocket's appearance on the chat.

_You guys just can't give me any peace, can you?_ Pikachu asked.

Buneary wasted no time conveying her eagerness to assist. _I'll help you take care of them, Pikachu!_

And apparently, they weren't the only ones wanting to get rid of Team Rocket.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_I thought you two were on a date,_ Brock commented.

_Pikachu told us Team Rocket was on the chat…again,_ Ash answered.

_We're tired of having to deal with you guys!_ Misty added an irritated emote to the end of her message.

But that was all they got to post before they were interrupted once again by three more additions to the chat:

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_**Contestchamp99 has logged on. **_

_**Lil_Blue_Penguin has logged on. **_

Dawn was the first to post anything. _Will you EVER leave us alone, Team Rocket?_

_Yeah, go away!_ Kenny added.

_PIPLUP!_

_Um, Piplup…you can type English,_ Pikachu informed him.

_Oops…right. Sorry Pikachu!_

_Piplup? _Jessie repeated._ That's the little girl's Pokémon! Just think about how many Pokémon contests I could win with such a cute Pokémon! I must have that Piplup!_

James shook his head as he typed. _Not again…_

_When does she ever quit?_ Meowth agreed.

Dawn wasn't thrilled with Jessie's message at all. _You aren't getting Piplup! And I'm not a little girl!_

_We'll take care of them! Don't worry!_ Pikachu reassured her. _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_BUBBLEBEAM VIRUS!_ Piplup added.

_ICE BEAM VIRUS!_ Buneary joined in, too.

_Not so…fast?_ Was all Meowth got to include before the triple threat virus took effect.

_**Prepare4Trouble has been disconnected.**_

_**Make_It_Double has been disconnected.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has been disconnected.**_

_Nice work, Piplup! You too, Buneary! _Dawn congratulated her Pokémon.

_Great job, Pikachu!_ Ash congratulated his as well.

_All right, _Pikachu addressed his comrades._ Let's go fellow Pokémon! Our work here is done!_

And in the next moment, bold notifications alerted the human trainers the Pokémon had left:

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

_**Pikachu+Buneary has logged off.**_

_**Lil_Blue_Penguin has logged off.**_

_Well, Misty and I have to go, too,_ Ash continued after the Pokémon were gone.

_Yeah, go back to your date!_ Gary finally chimed in to the conversation.

_GARY! I didn't know you were on!_

_Don't worry, Ash. Brock filled me in on everything. I knew you liked her!_

_Gee, thanks Brock,_ Ash didn't bother to hide his sarcasm.

_Well, he needed to know what's been going on, too!_ Brock offered in defense.

_Oh, whatever. Let's just go, Misty._

_Ok. Bye everyone!_

And after some exchanged good-byes, the couple departed.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

_Hey Dee-Dee, who's Gary?_ Kenny asked after they had left.

_Dee-Dee?_ Gary inquired.

_STOP CALLING ME DEE-DEE!_

_Hehe,_ Kenny voiced his laughter.

_Okay,_ Dawn calmed down. _Kenny, this is Gary. He's a friend and rival of Ash. Gary, this is Kenny. Kenny is my friend and rival. _

_Yeah, I filled him in on that part,_ Brock informed her.

_Oh…_

_Nice to meet you, Kenny,_ Gary greeted him.

_Likewise…oh wait a second! I know who you are! You're that guy Dee-Dee was talking about. Professor Oak's grandson, right? And she also rambled on about poetry… _

It seemed Gary was unsure how to respond. _Um…_

_Oh, and what was that other thing you said, Dawn? _Kenny asked.

_Okay, Kenny!_ Dawn replied hastily, trying to save herself from more embarrassment._ Piplup is doing much better so what say you and I have another battle?_

_Sure,_ her rival replied after a minute.

_Just make sure you don't get too carried away this time. _

_Oh, I'll still win anyway!_ Kenny challenged.

_You will not!_

_Wanna bet?_

_I'll prove it to ya! Let's go! There's a field behind the Pokémon Center!_

_Be there in flash!_

_**Contestchamp99 has logged off.**_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

And they were gone, too. Once again, it was down to only Brock and Gary.

_Well, that's rivalry all right,_ the latter commented after a moment.

_It reminds me of May and Drew,_ Brock agreed.

_Maybe a little too much…_

_What?_

_Nothing. Talking to myself. Never mind. _

_Okay…but hey, you know what?_

_Huh?_

_I think I'm going to go down to the Pokémon Center again to see Nurse Joy!_

Gary didn't respond, rather unsure what to say to that. Not that it matter because Brock, like the others, was gone almost as quickly as he had sent his last message.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

Realizing he was alone on the chat, Gary was about ready to log off himself when another notification alerted him to someone logging on again:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_Hey Gary, you still on?_ Ash asked.

_Ash? Don't you have a date to get to?_

_Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something. _

_What?_

_Well, I was just wondering if YOU liked anyone. _

_Ash, you already asked me this question. _

_No I didn't!_

_Yes, you did. You randomly asked me if I liked Dawn the other day. _

Ash took a second before posting. He had forgotten completely about that previous conversation. _Oh…yeah…right…_

_But speaking of Dawn, why WAS she acting so strange before? _Gary mused.

_Uh, no reason! She was just…um…nervous about this contest she was entering is all!_

_Oh, I see…if that's all._

_What do you mean?_ Ash asked, unsure how to read his friend's reaction. To him, chat messages were still so difficult to decipher.

_Well, I'm gonna get going, Ash. There's some work I have to get done for Professor Rowan. _

Even to Ash, that reply seemed a little to hasty, as did his sudden need to leave.

_And besides,_ Gary added,_ you have to get back to your date! _

Of course, there was only one thing Ash could post in response: _Grrrr…_

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off. **_

With Gary gone, Ash realized that once again he was the only one on the chat. Any normal person may have simply gotten bored and logged off, but Ash was not a normal person. Instead, he did what he usually did when he was alone on the chat: talk to himself.

_Misty was right_, he wrote to the air. _He IS hiding something. But what? And why was he so fast to leave? Hmmm…_

Sadly, the air had no answers.

Instead, someone else took the moment to enter the chat, bold lettering appearing across Ash's computer screen.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

_AHHHHHHHH!_ Ash had posted before Tracey had even comprehended he was on the chat.

Tracey typed as fast as he could, forgetting the space bar in his haste. _NowaitAshit'smeTracey! Pleasedon'trunawayagain!_

Unfortunately for Tracey, it did not have the desired effect. Instead, it only appeared to freak Ash out even more he replied, _Oh man! You're a mental person!_

_No wait! Don't log off!_ Tracey tried.

But it was too late, and he once again felt like banging his head into the nearest wall when he read the bold notification that appeared on his computer screen.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

This time, Tracey said nothing to the empty chat space. Instead, he saved himself the disappointment and simply left.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! Will Brock ever get to talk to Nurse Joy without Croagunk ruining it? Will Kenny and Dawn ever stop arguing with each other? Will Ash and Misty stop their arguing? How will their date at Misty's gym go? Is Gary actually going to actually start coming to these chats now? Will Team Rocket ever learn that they can't steal Pokémon in a chat room? How will Dawn react to the embarrassment Kenny gave her in front of Gary? Who will emerge victorious from Dawn and Kenny's Pokémon Contest battle? How will Brock's trip to the Pokémon Center go this time? Will Croagunk ruin this one too? What is Gary thinking? What is he hiding? Will Ash uncover the truth from him? Why did Tracey talk so fast and scare Ash away? Will he ever be able to have a civilized chat with anyone? Will these questions never end?

To be continued...

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying the insanity and I hope to be back to updating new stuff ASAP! **

**Until then, thank you all for your continued support! (I know I say that with every chat, but it's very important to me! So I keep saying it!)**

**Lots of love, apples, peanut butter, and a Happy Valentine's Day to both those who love and hate this somewhat holiday! **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	9. Pokechat 9

**What's up everybody! Back again! I know this makes you happy! ^_^**

**So, how did everyone's Valentine's Day go? Did ya spend it with your special someone? If so, allow me to include a cute "aww!" just for you!**

**BUT if you're like me and spent it on the couch watching reruns of Friends (I don't care what you say; that show is a comedic goldmine!) while eating chocolates your over affectionate grandmother bought you, then more power to ya! Feel free to join me in my lonely corner! Lolz.**

**Okay, but enough chatting! Time for…well, chatting, I guess…but a different kind!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now…**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Pokéchat #9**

It was late at night. The houses were dark, the world was silent, and trainers and Pokémon alike were all getting some sleep, eagerly awaiting what the next day would bring them.

Or, at least most were.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Pikachu was not fast asleep. Instead, he had snuck out of Ash's room and was now sitting behind a laptop on the kitchen table. He logged in to the chat room quickly and checked the box in the corner of the screen to make sure no one else was on. Yep, no trainers. Perfect.

He pulled up his email in another window and sent out a message to his group: _Okay guys! The coast is clear! Come on everyone!_

Then, he waited. But not for long; two notifications almost immediately appeared across his screen:

_**Pikachu+Buneary has logged on. **_

_**Lil_Blue_Penguin has logged on. **_

Pikachu blinked as he stared at the screen. '_This had better not be everyone…'_

Thankfully, it wasn't.

_**ArialAce67 has logged on.**_

_**Razor_Leaf2000 has logged on.**_

_**Aquamaster51 has logged on.**_

_**Sparky201 has logged on.**_

_**I_Will_Burn_You33 has logged on.**_

_**Flamethrower369 has logged on.**_

_**Cute_And_Cheery has logged on.**_

_**Treepower88 has logged on.**_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged on.**_

Pikachu smiled as he quickly posted a message. _Now that's more like it!_

_Buizel is here, _Aquamaster51 (Ash's Buizel) responded. _Let's get this party started!_

Razor_Leaf2000, who could be none other than Ash's Turtwig, surprised them by messaging only a frowning emote.

_What's wrong, Turtwig?_ Dawn's Cyndaquil—under the screenname I_Will_Burn_You33—asked.

_Our human homies are so strange_, he replied.

_Not sure exactly what you mean_, Pikachu told him, _but I couldn't agree more!_

Piplup (or Lil_Blue_Penguin) was the first to respond. _Pikachu, that makes no sense…_

Pikachu sighed as he tried to look past his blue friend's temporary lack of humor. _So what? And does it really matter if our trainers are acting strange? Honestly? _

He received variations of agreement from each of the Pokémon present on the chat before continuing. _I mean, I'm just glad Ash finally got the nerve to ask Misty out. It's been WAY too long in the making. _

_Yeah!_ Buneary agreed almost immediately.

Pikachu breathed in a sigh and knocked his own forehead with his little yellow arm. _Buneary,_ he replied carefully, _you hardly know Misty. _

_So? If you think it's a good thing then so do I!_ She added a smiley at the end.

Buizel saved him the trouble of replying._ Oh brother,_ the water Pokémon commented.

Thankfully, Pikachu never needed to respond at all; there was a sudden interruption instead. A new bold notification appeared across the top of the screen, signaling the arrival of another (hopefully Pokémon) chat member.

_**Gardenmaiden111 has logged on. **_

_Gardenmaiden111_? Treepower88 (otherwise known as Brock's Sudowoodo) inquired.

Pikachu frowned, thoughtful for a moment as he tried to figure out who this may be. _Drew's Roselia?_ He finally ventured a guess.

_Who else?_ Came the reply.

_Drew has a Roselia? _Turtwig asked.

Pikachu shook his head at Turtwig's message. '_You would think he would know this by now,_' he thought to himself as he started to type a reply. However, he was once again interrupted. Like a few minutes earlier, it was due to another bold notification.

_**PenguinPower321 has logged on.**_

_Hey Prinplup!_ Piplup was the first to greet the other penguin Pokémon.

_Hey Piplup! _

_Prinplup? _Roselia repeated.

_Prinpy!_ Pachirisu echoed.

_Okay,_ Roselia continued._ Um, who is Prinplup? _

_Why did Pachirisu call him Prinpy? _Buizel asked at almost the exact same time.

_That would be Dawn's friend Kenny's Pokémon,_ ArialAce67 (Ash's Staravia) informed Roselia. _And to answer your question, Buizel…Pachirisu is full of energy remember? I'm surprised he isn't talking a bunch of jumbo. _

All Buizel could post in response was, _Oh…_

_Prinpy! Prinpy!_ Cute_And_Cheery, otherwise known as Brock's Happiny, began.

_Way to go,_ Flamethrower369—Ash's Chimchar—scolded. _Now Happiny is calling him that, too! Look what you did Pachirisu! _

_Pachi?_ Pachirisu responded, though not with anything necessarily understandable.

_Remind me again why I set up an account for Pachirisu and Happiny if they don't even speak_, Cyndaquil asked.

_That,_ Chimchar began,_ is an extremely good question. They don't speak…I mean, look at Pachirisu now! He's typing random crap!_

_GR CGWR YJHB86L9M;0,'.[ /]siatheiaondiohtoaiwn__/w;.[,-ij=xwedfrgvctrnbhtu k 7o,p9]_\/[pkoijm9,bt78cr6 vxwa z4_

Pikachu blinked, shaking his head at Pachirisu's post.

_That's because he's running across the keys!_ Piplup informed them. _Stop it Pachirisu! You'll wake up Dawn!_

_Pa? Pachi? Chi?_ Pachirisu responded innocently.

_See what I mean?_ Chimchar continued.

_Now Chimchar, Pachirisu is a young, energetic Pokémon because of his electric type nature. And Happiny is a young Pokémon just born into this world from a Pokémon egg. _

No one posted anything for a moment. Then…

_You've been reading Professor Oak's Pokémon poetry again, haven't you Staravia?_

_Shut up, Cyndaquil! _

_Hey Pikachu,_ Roselia interrupted. _Are any of May's Pokémon online? _

_Sorry Roselia, they didn't show. _

_Oh_, she replied after a moment. _Well then, I gotta go! See ya later!_

_**Gardenmaiden111 has logged off. **_

Pikachu shrugged to himself as Roselia left. _Oh well. Come one, everyone! Let's PAR-TAE!_

_Croooooooooooooooagunk!_

_Is that all he can say?_ Prinplup asked.

_No, it's just all he chooses to say,_ Piplup informed him (and everyone else that was wondering the same thing).

_Ah…_was all Prinplup posted in response.

And as this conversation died, they were once again saved by the appearance of two more Pokémon members to the chat.

_**Electo25 has logged on.**_

_**Shadowball7 has logged on.**_

Pikachu frowned as he read over the names again. _Shadowball? Electo25? Can it be…? _

_Pikachu? Haven't seen you in awhile!_ Electo25 greeted.

_Did you invite them, Pikachu?_ Chimchar asked.

But Pikachu had already responded before he had read Chimchar's question. _Hey guys!_

_Guess he did,_ Turtwig stated the obvious.

_C'mon you guys!_ Pikachu encouraged his fellow Pokémon to figure it out._ You remember Gary's Pokémon, right? Well, some of them…Electo25 is Electivire and Shadowball7 is Umbreon! _

_Oh!_ Buizel replied in recognition. _That's who they are!_

_Croooooooooooooooagunk!_

_O…k?_ Electivire responded.

_Um…_? Umbreon added.

_Yeah,_ was all Pikachu could think to reply. _Remember Croagunk? He's Brock's. _

Electivire paused for a moment before finally just responding with a simple, _Right…_

_So…does anyone have any interesting news?_ Umbreon asked.

_You mean like gossip?_ Buneary suddenly messaged.

_Uh…sure?_ The dark type Pokémon answered.

_Well, I don't have any gossip, _Turtwig posted tentatively, _but I have some questions…_

_Like?_ Electivire prodded.

_What's Gary hiding?_

_Yeah!_ Pikachu agreed with Turtwig. _He was pretty defensive when Misty talked to him! And with Ash too! I saw the conversations! I know!_

_And you're his Pokémon so you must know!_ Piplup chimed in.

_Well…what about Dawn?_ Umbreon diverted.

_What ABOUT Dawn?_ Piplup asked.

_Why was she acting so odd? _

_Why be so defensive?_ Buneary questioned in response. _As long as we don't tell them, why NOT gossip about our trainers? _

Everyone paused, taking in Buneary's words for awhile.

_I like it,_ Piplup finally replied.

_Indeed!_ Turtwig agreed.

_Sounds sneaky,_ Buizel added an evil smiley to the end of his message.

Pikachu was about to reply when someone else stopped him:

_Croooooooooooooooagunk!_

_Will you cut that out?_ He sent instead.

Of course, he received only one message in return: _Croooooooooooooooagunk!_

_Oi…my head hurts already, _Pikachu sent before sighing. There was just no reasoning with Croagunk.

_Okay, back to what we were saying…I'll start! Dawn likes Gary!_ Leave it to Buneary to steer them back on the gossip track.

_Hah! I knew it!_ Umbreon replied almost immediately .

_If it's that obvious, she's not doing a very good job hiding it,_ Buizel commented.

_Well, that's okay,_ Umbreon continued._ Probably everyone's noticed BUT Gary…_

_Sheesh,_ Piplup replied next._ And I thought Gary was smart…_

_He is,_ Electivire stood up for his trainer. _But it takes him awhile to notice things like this…_

_Dawn's all scared to tell him, though_! Buneary continued with her gossip.

_And you think Gary's not?_ Umbreon asked.

It took the other Pokémon a second to realize the implication behind that short sentence.

_Wait,_ _what do you mean?_ Cyndaquil inquired.

_You don't see it either?_ Electivire seemed surprised. _Hmm, well maybe he's just better at hiding it…_

Pikacha was pretty sure he knew what they were referring to, but it couldn't be true? If so…then this was definitely going to make things interesting! _Are you saying what I think you're saying?_ He asked them after a short minute.

_Yes, Gary has a crush on Dawn,_ Umbreon informed them all, adding a wink to the end of the post.

Pikachu smiled. So he was correct.

_Well, this has been interesting…but I have to go! See you later!_ Pikachu had almost forgotten Prinplup was still on the chat.

_See ya!_ He managed before the penguin Pokémon disappeared.

_**Penguinpower321 has logged off.**_

_We should go, too,_ Sudowoodo—another member who hadn't spoken much—added. _I'd rather not try to explain this to Brock (when he cannot understand us). Come on, Happiny! See you all later!_

_**Treepower88 has logged off.**_

_**Cute_And_Cheery has logged off.**_

As they left, it seemed everyone was feeling the conversation die down.

_The last thing we want is a lecture from Dawn about how we need our beauty sleep,_ Piplup messaged to Dawn's other Pokémon.

_All right, we'll go,_ Cyndaquil agreed.

_**Lil_Blue_Penguin has logged off.**_

_**I_Will_Burn_You33 has logged off.**_

_Good-bye Pikachu!_ Of course he wasn't going to get away without Buneary's attention.

_Bye Buneary,_ he managed before she was off as well.

_**Pikachu+Buneary has logged off.**_

_Ah! I think I heard movement in Ash's room! _Turtwig posted suddenly._ I can't think of what he would say if he found us all with laptops and him with only his computer!_

Pikachu quieted for a moment and listened. He didn't hear anything. But then again, he was downstairs in the kitchen while the other Pokémon were all hanging out right outside Ash's room…perhaps not the most intelligent thing on their part...

_Right!_ Chimchar agreed.

_Gary will need his laptop when he gets up anyway,_ Umbreon added a frowning emote. _So I guess we should go, too. _

_Right,_ Electivire concurred.

Having noticed where this was headed, it didn't take long for Pikachu to figure out the best course of action.

_Okay, everyone out of the chat room before you get banned!_

_**Razor_Leaf2000 has logged off.**_

_**ArialAce67 has logged off.**_

_**Flamethrower369 has logged off.**_

_**Aquamaster51 has logged off.**_

_**Electo25 has logged off.**_

_**Shadowball7 has logged off.**_

Yep, that was quite effective. But just to make sure…

_Right, so everyone is out? If anyone is left behind say something! _

Nothing. He received no response of any kind. Smiling contently at his efficiency, Pikachu logged off.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

* * *

Yes, it was late in the night. Yes, the chances of talking to anyone were as slim as ever. But did that stop Tracey from logging on anyway? Not by a long shot.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

Crossing his fingers as the bold lettering appeared on his computer screen, he searched for any sign of anyone else on the chat.

_Is anyone on this time?_ He asked tentatively. _Eh…I think I'm afraid of the answer…or lack of one…_

_*cocks head curiously*_

Tracey paused. Did he read that right? Whoever Sparky201 was—which was someone he had NOT previous conversed with by the way!—had messaged him! Yes, it was a strange message that he didn't really understand the point of…but a message was still a message!

_Hey there!_ He replied immediately.

_*smiles*_

And now this person was smiling! This was looking good!

_DISCHARGE VIRUS!_

'_What? NO!' _was all Tracey could think as he was suddenly forced out of the chat.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected. **_

Back at Dawn's house, Pachirisu smiled proudly at his computer screen before logging off. He closed the laptop and curled up cutely on the cover. After all, he was quite tired.

_**Sparky201 has logged off. **_

_Croooooooooooooooagunk!_ The only Pokémon left on the empty chat typed to the air one more time. Then…

_**Croooooooagunk has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! What's up with the Pokémon having a chat behind their trainers back? Are the Pokémon going to do something about Gary and Dawn? Will Prinplup tell Kenny? Will the other Pokémon tell their trainers? Are Piplup and Prinplup finally getting along? What time are they typing at anyway? Can Croagunk only say his name? Or does he just choose to say that? Will Tracey ever get to chat with anyone? Not even Pokémon? Or will even Pachirisu stop him?

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, so…what does everybody think? I know the all Pokémon chats are a hit with the readers, or so y'all have said…but I personally LOVE this chapter with all the Pokémon coming on behind their trainers' backs. These kinds of chats come every 9 chapters…so look forward to it! XD**

**Well, that's all for now! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Thank you, my lovelies and I shall see you soon! **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	10. Pokechat 10

**Well folks, I'm back! And with a two for one special! Two chapter rewrites in one day! You lucky readers! Haha! ^_^**

**For those of you that are interested, I decided to not alter the author's note from last time. So, onward! XD**

**But anyway, here's the next bit! Enter DRAMA! (Ugh!) For those of you just catching the ride, I hate drama. But my sisters, who are my first audiences with my stories, insisted that this one needed MORE (how is that possible?) drama. So, they had me write this little segment. Now enjoy! Or not really…it's kinda more sad…**

**Oh well! Disclaimer time! Take it away, May! (Teehee, rhyme!)**

**May: *rolls eyes* Moving on, Lexi does not own Pokémon. If she did, I would be scared for my life. **

**Me: You know the only one who would actually have to be scared would be Paul. God, I hate that guy. **

**May: You know he's standing right there, right?**

**Me: *grabs tricked-out Bazooka* Where? **

**May: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, PAUL!**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *chases after Paul randomly blowing things up! XD XD XD***

**May: Please excuse Lexi. She's had WAAAAAAY too much caffeine today…**

**AND NOW FOR THE ACTUAL STORY YOU ALL CLICKED ON THE LINK TO READ! YAAAAAAY!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #10**

Ash was worried. For some unknown reason, May had called an emergency chat, meaning either something really serious had occurred that required their immediate attention, or this was one of those girl emergencies he didn't want to know about. And if that was the case, he figured he'd rather not know.

Regardless, however, he would soon find out. Here he was logging on just as instructed, and from the looks of things, Misty and May were already online.

_So May, why did you call this emergency chat?_ He asked almost immediately (the sooner he knew the better).

_You mean you didn't hear, Ash?_ Misty replied with a question of her own. Though it was only a chat room and he couldn't see her, Ash could almost tell there was something wrong…but that may have been from the fact that May wasn't posting any coherent messages. Instead, her posts consisted only of sad or sobbing faces. What the heck happened?

_Didn't hear what?_ He repeated. _Why's May upset?_

But Misty didn't answer; she was distracted with May. _Oh May, don't worry! I'm sure he'll be fine!_

_Who will be fine?_ Ash asked, slight panic rising in the back of his mind. _What did I miss?_

However, before either of the girls could tell him what was going on, someone else entered the chat room at that moment.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_Oh May!_ Dawn was sounding just like Misty._ I heard the news! Don't you worry! He'll be okay! _

'_But why is she comforting her?_' Ash thought to himself, wracking his brain while trying to figure out what was up. Something terribly wrong had happened and he'd missed it completely!

May didn't cease her sobbing emotes, however—even with Misty and Dawn's continuing comforts.

But Ash had had it. He was going to know that happened right now. _WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_

Once again, though, Fate didn't seem to favor him. Instead of any kind of clue, he received the arrival of two more of his friends…not the answer he wanted.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_**Smartypants81 has logged on. **_

Brock sent a message within seconds of entering the chat. _May, I heard the news! Everything will be okay!_

_Yeah, it'll be okay, sis!_ Max agreed. Wait, how did Max know something that Ash didn't know when he wasn't even in Kanto with them? HOW did Ash not hear about what was going on?

_Will someone please, please, PLEASE tell me what's going on?_ He pleaded, desperate to learn what he missed.

_I thought you would have heard, Ash,_ Brock commented. That wasn't an answer.

Ash calmly drew in a breath before typing a response. _If I knew, would I be shouting at you to tell me what the problem is?_

At least Max seemed to agree. _That is a good point…_

As Ash read a few more lines of May's sobbing emotes, he jumped to a conclusion. _My guess is that it has something to do with Drew? _

May answer him by posting the largest, saddest face possible on a computer, and Ash suddenly felt really bad about guessing anything at all.

_Now look what you did, Ash!_ Dawn scolded.

_Me?_ He replied quickly. _I don't even know what's going on!_

_You really don't know?_ The blunette repeated the same question at least three people had asked him already. He was starting to get seriously tired of this.

_No! What did I JUST get through saying for the past 5 minutes?_

Dawn didn't post anything.

_Look, Ash,_ Misty finally replied,_ here's what happened. May and *STOP HERE, MAY! DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART!* Drew were taking a hike yesterday…and, and there was this horrible rockslide caused by rampaging Golem…_

Ash felt his eyes widen as he read the message over again._ A rockslide? Everyone's okay, right?_

_May and Drew didn't get hit by the Golem,_ Dawn informed him. _But Drew…fell while they were escaping…_

Ash was shocked. _He…FELL? Like…he fell off a cliff?_

_It wasn't a long fall!_ Brock told him quickly. _He doesn't have any broken bones, thankfully…but he was knocked unconscious…_

May surprised him by posting her first coherent phrase: _And he hasn't woken up for seven hours! _

_It's okay, sis,_ Max comforted her. _He will…he will…_

But before anyone else could say anything to console her, they were interrupted once again by someone logging on:

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

Ash threw his hands into the air like some dramatic character on a soap opera. Then he remembered he needed his hands to type a response, so he brought them back to his keyboard and keyed in a reply. _Dude! We so do NOT need this right now!_

_Well, aren't you just great at greeting people!_ Jessie snapped, like usual.

_Go away!_ Misty snapped back._ Can't you see we're having a dilemma here?_

_Why? What happened?_ Meowth asked.

Dawn had the same attitude as Misty. _Can't you see someone's boyfriend has been injured!_

_Really? Who?_ Ash couldn't tell if James was just humoring them (because what else could he do on a chat?) or actually concerned.

Either way, Ash gave him the answer. _Drew._

Which, of course, caused May to post the big, sad face again. He'd forgotten about that…

_That's so depressing!_ Well, it seemed James was ACTUALLY concerned. _Jessie…can't we just leave them alone today? This is a crisis we shouldn't be involved in! We'll only make it worse!_

_Yeah,_ Meowth agreed._ This isn't a good time. Let's just go!_

Jessie, however, didn't seem to share their sympathies. _I can't believe you two! You want to just let them have a free day? Well I won't have it!_

_Oh yes you will!_ James argued.

_Oh yeah? Make me!_ This was starting to get quite comical…

_Fine! Hey Ash?_

_Uh, why are you bringing me into this?_ Ash asked hesitantly.

_I need you to go get a friend of yours,_ James instructed. _A little electric rodent…_

'_Well, Pikachu won't like that description,_' Ash thought to himself. He wasn't really sure what James wanted Pikachu for and how it would help, but there wasn't anything they could do in a chat room…so why not?

_Okay, hold on a second,_ he replied before turning around in his chair. He realized he had no idea where Pikachu was, exactly.

Thinking didn't really do him much good so instead he got up and wandered downstairs. Perhaps his mother would know…

And what he saw in his living room somehow didn't surprise him.

For some reason, all of Drew's Pokémon were gathered in his house. He knew why they all seemed very depressed, and he could figure out Pikachu was giving some sort of comforting speech…but what he couldn't figure out was why here? Why at his house? Why weren't at the house Drew was staying at?

Of course, then he realized that wouldn't have worked if he tried to find Pikachu then…so he decided to just drop the thought completely.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash interrupted, hoping his partner Pokémon wouldn't electrocute him for it.

The electric type seemed to sigh before turning to face him. "Pika?"

"This'll sound a little weird…but could you come on the chat? Team Rocket wants you online for some reason…"

Pikachu seemed to emit some kind of annoyed groan before turning back to the other Pokémon. He said something to Drew's Pokémon, then spoke to the rest of Ash's that were present also.

Finally, he turned and Ash led the way back up to his room. Then, Pikachu suddenly disappeared into his closet before reappearing with a silver laptop, which he set up on the floor and opened immediately.

Ash still couldn't figure out where and why his Pokémon had laptop when he didn't.

Deciding to let it go this time, he turned back to his own computer screen instead. Pikachu was logging on; the proof was just appearing on his screen.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

Pikachu wasted no time with small talk. _This had better be good. I was in the middle of helping to comfort Drew's Pokémon!_

_Pikachu! Do me and James a favor and give Jess a virus!_ Meowth instructed.

Pikachu seemed surprised as he took a moment to respond. _Seriously? You're ASKING for a virus? Well, okay then…with pleasure!_

_Now wait just a minute here!_ Jessie typed quickly, but that was all she was able to get out before Pikachu unleashed his wrath.

_THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_**Prepare4Trouble has been disconnected. **_

_And now, we will leave you,_ James told them all.

_Yeah, and we hope your boyfriend gets better!_ Meowth added.

_**Make_It_Double has logged off. **_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged off. **_

And as they left, Ash took the liberty to voice what everyone was thinking, _That was the strangest thing EVER._

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

Not only was he surprised Pikachu left without saying anything, but he was equally surprised that when he turned around, his Pokémon was already gone from the room. The laptop wasn't even on the floor anymore!

_How do you like that?_ Ash asked the others._ He didn't even let us know he was leaving…_

No one was really paying attention to him, though. Their attention was back on the sobbing girl.

Misty was messaging her currently. _Hey May?_

_Yeah?_ She replied after a moment.

_How about you, Dawn, and I hang out at your place? We can spend the night and keep you company…_

_NO!_ May replied instantly. _I am not going to leave Drew's side!_

_It's okay, May,_ Dawn chimed in. _Misty and I will just come stay with you at his place…okay? Then we can stay with you while you stay with him. _

…_okay…_

_Good, then we'll head over right away!_

_Mmmhmm,_ Misty agreed. _Hang in there! We'll be there soon!_

_Thanks…_

And then the three logged off without another word exchanged.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

Ash felt awful as he watched the girls go. He wished there was something he could do, but he just couldn't think of anything…

_Poor May,_ Brock broke his thoughts.

_I think I'm going to go, too,_ Max told them. _There's nothing I can do here…_

_**Smartypants81 has logged off. **_

_Well, that just leaves you and me, Ash,_ Brock posted after he left.

_Yeah…but I feel really bad for May…_

_We all do…_

As Ash continued to think of something he could possibly do to help, his thoughts were interrupted yet again…in another very odd way…

_**Croooooooagunk has logged on.**_

There was a one line post: _Croooooooooooooooagunk!_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged off.**_

And Brock's Pokémon was gone before either of them could realize what happened.

_That was even stranger than Team Rocket's change of heart!_ Ash posted when his brain caught up.

_Excuse me,_ Brock replied._ I have something to take care of…_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

It took Ash another moment to realize that, with Brock now gone, he was all alone. There was no one else on the chat with him anymore.

Now what?

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

Well, someone was online now, but Ash couldn't seem to recall who exactly this was.

_Hey wait! It's the mental dude!_ He finally remembered. _I mean…_ h...e...l...l...o... t...h...e...r...e... c...a...n... y...o...u... u...n...d...e...r...s...t...a...n...d... w...h...a...t... I... a...m... t...y...p...i...n...g...?

_Ash? Hey! Wait! I'm not dumb!_

Great, now he offended the mental person…hey wait a second! How did the mental person know his name?

_Ah!_ Ash quickly typed._ It knows my name! STALKER! _And he didn't wait a second longer before leaving the chat with haste.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

_No! Wait!_ Tracey tried, but it was too late. Ash was already gone.

For a minute, Tracey didn't do anything. He just stared at the computer screen. Then, he proceeded to slam his head into his desk. Repeatedly. Just when he thought he couldn't screw it up again, he'd somehow managed it! And how Ash thought he was a stalker and would probably tell the others to watch out for his screen name…he'd never get a chance to talk to anyone!

A sudden "blip" sound alerted him to a new member on the chat.

_**Sparky201 has logged on. **_

Sparky? He didn't recall anyone with that screen name.

_Hello?_ He tried, deciding that this time he would choose his words more carefully.

_Chu pa pa?_

The reply left him dumbfounded. Was that…did that mean something? He didn't understand. Then, it dawned on him. _Wait! Now I remember you! You're that little fella from yesterday!_

_Pachi! Pa! _

Then Tracey remembered something else from yesterday. _Wait a minute…oh no…_

_DISCHARGE VIRUS!_

"NO!" Tracey cried out loud as he was forced to leave the chat. As if Pikachu's constant virus wasn't enough! Now he had to deal with two of them! He sighed in frustration before closing his laptop and getting up.

He needed some air…

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

A short distance away, at the house Dawn was staying in, Pachirisu sat behind her computer, smiling proudly at his handiwork.

Pikachu would be proud.

_**Sparky201 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! Will Drew be okay? Will he even wake up? Will May ever stop crying? How will Dawn and Misty comfort her? Can they make her stop crying? What about Brock? What did he have to do all of a sudden? And what about Team Rocket? Why were they being so considerate of May's feelings? Why would they even care? How will May and her Pokémon overcome this grief? And how must Drew's Pokémon be feeling? Will Tracey ever be allowed to chat? Or will Pachirisu take it up as a sport to stop him from ever chatting? And how will he convince Ash he is NOT mental?

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, there you go! Drama galore! What's that? You want MORE drama? **

…**what are you, nuts? That's insane! **

**But you know, it's really weird because just two days ago, my friends and I were climbing this really large hill/cliffside behind my brother's house (my non-blood-related, but as much of a brother to me as anyone brother, Drew) and one of my friends ALMOST fell (the root he grabbed onto broke). It was really scary…LESSON TO YOU ALL! Do NOT climb hillsides…without proper support, that is! (I know, I'm a great role model XD) **

**(2012 edit): Just something about the above story…it really was scary. But I have NO idea why I included it in this update…it's so random. Haha, I must have been hyped up on soda that day to the max! (Well it was over the summer so that explains it XD) **

**Anyway, so that's all for now! You get to all get on with your lives now! See ya soon!**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	11. Pokechat 11

**So, thanks to some ridiculous error, I wasn't able to upload any of my revised documents for the past few days. It's been irritating the shit out of me. I've FINALLY gotten the chance to upload (about time). Anyway, so before I get mad again, I'll get off this topic…**

**Instead I'll rant about ANOTHER stupid error! Thanks to this one, I cannot use the little line divider things in my profile. It works perfectly fine HERE in my story…but not on my profile. Makes no sense. *sigh* Okay, well so instead I've had to use some little Xs and squiggles—which admittedly still look rather awesome—but it's just not the same. The lines just made everything easier to define. Oh well… **

**But anyways, enough ranting! (why does it seem like I always do that anyway?) I'm back with another installment—er, rewrite! No worries, we're getting closer and closer to new updates! I'm trying as quickly as I can. **

**Dear Arceus, I just noticed something! Can you believe this story is 2 years old already? Aw, yesterday was my story's birthday! Yay! ^_^**

**I'm just glad I noticed this! But WOW! Where the hell did all the time go? (Man, I have no life…)**

**Ahem. Anyhoo, though, without further delay, please enjoy my next rewrite update!**

**Disclaimer: LEXI DOES NOT OWN POKÉMON! ONLY IN HER WILDEST DREAMS!**

**Paul: Not even. **

**Me: Hey! I said no more delays! On with the story, darn it!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #11**

It was the following morning, but Ash felt no better. As far as he knew, nothing had changed. Drew was still unconscious, May was still upset, Misty and Dawn were still with her, and he still couldn't think of anything to do to help. But, then again, no one seemed to ever really tell him anything, so perhaps he was wrong…maybe something DID change!

Feeling extremely lazy and deciding to use technology rather than go over and see for himself, Ash meandered over to his computer and logged into the chat room. Hopefully someone would be online that could let him know if anything was different.

Thankfully, two others were already there:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

And Misty could definitely let him know if anything had changed…

_Hey Brock, Misty,_ Ash greeted his friends.

He received the same greeting in return from both. _Hey Ash!_

_Misty, how's May doing? Has Drew woken up yet? _

_It's been a full day and still nothing,_ Misty replied with a sad emote. _I mean, he's okay (mostly) and everything, but he's still unconscious. May's crushed…I'm getting her some more ice cream…_

_Wait, how are you online then?_ Ash asked.

_I went home instead of to the store. I didn't feel like dealing with crowds and I had some ice cream no one was eating. (I know. Shocking.) And besides, I figured you guys would need an update. _

Well, that was nice of her…

_Did she try talking to him?_ Brock asked, steering their conversation back on track. _They say the voice of a loved one gets through to the heart…no matter how cliché that sounds. _

Any other time, Ash would have allowed himself a smile; of course Brock would be the one to suggest something like that…

_Yeah,_ Misty answered. _We tried that. Nothing. _

_I'm sure he'll be fine,_ Ash typed out lamely.

Misty's response was hesitant. _I hope so…_

Before Ash could offer any other overused words of comfort, another joined their conversation:

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_MISTY!_ Dawn posted hastily, before anyone could even greet her at all.

_What? What happened?_ The orange-head replied immediately.

_You need to get over here right now!_

_Got it! I'll be right over!_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

Ash's first thoughts were panic as he watched the two log off. What if something bad happened? What if Drew…no! He wasn't going to think that way. He had to stay positive!

_What do you think happened?_ He asked Brock, hoping his friend would be positive as well.

And Brock didn't disappoint. _Maybe Drew woke up!_

_Maybe…but then it could be…I mean, maybe he…I mean, isn't there still a possibility that…um…! _Damn! Where was his positivity going?

_Don't say it, Ash!_ Brock cut in quickly. _I get what you mean, but I desperately hope that isn't the reason for the urgency…_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

Ash was stunned when he saw Dawn back so soon. _Dawn, you're back! What happened? Is Drew okay?_

Dawn seemed very hesitant. NOT a good sign. _You guys…_

_What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?_ Ash felt like pressing the panic button again. So much for that positivity…

The bluenette was much quicker in replying this time. _Sorry, I was drying my eyes before…_

_What? You're crying? Oh-no! What happened to Drew?_ It seemed Brock was panicking as well.

_No, no! Nothing like that! They were tears of joy! _

Ash read her response over again. Tears of joy? Did that mean…?

Misty entered the chat right before he could confirm his thoughts:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_Then…he's okay?_ He finally got a chance to ask.

_See for yourself! Well…read for yourself, I guess,_ Misty replied.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

Ash never thought he could feel happier seeing a line of bold lettering appear across his computer screen. _Drew! You're alive!_

_Yep,_ Drew responded. _I'm alive._

_Except that he has a badly sprained ankle, bruised ribcage, and a concussion…_

_May, I'm fine. _

_Yeah, I know...I__ don't like seeing you injured, but I'm also glad it wasn't anything TOO serious…_

_We all are, May,_ Brock chimed in, adding a smile to the end of his message.

_Yep. I'm fine, May (or anyone, for that matter) doesn't have to worry, and I've still got my laptop to communicate with everyone. _

Immediately, the same question Ash had been asking himself for FAR too long ran through his mind as he was reading Drew's post. So, he decided to ask it anyway. _Why does everyone have a laptop but me? _

_Sorry, Ash,_ Drew replied. _I can't answer that question… _

Ash sighed. He figured that would be the response. _Never mind. _

_I am so happy you're okay!_ May continued to gush. _And getting better! I was so scared when I saw you fall! It was like watching a horror film! _

_May, it wasn't that far of a drop…_

_Still! It was so awful to watch!_

_Um, okay you two,_ Misty cut in. _You can continue this conversation outside the chat now…everyone's knows Drew's okay so…_

_Yeah, let's talk somewhere else, May. _

_Ok. _

And then they were gone:

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

No one posted any messages for a moment, so Ash decided to be the first. _Well, I'm glad Drew's all right. _

_Yeah, I know_, Dawn agreed._ I was so worried, and seeing May in such an upset state wasn't pleasant either…_

_But it's in the past now,_ Brock added. _Everything turned out okay (apart from a few injuries) and Drew will recover just fine. So, we can put it behind us. _

_Exactly. So Dawn,_ Misty began, changing the subject, _I haven't seen Kenny around for awhile. Where'd he run off to? _

_Oh, he had to hurry back to Sinnoh. His grandmother passed away…_

Ash wasn't the only one who was unsure how to respond to that. No one replied for at least thirty seconds.

Thankfully, though, they were spared any further awkward seconds as Dawn continued her message. _That reminds me, though! I said I would call him at…EEP! It's already fifteen minutes past! Got to go! Talk to you later!_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

Ash blinked. Why was it that everyone kept disappearing from the chat so quickly without even giving anyone else time to offer a good-bye? Sure it was a little tedious, but he kind of liked the gesture. This whole ordeal with Drew was making him nervous about similar situations happing to the rest of his friends…with more serious injuries.

Forcing himself away from such thoughts, he turned his attention instead of Brock's message. Apparently, his friend had sensed something off about Dawn.

_Am I the only one confused here?_ His message read. _I thought Dawn liked Gary…_

Ash paused before typing in response, _But she does, doesn't she? _

_Shut up, you guys,_ Misty cut in. _Kenny is her friend. That doesn't automatically make him her boyfriend. She's just concerned about him because his grandmother passed. It doesn't mean she likes him!_

_But on the other hand, just look at you and Ash,_ Brock pointed out. _Remember back in those days, Misty? You used to deny being Ash's girlfriend all the time. Now you ARE his girlfriend. _

…_Shut up, Brock. _

Ash smiled at Misty's response. Part of him still couldn't believe she was actually going out with him. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't INSANELY happy about it! After all this time, all these years of knowing each other, they were finally together.

Suddenly, he frowned. With this whole ordeal, he hadn't been able to spend much time with his girlfriend the past two days…which was understandable, but still…maybe he should plan something to make up for it…

He glanced back at his computer screen and noticed Brock had said (well, typed) something about talking to someone before logging off. The bold lettering had just appeared seconds ago, before Ash had even got a chance to say good-bye (again, what was WITH that?):

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_What was that?_ He asked, ignorance taking over before he realized he had Brock and Misty's short conversation (while he was zoned out) taking up a few lines on his computer screen. Basically, it had just been a brief argument about Misty's situation having no relevance to Dawn's. Ash didn't really understand it, so he suddenly wished he hadn't asked anything at all.

Thankfully, Misty took his question to be directed at who Brock was going to talk to, NOT what they had been talking about. _No idea…_

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he changed the subject. He didn't particularly LIKE to be made fun of. _Well, everything's okay, so what do you want to do now, Mist? We could go see a movie or something…_

_Yeah, that sounds good. I'll call you later and we can figure out what we want to see. Right now, I'm going to eat this ice cream meant for May. _Misty added a smiley to the end of her message.

Ash laughed as he quickly keyed a response. _Haha, well you go do that. I guess I'm going to go look up what's playing…_

_Hmm…too bad Drew's stuck at home recovering and Dawn's not going out with Gary…then we could totally double date! Ooh, but does it sound awful that I said that about Drew? I am glad he's okay and I didn't mean it to sound that way…_

_Nah, I know what you mean_. _But now that you mention Gary, I haven't seen him around in awhile? Have you? _

_No, he hasn't been on the chat, _Misty paused before adding. A_nd you know...neither has Tracey…_

Ash paused a moment. _Uh…Tracey? _

_Yeah. I told him about this chat room AGES ago. He said he would come on, but I guess he was too busy…_

_T-Tracey was supposed to be online? _No…it couldn't be…

_Mmhmm, I think he said his screenname was I_Can_Sketch or something like that…_

Ash froze. No way. There was no way the creepy mental stalker guy that had been on the chat the other day was Tracey. That guy was crazy, right? There was no way that was him! Right…?

He felt extremely uneasy as he typed a response. _Um…I_Love_To_Skech?_

_Yeah, that's it! How'd you know, Ash?_

_Oh, no reason! _Crap. It was him.

Misty may not have been near him, but Ash could sense her wary tone anyway. _Ash…_

_Well…um…he may have…uh…been here a few times…maybe…_

_What? How the hell did I miss him?_

_Um, well, it's more like HE missed YOU, actually. Watch. Just wait a few minutes longer. _

Both he and Misty paused, neither posting as they waiting for Tracey to appear. Ash was sure he would. After all, he and his girlfriend (that still felt AWESOME to say) were the only ones left and the chat was just about over, so that meant this is about the time for Tracey to show up. Right?

After about a minute, he could practically hear every second ticking by.

Misty seemed to be having patience issues also. _Ash…there's no one coming…_

_Just wait…_

Another minute.

_Wait for it…_

And another.

_Wait for it…_

_Ash, this is silly! Stop lying to me! I'm leaving…_

And before he could stop her, that stupid bold lettering appeared across his screen:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

Sighing, he figured he'd log out, too. Now he'd be forced to see whatever she wanted to because he'd made her mad. Just great.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

At first, when he saw the bold lettering he thought Misty had suddenly had a change of heart and returned. He was about to type out something conveying his surprise that she believed him…when he realized that it wasn't her.

He felt a vein twitch in his forehead as he calmly typed out a message to Tracey. _DAMN YOU TRACEY! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ENTER THE CHAT AFTER OUR CONVERSATIONS ARE DONE OR WHEN I AM THE ONLY ONE ON?_

Tracey didn't respond for a few seconds, obviously shocked at the outburst. _Umm,_ he replied finally, _have we gotten past the crazy man stage? _

_Oh, go burn in hell! _

And Ash clicked the log off button, not really meaning what he wrote but at the same time, too mad to deal with Tracey at all. Still, maybe Misty wasn't all that mad at him and this whole thing would just blow over…

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

* * *

From where he sat in from of his computer, Tracey could only stare. What in the name of Arceus had made Ash so mad at him? Was it the whole stalker thing? No, he had mentioned something about Tracey's problem with tardiness. In fact, he didn't mention anything about him being a mental person or a stalker…at least that was a plus.

On the other hand, his final comment was just plain rude! There was no reason he had to be that mean…

Tracey was so absorbed in his thoughts over what had just occurred, he didn't even see the notification that was supposed to alert him to a certain electric rodent's presence.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

In fact, he only took notice when the single message appeared in capital letters.

_THUNDERBOLT VIRUS! _

But by then, it was already too late.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected. **_

_I grow tired of him,_ Pikachu told the air.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

...

Stay Tuned! Now that Drew is okay, are all the accidents done with? Or is more to come? Who else could almost kill themselves? And how will May and Drew spend their first day reunited? Will his leg heal all right? And how's Kenny doing? Will Dawn be able to reach him on the phone? Or will he be upset with her for not calling? And where is Gary? Why does he miss so much of the chat? Will Misty ever believe Ash that Tracey has come to the chat room? Will she ever get to chat with Tracey? Will anyone else? And will Pikachu ever leave Tracey alone? And does Ash have anger management issues?

To be continued...

* * *

**They have movie theaters in the Pokemon world, right? (Lolz XD)**

**Well so there's rewrite #11, and I've already started rewrite #12 so look for it soon (and like I said, hopefully plenty of others, too!) I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed rewriting it (I love writing from Ash's perspective...so much entertaining possibilities ^,^) **

**Okay, one last thing here before I dash off again! I'm just letting y'all know that I'm pretty much leaving all my previous Author's Notes (I mean the ones before and after each chat) after this…maybe a few 2012 edits here and there…the reason is because ****1) I'm kinda out of things to say except the usual (it's lonely without Paul, Steve, and Dave XD) and 2) the next time I'm on I'll be updating hopefully a whole bunch of chapters in succession! I mean like maybe even up to five in a row next time! (Here's hoping!)**

**Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thanks to everyone who's still with me and I'll see you again soon!**

**PEACE!**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	12. Pokechat 12

**(2012 edit: See? I am no longer adding anything additional to my rewrite updates—meaning in the author's notes. I mean, I like to remember what used to keep me from updating and all the craziness… ^_^)**

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry, but between multiple parties, vacations, AND my birthday, there's been little time for me to update! Fortunately, this is one of those times! XD**

**Now, I would like you all to sit back, relax, and read the next bit! (Aren't you all lucky! I'm keeping it short and sweet today!)**

* * *

**Pokéchat #12**

Dawn yawned and stretched as she rose from her bed. It was already late into the morning; the sun had risen above her house and the grass was no longer littered with sparkling dew drops. Pidgey could still be heard chirping (not as annoying as Starly—thank Arceus for that), but they definitely weren't as noisy.

She hadn't meant to sleep in this late, but lately she'd been rather sleep deprived. It had been a week since Drew's accident and this was one of about two nights Dawn had spent at her temporary home (the one she and her mother had decided to rent for their stay in Kanto). Every other she had spent with May.

The first two days—which Drew was still unconscious for—were spent at Drew's house, comforting May while they waited for her boyfriend to wake up. The next was the other night she had spent at home (both to give Drew and May some time together and because Dawn had barely gotten any sleep at all the previous nights). After that, the rest of the week was spent at May's. The brunette was full of unnecessary worry thanks to the incident and so Dawn had desperately tried just about everything to distract her.

Finally, Drew and May had another talk yesterday and it was starting to seem like Dawn's services would no longer be required. Meaning, she could sleep.

And, so, here she was, waking up late after getting the rest she believed she deserved.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Dawn meandered over to her laptop. She had promised May she would go online to talk to her this morning and she was already late. No reason to give the girl any more reason to worry…

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

She wasn't surprised at all when she saw May's screenname was already in the contact box. Hopefully, she hadn't been here too long.

_Hiya May,_ Dawn messaged her. _How's Drew doing? _

_He's recovering…slowly. I've hardly left his side all morning and I didn't want to disturb him._

_Good thinking._ Dawn was starting to believe it was an impossible task to keep May from worrying.

A pause settled in as both girls tried to think of something else to say. They'd been spending so much time together lately it seemed difficult to find a new topic of conversation (though most of it had been about Drew the past few days).

Finally, May seemed to have found something. _So…how's Kenny doing? _

Dawn blinked as she read the message over. That was sure a random question. _Uh…he's fine, I guess…why do you ask? _

_Oh, come on, Dawn! I KNOW. _

The bluenette blinked. Now she was downright confused. What exactly did May know? _I honestly have no idea what you mean, May…_

_Seriously, Dawn? Do I have to spell it out for you?_

_Please! I have no clue what you're getting at…_

_Well, he is your friend, isn't he? _

_Yes, _Dawn answered hesitantly. Where was May going with this?

_AND he's your rival, right?_

_Right…_

She could practically hear May sigh as she read her response. _You don't see where I'm going with this, do you? _

_Nope,_ Dawn answered truthfully.

_Eh, hold that thought, Dawn! Drew needs me! I'll be right back!_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off. **_

And Dawn was left to stare at the screen, vaguely wondering where May was headed with that conversation. Why had she brought up Kenny? And what was so important about him being both her friend AND her rival? What did that have to do with anything right now?

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

At first, Dawn thought it was Brock for some reason. Perhaps he could help her sort this out since it was bothering her so much. However, realization then hit her in the face and she acknowledged it was not her logical friend, but instead one that could definitely NOT help her in this situation.

_Hey Dawn!_ Ash greeted. _Do you know how Drew's doing? _

_Actually yeah,_ she replied. _You just missed May…but Drew's doing a lot better than yesterday. _

_Awesome! I hoped he would get better quick. I was tired of hearing May cry…and with nothing I could do to help, I mean. _

_YOU were tired? I spent the last couple DAYS over there! AND I was with her when Drew was unconscious. She was a wreck those two days…I felt so bad for her…_

_So…um…would you be worried to death like her if Kenny got hurt like that? _

_What kind of question is that, Ash? _Dawn replied immediately. _Of course I would! Kenny's my friend!_

_Oh…um…I was just checking…_

As this conversation died also, Dawn once again was left to contemplate what exactly was going on. Now both May AND Ash had brought up Kenny…but why? What was their deal?

She was so confused…

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

Hmm, perhaps Brock or Misty could help alleviate her confusion?

_Hi everyone! How's life? _Misty asked.

_Just fine! Drew's recovering quickly,_ Dawn reported. Sure, Misty had been with her the first couple days they spent with May, but after awhile, the orange-haired gym leader had to return to Cerulean City. There was only so much time she could afford to be away from her gym, after all…

_That's great!_ Misty replied. _I felt so awful when I had to ditch and head back home…but now at least this whole ordeal is behind us! Well, for the most part…_

_Yep! No need to worry!_ Dawn added her signature catchphrase.

_Hey, at least you guys knew about everything this whole time!_ Ash commented. _I didn't even know what was going on (because nobody bothers to tell me anything). Imagine how that felt!_

_Well, it's not our fault you're out of the loop!_ Misty retorted.

_What do you mean by that?_

_I just told you!_

_It's not MY fault I'm misinformed either!_

Dawn sighed to herself as the couple continued to bicker for several more lines. It was unbelievable. They were together and yet they still fought. It was comical, really…almost like…

A smile growing across her face, Dawn giggled as she quickly cut into her friends' argument. _You guys! Enough! I swear you two bicker like a married couple!_

Both offered the same overused reply: _Shut up, Dawn…_

_That is EXACTLY what they fight like!_ Brock agreed, adding a winking smiley to his message.

Misty wasn't as pleased. _GRRRR! That's it! I've had it! I'm leaving!_

_Me too!_ Ash added.

_Come on, Ash! Let's go to my gym!_

_Fine by me!_

Dawn was giggling again as she posted her response. _You mean where you guys can make out in private? _

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

Her message was probably the reason they left, but it was still funny.

_Well, _she posted to Brock, _that was a fun way to stop their arguing! _

_Hah! True that!_

_Hehe…heh…heh…do you think that's actually what they're doing? _

_What? Making out? _

_Yeah._

_*shrugs* How should I know? _

That was true; there was no way either of them really would know…it was probably the case, though.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on. **_

_Hey Drew!_ Dawn skipped over May this time, seeing as she already greeted her earlier._ How're you feeling?_

_Actually, pretty good,_ Drew answered. _A LOT better than a few days ago. _

_I'm just glad you're still in one piece,_ May added.

_That makes two of us,_ her boyfriend agreed. _But hey…where's Ash? _

_You just missed him,_ Dawn informed him. _Why? _

_Because he wanted to talk to me about something…_

_What?_ Brock finally spoke up.

_I dunno…_

_When did he tell you this?_ May asked.

Drew was quick to respond. _He came to see how I was doing when you left to get some sleep…Tuesday, was it?_

'_Right,'_ Dawn thought, recalling that day's events. That was the first time she'd gotten May to go home.

When she looked back at the screen, she noticed May had already responded. _You mean when you made me…_

_You needed it!_

_Okay, you two! _Dawn intervened quickly. _Don't start turning into Ash and Misty!_

_Right, _May agreed. _That would be bad…haha!_

_Well anyways, do you know where he is?_ Drew asked again.

_Yeah, he and Misty went to her gym. _Dawn felt herself frowning as she typed. That would make it hard for Drew to talk to him…

_Of course,_ May responded. _Well, they'll be back eventually…I think…_

There was a pause before Drew posted, _Unless…_

_No. No way!_

_Really, May, I'm fine. We could easily head over to see them._

_No! I mean…please, Drew, let's just…let's just stay here, and…_

Her message trailed off, but Drew filled in the blanks. _Stay safe? _

…_yeah…_

And suddenly, Dawn felt like she was intruding upon a private conversation.

_All right, May, _Drew gave in. _We'll just hang around here and wait for Ash to get back…_

_Thanks, Drew,_ May added a smiley to her post. _We'll see you guys later. _

_See ya later,_ Dawn echoed.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

A slight pause settled in after May and Drew left. Once again, Dawn found herself without much to say.

Thankfully, though, it seemed Brock did. _Hey Dawn, I have a question for you… _

_What? _

_Well…who is it you like? Gary or Kenny? _

She blinked as she read Brock's question over again. What…? He thought that she…? Then, she couldn't help it; she burst into laughter. She didn't care how ridiculous she looked laughing at her computer screen (who was around anyway?). It was just too funny to think that Brock would actually be asking her such a ridiculous question!

_Hey Dawn, are you still there? _

She must have taken longer to respond that she thought. _Yeah,_ she replied as her laughter calmed down. _Sorry, I was laughing. _

_Huh? Why? What's so funny? _

_The fact that you think I like Kenny!_

_Wait…so you don't, then?_

_No! Eew! I don't like Kenny that way! He's just a really good friend…that's all!_

_Oh, okay. Well, I believe you, Dawn. It's just that everyone was saying you liked Kenny instead of Gary…_

Dawn frowned. Was that really the case? Why in the world did her friends think she had a crush on Kenny? Did she act different or something? No, she was sure that wasn't the case. And besides, many of them already knew she had a crush on…Gary (wow, why was it STILL so hard to admit it even to herself?) so they shouldn't be thinking otherwise! Right? And Brock was one of these people, so he should know, right?

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on. **_

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Gary had logged on until Brock posted a message saying, _Speak of the devil…_

_What about me? _Gary asked.

_Oh…uh…nothing! We were just…uh…wondering…where you have been!_ Dawn could feel herself pathetically freezing up even though she was nowhere near him. Darn it! Why did she ALWAYS get this way when talking to him?

_I've been helping Professor Rowan up in Sinnoh. Why? _

'_Uh,_' Dawn's thoughts stuttered almost as though she was speaking to him in person. '_C'mon, Dawn! Think of something!'_

Thankfully, Brock came to her rescue. _Because you've missed so much in the chat! _

_Yes!_ Dawn typed immediately. _You've missed a lot! _

_Really? Like what? _

_Well, _Dawn searched her brain for something that happened recently. Then, the most obvious dawned _**(A/N: Haha, Dawn and dawned…that's funny XD)**_ on her! _For starters, Drew was injured during a hike with May! He fell off a hillside…_

_WHAT?_

_But no need to worry! He's okay! I mean, he was knocked unconscious and has a few injuries…but he woke up last week and is okay now!_

_That's good to hear…I can't believe no one told me, though…_

_Well, like you said, you were busy,_ Dawn tried to be reassuring, feeling bad for bringing the conversation up and making Gary feel bad. _And you also missed Team Rocket coming to the chat again!_ She added quickly, trying to change the subject.

It seemed to work. _Not those three clowns again…_

_Afraid so,_ she responded with a smile on her face. _It was the funniest thing too because we told them about what happened to Drew and then James and Meowth had Ash get Pikachu to disconnect Jessie! Then, they just left! It was so weird…_

_Yeah, that is strange…even for them…_

_I know, right?_

_So, what else did I miss?_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

Now that she was thinking back, past events seemed to be coming to her much easier. _Well, Kenny's grandmother passed away, too…so he had to go back to Sinnoh. _(**A/N: I don't care if Kenny doesn't have a Grandma! The point is he had to go back to the Sinnoh region…**)

_Really? I'm sorry to hear that. _

_Yeah, but he's okay. I talked to him a few days ago. He's upset, but I know him and he'll be alright. It was the oddest thing, though, because everyone seemed to think he was my BOYFRIEND! Can you believe that? _Dawn had sent the message before she really thought it through. Now, the only thought in her head was, '_And why the hell am I telling Gary this?_'

But Gary's response drove that question from her mind immediately. _He isn't? _

_What! You thought so too?_

_Sorry, but I wasn't here for most of the chat…I kinda did miss a lot! _

_Good point…_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

As she noticed Ash logging on, she frowned as she wondered where Brock went and why he wasn't chiming into the conversation. Looking down at the contact box, she realized he was offline. But when did that happen?

_Hey, has anyone seen Drew? Oh…am I…ah…interrupting something…? _

_Nope._ Dawn hoped she wasn't too quick to respond, but just leave it to Ash to say something stupid like that!

_Uh-huh…okay then…_

_So why do you need Drew? _The bluenette asked him before he could post anything else that would give her little "secret" away. She knew telling Ash was a bad idea!

'_Cause I need to ask him something!_

_Well, he was actually here a few minutes ago. You missed him. He and May are hanging out and apparently waiting for you to get back. _

_Oh, okay. I'll talk to him later then. Got to go! _

_See ya!_ Both Dawn and Gary got to respond before he left:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

_Well, that was odd,_ Gary commented when he was gone.

_It's Ash,_ Dawn offered as a reply. She hoped it made him laugh (or at least smile). _So Gary, what have you been up? Besides helping Professor Rowan, I mean…_

_Actually, not much,_ he confessed. _We're working at a Pok__é_mon preserve (in Sinnoh, like I said)…you know, helping endangered Pokémon, studying their habits, making sure they're protected…that kinda stuff. 

_Hmm…adorable Pokémon?_

_Um…I suppose…_

_Aww! Do you think I could come see them sometime! _

_Sure…? Actually, the reservation I'm working at isn't too far from your home town I think…_

_Really? Well I'm heading back to Sinnoh in a few days. I could come lend a hand! I'd love to help out! I won't be useless! _

_Thanks! We could really use the extra help if you're interested. _

_Okay! This'll be fun! I love helping Pokémon! _She hoped that didn't sound as cheesy to Gary as it did in her own mind. But it would be so much fun to work alongside him at the preserve (if she got over these stupid nerves!) and help take care of Pokémon!

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

The sudden appearance of this stranger brought her out of her thoughts. She started at the screename and frowned.

_Um…who are you?_ She asked.

_Me? Who are you?_ The stranger responded.

_Um, I don't know you…so, yeah, I'm just gonna leave…_

Gary seemed as hesitant as she was as he agreed, _Me too…_

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off.**_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

As she shut down her laptop, she shook off the thoughts of the stranger and settled back into thinking about the upcoming events. Returning to Sinnoh would indeed be interesting…

* * *

All Tracey could think as he watched the two strangers leave was, _'Did I hit the wrong chat room?' _

It wouldn't surprise him if that was true. He wasn't exactly good with this whole online communication thing, but still! He thought he'd gone to the right one…

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

Aha! Now HERE was someone he recognized!

_Ash! Yay! I didn't hit the wrong chat room after all! _He didn't realized until after he sent the message that Ash may not have any idea what he was talking about.

But that didn't seem to be on Ash's mind at all as he replied, _Oh no! I am still mad at you for not showing up when Misty was waiting!_

Tracey didn't respond because, well, he didn't exactly know HOW to respond to that…

_Uh…is anyone else here?_ Ash asked after a moment of awkward silence.

That one, Tracey DID know how to respond to. _Sadly, no…_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

And so Ash just left. Just like that! Tracey couldn't help but feel upset. After all, that was very rude! He didn't even say good-bye!

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

'_Oh no,'_ Tracey thought as the notification appeared across his screen. Pikachu.

_Pi? Pika?_

Tracey frowned. _Huh? _

_THUNDERBOLT VIRUS! _

_NOOOOOOO! _But he supposed he should have expected as much.

Except, this time…nothing happened!

_Psyche!_ Pikachu responded after a moment.

Tracey couldn't help himself. Now he was angry at both Ash and Pikachu as he quickly replied, _Rude! That's so rude!_

_Well, fine then…THUNDERBOLT VIRUS! (again!)_

_Hah! You won't fool me this time, Pikachu! _

Pikachu only responded with a smiley face.

Tracey suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. _You were serious…weren't you? _

_See for yourself. _

_Oh…suckish…_

But that was all he got to post before:

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

And Pikachu, once again feeling pretty good about himself, followed close behind.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! When will Dawn understand what May was getting at? Will Ash and Misty ever stop arguing? And what does Ash want to ask Drew? Will Drew and May start arguing like Ash and Misty? And how will their double date go? Does Dawn like Kenny or Gary? What was up with Dawn and Gary's odd conversation? When will Dawn go to help Gary at the reservation? How come they never noticed Brock leave the conversation? Will Ash ask Drew his question at the double date? Will Dawn and Gary ever talk with Tracey? Will Ash ever stop being mad a Tracey? Will Misty ever discover that Tracey _has_ been coming to the chat? Will Pikachu ever leave Tracey alone?

To be continued...

* * *

**Well there you go! Pokéchat 12! The next bit has been installed! We're getting closer and closer to the new stuff! Yay!**

**Review, review, review! And remember you'll get apples!**

**Lolz! Adios for now!**

**- Lex**


	13. Pokechat 13

**(2012 edit: one of the reasons I don't feel like altering the author's notes anymore is that I start leaving little reviewer comments at the end about now-ish…and I didn't really want to write over them since they were little messages to you guys you bothered to review my little story! ^,^) **

**HELLLLOOOOOOOOO PEOPLEZZZZ! Greetings from Apple World! Actually, I kid-never been there. But if someone has, PLEASE send me a postcard!**

**In other news, I apologize ten thousand times for not updating sooner! I've been so busy going EVERYWHERE that it isn't even funny. Even now I only have a weeks rest-up before I'm out again for a week! So, yeah, that's my excuse for not updating...**

**Now, onto what I'm sure you'd rather be reading than my random-ness! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #13**

Misty had been thinking about this all day. Actually, she'd been thinking about this for a few days, and finally, she figured she came to a decision. It was just…weird. She didn't know why. Sure, she was happy and everything seemed to be going well, but something just felt off…maybe it was because nothing really changed at all since…

A notification appeared across her computer screen, catching her attention before she could dwell any longer on the matter. It seemed May was finally online.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on. **_

_Hi May,_ Misty greeted her friend.

_Hey Misty,_ she replied. _So…are you seriously going to do this? _

_Yeah, it's just…it's not working out…_

_Are you absolutely sure?_ May asked. _It hasn't been very long, after all._

_I know, but it's been long enough. I mean…it's just not the same as it was before. I liked the way we were before any of this. Now it's just…weird…_

_Okay,_ a_ll right then…if you're sure…um…are you sure this is what you want?_

_For the last time, May! YES!_

_Okay, then I guess it's for the best…right?_

Misty could feel a vein twitching in his forehead. _As I keep telling you. Yes. Now where is he?_

_You DID tell him to meet you here, right?_

_Of course I did!_ She typed as she looked at the clock on her wall._ But he was supposed to be here, like, 15 seconds ago!_

_Oh for crying out loud, Mist! You can't expect him to be here exactly on time! Fifteen seconds late is nothing compared to a few minutes! Or a HOUR, for that matter!_

_Well, actually, it's 30 seconds now…_

_And it's ASH. Do you honestly expect him to show up on time? _

_No…I suppose you're right. Well, I'll just wait for him. Oh, and thanks for all your help, May. I just feel bad because if I wasn't having to pack to leave for that Johto retreat with my sisters, I would be doing this in person rather than on the chat…_

_Don't worry,_ May reassured her._ I'm sure he'll understand…well, I hope…_

Misty couldn't help but smile a little. _Heh…thanks, May. _

But it was right then that the one they (well, Misty) were waiting for suddenly showed up.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_And, that's my cue to leave,_ May posted almost immediately. _Good luck, Misty!_

_Thanks again, May!_ Misty was able to get in before her friend disappeared.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off. **_

Then, she was left alone on the chat with Ash. Seconds seemed like hours as she tried to figure out how to begin.

Finally, Ash saved her the trouble. _So, um, what did you want to talk about? _

_Uh…well, I need to talk to you about something important. _

Ash seemed very hesitant with his reply. _O…kay? Is something wrong? _

_No…I mean, not exactly…but it's just that, well, Ash…I just think…um…OH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!_

_Huh? _

_Ash, I'm sorry. Really, I am, but I just don't think we should be together anymore! I know it hasn't been very long, but this just isn't the same! Something's just off…and, to be honest, I feel like we've been fighting more than we were when we were just friends! So I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be dating. It's just not working out right. _

Ash didn't respond. For one horrible minute, Misty thought she'd made him really upset and worried he'd never speak to her again. She knew their dating would ruin their friendship!

But her worries were put aside when Ash replied, _You really think that way? _

_I…I dunno,_ she paused. _I think so. Maybe I just need some time to think…but…still, it doesn't change the fact that we've been fighting a lot. You can't pretend you haven't noticed. _

_Well, honestly, I have noticed something was a little…off,_ he confessed. _So…what does this mean? _

_I think…I think it means we're…taking a break? _

It was another minute before Ash replied. _I…guess so…_

_But we're still friends, right?_ Misty asked quickly, nerves making her palms clammy as she typed._ No heartbreaks or anything like that?_

_No…friends is good. _

As she read his post, Misty let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. So everything was going to turn out okay, after all.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_Hey, you two,_ Brock interrupted them. _What's up?_

At first, Misty didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? Were they supposed to tell everybody?

While she contemplated, Ash answered for them. _Oh, um…nothing…_

So Ash was going to go with NOT telling right now. _Yeah, nothing…_

_There's no use, you two. May has already been around spilling the news…_

May felt yet ANOTHER vein twitch due to that brunette. _Damn it! I'm going to kill her…_

_I hope you don't mean literally…_

_No, Ash. Not literally! It was just…oh, forget it…I just meant I was going to have to have a serious talk with her about keeping secrets… _

_Ditto,_ Ash agreed after a moment.

_You know Ditto is a kind of transformation Pokémon, right? _

_Not the right time for this, Brock_.

He seemed to get the point. _Sorry…I think I'm just going to go get May so you guys can have that chat with her…and probably Drew too since he's with her…_

_Yeah, you go do that,_ Misty offered as a farewell.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

And once again, that odd silence settled in. Neither Misty or Ash could think of what to say.

_Okay, so I have to ask one more time: we're cool, right?_ Misty finally asked.

_Yeah…I guess so. We're friends. _

_We're friends,_ she echoed.

_So...yeah...what now? _

Misty frowned, thinking. _Well, I guess we go back to the way things were before…_

_Yeah, that sounds good. _

_Wait, why is that good? You didn't like me being your girlfriend? Is that it? _

_No! _

_It is, isn't it? You know, I can't believe you, Ash!_

_No! Really! That wasn't what I meant!_

_Oh, save it! I can NOT believe I actually thought about going out with you in the first place!_

_Fine then, Misty! I can't believe I actually asked you out in the first place!_

_Well why DID you? _

_You know what? I DON'T KNOW!_

_You are such a jerk!_

_I am not!_

_Are too!_

_Am NOT!_

_Are TOO!_

_Am NOT!_

_Are TOO!_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

And like always, they were so caught up in their argument, neither Ash nor Misty even noticed anyone else log on.

_Okay, we're here! How'd it go?_ May asked as soon as she logged on.

But the two just continued the argument.

_I am NOT!_

_Are TOO!_

_Am NOT!_

_Are TOO!_

_Um…May?_ Drew cut in.

_AM NOT!_

_Yeah?_ May asked.

_ARE TOO!_

_We should just go,_ Drew responded.

_AM NOT!_

_Yeah,_ May agreed._ Good plan…_

_ARE TOO! _

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_I! AM! NOT! _Ash continued to argue.

_YOU! ARE! TOO!_

_I! AM! NOT!_

_YOU! ARE! Oh, just forget it!_ Misty didn't even remember why they were arguing in the first place anymore!_ What are we doing, Ash? _

_I don't know anymore…you're right. We argue like this constantly…_

Despite the recent spat, Misty allowed herself to smile as a realization struck her. _And it annoys the hell out of everyone else…_

_Haha, yeah…but I guess that may be the fun part of it…_

_Haha, we can agree there!_ She added a smiley.

_Hey Misty? _

_Yeah? _

_Since you're no longer my girlfriend…can we go back to the old days and have a friendly battle? _

_Well, I'm not sure about friendly, _she joked, _but I accept your challenge! _

_All right! _

_You can come to my gym whenever you like, but take your time because I still have to pack for my Johto retreat first._

_Oh, right! You have that retreat this week! I'll be there in awhile…after I get the perfect team together! _

Misty smirked as she typed. _Whatever you pick, it won't be strong enough to defeat me! _

_Haha! We'll see about that! _

_You know, if I'd have known we were going to have a battle at my gym, I would have just waited until you showed up to, well, to talk about…what we talked about earlier…_

_It's okay…don't worry about it…_

She smiled again as she read his message. Ash was always so comforting. _Yeah, thanks Ash. I'll see you in a little while. _

_See ya in a bit!_

And then she left.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

* * *

Ash didn't know why, but he didn't feel as upset as he thought he'd feel. Everyone was always telling him break-ups were tough. However, what he and Misty just went through didn't seem that awful at all. It wasn't necessarily easy, but it wasn't horrible.

Did that mean that he and Misty didn't really break up? Or were they just really weird or something?

He shrugged to himself, unable to determine an answer. He was about to leave the chat and prepare for his battle with Misty, when someone else caught his attention.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

It seemed Brock was back.

_WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP BICKERING? _The message appeared before Ash could offer anything in a form of greeting.

_Um…Brock?_

_WHAT?_

_Misty and I stopped arguing a long time ago,_ he informed him. _You're just a tad bit late…_

_Oh…hey…where IS Misty? _

_She went to her gym. _

_Why?_

_To pack for her Johto retreat AND to get ready for our battle!_ Suddenly, Ash was feeling all pumped up again.

_Oh brother…the old times are coming back to haunt me…so let me guess, you need someone to referee? _

_Could you do that?_ Ash smiled; that was a great idea!_ Thanks Brock! _

_All right…but how am I supposed to get there? _

Ash frowned. That was a good question. _Um…I have Pokémon that can get you there. Just come over to my place! One of my Pokémon should feel like carrying you! _

_Gee thanks…I'll meet you there. _

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

Then, Ash was alone again. _'Hmm…now to get out of here before HE gets here,'_ he mused to himself.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

It seemed he just wasn't quick enough.

_Um…Ash?_ Tracey asked. _Are you still online? _

Ash refused to answer. He was still mad.

_Are you still mad at me?_ Tracey tried again, as if reading Ash's thoughts.

And, there was only one possible thing Ash could think of doing.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

Tracey read the notification again and sighed. _'I guess he's still mad…'_

_Electricmouse101, where are you?_ He asked the air. _Can you please come now and disconnect me? I guess I deserve it…_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

Pikachu seemed to be answering his call.

_Okay!_ The yellow electric type posted immediately. _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_Thank you! _Tracey never thought he would see the day when he would thank Pikachu for giving him a virus. But, then again, perhaps he really did deserve it this time…

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

'_Wow,' _Pikachu mused to himself as Tracey was disconnected so easily. _'That was…kinda…not as fun…'_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

…

Stay tuned! Why did Ash and Misty suddenly want to break up with each other? When did they first decide to? Why do they always argue? What will May and Drew do? How will Ash and Misty's battle go? Will Brock referee successfully? Will there be any problems? Does Pikachu take pride in disconnecting Tracey? And why does Tracey suddenly feel so guilty?

To be continued...

* * *

***sniff sniff* Such a sad chapter...for all you Ash/Misty fans that is...but don't give up hope! You never know what the future will hold! I'm merely opening doors as an author to experiment more with the story! *hint hint, nudge nudge***

**But that's enough about that before I give too much away for the plot coming up (for you first time readers-you others, keep it on the down low)**

**And some real quick responses to reviews from the previous chapter to end this bit here...**

**Shika Kev Prower - I may only say that my rationality is that it doesn't have to make sense! I mean, it's Pokemon...it IS ridiculous! Hehe! So, yeah, they get cut off mid-chat and Pachirisu has random spots of typing genius, but, eh, it just makes even more fun to write! XD If it helps, think of it like a video chat, kinda, but that's just what they're saying...cuz maybe it would work better as video chat than the other...huh...don't really know...*shrugs* (2012 edit: I actually don't do any cut-off sentences anymore…)**

**Mike Prower the Fox - That better be a damn good Falcon Punch or I'm gonna demand a refund!**

**HollyBerry - THANK YOU! Tell me when it's your birthday and I'll sing to you! But about their ages...I really have no idea...I'm probably thinking somewhere in the 16-19 range for them...well except for Max...haha! XD**

**Faunia - OMG YOU'RE SO AWESOME FOR REVIEWING AND LIKING MY WORK! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Teeheee**

**immaperson - I'm glad you think this is interesting and not stupid! Yay! That means I'm doing something right!**

**and finally, rose-the-magicat - I'M MAKING MORE CHAPTERS! Yay!**

**Ah, I love my reviewers...you guys make me smile! XD THANKIES!**

**All right! I've overstayed my welcome! I'm out!**

**PEACE!**

**- Lex**


	14. Pokechat 14

**Oh my goodNESS you guys probably HATE me! "Why haven't you updated, Lexi? WHY?" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I was gone all summer and then school started up and got hectic and then I had these crazy family issues and then I JUST LOST TRACK OF TIME! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry!**

**Ok...it's okay, Lexi...take deep breaths...**

**All right, freak out moment has passed. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it (sadly)...I don't even know if I own myself O.o...but I DO know that ALL PEANUT BUTTER IN THE WORLD IS MIIIINNEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(not really...or is it? DUN DUN DUN!)**

**Okay, seriously, on to what you signed on here for...**

* * *

**Pokéchat #14**

Ash felt a little downhearted. He had planned on heading over to Professor Oak's lab to see if Gary wanted to have a battle. However, when he arrived, he had found out his old rival wasn't there. And he didn't really get much from Professor Oak on where he went either, as the Professor had to take a call from Professor Rowan before Ash could ask. Something about stolen Pokémon…

So instead, after asking Professor Oak's permission (before he had taken Professor Rowan's call), Ash was now sitting with one of the lab's laptops under the shade of a large tree outside. It was a little higher than the pasture around it, creating an easy view of the bustling life around him. He could clearly see several Pokémon wandering about the grassy plain area, and he was sure that he could see more than half of his Tauros grazing on the other side of a far hill. Smiling to himself, he started up the laptop (the way things seemed to go for him lately, this would probably be one of the only times he'd get to use a laptop, so…).

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to see what his friends were up to.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

For a little while, it was only his screenname in bold across the top of the screen. There was no one else online. Frowning, Ash tried to think of something to do to pass the time; he ended up playing Solitaire.

Except, Ash had never been very good at Solitaire.

After losing about eight times in row, he was just about to quit and shut down the laptop in frustration when he was suddenly alerted to someone logging onto the chat. Smiling again, he closed the cursed, unwinnable card game and focused on the chat.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_Hey Brock!_ Ash welcomed his friend.

_Hey Ash_, Brock echoed. _Did you hear about what happened yesterday? _

Ash frowned, thinking back to what could have happened. The only thing he could think of was the whole stolen Pokémon ordeal that had Professor Oak and Professor Rowan so upset. Could that be it?

_I mean the kidnapping of those Pokémon from that preserve in Sinnoh,_ Brock clarified before Ash could respond. So that WAS what he meant after all.

_Yeah, I just heard about it from Professor Oak this morning! _Which was more or less true…

_Apparently, the captors left without even leaving a trace…it's creepy, huh? _

_Definitely. _

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_Hi guys! Greetings from Johto!_ Misty seemed in an oddly good mood today.

_Hey Misty!_ Ash greeted her back. Brock echoed the greeting seconds later.

_Did you guys hear about the stolen Pokémon? _Or she wasn't...

_Yeah, we were just talking about that,_ Ash informed her.

_Isn't it horrible? All those Pokémon stolen right off the premises without any clue as to who took them! I don't know how they're going to find them…_

_Neither do I,_ Brock admitted. _But I'm sure Officer Jenny will figure it out! Ooh, maybe I could help her!_

_Um…not gonna happen, Brock._ Ash hated to be the one to dampen his spirits, but the stolen Pokémon were in Sinnoh. They were in Kanto.

Brock seemed to have realized this too. _I know…but a guy can dream!_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

_Hey, you two!_ _Did you hear about the stolen Pokémon? _Ash asked before Brock or Misty could.

_Yeah, May just told me,_ Drew replied.

_It's horrible!_ His girlfriend added. _How are they ever going to find who took them?_

_I don't know,_ Misty responded. _I wish there was something we could do…_

_Hey!_ Ash typed, a brilliant (or so he thought) idea forming in his head.

_What?_ May asked.

_What if WE helped out?_

_Ash, there's one problem with that: the preserve is in Sinnoh. We're in Kanto. B__y the time we get there they will have found the Pokémon already (hopefully). _Oh, so NOW Brock had figured that out!

_He's right,_ Drew commented.

_And besides, we wouldn't even know where—or how—to start looking,_ May added.

_And we don't work at the preserve, _Misty chimed in._ Chances are they aren't letting anyone in at all. Or even if we did somehow manage to make it there, we'd probably just get stopped and accused of being the thieves ourselves! _

Ash frowned. That was a good point…

_I vote we stay here,_ Brock posted. _But that doesn't mean we can't keep on the lookout for any signs of trouble. With Sinnoh looking for them, the captors may try to get away to another region…_

_Yeah,_ Misty replied._ You guys can keep on the lookout in Kanto, and I'll keep an eye on Johto in case of anything suspicious!_

_That sounds like a good plan!_ May agreed. _Who knows? Maybe we'll even catch the thieves ourselves!_

Feeling somewhat proud of himself, Ash smiled. At least they were somewhat using his idea of helping…

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

However, the sudden appearance of these three goons wiped the smile of his face.

_Speaking of thieves,_ he commented,_ I bet they stole the Pokémon! _

_What are you accusing us of?_ Jessie messaged back furiously (he didn't have to be around her to tell).

It seemed May was accusing them as well. _You stole the Pokémon off the preserve in Sinnoh, didn't you?_

_No we didn't!_ James argued.

_But I wish it WAS us!_ Jessie admitted._ We need that kind of glory!_

_Yeah…the boss ain't too happy wit us,_ Meowth confessed.

_Shush, Meowth!_ Jessie scolded.

_So…then you didn't steal the Pokémon? _Brock asked.

Jessie made it quite clear. _Sadly, no._

_Then why are you here if not to confess?_ Drew questioned.

_We…um,_ the red-head paused. _Why ARE we here, James? _

_Don't look at me,_ her partner-in-crime answered. _I have no idea…_

_Me neither,_ Meowth piped up.

_Oh well…I suppose we should just leave then,_ Jessie mused.

_Yeah,_ their talking Pokémon added. _Before Pikachu shows up!_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

Unfortunately for Team Rocket, said electric type happened to appear on the chat JUST as Meowth sent his message. Which meant Pikachu read it quite clearly.

James noticed Pikachu's arrival right away. _We're doomed…_

_Oh yes, you are,_ Pikachu didn't hesitate at all. _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_Oh, come on! _And Jessie was back to being angry.

_Mercy!_ James pleaded.

_We should never have logged on!_ Meowth added.

_**Prepare4Trouble has been disconnected.**_

_**Make_It_Double has been disconnected.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has been disconnected.**_

_All in a day's work,_ Pikachu wrote before disappearing from the chat as well.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

Ash shook his head. He was pretty sure Pikachu was just doing this for fun now, and to be honest, it kind of scared him a little…

But before he could think on it any more, he was brought back to the chat by Brock's message. _You know, you didn't have to get Pikachu, Ash…_

Ash blinked. They thought he'd gotten Pikachu?

_Yeah,_ Misty agreed._ Team Rocket wasn't actually doing anything this time…_

_Hey, wait, I didn't get Pikachu,_ Ash told them._ I'm not even anywhere near him right now!_

Misty didn't seemed convinced. _Well, still…_

But really, his friends couldn't possibly believe Team Rocket, right? Team Rocket was evil! Of course they would have something to do with stolen Pokémon! After all, that idiotic trio was always trying to steal Pikachu from him!

_They said they had nothing to do with the stolen Pokémon,_ May chimed in.

Ash could not believe this. _And you're going to believe them?_ He asked.

_Ash has a point,_ Drew backed him up.

_Those three are too dumb to keep something like that secret,_ Brock argued. _They would be bragging about it left and right!_

_And Brock also has a point…_

Ash frowned. _Drew, who's side are you on? And Brock, so what?_

_So, that means Pikachu didn't really need to log on and disconnect them!_ Misty continued for them.

_Oh, so now you're taking THEIR side?_ Ash really could not believe this.

_I am not!_ She argued back. _All I'm saying is that maybe we could have learned something useful if they kept talking! Maybe they knew who took the Pokémon! _

_Like they would tell us anything!_

_How do you know, Ash? If they DID know something, it's like Brock said: they're too dumb to keep it to themselves for long! They would tell after some time!_

The back of his mind warned Ash not to pick yet ANOTHER fight with Misty, but there was just no way she was right in this matter! _Well fine then!_ He typed out angrily._ Why don't you go ask them?_

_I would if you didn't kick them out of the chat room!_

And he was so infuriated by Misty's current know-it-all attitude, that he didn't even acknowledge his other friends. Had he not been so set on arguing with Misty, he would have noticed them as the other three messaged one another.

_I can see where this is going…again,_ Drew commented.

_Let's get out of here!_ May replied hastily.

_Right behind you! _Brock agreed.

And the three left the duo to quarrel by themselves.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

But like always when they were bickering, neither Ash nor Misty noticed. They continued to argue back and forth, even forgetting the reason why they started fighting in the first place, but neither wanting to back down. And when they finally noticed the others had left, the verbal warfare turned into another back and forth, repetitive dispute.

_There you go again!_ Ash typed furiously. _Scaring everyone away!_

_Oh no!_ Misty argued_. That was TOTALLY you!_

_It was not!_

_It was too!_

_Was not!_

_Was too!_

_Was NOT!_

_Was TOO!_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

_WAS NOT! _

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

_WAS TOO!_

_WAS NOT!_

_WAS TOO!_

_THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_ Pikachu managed to get in somewhere between the repeating lines.

_NOOOO!_ Tracey posted in response, though it was lost to the seemingly endless battle currently raging. But, like Team Rocket before him, Tracey was gone before he could say anything more.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

And the argument still continued…

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ash, Pikachu was stretched out under a smaller tree a slight distance away from his trainer's. Like Ash, he was also on his laptop—already on the chat, though Ash hadn't realized it yet—and growing more irritated by the minute. He swore there were no two people that seemed to bicker more than Ash and Misty.

_OH ENOUGH ALREADY! _He finally cut in when he figured he'd explode if he read one more line of this pointless argument.

_Pikachu? When did you get here?_ His dense trainer asked.

_Oh, about five minutes ago, and I am sick of you two and your constant bickering! Misty, I'm giving you two seconds to leave! One…_

She seemed to get the message. _I'm gone!_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

_Wait, why'd you want her gone?_ Ash asked.

Pikachu was happy to alleviate his confusion. _So I can do this: THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_AHHHHHH! _And that was all Ash managed before he shared the same electronic fate as Team Rocket and Tracey.

_**Pokémaster77 has been disconnected. **_

Pikachu smiled to himself. He had to admit, part of him had always wanted to do that.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay tuned! What will happen to the Pokémon that have mysteriously disappeared from a reservation in Sinnoh? Will Ash, Brock, Misty, Drew, and May be able to help with the mystery? Did Team Rocket know anything about the thieves? Will Ash and Misty ever stop their pointless bickering? And why couldn't they stop arguing for two minutes to notice Tracey actually got to the chat room, only to be disconnected by Pikachu. Will the electric rodent ever let Tracey chat in the chat room? Or will his days forever be chat-less?

To be continued…

* * *

**Well there's another chapter for you! Oh, and here's just a little splotch of randomness for those of ya who decided to comment!**

**texancoconut51 - THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW AND DA KEYS TO MY ETERNAL HAPPINESS! I mean...I REALLY like apples...and peanut butter...and apples WITH peanut butter ^_^ mmmmm...**

**Pokeshipper-Reborn - OMG I LOVED THE NAMES! I'll have to remember those for random entrances later on! XD**

**Light of the Dawn - I apologize, but I am in no way a Pearlshipper...sorries...Cavaliershipping is just TOOO cute!**

**Darksiderwithdust - Yes, chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce DOES rule...and I will be making more only Pokemon chats! (Hint: there's a pattern as to when they come in! See if you can figure it out! *wink*)**

**and last, but definitely not least...**

**Mike Prower the Fox - I am EXTREMELY thankful I do not have to die! Praise the Lord for your merciful soul! And the fact that there's more in store for Ash and Misty so you don't have to worry! (hint, hint) But that's all I'm saying! XD**

**ONE LAST THING BEFORE I LEAVE!**

**I'm taking a poll (but not an actual one, just with response from you guys)...I'm thinking about writing a story about May's journey through Johto (I know, I've been thinking about this for awhile, but just recently SERIOUSLY thought about testing my writing abilities) and I just wanted to know what you guys think...so here's what I wanna know...**

**SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT WRITE A STORY ABOUT MAY'S JOURNEY THROUGH JOHTO?**

**All right! That's all now! This ruler of the world is signing off!**

**BYE-BYE!**

**- Lex**


	15. Pokechat 15

**People of Earth and beyond! I'm back with another update! WOOT!**

**I LOOOOVE this chapter! But, unfortunately, I can't take full credit for it...SO EVERYONE SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO MY YOUNGEST SISTER NIKKI! She's been the source of inspiration for this bit here! TOGETHER OUR RANDOM STUPIDITY IS INVINCIBLE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, so there ya go! Here's what you logged on for! XD**

**Right after these messages...**

**May: Nachos. The world's best invention.**

**Me: HOLD IT! That is NOT the message I told you to say! And SECONDLY, that is NOT even TRUE! Peanut butter is the world's greatest invention! And Coca-Cola! And apples! And rain! And-**

**Drew: We get it. You think half the world is the greatest invention.**

**Me: ...WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO MEAN TO MEEEEEEE?**

**Drew/May: *sigh***

**Me: And now for the show!**

**May: Lexi...**

**Drew: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh...hehe...right...sorry...ahem ahem...**

**May: Lexi does not own Pokemon.**

**Drew: If she did, I would fear for my life.**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**May: All right! Enough nonsense! On with the show!**

**Me: *as we leave the screen* What are you talking about? This entire chapter is pure nonsense...**

* * *

**Pokéchat #15**

Ash was barely home for fifteen seconds before he had dashed into his room, started up his computer, and logged onto the chatroom. He just HAD to tell his friends what he'd bought!

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

Lucky for him, Brock was just getting online himself…

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_Hey Brock!_

_Hey Ash, what's up? _

Ash was practically bouncing out of his seat as he typed his message. _You will NEVER guess what I found at this garage sale!_

_What? A limited edition Premier Pokéball?_

_No…but that would be cool,_ he admitted.

_It's not something stupid like…like a leaf blower, is it? _

And the excitement suddenly deflated. _Um…maybe…_

_You bought a leaf blower at a garage sale?_

_Hey! It was on sale!_ Ash could not believe Brock wasn't excited over his purchase!

_How do you know it even works?_

_I tested it!_

_Oh my… _

Unfortunately, before Ash could convince him the leaf blower was a necessity and TOTALLY worth it, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their other friends.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

But perhaps he could convince them! _Hey guys, guess WHAT!_

_Oh no,_ Misty replied._ This is going to be something stupid…_

_What?_ May asked.

_You will never believe what I bought at a garage sale! _Ash frowned. _And I heard that, Misty!_

_Hmm,_ Drew responded._ Don't you mean READ?_

_Oh, whatever! You know what I meant!_

_All right, Ash,_ May cut in. _What did you buy at the sale? *directed at Brock* This isn't something ridiculous, is it? _

Brock responded instantly. _You have NO idea…_

_It's not something completely pointless and a waste of time to even talk about like a leaf blower…is it? _Drew asked.

Ash sighed angrily. His friends were honestly impossible! _Do none of you have any respect for the valuable fun that is THE Leaf Blower?_ He demanded to know the answer to this question.

_Respect?_ Misty repeated.

Drew was just as shocked. _Valuable fun?_

_THE leaf blower? _May added with a slightly creeped face, _O.o_

_I warned you,_ Brock told them.

Unbelievable! Ash felt his face contort into a frown again. _Well fine then! If you guys won't appreciate my purchase, then I'll go blow leaves around by myself! _

_Have fun with that,_ came Misty's reply.

And that was all Ash could take of his friends' negativity.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

Misty sighed as she watched her ex-boyfriend log off to play around with a leaf blower. She shook her head.

_And to think,_ May broke the silence (as much as one could do in a chat room),_ you went out with him, Misty…_

_Yeah…and now you see why I broke up with him,_ she retorted.

_He told me HE broke up with YOU_, Drew mused.

_And you believed him?_ Misty asked in surprise.

_Point taken…_

_Hey May, _Misty changed the conversation. _You know how I'm coming home tomorrow? _

_Yep._

_Well, do you want to…go shopping or something? It's been FOREVER since us girls have hit the mall!_

_Ah! I SO know what you mean!_ May agreed. _There's this INCREDIBLE sale going on at Pokésheek right now!_

_And here they go, _Drew cut in.

_You know, we're free to leave,_ Brock reminded him.

_After you!_

And they did just that:

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

Misty ignored the interruption and continued with making plans._ So, tomorrow then, May? _

_Absolutely!_ May replied.

_Yes! This makes coming home SO much better! _

_Oh! We should ask Dawn if she wants to come!_

_Good idea!_ Misty was about to suggest they head over to her place, but a sudden thought struck her._ Hey…where IS Dawn? She hasn't been online lately, has she? _

_Not that I know of, but we could have missed her,_ May pointed out. _Although, I haven't seen her around either, and Drew and I have been all over town…_

_That doesn't surprise me,_ Misty joked. _Just kidding…but maybe we can ask the guys if they've seen her…_

_Yeah, good idea,_ May agreed.

But before they could think of anything else, their conversation was interrupted by another visitor:

_**Contestchamp99 has logged on.**_

_Hi Dawn! There you are!_

_Um, May…that's not Dawn,_ Misty informed her friend.

_Yeah, I'm Kenny…not Dawn._

_ContestCHAMP, not ContestQUEEN,_ Misty continued. _And shouldn't you be able to establish the difference between 99 and 28?_

_Whoops, sorry Kenny,_ May apologized. _And shut up, Misty…_

_It's okay,_ Kenny responded before Misty could. _But I'm looking for Dawn, too. I take it neither of you have seen her, though, huh?_

_To be honest, we haven't…anywhere, really,_ May told him. _She hasn't been coming to the chat room lately and I haven't run in to her at all…_

_That's odd,_ Kenny commented. _She hasn't been answering when I call her either…_

Just before they could try to get to the bottom of this mystery, yet another soul interrupted their conversation:

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_YOU GUYS!_ Ash messaged almost immediately.

_What? What's wrong? _Misty asked.

_We have a HUGE problem! I'm talking mucho grande, here! _

_What? What is it?_ May inquired.

_MY LEAF BLOWER WAS HIT BY A GARBAGE TRUCK!_

Misty practically fell out of her chair. Of course. Only Ash would somehow get his stupid leaf blower hit by a stupid truck and then proceed to think this was just the worst possible thing that could happen…

May seemed equally as unamused. _Is that all, Ash?_

_Uh…what just happened?_ Kenny asked, confused.

_Hah, they probably thought it was just a piece of trash,_ Misty joked, missing Kenny's question.

_Probably,_ May concurred, adding a laughing emote to the end of her post.

_Oh,_ Ash continued, ignoring May and Misty's joke, _and I went to show Dawn my new leaf blower, but she wasn't there…and neither was her mom. Did they go back to Sinnoh already? _

_She told me her mom went back early to take care of a few things,_ May informed them. _But Dawn was supposed to stay here for a little while longer…_

Misty frowned._ She wouldn't leave without telling us, would she?_

_That would be very unlike her,_ Kenny chimed in.

_Well, she probably told her mom where she was going so why don't we just ask her?_ May suggested.

_Sure, except do any of us know her mom's phone number? _Misty asked. _I know we all have Dawn's, but Kenny said she wasn't answering, so…_

_No, you're right,_ May replied. _I don't have her mom's number…_

_I don't,_ Ash confessed.

_Neither do I,_ Kenny added a frown at the end of his message.

_Hey wait! Dawn's right here!_

_I am NOT Dawn! I'm KENNY!_

_Ash, did you just notice him NOW?_ Misty asked in disbelief. _He's been here this entire time!_

_Oh, sorry Kenny…about both things,_ Ash apologized.

_UGH! Why can't you people get it right? _Kenny demanded.

_Uh, because you and Dawn have WAY too similar screennames? _Ash offered as a reply.

_Ah…well, now that you mention it, I can see how you could mix that up…okay, so you're off the hook this time. Now, how are we going to find Dawn?_

_No idea,_ both Ash and Misty responded at the same time.

_Hmm…maybe we SHOULDN'T go looking for her,_ May suggested.

_Huh? Why not?_ Misty asked. She was surprised that the brunette wouldn't want to look for their friend.

_But she's our friend!_ Kenny seemed to be sharing the same concerns.

_I know, but maybe she didn't tell us because she wanted to be alone for awhile…maybe something bad happened! _

_But I wanted to show her my new leaf blower!_ Ash replied. _Wait…stupid garbage truck…_

Misty felt a vein twitch in her forehead. _WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE DANG LEAF BLOWER? _

_Yeah Ash…sorry to break it to you, but no one really cares about your leaf blower at the moment, _May added.

_But it's awesome…_

_Don't you mean WAS?_ Misty reminded him.

_Oh yeah,_ Ash replied with a sad emote at the end of his message.

_And you can go buy a new one and have fun blowing things across your lawn…but you can't exactly blow things around in a chat room,_ May pointed out.

_Good point,_ Ash agreed.

_Now that that's settled, _May continued, _if we're all done discussing Dawn's life, I think I'll leave the chat now…_

_You know, we could still go shopping,_ Misty offered. _I'm sure Dawn wouldn't want us to just stop everything we're doing just because she's not around…_

_Yeah, all right,_ May agreed._ We'll go shopping when you get back, then. _

_Well, I'm gonna ditch,_ Kenny told them. _See you all later. _

_Nice talking to you, Kenny! Sorry about confusing you name!_ May apologized once again.

_Yeah, see ya!_ Misty added.

_Call me if you need leaves blown off your lawn!_ Ash posted with a smiley.

_Um…yeah…I'll…uh…I'll do that…_

Then, Kenny was gone.

_**Contestchamp99 has logged off.**_

_I'm off, too,_ May posted. _Can't wait until you get home, Misty! I'm gonna go scope out the BEST sales! This shopping trip is gonna ROCK! _

Misty laughed as she read May's message._ Okay, see you soon, May!_

And like Kenny, Misty and May left the chat as well.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

* * *

Now, it was only Ash left in the chat.

_Hmph…I think leaf blowers are cool,_ he wrote to the air (because there was something just so comforting about talking to the air).

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

Ash frowned. _Not you again._

_No, wait, Ash! Just one second! Please? _

_Fine. You get one second…one. Okay, your second is over. Bye!_

_No! Wait! You will NEVER guess what I found at the dump? _

Ash was about to respond with something sarcastic (yes, he was capable of that) when a sudden thought struck him. _What were you doing at the dump?_

_Err,_ Tracey faltered. _That's not important! What's important is that you'll never guess what I found there!_

_That lasagna you threw away last month?_ Ash guessed.

_No…and for your information, it was spoiled…_

_Whatever! Then what did you find?_

Tracey took a moment for a dramatic pause before replying, _A LEAF BLOWER!_

_Well, that's just ridic—wait…what?_ Ash felt his eyes widen.

_A leaf blower!_ Tracey repeated. _It's a little dented (looks like it might have gotten hit by something) but it still works! It's that just awesome?_

_Hah…NO…I mean…who carries those around? Nobody blows leaves off their lawn anymore…heh…heh…_

Tracey hesitated a moment. _Oh…_

_I mean, if I were you, I would just go put that thing back where you found it…_

_I would never part with my leaf blower!_ Tracey protested. _I named him Leafy!_

_Are you serious, Tracey?_ _I mean, come ON! You don't see ME carrying one of those things around, do you?_ Suddenly, Ash's palms were feeling very clammy…

But right before Tracey could respond, they were interrupted:

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

_What are you talking about, Ash?_ Pikachu asked immediately.

_Oh, would you look at the time, Pikachu?_ Ash cut in before his partner Pokémon could say anything else._ I think it's time we should be going!_

_Fine. Whatever. But just give me a second, okay? I need to talk to Tracey…_

_Your funeral…I mean, sure! _Ash corrected himself.

_Hah hah, you're so funny, Ash_, Tracey commented dryly.

Ash didn't stick around to hear anything else.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

_Now, what did you want to talk to me about, Pikachu? _Tracey asked.

_I didn't,_ the electric type replied.

_But you told Ash…oh no…_

_Oh yes!_ Pikachu posted with a smiley.

_Why do you torment me so? Don't you ever get bored of this?_

_Nope! It's fun! THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

Pikachu smiled to himself. That always brightened his day…

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! Why was Ash so excited with his leaf blower? And then why did he act like he wasn't when Tracey said he had one? Where is Dawn and why didn't she tell anyone where she was going? Will her friends ever find out what happened to her? What about Kenny? What does he think about all this? Will everyone EVER stop confusing his and Dawn's usernames? And will Pikachu _ever_ leave Tracey alone?

To be continued...

* * *

**And now, I am going to thank each and every person who has ever reviewed me in a long rant! So here goes!**

**Big "thank yous" and apples to...Poliwhirl42, Mike Prower the Fox, jazzykid1, Espeon210, houndmon, CrazyYanmega, MelliniumorderArceus, Hotrod198, Asura star, Chi-Chia mina, adventurerXD, , Amphoteric, Espeon Lover, ZekeAshton, big big misty fan, YoruichiKittyCat16, pokemaster101, BabyRuRu, Hermione Misty Sonezaki, (yes there is a blank here for my anonymous reviewer! I told you, ALL are honored!), DesecratedPharaoh, banjo2E, HollyBerry, (ANOTHER blank for my OTHER anonymous reviewer...unless they're the same person...then I'll feel silly...), Shika Kev Prower, Faunia, immaperson, Ikarishipping4ever, xXRose-the-MagicatXx, Pokeshipper-Reborn, Light of the Dawn, texancoconut51, Darksiderwithdust, MyRealNameIsHiding, Animeromance luver, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, Yellow Mew, and Dodgemasters Lex Tim...**

**HOLY JAPANESE WATERMELLON SQUISHED BY A MAIL TRUCK THAT WAS A LONG LIST! OMG I LUV YOU GUYS! YOU ARE MY MUSES AND REASON FOR WRITING! AND I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY I WOULD NOT BE THE AUTHOR I AM TODAY WITHOUT ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THEY BOTH INSPIRE ME AND FREAK ME OUT! BUT IN A GOOD WAY! LOLZZZZZ!**

**Okay, so now that my inspiring (not really) speech is over...it's time for feedback for the feedback! Yayzzz!**

**jazzykid1 - HAVE NO FEAR! This shall NOT be the last you see of our favorite Team! XD**

**MyRealNameIsHiding - I am proud that this little fic of mine takes priority over homework! Actually, that doesn't really say much...but I is sorry you got in trouble...I hope it wasn't anything TOO much...oh, and I suppose you DO need to be able to speak English...but this IS the anime world, might I remind you, so can I just be my natural strange self and call it creative leeway (which, according to my best friend Dyna, seems to be my excuse for everything these days...I LOVE YOU DYNA! XD YOU'RE THE BEST!)**

**Animeromance luver - Oh, hun, BELIEVE me! There will be PLENTY of contestshipping goodness if I DO write May's story! ;)**

**lonewolfgirl-sademo588 - ARE YOU JUST REALIZING THIS NOW? Kid, I've known this since the beginning of time! Edward Cullen is a vampire poser who really IS a fairy (if you go look up old-time descriptions of fairies, you will see that it MATCHES his description...what more proof does this world NEED), and I think he-and the story itself-would be much better off if he and Jacob had been gay with each other. Then, I might actually have ENJOYED those books enough to laugh my ass off! (Pardon me French) Not that I ever really COULD though because, come on, with THAT writing style...tsk tsk...she lost me on page one. But I'm not here to judge or persuade OR go on a major rant about my Twilight-loathing, so I'll just end here before I get attacked by the Twilight idi-I mean fans. (This author's editors apologize for anyone who thought this offensive. She is just an EXTREME Twilight hater and wishes to burn all copies of them in the world.)**

**Mike Prower the Fox - I thank thee for the apples *eats entire buschel in giant gulp* and for your continued reviews! XD**

**immaperson - Now, I don't want to give anything away, but I have some ideas in store for our favorite ladies man! XD**

**Yellow Mew - Why, THANK YOU for the invite! I might just have to check out this link...**

**and finally...**

**Dodgemasters Lex Tim - *blinks repeatedly multiple times* I have no idea what the hell I just read...BUT if it's any consolation to you, I DID NOT (as you just say in this chapter) forget Ash's stupidity! And since WHEN has James EVER been thrilled by the idea of camping? Did I miss something here? Have I been asleep for a few years and not known it and something has happened behind my back? Ah well, I suppose that can't be helped...though, I suppose I apologize (?) for the rest...maybe? Except about Pikachu being French...I'm not to fond of France...sorry to anyone who finds that offensive...seriously, I mean nothing by it. I just don't want to live there. Like, ever. Sorry...But ANYHOO, I take everyone's reviews into consideration...so, um, thank you for the review? I will try not to disappoint again? Um...I hope I am NOT dead meat NOR a disgrace to the name Lex? DON'T HATE ME! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, that was weird...but now that that's finished, ON WITH MY LAST COMMENTS!**

**And now for the answer you have all been waiting for...with careful consideration from all you reviewers, I have drawn the conclusion for my predicament and have made my decision...I am proud to announce I WILL be writing a fic about May's Johto adventures! So look for it soon, my faithful duckies! (Will someone of British origin PLEASE explain to me why they call everyone "duckies?" I mean, that's like calling you people sheep or parakeets or bullfrogs...it just doesn't make an bloody sense...and yes, for those interested I DID just speak this entire bit here out loud in my-dare I say-quite spiffy British accent...but I'm still curious...) ANYHOO! Back to American here! So there is your answer!**

**THUNDERBOLT VIRUS! PEACE OUT!**

**- Lex**

**P.S. I hope Toshiro doesn't kill me because I squished his watermellon... (if anyone gets this reference I will luv you for life and grant you one wish!)**

**P.P.S. I hope I don't regret what I just typed...**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	16. Pokechat 16

**May: Hey everybody! Welcome back to this crazy place!**

**Drew: Why the hell are _you_ hosting?**

**May: Because Lexi didn't show up today!**

**Ash: Well that's weird...**

**Dawn: Wonder where she's at...?**

**Misty: Hey! You're not supposed to be here either!**

**Dawn: Oh...right... *POOF!***

**Ash: Well that was odd...**

**May: *sigh* Before this gets any weirder, let's just get straight to the point! DISCLAIMER!**

**Ash: OOH! OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**May: Lexi does NOT own Pokemon in any form or way! Nor does she own the song from _The Emperor's New Groove!_**

**Ash: Aww...I wanted to say that...**

**May: Hah!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #16**

Drew thought over his checklist again. Everything seemed to be in order; everyone had something they were taking care of. Still, they were all meeting up in the chat room just to make sure everything was taken care of. The last thing he needed was something going wrong...

Actually, to be honest, Drew was already logged in. Anxiety and excitement were just eating away at him until he just couldn't wait any longer. He wanted everything to go perfect today. After all, it was a special day for someone very dear to him.

He started going over his mental checklist again while he continued to wait for the others. He had gotten halfway through when four notifications appeared on his screen.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_**Smartypants81 has logged on.**_

_Okay,_ he greeted everyone. _So do we all remember the plan we talked about yesterday? _

_Yep!_ Brock told him.

_This is going to be SO much fun! _Misty gushed.

_Ash and Misty, you took care of the decorations, right?_ Drew asked.

_Yup! _Ash confirmed.

_It's all under control!_ Misty added. _My gym is decorated and ready for the party!_

_Awesome! _Drew felt his smile grow. _Brock, you took care of food and cake, right? _

_Don't worry, Drew,_ Brock reassured him. _Everything's set!_

_Great! And Max, you're already in town, right? _

_I'm already at Misty's,_ Max informed him with a smiley. _This is going to be so epic! _

_You bet it is!_ Misty agreed.

_We really have to try hard to make this birthday special_, Brock commented. _You know, after…last year…_

_Hey! There's no need to bring up last year!_ Ash replied hastily.

_You've got to admit,_ Misty chimed in,_ the whole thing with Ash and the cake WAS pretty funny… _

_That was NOT my fault! _Ash protested.

_Okay, okay, _Max cut in. _We get it. Last year wasn't so good, so this year has to be spectacular! Now Drew, you're going to get her and bring her to the party, right? _

_Yep,_ Drew replied,_ but remember, it's a surprise so nobody say anything!_

He received various forms of 'okay' from his friends.

_Good, _he continued. _So everybody get over to Misty's gym and I'll go pick up May and bring her over. _

_After your special date, of course,_ Misty posted with a winking smiley.

Drew sighed, but decided not to respond. Instead, he just replied, _Everybody get over to the gym. Please. _

_Sure thing!_ Ash replied.

_We'll see you and May there!_ Brock added.

Unfortunately, before any of them could log off, the day's guest of honor decided to make a surprise appearance:

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

Drew felt a sense of warmth flood through him. It was amazing; even though May wasn't anywhere near him, he still felt happier at just the sight of her screen name…but crap! What was she doing here so early!

_Okay, Drew! I'm here! What did you want to talk to me about? Oh wait…everyone's here?_ So she'd already noticed everyone else was online as well…crap…

And there was only one thing he could think of as a reply: _Um, surprise? _

_Surprise!_ Everybody suddenly echoed along with various versions of _Happy Birthday, May!_

May's hesitation signaled she was definitely surprised. _What? A…chat birthday? _

Drew frowned. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. _Sort of,_ he finally told her. _We kind of have a not-so-secret-anymore party for you at Misty's gym later…_

_What? Really?_ _Aw, you guys! That's so thoughtful! Aw…I'm sorry I ruined the surprise…_

_May, don't be ridiculous!_ Misty responded quickly. _It's your birthday after all! You have nothing to be sorry about! And surprise or no surprise, you're still going to have one hell of a birthday party this year! _

_Aw, thanks you guys!_ May wrote with a smiley. _I'm so excited! Oh, but just don't let Ash near the cake again…_

_Why does everyone keep bringing that up?_ Ash asked.

_Relax, Ash, I was kidding,_ May replied hastily. _I'm just so excited! You guys are so awesome!_

_Yeah, you keep saying that,_ Brock joked.

Drew was smiling again; she could practically feel May's joy from here. And he loved making her happy…

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

He blinked in shock as he read the notifications again. Now was SO not the time for these three to be showing up! May's birthday was supposed to go perfectly! Well, as perfect as it could go with already ruining the whole surprise thing…

_Hey, what are you guys doing here?_ Ash asked.

_Ready?_ Meowth replied, though neither Drew nor any of the others (save Jessie and James) knew what he was talking about.

_Huh?_ Misty's message spoke for everyone.

Suddenly, Meowth typed hastily, _One, two, three, four!_

_Happy, happy birthday!_ Jessie began.

_From all of us to you!_ James continued.

_We wish it was our birthday,_ Meowth added.

_So we could party, too! _(Jessie)

_Happy, happy birthday! _(James)

_Make all your dreams come true! _(Meowth)

_We wish it was our birthday! _(Jessie)

_So we can party, too! _(James)

_Whoo!_ Meowth finished.

For a moment, there was nothing. No one responded.

But finally, May asked, _Um…how did you guys know it was my birthday? _

_Um…that isn't important!_ Jessie replied. _What's important is that you have a good birthday!_

Drew blinked as he stared at him laptop screen. _Well, this may just be the weirdest thing I've seen…_

_Don't you mean READ, Drew? _Ash asked sarcastically.

_Haha, you're so funny, Ash. _

_Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there? _Obviously, Ash was feeling pretty proud of himself. Probably because he was turning Drew's comment from last time back at him...stupid Ash...

_Wow, Ash. Your observational skills are truly spectacular,_ Misty replied flatly.

_Hey! _He protested.

_Now don't you worry, twerpette!_ James cut in. _We aren't here to bother you today!_

_Yeah, all we came ta do was wish yous a happy birthday!_ Meowth added.

_And then leave,_ Jessie informed them before all three members of Team Rocket did exactly that.

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged off.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged off.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged off.**_

_You know, we should go too, May,_ Drew told her. It was time to get a jump start on May's birthday celebration. _Our Pokémon have something they want you to see…_

_Okay, let's go!_ May agreed.

_I'll head over to your place right away!_

And then, with a smile on his face, Drew logged off the chat room and headed off to make sure his girlfriend had the best possible birthday one could have.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

* * *

Everyone else stayed on the chat room for only a moment longer after they watched May and Drew leave.

_Come on, everyone,_ Misty messaged them. _Let's all go make sure my gym is perfect for the party later! _

_Yeah!_ Brock agreed. _The surprise was a bust, but it can still be an awesome party!_

_And my sister still has no idea I flew to Kanto to be with her on her birthday! _Max reminded them. _So at least that will still be a surprise!_

_That's right! So let's go! _Ash replied.

And with their excitement renewed, the friends headed off as well.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_**Smartypants81 has logged off.**_

However, there was something nagging at Ash as he logged off. If only Dawn could have been there to enjoy the fun…

'_Where could she be?_' He wondered as he shut down his computer. He hoped nothing bad had happened…

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

* * *

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

Tracey smiled happily to himself before posting his special birthday message for May. _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to May! Happy birthday to you! _

Of course, like usual, he found himself alone. He should have expected no one to be there.

Sighing, he decided to just leave. Maybe he'd still be invited to the party…

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! How will May's birthday celebration go? How will the party turn out? What did the Pokémon plan? What has Drew planned for the day? And why can't Tracey ever appear on time? Not even for a birthday!

To be continued...

* * *

**May: You guys are so nice to me...**

**Drew: You know she only wrote this because it was her "brother's" birthday...**

**May: Yeah! I know! But she chose ME to be the birthday girl!**

**Ash: Where IS Lexi anyway...**

**Brock: She's not usually late...well, actually...but that's not the point...**

**May: Hey, all I saw was her getting chased down the street by some weird little kid with spiked white hair...**

**Misty: Yeah, and I heard something about watermelons...**

**Drew: Weird.**

**May: I know, right?**

**Misty: Oh! Hey! Didn't Lexi have a note of stuff to mention so she wouldn't forget?**

**May: Oh yeah! *looks at piece of paper* Okay, so she says... "Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this! I know it was short, but it was written for my brother's birthday! Happy birthday, bro! Also, I've been working really hard on my story idea and you all will be pleased to hear that you can look for it next time I post! So far, I think it's turned out rather well!"**

**Ash: Does she mean her new story?**

**May: Yeah! The one about ME!**

**Drew: Hey! I'm in it too!**

**May: Yeah? So what?**

**Misty: Well, before this gets crazy in here, let's just call it quits for today!**

**Everybody: Ok...BYE!**

**Me: *bursts into room, out of breath* Is it...time...to start...the show...?**

**May: Actually...**

**Drew: We just ended it.**

**Me: Ohh...well...good...**

**Ash: What happened to you?**

**Me: *glare* Stupid...watermelons... *collapses on the ground, asleep***

**Everyone: *blink***

**May: Well that was weird...**

**Ash: Hey, did it suddenly get colder in here?**

***And that is when the studio is promptly enveloped in ice***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Teehee! XD**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	17. Pokechat 17

**Me: Aloha everybody! We're baaaack!**

**May: After we spent DAYS defrosting the studio...**

**Drew: Remind us again why we had to use blowdryers to do the job?**

**Me: *glares* If YOU want to spend YOUR money to hire an actual crew, be my guest. I have more important things to spend my money on!**

**May: You mean like spending it all at anime conventions?**

**Me: Yeah! *giddy with happiness***

**Drew: And we've lost her.**

**May: *sigh* And to think we let her run the show...**

**Me: Ugh! That reminds me! Did anyone watch that Pokemon episode that was on like last week and cry "no! No Penguinshipping!" I was upset watching that...it made me go NOOO! Kenny go away!**

**May: I have no idea what she's talking about...**

**Drew: Me neither...**

**...**

**...**

**Ash: So...does anyone know why the studio was frozen in the first place?**

**May/Drew: Not a clue.**

**Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Ash: Lexi does own Pokemon!**

**May: And that's why we don't let him do disclaimers...**

**Me: ACTUAL disclaimer!**

**May/Drew: Lexi DOES NOT own Pokemon!**

**Me: Thank you!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #17**

It wasn't her birthday anymore, but May was still feeling the birthday glow. As far as celebrations went, yesterday's was one of the best. Drew had set up a perfect picnic lunch for them in a small, but beautiful garden (a rose garden, of course) and the Pokémon had all signed (in painted prints) a large banner around the words 'Happy Birthday, May!' Then, her friends had thrown the best possible surprise birthday party a girl could want…with the "surprise" part already ruined, though. But the fact that it wasn't a surprise didn't even bother her at all! It was just such an AMAZING day!

She logged onto the chat room smiling from ear to ear.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

And she was smiling even wider when she saw her friends were online. _Hey Ash, Misty! Thank you so much again for yesterday! It really was the best birthday ever!_

_No problem, May_! Ash replied with a smiley face.

_We're glad you have fun,_ Misty added._ But we all know it was that birthday kiss from your boyfriend that made it so special? _

May felt her face turn a vibrant shade of red. It was a good thing Misty was nowhere near her; she just loved to tease her about these things…

Fortunately for her, someone else logged onto the chat before she could make a fool of herself:

_**Contestchamp99 has logged on.**_

_Hey! It's Kenny!_ Ash noticed.

_Well, I'm impressed,_ Kenny responded. _You actually knew who I was this time…_

Ash didn't seem to think that was funny._ What's that supposed to mean?_

_Oh, hush, Ash!_ Misty cut in before the two males could start an argument. _Anyways, have you heard anything new about Dawn, Kenny?_

_Something weird is going on,_ he replied.

_What do you mean?_ Misty asked.

_I called Dawn's mom, but she wasn't there!_

May felt her eyes widen. _You talked to her mother? Are you crazy?_

_Well, yeah…but don't worry! I made it sound like I didn't know whether she returned to Sinnoh yet! _

_So you didn't tell her that her daughter is MIA?_

_No, of course not! Are you kidding me? Poor Johanna would have a heart attack if she knew we didn't know where her daughter was! She bought my story and doesn't know that we don't know where Dawn is yet. _

_Yeah, because that'll make it better when she find outs,_ Misty commented sarcastically.

_Look, the point is that we figure out WHERE Dawn is BEFORE that happens,_ Kenny reminded her.

_But wait,_ May cut in. _If Dawn isn't here…and she isn't there…then where could she __be__?_

No one seemed to have the answer to this question. That chat went idle for a good few minutes as everyone racked their brain, thinking of all possible

Finally, Ash broke the silence (sort of). _Ok…NOW can we go looking for her? _

But (as it seemed to happen a lot here) they were interrupted again before anyone could respond.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

_Hey guys!_ Brock posted as soon as he arrived online. _Drew and I have some bad news…_

Misty easily voiced (or typed) what everyone else was thinking. _Now what?_

_You know that Pokémon preserve in Sinnoh where all those Pokémon were stolen from? _Drew asked.

May suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she tentatively guessed, _More Pokémon weren't taken, were they?_

_I'm afraid so,_ Brock told her. _We were just talking to Professor Oak. Apparently, Gary's working on that preserve right now. _

_What? Gary's there?_ Ash repeated.

_Yeah, but there's some kind of communication blockage going on, and Professor Oak's had no luck contacting Gary at all!_ Drew informed them.

May felt the bad feeling in her gut become even worse. _Oh Arceus…he must be terribly worried! I hope Gary's okay…_

_Well, at least that explains where he's been for the last couple weeks,_ Misty pointed out.

_Actually,_ Brock told them,_ that's not true. He was online a few days ago…_

_Oh yeah!_ Ash replied._ I remember! He and Dawn were talking and…_

He trailed off and Brock took over. _Ash, you don't think…_

_Maybe…_

May felt her brow furrow in confusion. What were they getting at?

_It's quite possible now that I think about it,_ Brock continued.

_What's quite possible?_ Misty asked just as May wrote, _What are you guys talking about?_

_Well,_ Ash began,_ a few days ago, Dawn and Gary were talking in the chat room…_

When he trailed off, May felt like hitting him. _And?_

_And, well, Brock and I think that maybe…um… *whispers to Brock* Psst! What DO we think?_

Apparently May wasn't the only one that felt like killing Ash. Brock's next message was quite a reasonable response: _*falls over anime style (yes! In a chat room!)* _

No one bothered to contradict him.

_So_, Drew tried to steer the conversation back on track,_ what WERE you talking about, Brock? _

_Think about it,_ Brock began. _Dawn and Gary were both in the chat, like what…five-ish days ago or something? _

_So?_ Misty prodded. May didn't get where he was going with this either.

_Well, _Brock continued, _Gary stopped coming to the chat room the day after that…_

Suddenly, it clicked. May felt her eyes widen as she quickly typed, _And so did Dawn! _

Drew seemed to have gotten it too. (Of course he would; her boyfriend was smart.) _So you think…_

_What? What does Brock think?_ Ash, however, didn't get it. Big surprise.

_Like I said, it's possible,_ Brock replied.

_It's VERY possible,_ May agreed, diverting her attention back to the conversation at hand and NOT where it had digressed on the subject of her super awesome boyfriend. (SUCH a hard thing to do…)

Ash was still clueless. _WHAT'S very possible?_

_But what could we do about it?_ Misty asked. She had figured it out as well, of course.

_Would could we do about WHAT? _May wasn't sure if they were just ignoring Ash and letting him have a chance to figure it out for himself…or if they were all just messing with him because it was fun…

_I don't think there's anything we __can__ do,_ Brock admitted.

However, it seemed Ash couldn't take it anymore. _WILL SOMEONE __PLEASE__ EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!_

_Sheesh, Ash,_ Misty replied. _Don't' be so rude…_

May laughed to herself as she typed, _And I thought he was smarter than this…_

_That was poor thinking on your part,_ Drew joked with her.

She allowed herself another giggle (even though he couldn't hear it). _Yeah, I know. _

_Come on, guys!_ Ash cut in. _What's going on? _

_Okay, Ash, I'll make it simple so even you can understand,_ Brock told him. _Ready? When did Gary stop appearing on the chat. _

_I don't know…like…four days ago?_

_And where did he go after that?_

_To the preserve,_ Ash answered after a moment.

_Correct! Now, why hasn't he been on the chat lately?_

Again, it was a few seconds before Ash replied, _Because the communications have been cut…_

_Okay, so keeping that information in mind, now tell me when Dawn stopped appearing in the chat. _

_Hmm…I haven't seen her since…um…oh yeah! Since that time I logged on and she and Gary were talking!_

_And so that means that she stopped coming to the chat the same time Gary stopped, correct?_ Brock continued to nudge him in the right direction.

_Wait,_ Ash paused. _You don't think she went with him, do you? _

May just couldn't help herself. _Ding! Ding! We have a winner!_

_Took him long enough,_ Drew added.

_It seems logical, doesn't it? Think about it. _Brock seemed to be saying (typing) that a lot today. _Both Dawn and Gary wouldn't be able to come on the chat because communications are down. _

_Yeah, _Ash agreed. _That makes total sense! But then what do we do about it? _

_And like I said, I don't think there is anything we CAN do about it at this point,_ Brock admitted.

May frowned. _Yeah, there's no way to get onto the preserve to even help them out now…I guess all we can do is wait…_

_Well, waiting is boring, _Ash replied, sounding like a five-year-old.

_You know, May,_ Misty suddenly directed her attention to her. _You haven't trained for contests in quite awhile…_

_You're right, Misty!_ May couldn't believe she hadn't thought about this in such a long time._ I should probably get some practice! The next contest is coming up soon…!_

_Want me to help you?_ Misty offered.

May smiled at her computer screen. _Thanks Misty!_

_I'll help, too,_ her boyfriend added. _I could use some training myself…and don't think I'm going to go easy on you in our next contest just because we're dating, May. _

_That's perfectly fine with me, __hun__, _May's smiled again; she just couldn't resist. _I want to beat you fair and square! _

_Well, you two will need someone to referee!_ Brock piped up._ Want me to help, too? _

_Sure!_ May replied. _Thanks! There's a battle court outside the Pokémon Center so we can practice there!_

Unfortunately for a certain raven-haired Pokémon trainer, everyone seemed to be so excited about the contest training, they missed his comment._ Hey! What about me?_

Instead, they all left.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

* * *

Ash sighed as he stared at his computer screen. He should have expected this. _Oh great…NOW what?_ He asked the air.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

For once, he was actually happy to see Tracey.

_Hey Ash…_

_Hey Tracey…_

_What's the matter with you? _

_My friends deserted me…what's bugging you? _

_I took your advice and put Leafy back in the dump…like you said, no one runs around with a leaf blower anymore…_

Ash blinked as he read the message over. Tracey put the leaf blower (HIS leaf blower) back at the dump? That means…HE COULD GET HIS LEAF BLOWER BACK!

Feeling overjoyed, he thought nothing more about his fellow chat-buddy. Instead, he made like his friends earlier and logged off. Then, with a slight hop in his step, he hurried out of his house and towards the dump.

'_I'm coming for ya, Leaf Blower!'_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

* * *

And like Ash had thought moments ago, Tracey decided he should have expected Ash's behavior. It just seemed typical these days.

'_I wonder where he ran off to all of a sudden,' _He wondered absently to himself.

When he couldn't think of an answer, he started whistling.

Then, he checked the time on his watch. He was growing impatient.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

Tracey frowned. FINALLY!

_You're fifteen minutes late, Pikachu! What took you so long?_ He demanded to know the answer.

_I was taking a well deserved nap!_ Pikachu replied. _But then I saw Ash get off his computer and race outside towards the dump so I got on his computer…_

Tracey frowned. _I wonder why Ash would go to the dump…oh well, I guess it's not important! _

_Look, I'd love to stay here and chat, but let's make this quick so I can go back to my nap, okay? THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

Tracey decided to emphasize how he felt. _*Not very enthusiastically, more monotonously* Ahhh…_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

_Next time I'm going to have to add a special twist to the virus_, Piakchu mused to himself. _Some new flair…I think it may actually be getting boring…_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! Did Dawn really go with Gary to the reservation? Who could be stealing the Pokémon there? Why are the communications cut? When will the two return home? When will contact be restored? How will the contest practicing go? And why was Ash running off to the dump? Could it be possible that he and his leaf blower will be reunited?

To be continued...

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter edited and posted! Yay! And thank you so much everyone for all your reviews! I'm so glad you think this story is funny and cute and awesome and whatever else you've complimented it with in your reviews! It means so much to me that my story is so loved by the public! XD**

**Paul: Wow. Way to sound sappy.**

**Me: Shut it, emo!**

**Paul: I'm NOT emo!**

**Me: As I was saying, reviews are amazing! So spread the love and review, review, review! Yaaaaay! Thank you for all who review and a great merry bunch of apples and cookies and whatever else you want to those that do! You're my lovely support! XD**

**And now to more pressing matters, as I promised last time, I have completed the first chapter of my NEW story! Yep! You asked for it and now you guys got it! So what are you waiting for? Go on over to my profile and check out my newest project...Journey In Johto!**

**One last thing before I sign off for now. I wanna know what you guys think! All of my lovely reviewers, I want to know which Pokemon shippings YOU support! If I like any of the pairings you throw at me or ask, I may even put them in my story! XD Even if I'm not with that pairing, I may just hint towards some kind of pairing like that, but that's still something right? So go ahead and let me know which pairings you like! Maybe I'll use them! XD**

**Well, that's all for now! Review, review, review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I write more! Yay for motivation!**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	18. Pokechat 18

**ALOHA AGAIN FRIENDS! Or fiends...I really don't know what you people are in your real lives...but here I'll just stick with calling you friends ^_^**

**Here's another update! One of my personal favorites! Why, you ask? Because it's another ALL POKEMON ONLY chat! Yay! I love these!**

**Misty: You like pretty much all these chats regardless...**

**Me: And your point is?**

**Misty: *shrugs***

**Me: Exactly. Anyhoo...back to what I was saying...cue the disclaimer! Whose turn is it today?**

**Drew: Make May do it...**

**May: No way! I did it already!**

**Drew: Fine...Lexi does not own Pokemon...nor any character IN Pokemon...nor the Pokemon themselves...why are there so many "nor" references on this list?**

**Me: *shrugs* Dunno...blame the editors...**

***somewhere in the distant world, the editors cower in fear at their name being mentioned in wrath***

**Me: NOW ON WITH THE CHAT! XD Enjoy my faithful readers! You knows I love you all (in the friendliest, non-creepiest way!)**

* * *

**Pokéchat #18**

Pikachu's ears twitched as he listened again. Nothing. The house was completely asleep. No sounds…not even any outside…

His laptop hummed with life and it took him mere moments to log onto the chat. It was that time again.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

And the rest of the Pokémon did not disappoint him.

_**Razor_Leaf2000 has logged on.**_

_**ArialAce67 has logged on.**_

_**Aquamaster51 has logged on.**_

_**FlyingChampion244 has logged on.**_

_**Flamethrower369 has logged on.**_

_**Cute_And_Cheery has logged on.**_

_**Treepower88 has logged on.**_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged on.**_

_Whoo!_ Pikachu grinned as he watched everyone log on._ Let's get this party started!_

_Hey, wait a minute…where's Dawn's Pokémon?_ Turtwig asked.

_Whaaaaa? Dawn's Pokémon are GONE? _

Pikachu sighed. _Nice one, Turtwig. Now you got Gliscor started…_

_What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!_

The electric type felt an angry vein twitch. _Gliscor… _

_They could DIE! Or worse! _

_Oh Gliiiiiiscoooor…_

___OhmyArceus! OhmyArceuswhatrwegonnadoooo_? WeareallgonnaDIIIIEEEEE! 

Yeah, that was about all Pikachu could take. _GLISCOR!_

_What?_ The ground/flying type paused in his antics.

_Dawn's Pokémon are FINE. They are NOT gonna die. And if we are here we certainly are not gonna die either! So calm DOWN already!_

_Oh…right…_

Pikachu shook his head. Gliscor will never learn…

_And no one even answered my question,_ Turtwig chimed in.

_What question was that?_ Buizel asked.

_Where ARE Dawn's Pokémon? _

_Oh…um…_

_I…have no idea…_

It seemed neither Buizel or Chimchar had any clue.

_Don't you think Dawn's Pokémon might be wherever Dawn is? _

_*not at all sarcastic* You know, you could be on to something there, Staraptor,_ Buizel replied.

Pikachu felt like face palming. _Aw jeez…_

_But here is the next important question,_ Sudowoodo cut in. _Where did they go? _

_That…is a very good question,_ Chimchar agreed.

Time for Pikachu to share what he knew. _Okay, when Ash ran off to the dump, I read the chat our trainers were having. They seem to think Dawn went with Gary to that Sinnoh preserve. _

_You mean the one with the stolen Pokémon and the cut communication?_ Turtwig inquired.

_Jerks,_ Buizel commented. _Stealing Pokémon…I'm gonna kill the losers behind that!_

Pikachu ignored the water type. _Precisely, Turtwig. And I'm thinking they were correct because I don't see Gary's Pokémon on here either…_

_Well what are we gonna do?_ Buizel asked.

_Yeah…it seems kinda empty here without Dawn's Pokémon,_ Chimchar agreed.

_I even miss Pachirisu's random running across the keys,_ Buizel confessed.

_AHHH! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY ARE ALL DEAD! THEY ARE NEVER COMING BAAAACK! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _

The angry twitch in Pikachu's head was growing. _GLISCOR! WILL YOU __SHUT __UP__ ALREADY! They are NOT dead and they ARE coming back! Get it through your head!_

Gliscor seemed to get the message. _Shutting up…_

_And as for the rest of you,_ Pikachu turned on the other Pokémon. _So what if we have less Pokémon in the chat? So what if it doesn't seem like a complete party? Right now, we are here to have some fun! _

But before any of the other Pokémon could agree with him, another interrupted their conversation (if it could be called that).

_**Gardenmaiden111 has logged on.**_

_Hey Roselia!_ Pikachu greeted the grass/poison type.

_Hi Pikachu and friends, _she returned the greeting. _And it's Roserade now, by the way. _

_Oh! Right! Congrats on evolving! _He had totally forgotten about that.

_Thanks! But hey, I heard Dawn, Gary, and their Pokémon were gone…_

_Wow, news travels fast these days,_ Buizel commented.

Roselia—no, ROSERADE now!—took a note from Pikachu's book. _*also ignoring Buizel* So…_

_Oh, come on!_ Buizel interrupted.

_Ahem._ Pikachu was sure Roserade was glaring.

_Sorry,_ the water type apologized.

_Anyway, _Roserade continued. _So I figured you wouldn't have your usual party here. So I bought some friends! _

_Exactly how many friends did you bring?_ Pikachu asked.

_You'll see! _

And in the next moment, he DID see.

_**Beautiflyer69 has logged on.**_

_**Fire_Beak500 has logged on.**_

_**Bulbabye7 has logged on.**_

_**Pretty_Kitty411 has logged on.**_

_**Glacier_Girl955 has logged on.**_

_**Food_Is_Good has logged on.**_

_**Freedomflyer297 has logged on.**_

_**Shelly911 has logged on.**_

_**Fly_Forever123 has logged on.**_

_**Silverwind1001 has logged on.**_

_**Dark&Mysterious has logged on.**_

_All right!_ Turtwig responded. _May and Drew's Pokémon! _

_Um…who's who?_ Chimchar asked.

_DON'T TELL!_ Pikachu messaged immediately. _Let me guess first!_ He was sure he could get this right…

_Sure!_ Roserade replied.

_Give it a shot!_ Silverwind1001 agreed.

_Hmm,_ Pikachu paused, thinking. _Well, Silverwind1001 and Beautiflyer69 can only be Drew's Masquerain and May's Beautifly, respectfully. _

_Yep!_ Masquerain replied.

_Is it that obvious?_ Beautifly asked.

_Kinda,_ Pikachu told her. _Now let me see…well, Bulbabye7 isn't hard! May's Bulbasaur! _

_Whoo!_ Bulbasaur gave as a reply.

_Pretty_Kitty411 is inexcusably May's Skitty,_ Pikachu continued.

_Hehe! You got me!_ Skitty admitted.

_Fire_Beak500…hmm…Drew doesn't have any fire Pokémon…May's Blaziken? _

_Yup. _

Looking at the list again, Pikachu felt like hitting himself in the head. _I can't believe I didn't see this one before! Food_Is_Good HAS to be May's Munchlax!_

_Y-BURP!-up _

Definitely Munchlax.

_Okay then…Glacier_Girl955…hmm…Drew also doesn't have any ice Pokémon…so then it has to be one of May's…oh! Glaceon! _

_Yeperoo! _

So far, Pikachu felt pretty good about himself. _Fly_Forever123…fly…hmm…Drew's Flygon? _

_Uh-huh!_

_Dark&Mysterious…that's Drew's Absol! _

_It's not that hard,_ Absol agreed.

_Shelly911…oh! May's Wartortle! _

_Correct!_

_And last but not least…Freedomflyer297…hmm…doesn't give anything away in the name…well, since this is the last one, it has to be Drew's Butterfree! _

_Darn! I thought I would have you stumped with mine,_ Butterfree admitted.

Oh yeah, Pikachu was feeling VERY good about himself.

_I'm impressed Pikachu! _Roserade echoed his own thoughts. _You got them all!_

_I guess I just know you all too well._

_Not that this little guess-fest hasn't been just fascinating, _Buizel cut in suddenly, _but can we get the party started here? _

_Oh…right,_ Pikachu couldn't believe he had almost forgot the reason they were online! _Let's PAR-TAE! _

_Gossip time? _Beautifly suggested.

_You bet! What's more fun than talking about our trainers behind their backs?_ Pikachu smirked.

_Ooh!_ Masquerain typed eagerly._ I'll start! I'm SO glad May and Drew didn't quit contests when they hooked up!_

_I KNOW!_ Butterfree agreed. _I don't know what I'd do without the rivalry between us during good old contests! Haha!_

_Why would you think they would quit?_ Chimchar asked.

_Because they wouldn't want to go against each other because they luuuv each other too much! _

Before anyone else got to comment, Munchlax beat them to it. _BURP!_

_Manners, Munchlax! _Glaceon scolded.

_Sorry!_ The hungry Pokémon apologized.

_Okay…so…who wants to start this session?_ Sudowoodo asked.

_I thought we already did,_ Skitty replied.

_How about one that includes all of us?_ Staraptor suggested.

_Oh…_

_Okay, then,_ Flygon cut in. _What are we going to do about the Dawn-and-Gary's-Pokémon-not-being-here situation? _

_Happiny! _

Pikachu felt like face-palming.

_Huh?_ Most of May and Drew's Pokémon questioned.

_Happiny's young…she can't type anything else,_ Turtwig explained.

_Anyway!_ Pikachu interrupted. _I'm not sure there's much we can do about the situation…though I have to admit I do miss Buneary's annoyingness…_

_And Piplup's confidence,_ Chimchar agreed.

_And Cyndaquil's party style,_ Buizel added.

_Heck! I even miss Pachirisu's running across the keys!_ Turtwig included.

_Hey!_ Buizel commented._ I already said that!_

_Well I'm saying it again for emphasis!_ Turtwig offered as an excuse.

_I'm sure they are all okay!_ Masquerain tried to be comforting.

_Yeah…I mean…they'll be back in no time!_ Beautifly added.

_Guys! Not helping here!_ Roselia scolded.

_Right,_ both bug types commented.

_You know what? _Pikachu began, a slightly crazy idea forming in his head.

_What?_ Roserade asked.

_I think we should fly to Sinnoh to help them out! They could probably use our help!_

_Yeah!_ Turtwig agreed.

_WHAT?_ Roserade didn't share Turtwig's thoughts.

_Are you CRAZY?_ Gliscor seemed to agree with Roserade. Not surprisingly, since Gliscor was prone to freaking out about, oh, EVERYTHING!

_I think we should go!_ Buizel made his point.

_Let's go!_ Beautifly chimed in as Masquerain added, _Let's help them out!_

_You can't go!_ Roserade tried again.

_Oh yes we can!_ Pikachu retorted.

_Pikachu, that's just insane!_

_I don't think so,_ Flygon piped up. _I think we should help!_

_Yeah, we should go,_ Sudowoodo agreed.

_What about Happiny?_ Staraptor brought up a valid point.

_What about her?_ Chimchar asked.

_Should she come with us?_

Pikachu thought about it only for a moment. _I don't see why not…we may need her strength!_

_True…ok then!_ Staraptor gave in._ But how are we all getting there? And what about our trainers? _

_Those who can fly will have to carry those of us who can't,_ Pikachu explained. _As for our trainers, we'll be there and back soon enough…they won't miss us!_

He could just picture Staraptor sighing as he messaged back, _I suppose there's no reasoning with you…okay, but who's carrying who? _

_Staraptor, you can take me and Turtwig,_ Pikachu assumed the role of taking charge. **(A/N: Torterra would kinda be hard for any Pokémon to carry so I'm just leave Turtwig NOT evolved! Especially since Turtwig is my fav anyway! XD)**

_If I don't die…_

_I can take someone!_ Flygon chimed in before Pikachu could respond to Staraptor's post.

_You have to take me, Chimchar, and Glaceon!_ Skitty informed him.

_No wait!_ Roserade jumped in._ You and Chimchar_ **(A/N: Same reason w/ Chimchar…Infernape is too heavy)** _are small enough to let Masquerain and Beautifly carry you!_

_What about me, Blaziken, Munchlax, Buizel, Bulbasaur _**(A/N: Do I have to keep repeating myself or are you guys getting the gist by now?)**_, and Sudowoodo?_ Absol brought up._ We kinda can't fit on you guys…_

_Hmm…Munchlax, Buizel, and Bulbasaur can take Charizard,_ Pikachu offered.

_Yeah! He can hold you guys for sure!_ Turtwig chimed in.

_What about me and Absol?_ Blaziken asked.

_And who do I take?_ Butterfree piped up.

_I don't think anyone can fit on your back, Butterfree,_ Roserade informed him, _so you'll just have to fly by yourself…and I don't know about me, Blaziken, and Absol…_

_Wait! I can take Happiny!_ Butterfree offered.

_Yeah! _Roserade agreed._ Okay! That will help and she's small enough for you to carry!_

_Okay, everyone,_ Pikachu took charge again, _we'll fit as many as we can on Charizard. If he can carry Ash he can probably carry enough of us. Hehe, that is a total burn on my trainer…wish he'd heard that! Haha! Anyways, if you can't all fit, there's always some of Ash's other Pokémon (he's got enough of them anyway)…and Gliscor can carry some of you too..._

_Mmm-hmm! Mmm-hmm! *nods quickly* _

_But absolutely NO freaking out, got it?_

Once again, Gliscor indicated he was nodding. Pikachu hoped he did actually get it. Because a random freak-out from him would NOT be a good thing…

_Then it's settled!_ _Does everyone know who they're going with? _

_Croooooooooooooooooagunk!_

_Oh yeah! _Pikachu continued. _We almost forgot about Croagunk!_ _Sorry, buddy…forgot you were there… *mutters* You never speak anyway…_

_I bet I can carry him, too,_ Staraptor offered.

_You sure? Like I said, we could get plenty of other Pokémon to come too…_

_On second thought, that sounds good. Anyone who can not fit with someone else can ride some of the other Pokémon we round up! _

_All right then!_ Pikachu told everyone. _Off to Professor Oak's lab to round up the other Pokémon! _

_And then to Sinnoh!_ Roserade added.

_Last one outside has to take care of Happiny the entire way!_ Turtwig typed before logging off immediately.

_**Razor_Leaf2000 has logged off.**_

_AH! No! _Buizel replied, logging off. The other Pokémon, not wanting to be the last one in the chat, quickly followed suit.

_**Aquamaster51 has logged off.**_

_**Flamethrower369 has logged off.**_

_**ArialAce67 has logged off.**_

_**Gardenmaiden111 has logged off.**_

**_FlyingChampion244 has logged off. _**

_**Fly_Forever123 has logged off.**_

_**Silverwind1001 has logged off.**_

_**Beautiflyer69 has logged off.**_

_**Treepower88 has logged off.**_

_**Cute_And_Cheery has logged off.**_

_**Shelly911 has logged off.**_

_**Freedomflyer297 has logged off.**_

_**Dark&Mysterious has logged off.**_

_**Glacier_Girl955 has logged off.**_

_**Pretty_Kitty411 has logged off.**_

_**Bulbabye7 has logged off.**_

_**Food_Is_Good has logged off.**_

_**Fire_Beak500 has logged off.**_

Pikachu really didn't care if he was the last one off. Usually, it ended up with him taking care of the younger Pokémon anyway. Was he the ONLY one with a sense of responsibility around here?

Well, he supposed that wasn't really fair…aw well, no sense dwelling on it!

'_All right,'_ Pikachu mused to himself. _'After that LONG list of logging off, Operation Rescue is a go!'_

And then he left, too.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

_Croooooooooooooooooooo!_ The only Pokémon left on the chat typed to the air. _Crooooooooooooooooooooagunk__!_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged off.**_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! With their rescue mission commencing, how will the Pokémon's plan go? Will they be back before morning? How will the trainers take it if they didn't get back in time? And what's up with Tracey logging on and then logging off?

To be continued...

* * *

**Yay! Another chat gone and uploaded! We're almost in the twenties! Woo-hoo! PAR-TAE! XD**

**All righty now! Time for me to respond to your reviews with my comments and answers! Yay!**

**splitheart1120 - why yes, this bit between Tracey and Pikachu IS getting cliche...but that's how I like it! XD And I thank you for being a fellow non-penguinshipper...not that I have anything against pro-penguinshippers! It's just that I don't like the pairing...so don't hate me other readers! Please!**

**Mike Prower the Fox - Yes, I do suppose that is a plus side to all this...yeeessss...loosen their grip and we shall slowly take over the world! Muahahahahahahahahahaha! XD**

**X - (great name, btw) There are a lot of reasons I strongly dislike Paul (hate is a strong word)...but most of it is because of his personality and cruelty. I absoluetly despise people that think they're better than others. They deserve a swift kick in the ass...once again, pardon my French...but yeah, I suppose he can make some other random appearances...**

**Mewtastic - Thanks for the high praise! ^_^ And OMG! Vantonageshipping is the shiz! XD It's been, like, my fav shipping from the games and stuff, but I really haven't found many people who have even heard of it sadly! That's awesome that there's someone else I know now that has! Yaaaaaaaay! You gets cookie! *hands cookie* And I'm not the least bit offended that you're a penguinshipper (funny stuff about your parents thinking you had a heart attack and all! haha)! We are all our own beings and entitled to our own opinions...all I'm doing I guess is voicing mine a little louder than others...haha! XD In all honestly, I'm just glad you're not an ikarishipping...I just don't get that pairing AT ALL...oh, and one last comment: yes, Belleshipping (Dawn/Drew), as I believe it's called, is crazy. I totally agree!**

**Well, that's all for now! Except that if you haven't yet, check out my new story! I know many people have said the beginning chapter isn't all that interesting, but in my defence I'm working on my descriptive writing and it's just the first chapter so I'm really only setting things up! Don't worry! It will get better! XD**

**That's it! Thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Those that review STILL get cookies AND apples AND cake AND whatever else your little hearts desires! Yaaaay for you!**

**- Lex**

**~Nozomi!~**


	19. Pokechat 19

**Twitch...twitch...stupid internet connection...**

**(attempts to act calm) Just read the following update, please. Or I fear I may explode if I keep talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Or ANYTHING ELSE IF MY INTERNET KEEPS ACTING UP! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF THE STUPID "POKECHAT 19" DOES NOT STAY IN THE FREAKIN' CENTER I WILL SHOOT THIS COMPUTER UNTIL IT BURNS! STAY DAMNIT!**

* * *

**Pokéchat 19**

Ash was freaking out. He had looked all over (ALL OVER!) for her partner Pokémon but he just couldn't find Pikachu anywhere! He couldn't find him in his room, in the kitchen, outside…he even went to Professor Oak's lab to see if he was with any of his other Pokémon. But he wasn't there either!

Pikachu had disappeared.

Of course, when he'd gotten to Professor Oak's lab, he'd learned that not just his partner Pokémon was missing. Instead, not only were the Pokémon he had on-hand missing as well, but so were several of his Pokémon Professor Oak was looking after! It was like they had decided to disappear into thin air without a trace!

Needless to say, Ash was freaking out as he hurried into his room and booted up his old computer. The machine whirred to life, but it seemed like forever before it had loaded. Finally, he was able to get online and log into the chat. He just HAD to see if he was the only one having these issues.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

He scanned the contact box, but it seemed no one was online yet. Ash tapped out a random beat on his desk as he waited several agonizing minutes before some of his friends appeared.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_Major problem guys!_ He posted immediately. _I mean MAJOR! So bad that it's worse than my leaf blower situation! _They would surely understand the importance now.

But May's reply shocked him. _I don't have time for you silly games, Ash! I came online to see if any of you have seen my Pokémon! They're gone!_

Ash blinked before typing out,_ That's my problem!_

_You guys have missing Pokémon too? _Brock asked.

_So do I!_ Drew chimed in.

Ash blinked again. So wait…he wasn't the only one with this problem?

Brock seemed to be thinking along the same lines. _So all our Pokémon are MIA right now? _

_MIA?_ Ash repeated, confused.

_M__issing __I__n__ A__ction,_ Drew clarified for him.

_Oh…thanks, Drew… _

_You don't think Team Rocket took them, do you?_ May wondered.

_I doubt it,_ Brock responded. _I think it was more like they went somewhere on their own…_

_Where would they go?_ Drew asked.

For a moment, no one had an answer. Then…

_Eeeeeeek! The preserve! _

_The preserve! _

_The preserve!_

For the third time that morning, Ash blinked before replying, _Well that was weird…three people typing the same thing in less than three seconds…_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_Hi everyone!_ Well, Misty still seemed in a chipper mood…not at all like Ash and the other three.

_Misty! Are your Pokémon still with you?_

_Of course, Ash…why wouldn't they be? _

_Because ours aren't, _Brock informed her.

_What?_

_We woke up this morning and they were all gone,_ May continued.

_But yours aren't missing? _Drew asked. _That's strange…_

_Wait,_ Misty cut in. _So all four of you guys have MIA Pokémon? _

_Yep,_ Brock replied.

_We think they went to the Pokémon preserve in Sinnoh!_ Ash told her before anyone else could. He may not have thought of it originally…but Misty didn't need to know that…

_If that's the case,_ she responded,_ do you think they went to help Dawn and Gary? _

_Well…May, Drew, and I thought so, _Brock told her.

And if that comment wasn't ratting him out, Drew's certainly did:_ *cough* Not Ash *cough*_

Ash frowned. Of course...he shouldn't have expected that...

_What doesn't that surprise me?_ Misty retorted.

…_HEY!_ Why couldn't anyone believe that he could possibly have a good idea?

_Ahem!_ Brock tried to get everyone's attention back on topic.

Ash, Drew, and Misty all sent variations of the word "sorry" simultaneously.

_Like I was saying, _Brock continued,_ we were just talking about it when you showed up, Misty. _

_If they really did go there…what are we gonna do? _Misty replied after a minute. _And why didn't my Pokémon go with them? _

It was a good question; Ash certainly had no clue why.

_Well, I'm guessing they all met last night on the chat…that's probably when they planned it out._ Of course Brock had an answer, though.

_Are they really that clever?_ Ash asked before he thought it through. After all, Pikachu had appeared on the chat with them HOW many times already?

Misty ignored him anyway. _That would explain it, Brock! My Pokémon don't know about the chat! Yet, at least…_

_But that doesn't explain why Drew's Pokémon and my Pokémon are done too!_ May brought up.

_Actually, it does…I'm pretty sure Roserade knew about the chat,_ Drew explained._ I bet when she heard Dawn's Pokémon were gone, she brought our Pokémon on the chat._

_Now that you mention it…that does sound like something Roserade would do,_ May offered as a reply.

Ash couldn't help voicing quite a concern that was going through his head at the moment. _Is anyone else bothered by the fact that our Pokémon go on a chat room at random during the night? Or sometime when we don't know about it? _

As usual, he was ignored.

_I sure hope Dawn and Gary aren't in too much trouble,_ Misty posted instead of answering Ash's question.

_I can't help being worried about the Pokémon…what if something happens to them before they even get there!_

_May, they'll be fine,_ Drew reassured his girlfriend.

_Well, it's not like we can do anything about it anyway,_ Brock told them. _For now, we just have to wait for them to come back…hopefully with Gary and Dawn…_

_Yeah_, Misty replied._ Hopefully. _

_But what do we do until then?_ May asked.

And for the first time in awhile, Ash felt a light bulb click in his head. He practically jumped into the air as the best idea hit him (and he was sure it was a good idea this time!), his fingers quickly typing out,_ I got it!_

_You mean you actually have a good idea?_

Ash frowned. _What's that supposed to mean, Brock?_

_Just tell us your idea!_ Misty cut in.

_Fine…snippy, aren't we?_ He just really didn't feel like telling anyone his idea when they got mad at him…

_We're going to be if you don't tell us your idea right now!_ She retorted.

_Okay, okay!_ Ash replied quickly. _Since our Pokémon are now gone too, why don't we go busy ourselves helping Professor Oak? _

There was what seemed like the longest pause as everyone else on the chat absorbed Ash's words.

_I'm impressed,_ Brock finally wrote back. _That's actually a good idea!_

_Agreed!_ Misty posted.

_I'm shocked!_ Drew added.

_Funny…I was going to say the same thing, Drew,_ May replied.

_Well then, let's go busy ourselves while we wait for our Pokémon to return!_

And with Brock's final comment, they logged off.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

Which once again left Ash alone on the chat. But this time, he was feeling pretty good about himself. After all, it had been HIS idea. One he had actually thought of! Without any help from anyone! Yay!

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

He was so impressed with himself, he didn't even notice Tracey had appeared until the latter posted a message.

_Yes! This time my laptop didn't die on me like yesterday! _

Ash felt his face contort into a frown as he read the line again. Rage burned inside him.

_Um…Ash?_ Tracey tried again._ You there? _

_LAPTOP?_

_Well…yes…I have a laptop…_

_WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE LAPTOPS BUT ME?_

_Um…I don't think…uh…_

_NO!_ Ash cut in quickly, boiling with anger (not necessarily at Tracey, but he wouldn't figure that out until later). _YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T EVEN __SPEAK__ RIGHT NOW! I AM __SO__ DONE HERE! GOOD DAY!_

_But!_

_I SAID GOOD DAY!_ And then Ash was off, feeling a little less like himself.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

* * *

From where he sat at his desk, Tracey could only stare. Why in Arceus' name did Ash get so upset over something as trivial as a laptop? After all, Tracey only had one himself because Professor Oak was lending it to him…

_Pikachu, are you on yet?_ He asked the air. That was odd. The electric type should have shown up by now…

_Pikachu?_ He tried again. _What about disconnecting me? _

'_I guess he's not coming,'_ he told himself. _'I wonder why…'_

But he didn't let himself be troubled by it any longer.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! With the Pokémon gone, how will the trainers busy their time and NOT think or worry about them? When will the Pokémon be back anyway? What will happen at the reservation? When will Dawn and Gary be back? More importantly, what is taking them so long?

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, I can give you an explanation now that I'm calmer...I think...**

**Explanation: I had a perfectly executed feedback section as answers and comments to each of your reviews...but then my internet decided to quit on me and DELETED ALL OF IT! Now I have NOTHING! And have to start from SCRATCH! And they were perfectly witty and creative! I'm SO MAD RIGHT NOW! But it's okay...thought they might not be as witty and creative as the firsts, I'm going to try and remember what I said to type it over again...and try not to destroy my computer in the process...**

**Anyways, here are the reviews...CHRISTMAS GIFT-GIVING STYLE!**

**To: splitheart1120 - I would never think to murder you! Whilst I may not like Ikarishipping one bit, I am a crazy opinionated person! Therefore, I respect the opinions of others! There is the freedom to like what you wish here...in America! ;D**

**To: SideshowJazz1 - Have no fear! You shall see more of our favorite band of idiots soon enough! After all, where would this chat be without the hilarious necessity of Team Rocket? ^_^**

**To: Mewtastic - Foolish fool! There is no possible way you could annoy, bug, creepy, scare, spook, disgust, irriate, or anger me! Someone as awesomely random and spontanious like yourself could only remind myself of the way I am! And that, my friend, is why you shall never be annoying to me. In fact, your reviews make me smile and laugh! If I inspired them, then I am genuinely happy...if I didn't, well, then my breasts shall challenge you to a duel! XD**

**To: LoveLoverGrl - Most authors, at this point, would tell you that you would simply have to read and find out what happens next. Now, I don't know how YOU feel about this, but that answer never quite satisfied me. So, if that's the case, please read on to this lovely little tidbit I came up with in the last five seconds...ahem, ahem...you wanna know what's gonna happen? Well, then I can tell you right now what is going to happen next. But, to do this, I am going to have to speak in the language of Zombie Boy...ready? Brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains brains...brains brains brains! Did you get all that? Good! Glad that's settled! ^_^**

**To: X - Or I could turn him into a flea...a harmless little flea...and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then put that box in another box, and then mail that box to myself! And when it arrives-ahahahaha!-I'll SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER! It's brilliant, Brilliant, BRILLIANT, I tell you! GENIUS! (knocks over potion onto plant, which promptly dies) Or, to save on postage, I'll just poison him with THIS! ... ... ... I am so sorry...I just couldn't resist...(gee, what's with all these random references I'm making today, anyway?)**

**To: ApocalypseJewel (or AJ) - Yayz! I'm glad you're back too! I do love my reviewers so much! And thank you so much for that compliment! I have no idea I affected people in such ways, lolz! Oh, but I'm not poking fun at you or anything! In all honesty, I think it is a high honor as an author to receive such a comment from those who review your stories...so thank you so much!**

**To: DAMLWinner - I am so glad you don't hate me for strongly disliking Ikarishipping! I'm sorry, as well, that I don't like OldRivalshipping, but to me that pairing just doesn't really exist. Allow me to explain myself. You see, in my eyes, those in the games are different than those in the anime (which is where I focus most of my attention when it comes to story-writing). So then, to me, Gary in the anime isn't really the same guy in the games...don't get me wrong, though! When it comes to the games, I totally support the pairing alone! Just not with the anime...just the game characters...Leaf and whatever the hell (pardon my French...it's just a saying French people! Sorry if I offend!) color that character is named in the games...anyways, so that's why I don't support OldRivalshipping. To me, it just doesn't exist. Sorries... T_T**

**To: Mike Prower the Fox - Uh...that stinks...people annoy me too...um...uh...I don't know what else to say...to be honest I really don't even know what kind of person you speak of...uh...um...T_T...uhhhhh...eeehhhhhhhh...ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Merry Christmas...? Eh? Meh? BLAH!**

**Okay, I feel better now that that is over and done...AGAIN! Ah, oh well, so it took me an extra hour to finish now that I had to re-type all this shit...so what? I don't care! It happens to me all the time!**

**(back voice inside head): LIES! When has it ever done that before!**

**Me: It's doing it now isn't it?**

**(voice): Comb your hair!**

**Me: My hair is flippin' combed! I JUST straightened it thank you very much!**

**Dyna (my friend who is currently reading over my shoulder): Okay, you are SO done with the quotes! And I can't believe you are typing that!**

**Me: Neither can I...though I do suppose it is because I am a natural comedian destined to type what I find humorous.**

**Dyna: Yeah. Sure.**

**Me: IN AMERICA!**

**Dyna: I SAID DONE!**

**Okay, she went downstairs so I can finish this now...well, maybe I'll just sign-off...since my mood has changed for the better and all...**

**- Lex**

**P.S. Wow...there were WAY too many Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged references in my comments...if anyone seriously can pinpoint exactly how many there were, I'll be impressed...it means you're as crazy as I am and watched the series way too much...guy's a genius...anyways...SCREW THE MONEY, I HAVE RULES! Err...wait...I mean SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE MONEY! (Just because I can! ;D)**

**P.P.S. One more thing! What do you guys see when you type this face? T_T Because now, ever since I've started watching BLEACH like a crazy obsessed person, all I can see is Ulquiorra...seriously...come on! Look at it again! It is SO there! You know, with the whole lines-under-where-the-eyes-start deal he's got going on! I mean, look! T_T ... T_T... T_T ...he's watching you...and it's creeping me out...so I'm leaving now before he, like, kills me or something...**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	20. Pokechat 20

**(2012 edit: We're getting closer! Rewrites are almost complete!)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOOT! IT'S 2011, BITCHES! Whoops, pardon my language! It's just the freakin' NEW YEAR! Yayz! Drinks all around! XD**

**And to start the new year, what better than a Pokéchat update! Woot! Okay, maybe I'm getting a little full of myself...this could be the LAST thing you guys want...and I can personally think of several things—or people (wink)—I would want more...heh heh...**

**Me: Anyhoo! Since he's not in the chapter because I hate his guts, let's bring out PAUL!**

**Paul: ...why?**

**Me: *elbows him in the stomach* Because SOMEONE has to do the disclaimer! And everyone else is in the cast already!**

**Paul: So what? That never stopped you before.**

**Me: Ugh! It's the freakin' NEW YEAR! Do you have to be such a grouch and help me kick off this wonderful new beginning by saying a big old FU to 2010?**

**Paul: *with no emotion whatsoever* Yippee. It's 2011. **

**Me: Party-pooper. Fine then, just do the disclaimer and then you can go back to your closet!**

**Paul: What the—I don't live in a closet!**

**Me: Well you will if you keep ticking me off! **

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Me: THAT'S IT! WHO'S GOT A SHOVEL!**

**Paul: Shit. *takes off in opposite direction* **

**Me: *chases after with a newly obtained shovel courtesy of Ash XD* **

**Paul: *running by* Lexi still doesn't own Pokemon even though it was one of her Christmas/New Years wishes! And it's a good thing too!**

**Me: DIE! *chases him off the set* **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Director: Should we just, like, continue on or something...**

**Cameraman: Yeah. This is natural. **

**Director: Really? This stuff happens all the time?**

**Cameraman: Don't worry. You'll get used to it, newbie...**

**Director: Why was I hired in the first place...?**

* * *

**Pokéchat #20**

Tensions were high on the chat. It had been a few days and the missing Pokémon still hadn't returned. Ash, May, Drew, and Brock were trying to busy themselves and not think about it, but others could easily tell they were all worried.

Some moreso than others.

_I can't take this anymore! I miss my Pokémon! _May posted. She, Drew, Ash, Brock, and Misty were all on the chat, still trying not to think about their Pokémon. Obviously, it wasn't really working.

_We all do, May,_ Drew told her. He didn't know exactly how else he could reassure her (after spending the last few days trying just about everything he could think of).

_Then we should do something about it!_

_Ash, we've been through this,_ Brock reminded him._ There's no way we can get to the preserve even if we wanted to. They won't let us in…especially not now. So we can only wait…_

_Well…waiting is boring,_ Ash replied.

_**Smartypants81 has logged on.**_

_Max!_ May greeted her brother (welcoming any distraction right now). _What's up? You haven't been on in awhile…!_

_That's because I've been working on something…but that isn't important! What IS important is that I turned on the TV a few minutes ago and guess what!_

_You bought a leaf blower!_ Ash answered immediately, typing out the first thing that came to his head.

_Huh? Why would you…?_

_Don't ask, Max,_ Misty told him. _Just get back to what you were saying…_

_Yeah,_ Drew added._ Ignore Ash._

_Gee, thanks Drew…_

Drew only replied with an evil smiley face.

All Ash could think of as a response was: _Hmph!_

_Wow,_ Misty commented. _That didn't seem extremely feminine at all…_

May giggled (though none of them would have known that if she didn't post that she was giggling).

_Anyway,_ Max steered the conversation back on track,_ what I came here to say was that the crooks responsible for the problems at the preserve have been caught!_

_Really?_ May asked.

_That's awesome!_ Misty replied.

_I know! But I have to go! See you guys later._ And Max didn't stay online a minute longer.

_**Smartypants81 has logged off.**_

_That means Gary and Dawn can come back now!_ Brock replied just as Max was logging off.

_And so can our Pokémon!_ May added.

_Pikachu can come home!_ Ash posted with a smiley face.

_Wow…way to pick favorites, Ash,_ May scolded.

_I wonder when they'll be back,_ Drew wondered.

And in the next moment…

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on.**_

Drew blinked as he wrote, _Well…that was fast…_

_DAWN! GARY!_ May greeted. _You guys are okay!_

_Yeah,_ Dawn replied.

_We're okay,_ Gary repeated as confirmation.

_Thank arceus!_ Misty messaged.

_You know, you should capitalize Arceus,_ Ash commented.

Misty frowned. _Shut it, Ash. It was a typo. _

_Hmph…_

_Seriously, is anyone else seeing the extreme feminine-ness here?_ She asked the rest of their friends.

Not surprisingly, they ignored it.

_Anyway,_ Brock steered the conversation back on track. _What happened, you two? _

_Well, it's kind of a long story,_ Dawn told him.

_Yeah,_ Gary agreed. _Oh! But first of all, we could not have capture those crooks without you guys!_

He received various replies of "Huh?" and "What do you mean?"

Dawn was confused. _Didn't you all send your Pokémon to help us since you couldn't get in yourselves? _

_Um…actually, no,_ May informed her. _They came on their own…_

_They snuck off while we were sleeping_, Brock continued. _They probably planned it on this chat, actually. _

_But since my Pokémon didn't know about the chat, they didn't go,_ Misty wrote.

_Regardless,_ Drew cut in, _the rest of us woke up to all our Pokémon just…gone. Though, we were too distracted trying to think of ways we could help you guys to notice, I guess…_

_Yeah, we would have sent them if we thought of it sooner!_ May added quickly.

_Well, that makes sense,_ Dawn replied. _But okay…so the story goes like this: Gary and I were helping Professor Rowan with the Pokémon habitats on the preserve when we heard a whole bunch of the Pokémon were stolen from the other side._

_So Dawn and I volunteered to head the search for them, _Gary continued. _But then the communications died when we reached the other side of the preserve…so we had no way of contacting Professor Rowan. _

_In the end, we just decided on continuing the search,_ Dawn added.

_And did you find them?_ Ash asked.

_Oh, we found them, all right,_ Gary told him. _Well, actually Dawn found them to tell the truth. _

_Eh…but the course of events could have been different…_

_Huh? _May frowned. _What do you mean, Dawn?_

_Umm…it was actually all by accident,_ the bluenette informed her. _Gary and I were attacked by a group of enraged Bastiodon and we got separated…_

_WHAT? _Several of the chat members replied, thinking back to May and Drew's horrible experience weeks before.

_OH MY GOODNESS!_ May was definitely thinking about it.

_No need to worry!_ Dawn told her, also remembering the same incident. _We both made it out alive…obviously…so no worries! But while I was separated from Gary, I found Team Galactic in a large clearing loading the captured Pokémon into their trucks!_

Ash frowned. _So Team Galactic was responsible for the captures? _

_See, Ash? TOLD you it wasn't Team Rocket! _Misty loved it when she was right and Ash was wrong.

_Fine,_ he admitted. _So it wasn't them…_

_Anyway,_ Dawn continued,_ while I was watching them…they…um…kinda caught me…_

_What? How?_ May asked.

_I guess Piplup and I weren't as quiet as we thought…but somehow we were caught and probably would still be with that awful Team Galactic if Gary hadn't shown up with all of your Pokémon…_

_They practically fell out of the sky on top of me!_ Gary told them. _I don't know how, but Pikachu spotted Team Galactic's trucks from up on your Staraptor, Ash. Then, somehow, he saw me down below walking in the opposite direction…_

_How the heck did he see you?_ Ash asked.

_No idea…but once he did, they all swooped down towards me and led me right to Team Galactic's trucks where we…where we found Dawn and stopped Team Galactic's plan!_

_How? _Brock inquired.

_We took out their antenna that was jamming the communications first,_ Gary informed him. _Well, technically Charizard did…but then, while all the Pokémon were attacking Team Galactic members, we contacted Professor Rowan and Officer Jenny. They showed up just in time to help us finish off Team Galactic!_

_Woah, sounds like you guys had quite the adventure,_ Drew commented.

_Hah, no kidding,_ Dawn replied.

_Hey guys! My Pokémon just barged into my room!_ Ash suddenly posted.

_They're back!_ May's message was bursting with the obvious happiness she felt.

_Well, let's not just stay here in the chat!_ Misty added._ You guys need to be reunited with your Pokémon! And then you can all come over to my gym so we can hang out and celebrate Dawn and Gary's safe return!_

_Yeah!_ Ash replied, more than okay with the idea.

_Sounds good to me!_ Brock agreed.

_Definitely!_ Dawn added a smiley face.

_Yay! Party at Misty's!_ May was smiling, too.

_Count me in!_ Drew wrote.

_I'm in too!_ Gary posted.

_All righty then!_ Misty responded. _Get over here quick, guys!_

And so, they all headed off to greet their returning Pokémon (except Misty who went to prepare her gym for the party).

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

* * *

Dawn smiled as she watched her friends disappear from the chat. While her adventure with Gary had been surely something (mostly fun besides the ordeal with the Pokémon), she had really missed her friends!

But there was something else she was grateful for also…

_Hey Gary,_ she began.

_Hmm?_ He hadn't left the chat yet either.

_Um, thanks for not telling them about me basically being utter helpless while you pretty much saved the Pokémon…and me…at the same time. It sounds so cruel of me to say, but it would have been really embarrassing…_

_It's not cruel,_ Gary told her. _I figured you'd want me to leave that part out._

Dawn couldn't stop herself from blushing a little. Though it may not have been for the reasons she was hoping, it still made her happy to know Gary was thinking about her…

_I can't even begin to think about what would have happened if you didn't show up,_ she continued, trying to focus again.

_No need to worry, Dawn!_ Gary replied with her own signature phrase.

Which only made her blush again (good thing he wasn't around).

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

And of course Ash would choose the moment to log on.

_You're STILL on here?_ He asked almost immediately (was he stalking them or something?).

_Yep, _both Gary and Dawn replied simultaneously.

_Well, come on! Did you NOT hear the "party and Misty's gym" bit? You guys are definitely coming so let's go! _

_All right, all right! We're on our way! _

_To be honest, I still have a lot of work to do,_ Gary confessed.

Dawn felt her face contort into a frown. After what happened, Gary should have a chance to relax, too!

_Oh, come on, Gary!_ She protested. _You don't have to get back to work just yet! Let's have some fun!_

_Hmm, I suppose…but Professor Rowan did want us to contact him as soon as we got back here, remember? _

Whoops! It may have…

_Well, we can do that first and then head over to Misty's!_ Dawn offered. _You'll have fun! I promise!_

_All right, _Gary gave in.

_I'll meet you at Professor Oak's in a few minutes,_ she told him. _I've just got to finish unpacking my stuff…_

_See you in a bit then,_ Gary added a smile to his message before leaving the chat.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off.**_

_Yay!_ She posted before she could help herself._ Okay, we'll see you at Misty's, Ash!_

And then she left to go finish her unpacking quickly so she rendezvous with Gary again at Professor Oak's lab.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

* * *

Ash frowned as he watched his friends go. _'Something's different,'_ he thought. _'But I can't quite put my finger on it…'_

'_Wait just a darn minute!'_ His thoughts changed. _'What am I still doing HERE? There's a freakin party to go to! Woot!' _

He wasted no more time and followed the others.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

* * *

Tracey logged on completely happy today! He was FINALLY free!

'_I'm free of Pikachu! I'm free of Pikachu!'_ His mind sang as he entered the chat room.

_I'm free of Pikachu!_ He wrote to the air, just to emphasize his happiness.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

Of course, just when he thought he was rid of the electric rodent…

_Think again!_ Pikachu corrected him.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

There was a slight pause as nothing happened.

_What are you screaming about?_ Pikachu asked.

_Aren't you gonna, like, send some weird virus at me or something? _

_Well, if you insist…_

_What?_ Tracey blinked, trying to comprehend what was going on. (Why did Pikachu have to always play these mind games?)_ Wait! NO! That's not what I—NO! _

_THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

Pikachu smiled to himself as he witness his handiwork. _Man, I missed doing that! Now back to the party! _

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay tuned! After reuniting with their Pokémon May, Drew, Ash, and Brock are going to join Misty at her gym for a party along with Dawn and Gary. How will that party turn out? What will happen? What is Max working on? What about Dawn and Gary's story of what happened? Did it really happen as they said it did? Why did Dawn want Gary to leave out certain parts of the story? Are there any more secrets? Do the Pokémon know something? And will Pikachu ever let Tracey have any fun?

To be continued...

* * *

**Ehh...looking back at my long little intro before this update...maybe I had one too many glasses of wine this New Years...haha! **

**Oh wells, what's done is done! :D Now, to continue with the crazy-ness just because it's freakin' New Years! And to start it off, let's try a different style!**

**Me: It's time to respond to your glorious reviews!**

**Paul: You just love sucking up to people, don't you?**

**Me: Guah! Who invited you back here? I thought I duct-taped and threw you in the closet! Someone's gonna get fired!**

**Paul: In your own words, "creative leeway."**

**Me: Actually I stole that off...uh...never mind—fine! You can stay! But only if you shut it and KEEP quiet!**

**Paul: *no enthusiasm* Yay.**

**Me: Okay, first comment is for DAMLWinner! Lolz! Ash's mom probably DID type that while he wasn't looking! Haha! Ash SO wouldn't have a good idea!**

**Paul: Now there's a reviewer I can agree with!**

**Me: Hey! Remember what I said about staying silent!**

**Paul: *rolls eyes***

**Me: *glares, but turns back to camera* Next comment is for eeveelutionluvr's review! I just have to say YAYZ! I'm so glad you got all my references! It was my intention to bring smiles to peoples faces! **

**Paul: Oh brother...**

**Me: *threateningly* DUCT. TAPE. **

**Paul: *silent***

**Me: Better. Now, a comment for LoveLoverGrl! Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I admit I do work hard to keep this entertaining as possible for you creative-minded folk! Haha! ^_^**

**Paul: Entertaining. Hah. **

**Me: Are you gonna comment on EVERY FREAKIN' WORD I SAY?**

**Paul: Possibly.**

**Me: Ugh...I'm getting a headache...**

**Paul: Then I am succeeding.**

**Me: Haha. You're SO funny. Ignoring you! Another comment for Ash Lover1993! Oh my goodness! Laugh like a fool, really? That's such a wonderful compliment! I didn't think my work was THAT funny...do you really think so! *big puppy eyes of happiness* Yay yay yay yay!**

**Paul: Keep that up and you'll just annoy them all...**

**Me: IGNORING! Here's one for splitheart1120! I agree! Kenny and Dawn are FRIENDS. They cannot be anything more, in my opinion. It just wouldn't work! Thanks for the compliment, but your siblings are crazy! Lolz!**

**Paul: You're one to talk.**

**Me: STILL IGNORING THE PEANUT GALLERY! OMG! X! YOU GOT AN ACCOUNT! YAYZ! Oops! I should call you The Finesseful X now, shouldn't I? Well, good for you, still!**

**Paul: That's great. Getting peoples names wrong...**

**Me: OKAY NOW YOU'RE JUST PURPOSELY TRYING TO ANNOY ME!**

**Paul: And I'm succeeding.**

**Me: Why you... *angry twitch***

**Paul: I thought you weren't talking to me?**

**Me: *angry twitch grows* Are you TRYING to die?**

**Paul: Not particularly. **

**Me: Then SHUT UP! *calms down* Anyways, sorry for that rude and unnecessary interruption, X. And I'm sorry about last chapter! My computer was being stupid and that shout-out with the reference WAS supposed to be for you! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! But on the bright side, look! Dawn and Gary are back! Dreams DO come true!**

**Paul: Well that didn't sound corny at all.**

**Me: Sarcasm will ONLY dig you a deeper grave at this point. **

**Paul: And I'm not scared of you.**

**Me: *growls* If only we weren't live right now...on to another review before my head explodes! texancoconut51! I'm glad you caught the references and I'm glad you loved them! Yay! :D**

**Paul: Hmm...texancoconut51 said that was their favorite part...maybe that means your story is crap. **

**Me: Wha...NO! That is most certainly NOT what it means! I think...**

**Paul: See? Even you don't know.**

**Me: NO! SHUT UP! You're just trying to get me all confused and hating the world, like you! NO! I refuse! NEXT REVIEW! Mewtastic! Haha! Loved your review! Does this mean the Thunderbolt virus inspires you? If it does, yay! If it doesn't...still yay! Just because I can say YAY! Haha! Look out for your Mew! It seems angry! Lolz thanks for reviewing! **

**Paul: Lame.**

**Me: Zip it. You're just jealous YOU don't inspire people!**

**Paul: Uh-huh.**

**Me: Next review! ... ... ... *watches Mike Prower the Fox storm out of the room* Um...good day to you too? Haha that kid is awesome! Such interesting reviews!**

**Paul: You're just saying that because he left you apples.**

**Me: *munching on apples* Nuh-uh! **

**Paul: *rolls eyes***

**Me: *throws apple at him* I am sick of you! You made me waste an apple! **

**Paul: You're the one who threw it!**

**Me: AT YOU! Because you were being annoying!**

**Paul: Still your own doing!**

**Me: Ugh! That's it! Someone gimme the duct tape! **

**Director: *tosses tape***

**Me: Paul! Time to die! Or at least be duct taped and locked in a closet where I don't have to deal with you!**

**Paul: *disappeared***

**Me: Where'd he go?**

**Director: *points to back door* That way, ma'am!**

**Me: Aha! I knew there was a good reason to hire you! Now...COME BACK HERE PAUL! *runs after him***

**Director: Uh... *looks at cameraman* **

**Cameraman: This is the part where you shout "cut."**

**Director: Oh...C-cut!**

**Cameraman: *shakes head* Newbie... *set goes dark***

**(Well that was ridiculously lengthy! Oh well, I had fun typing it! After all, I got to torture Paul in the end! HAHA! My life is good! XD)**

**Signing off for now!**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	21. Pokechat 21?

**PEANUT BUTTER!**


	22. Pokechat 21

**Me: Hah! And you thought I would forget about my little "surprise" chapter! XD ...w****ell, think again! Muahahahahaha!**

**Paul: Wow. You're SO evil. You made a two-word chapter and suddenly you think you're Queen of Darkness.**

**Me: *huffs* Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Whatever...**

**Me: Well EXCUSE ME for having a little fun with life here. You should try it some time...**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Me: Can you say ANYTHING else?**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Me: *grumbling* Since when did you become co-host here anyway...MOVING ON! I hope I haven't offended anyone with my little insert there! See, when this had been posted before it got removed, I had done the same thing! Then, when I reached Chat 20, I remembered that and, well, decided to do it again! Sorry if it offended anyone or made them feel upset! It's just a little pointless authoress humor...**

**Paul: Weird.**

**Me: Pfft. Look who's talking. Now just shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Paul: Yeah, yeah, Lexi doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Paul: You're too hyper for your own good.**

**Me: And you're too emo.**

**Paul: I'm not emo.**

**(2012 edit): And just for recap (because I haven't added it in awhile—though you shouldn't forget by now…I mean, it has been over twenty chats now…you should get the point…lolz, I'm just messing with y'all! ...Don't kill me!):**

_Italicized writing indicates the characters' responses on the chat.  
_'_Italics with semi-quotation-thingys__indicate a character's thoughts.'_(wow, that sounded real intelligent, huh? XD)  
_**And bold italics is the typical logged off or logged on notification**_ (like before)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #21**

May was bursting with excitement. With the events of the Pokémon preserve, she had almost forgot all about tonight's event! She had been so stoked when she first heard; it had completely shocked her when she realized she'd forgotten.

But that didn't matter now. At the moment, she was logging onto the chat to talk to Misty and Dawn. After all, they needed to plan when they were going to meet to get ready! Good thing they had already gone shopping beforehand so they had their dresses!

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

She glanced at her laptop and noticed Dawn and Misty were already online. They were talking about the weather or something…

May wasted no time interrupting. _Oh, I am so excited for the dance tonight! What about you guys?_

_Dance?_ Dawn repeated.

That was right! Dawn hadn't been around so she probably forgot or didn't even know about the dance tonight!

_I forgot you haven't been here lately,_ May repeated her thoughts to her friend. _There's a dance tonight at the new recreation center they built!_

_The one they put up two months ago?_ Dawn asked.

_Yup!_

_Really? That sounds like so much fun!_

_Doesn't it? _

_Are you and Drew going together? _

May felt herself smile. _Of course!_

_Aww, that's so cute! _

_So what are you wearing?_ Misty cut in. She hadn't added anything since May arrived.

_That cute baby blue dress I bought when we went shopping a few weeks ago!_ The brunette replied.

_Oh my Arceus! That looked SO amazing on you!_ Dawn commented.

_Indeed,_ Misty agreed. _Drew is going to think you are just drop dead gorgeous in that dress! _

May felt a blush creep onto her face._ You think so?_

_Are you kidding? I KNOW so! _

_Totally!_ Dawn added.

_Aw, you guys are so nice to me,_ May was smiling again. _Well, what are you two wearing? _

_I've got a red dress I bought a little while ago_, Misty answered. _I was going to wear it while Ash and I were still dating, but since we aren't anymore, it hasn't gotten a chance to be worn! _

_Oh, well I can't wait to see it!_ May told her, quickly.

_Me too!_ Dawn agreed. _Hmm…I didn't know about it until now, so I'll have to dig through my closet to find something…hmmm…oh! I think I have a pretty violet dress I can wear…!_

_I think I remember that one! Was that the one you wore when we went to that New Year's party last year?_ Misty asked.

_Yep!_

_Ooh! _May remembered that one almost perfectly. Dawn had looked absolutely stunning that night! She hoped she was making her friend smile as she told her just that.

_Thanks,_ the bluenette responded.

Suddenly, a certain question ran through May's mind. _Hey, are you guys going with anyone? _

_Don't know,_ Misty replied. _No one has asked me…_

_Same here,_ Dawn disclosed.

_Wait!_ Another thought hit May. _Don't you need an escort to get into the dance? _

_What? No way! That's just silly!_ Misty certainly wasn't happy about this turn of events.

_I know,_ May agreed,_ but I think it's some kind of couple's dance…_

_Great! _Dawn replied sarcastically._ What do we do now, Misty? Unless we find a guy to go with, we don't get in!_

_Well, you could always go as friends with one of the guys,_ May suggested.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

And speaking of the guys…

_Hi Drew!_ May greeted her boyfriend immediately.

_All set for the dance tonight?_ He asked.

_Yep! I'm so excited!_ And she could feel herself getting flustered about it all over again. This was going to be the best night ever!

_Hey Brock,_ Dawn chimed in,_ is it true that you can't go unless you have a date? _

_I'm afraid so,_ Brock replied.

_Hmm…then how are you getting in, Brock? _Misty asked.

_I don't know, really…I tried asking that girl I met at the Pokémon Center last week…but she has a boyfriend…_

_Well, we could go as friends,_ Misty offered.

_Sure. That gets us both in. _

_And who knows! Maybe you'll meet someone there!_

_You're right, Misty! Maybe I will!_

Well, that took care of Brock and Misty…

_Hey, but what about Ash?_ May asked with a frown.

_What about me? _

_Oh, he's already going with someone,_ Misty answered for him.

_Huh? Who?_ This was news to May. She figured Ash and Misty would go together as friends and then somehow, due to the romantic atmosphere or something, realize they were wrong to break up and get back together! Then, she and Drew could double date with them again!

_You have a date?_ Drew didn't seem to know about this either.

_Wait, how do you know about this, Misty?_ Dawn inquired.

_He told me,_ Misty replied.

_We're just going as friends,_ Ash clarified.

_So…what's her name?_ May prodded. If Ash and Misty weren't going to get back together, at least there would be someone to double date with if Ash started dating this other girl…May couldn't wait to analyze just how close of "friends" he and this girl were!

_She's an old friend of mine. I don't think you've met her, but her name's Angie…_

_Angie, huh? Yeah…I think I've heard you talk about her, actually. I can't wait to meet her! _May smiled to herself.

_Uh…_

_Hey Misty, Dawn! _May switched her attention to her girl friends before Ash could figure out what she was getting at. _Do you two want to come over to get ready for the dance? _

_Sure!_ Both girls responded.

_Okay! See you in a few minutes!_

_Wait!_ Misty suddenly stopped her. _We didn't figure out a date for Dawn so she can get in!_

May frowned before an idea hit her. _Maybe she could ask Kenny to go to the dance!_

_Huh? Why would I do that?_

_Just a thought,_ was all May gave as a hint. _Bye now!_

Then, she giggled to herself as she logged off. She had to make sure everything was set for Misty and Dawn's arrival. She would need to find her other make-up kit, that means…

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

* * *

Dawn stared at her laptop screen as she watched May leave the chat. What in the world was she getting at? Why did she keep pushing Kenny at her? But she couldn't ask him anyway. He was back in Sinnoh…

_Well, that was weird,_ Ash commented, pulling Dawn's attention back to the conversation at hand.

_Guess I'm gonna go too, then…see you all later!_

They all sent Drew a varying collage of good-byes before he left as well.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_I'm gonna go, too,_ Brock told them.

_See you at the dance!_ Dawn managed to get in before he was gone.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

And that just left Dawn, Ash, and Misty.

_I can't wait to see Angie again!_ She gushed. _It's been such a long time!_

_Yeah, I know what you mean,_ Ash agreed. _I haven't seen her in a long time either…_

Dawn smirked. _But you keep in contact with her apparently…_

_Oh, come on, Dawn! Not you too!_

But before she could reply with another teasing comment, they were interrupted by someone appearing on the chat.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on.**_

_Sheesh, Gary…your screenname is so damn long,_ Ash complained.

_Yeah, I'm thinking about changing it to something MUCH shorter,_ Gary agreed.

Dawn concurred. _That might be good idea…_

_Hey Gary, Are you going to the dance tonight?_ Misty asked.

_Nah, I've got too much to do…_

_What? No way! You can't have that much to do already! We just got back! _Dawn was frowning. Why did that seem like that was ALWAYS his answer? It was like he didn't do anything anymore but work, work, work!

_Actually…_

Well, not this time! This time, she was going to get him to come out and have a little fun!

_Nope, not anymore!_ She replied before he could continue. _I don't have anyone to go with so YOU are going to be my escort and come to the dance! GOT IT?_ She didn't mean to be so demanding, but if that's what it took to get Gary to go…

_Uh…o…k?_

_WELL GOOD! I'M GOING TO MAY'S SO I CAN GET READY! SEE YOU LATER! _

Then, she logged off, not wanting something else to set her off.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

* * *

Ash blinked. _Wow…that's one of the only times I have ever seen Dawn explode…_

Though, he supposed that wasn't a real explosion. It was in a chat room, after all…

_Yeah…um…I'm gonna go now. See you guys later. _

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off.**_

And that left Ash with Misty.

_Well, that was a strange way of asking a guy to a dance,_ Misty commented, breaking the text-silence that occurred for a few moments.

_To be honest, she didn't exactly ASK him to go to the dance with her…it was more like she FORCED him…_

_She is right, though. Gary needs to get out more and have some fun…_

_Hah, agreed. _

But their short conversation was interrupted by the little brother of May's.

_**Smartypants81 has logged on.**_

_Hey Max!_ Misty greeted him. _I haven't seen you since May's birthday party…_

That's right! Ash had forgotten Max was still in town.

_I've been busy,_ Max replied. _Hey Ash?_

'_Sup? _

_Do you want to have a Pokémon battle? _

Ash thought about it. He really didn't have anything else to do to kill time until the dance (it's not like it took him forever to get ready like the girls). _Uh…sure? _

_Good! How about on the battlefields behind the Pokémon Center? _

_Sounds good! Seeya there in a few! _It would be another hour before Angie arrived anyway…

_**Smartypants81 has logged off.**_

_**Pokémaster81 has logged off.**_

* * *

Misty watched them go and shook her head. '_Boys…'_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

She blinked. No way._ Tracey?_

_Who are you and how do you know me?_

Her eyes widened. It really was Tracey!_ Hey! It's Misty!_

_Oh…hi Misty! Man, this is the first time I've talked to someone other than Ash!_

If possible, Misty's eyes widened even more. _Oh Arceus! Ash! He was right! I have to tell him I'm sorry for not believing him! _

_Huh? About what?_ Tracey asked.

_About you missing the chats! He's probably on his way to the Pokémon Center by now!_

And that was all the time she allowed herself to have. Perhaps she could call him…maybe he didn't leave yet…

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

* * *

Unfortunately for Tracey, Misty left before he could ask her to stay (more like beg her). Damn. It was the first time he had someone besides Ash and Pikachu to talk to and it was for about two seconds!

He cursed his luck.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

He double cursed his luck.

_You can still talk to me! _Pikachu told him.

Or maybe not so much cursing…

_Aw, thanks Pikachu!_ He didn't know Pikachu actually cared.

_Let's play shrink,_ the electric type offered. _Go ahead and tell me all of your problems. _

_Okay, well you know how I've been talking to only Ash because he's the only one who's on when I'm online? I mean, besides you…_

_Yes. _

_Well, this time, Misty was online! But then she said something about going to tell Ash that she was sorry for not believing him about something like the fact that I always missed the chat…or something along those lines…_

_Interesting… *pulls out random clipboard* Please continue._

_And I told her not to leave, but what does she do? She leaves! I mean, how am I supposed to chat with anyone if they won't stay online to talk to me?_

_I see,_ Pikachu paused. _Well, Mr. Tracey…I can only conclude one thing form this!_

_What's that?_ Did Pikachu really have the answer?

_No one likes you. _

_What? You're so cruel! _

_Yeah, I know. _

_But seriously, Pikachu! What should I do? _

_Hmm…oh! I've got it!_

_What? _

_THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

Tracey felt like face-palming. _That doesn't solve anything!_

And that was all he got to say…

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

'_It solves the problem of my annoyance_,' Pikachu thought to himself.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_See! _Ash posted immediately. _I told you Tracey DID come to the chat! Just…late!_

_For the last time, I'm SORRY I didn't believe you!_ Misty replied. (She had managed to call him before he got to have his match with Max.)

_So Tracey, what's up?_ Ash asked, failing to notice said individual was no longer online.

_Tracey? _And Misty hadn't noticed either.

_He's not here at the moment,_ Pikachu responded for him. _Please leave a message after his scream. _

_Um…where did he go?_ Misty asked.

_He…decided not to stick around._

_That's too bad,_ she replied. _Oh well! I guess I'm going to go to May's to get ready for the dance now! _

_Okay, see you later,_ Ash told her before she left.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

Then, he rounded on his partner Pokémon.

_Pikachu…you didn't have something to do with Tracey's sudden decision not to stick around, did you? _

_Now where in the world would you get that idea?_ Pikachu asked, adding the most innocent-looking emote he could think up.

_Pikachu…_

_You know what? I think I hear Buneary calling me! Better go see what she wants! See ya!_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

Ash sighed. He just didn't understand his Pokémon sometimes…

'_Oh well!'_ He thought._ 'Better go meet up with Max!'_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! Why was Dawn so upset with Gary? Is Ash really bringing Angie? How does Misty feel about this? How will the dance go? Will there be any arguments or fights? Will there be new couples when the night is over? And what about Tracey? Will Ash and Misty ever know the real reason why he didn't "stick around?" And will anyone ever get to talk to him?

To be continued...

* * *

**Whoo! Chat 21 is over! Yayz! Now I have dances involved? Cue the draaaaamaa! Haha, just kidding...or am I? ...I hate drama...ooh! And with the introduction of Angie, how will this play out, hmm? Guess you'll have to wait and see! XP**

**Okays! Now that that's over, it's time to respond to reviews again!**

**Me: First! To splitheart1120! Yes, I still agree that your siblings are crazy! XD And while I'm not gonna say anything about Dawn and Gary, but perhaps the future will hold something!**

**Paul: Oh yeah. Some "I'm not saying anything."**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Moving on to The Finesseful X! Hmm...about your review...**

**Paul: What about her review?**

**Me: Hold on a second...could you step back, like, a step or two?**

**Paul: Why?**

**Me: Just do it.**

**Paul: *steps backwards and trips over a leaf blower***

**Me: *cracks up* Haha! Hope that makes you smile, X!**

**Paul: *on the ground, grumbling***

**Me: Finally. Where you should be. At my feet...now you just need to start groveling... *smirks***

**Paul: *glare* You. Wish.**

**Me: XP Now for .xX! Yes, I have to agree. Poor Tracey...**

**Paul: Yeah, sure...poor "Tracey."**

**Me: Next: texancoconut51! Yay! I'm so glad you liked The References! XD And yes, yes, Gary and Dawn would be adorable! *sweet sing-song voice***

**Paul: You're just saying that because you're a cavaliershipper.**

**Me: So? You done? Because I have to go make sure LoveLoverGrl is okay after falling off her chair!**

**Paul: *rolls eyes***

**Me: LoveLoverGrl are you okay? I didn't mean to make you laugh so hard you fell off your chair!**

**Paul: Assuming you make people laugh at all.**

**Me: You. Are. A. Constant. Downer.**

**Paul: Yup.**

**Me: No one likes downers. *glare***

**Paul: And somehow I'm not phased one bit.**

**Me: Anyhoo, SideshowJazz1! I'm sorry! I know you're counting on Team Rocket and I SWEAR they'll be back! I PROMISE! Just hold out a bit longer!**

**Paul: Give up on her now.**

**Me: What? No! Shut up!**

**Paul: I still say give up.**

**Me: La Fleure Noire! I don't think I have seen you before! Welcome! And yes, a lot does happen in a chatroom! XD**

**Paul: Can we hurry this up? You have six other reviews to go.**

**Me: Woah! That many? I'm so loved! *becomes all teary-eyed***

**Paul: What the heck is your problem?**

**Me: My reviewers love me...YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Paul: Get away from me. Go...respond to your reviews.**

**Me: Okay! Mike Prower the Fox! I shall join thee in the chorus of Hallelujah just for fun! XD Oh, and by the way, yes, I still think you're awesome! And what do you mean confusing people?**

**Paul: Pointing out once again, sucking up to people will NOT get them to review more.**

**Me: Pfft. Says you! And I happen to like commenting back to peoplez comments!**

**Paul: And you can't spell either.**

**Me: Noooope! Macy Webber! I welcome you to Lexi's crazy land! Ooh! And an excellent question! Why DO I like apples?**

**Paul: ...you know, I actually don't know the answer to this one...but it's not like I care anyway.**

**Me: Meanie. Well, anyway, the reason is because...well...I dunno! It started with my friends and I joking on how awesome it would be if the sky rained apples (though it would probably hurt) and well, I really like apples so it kind of just evolved from there! Now, apples and peanut butter and Coca-Cola are my trademark items!**

**Paul: Yeah, you and your "soda."**

**Me: Well I personally don't like the use of the word "pop." It makes it sound weird.**

**Paul: Pffft. Right.**

**Me: Anyway, YoruichiKittyCat16, thanks for the compliment! Really, it does mean a lot to me! I always feel so much more...appreciated when people say they like my work!**

**Paul: Don't go and get all sappy again. It's annoying.**

**Me: Your face is annoying! And LyraXEthan, I would LOVE to read and review and help you with your story! Lemme know when you start yours up (or I'll check your profile) and I'll make sure to review! Good luuuuuck and I'm sure it'll be super special awesome!**

**Paul: Do you HAVE to make more references?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Me: Blazengirl410! A great big hi to you! And yes, haha, he did. You shall shortly find that has kind of become his trademark! XD**

**Paul: You're over-using that word.**

**Me: And you need to take lessons in sensitivity but I'm not complaining. And now for my FINAL comment on reviews: MEWTASTIC! Be careful with that Mew of yours...don't want anything broken now! And yes, hilarity would insue if something like Ikarishipping WAS real!**

**Paul: What?**

**Me: BUT I STILL AND FOREVER WILL SUPPORT CAVALIERSHIPPING! WOOOOOT!**

**Paul: ...**

**Me: Well, that's all for today! Now, for those of you who are getting bored reading this LOOOOOOOOOONG comments, TOO BAD! I am enjoying myself writing all this and so I shall continue to do so until I get bored! I mean, what would my days be without insulting Paul in some way!**

**Paul: Peaceful.**

**Me: But that's boring! This more fun!**

**Paul: Whatever. The show's over. I'm going home now.**

**Me: Oh no you're not! We're going SHOPPING!**

**Paul: ...what?**

**Me: Yup! Thanks to a very helpful review, *wink, wink* I have decided that I need someone new to carry all my bags! YOU! So let's go! *drags Paul out of the studio***

**Director: And...CUT! That's a wrap!**

**Cameraman: Yeah...considering the host and co-host have already left the building...**

**...**

**So why does the cameraman always get the last say? Hah! Well I've had my fun so now it's time to turn everything over to you guys! Review if you want a mention, an apple, a soda, or just plain review if you wanna! I loves them almost as much as I love people just READING my stories! Yay! Also, check out my profile for updates on my stories and plans for the weeks to come! Even if I haven't updated a chapter in awhile, I may still find time to come online and post something in my profile telling you what's going on and when the next chapter will return!**

**Also...I hope I didn't make any too bad errors in this story so far...I'm trying to do a good job proofreading my stuff, but somtimes, you know, you just miss stuff...sad but true...**

**Anyways, that's all for now! Adios!**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	23. Pokechat 22

**ALOHA EVERYONE! I hope no one hates me for being gone for a good couple weeks! But look, I have another update! So no hatin'! ^_^ **

**Director: A-are we ready to go live? **

**Me: Uh...we kind of ARE already, aren't we?**

**Director: Oh...r-right...**

**Me: ...bloody newbie...**

**Paul: Why'd you hire him again?**

**Me: So there's someone else here BESIDES you. Eventually, picking on you gets boring. So then I need someone to make me laugh.**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Me: ANYWAY, I'm glad no one hates me for that "trick" chapter! XD**

**Paul: They do. They just aren't saying it.**

**Me: You know, the whole world isn't dark and gloomy...and I refuse to believe otherwise! So do the damn disclaimer so we can move on.**

**Paul: Yeah, whatever. Lexi doesn't own Pokémon. Like always.**

**Me: Enjoy the show! ^_^ **

* * *

**Pokéchat #22**

Tracey was beyond frustrated. He had tried and tried, but he just couldn't seem to talk to anyone. It was like the universe just didn't want him to have an online conversation with someone other than Ash and Pikachu (and since neither were very nice to him, he wasn't very happy with this).

But now, he thought he finally had it figured out!

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

_Okay!_ He wrote, not even daring to glance at the contact box. _I've tried everything to get into this chat room BEFORE it's almost over and now I think I have succeeded! Right? _

Nothing.

_Hello? _

Still nothing.

_I am seriously getting sick of this!_

Nothing but the air.

He sighed, thinking, _'It's not even worth it anymore to wait for Pikachu…'_

He saved the electric type the trouble and just left on his own account.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

* * *

Not more than twenty minutes later, a bombardment of individuals suddenly filled the now empty chat room.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

_So, did everyone have fun at the dance yesterday?_ May asked, starting up today's conversation.

_Well, we know you and Drew did,_ Misty teased.

_Hehe…don't know what you're talking about, Misty!_ Unbeknownst to everyone else, she was blushing like crazy. (Last night had been amazing for her!)

_Uh-huh…SURE you don't!_ Misty continued.

_Yeah, it's like they couldn't stay away from each other,_ Ash added.

_I know,_ Brock agreed.

_You guys can knock it off now_…

_Oh, come on, May! _Misty replied. _You know we're just messing with you!_

_Yeah…but still…_

_Ok! New topic!_ Ash cut in.

_Wait, but seriously, did you guys have fun?_ May asked, steering the conversation back to her original question.

_There were so many pretty girls there!_ Brock gushed, clearly in a happy mood.

_I suppose that answers the question for him,_ May paused before she continued. _So I guess that means you all had fun? _

_I know I did,_ Misty replied.

_Me too!_ Ash added.

_Well, we all know you had just as much fun as May and Drew,_ Misty commented.

_What's that supposed to mean? _

_Oh, don't worry, Ash!_ May cut in. _I like Angie already! And I just met her!_

…_?_ Ash was clearly as clueless as ever.

_So, did you tell her about the chatroom? _The brunette asked him.

_Yup, but I don't know when she's coming on…_

_Okay then…does anyone know if Dawn or Gary had fun? _May once again went back to her question.

As if responding, Dawn suddenly appeared.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

Misty was the first to post. _Speaking of Dawn…_

_Sorry I'm late, you guys!_ The bluenette apologized.

_We were wondering if you were going to show,_ May teased.

_Where were you?_ Ash asked.

_Practicing for a contest,_ Dawn disclosed. _But what're we talking about?_

_Did you have fun at the dance yesterday?_ Drew asked before his girlfriend could.

_Are you kidding? It was a BLAST!_

Ash smirked as he typed, _You and Gary seemed to be getting along pretty well…_

_Uh…heh…heh,_ Dawn replied.

_Huh? _

_What? _

Both May and Drew were confused, as they still weren't in on Dawn's secret.

_Haha! Ash! You and your jokes!_ Misty commented quickly, hoping it would blow over. Ash was so dense sometimes; he almost blew Dawn's secret!

_Huh? But I was being serious…_

_Yep! You sure are funny, Ash!_ Brock—who'd been silent for awhile—chimed in.

_Y-yep! But I…uh…have to go! I'll talk to you guys soon!_

And as soon as she arrived, Dawn left.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

_Um…what was that about?_ May asked when she was gone.

_What? Ash? Oh, he was just being dumb! Don't mind him! _Misty told her quickly.

_O…k? _May paused another moment, but then let it just blow over. _Hey Drew, do you wanna have a contest battle? We haven't battled for awhile…_

_Sure!_ Drew replied. _As long as you don't mind me kicking your butt!_

_Oh, you are SO on! Brock, referee? _

_Sure thing! How about at my gym?_ Brock offered.

_Okay, thanks!_ Both May and Drew agreed.

_We'll be there soon!_ Drew added.

_Ok!_ Brock managed to get in before the couple left.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_Well, that was close,_ he continued when they were gone.

_Ash! You're so dumb!_ Misty rounded on him.

_Huh? What'd I do?_

_You almost told May and Drew that Dawn had a crush on Gary!_

…_so?_

_So? SO? Obviously, Dawn hasn't told them yet! You have no right to tell them! _

_Um…I've gotta go referee May and Drew's contest battle,_ Brock chimed in. _But you can continue to chew Ash out, Misty…_

_BELIEVE me, I will!_

_Bye!_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

Misty went right back to virtually yelling at Ash. _Why do you have to be so stupid, Ash?_

_Hey, I am not!_

_Honestly! _She continued like he never commented._ And people wonder why I broke up with you…!_

_Hey!_

_And most of the time you don't even listen to what I'm saying anyway so why do I even bother?_

_Hey, I do too!_

But before he could say anything else, a newcomer interrupted them.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged on.**_

_So, what I am saying is that you never think and you never listen! _Misty didn't notice someone else had logged on yet. _So you may want to work on that!_

_Huh? _The newcomer asked, surprised and confused.

Ash had perked up, losing interest in the conversation with Misty. _Hey Angie! It's Ash!_

_Heya!_ Angie replied. _Sorry I took so long to get online! I had some more unpacking to do since I got here late yesterday…_

_How can you expect to get along with anyone, Ash, if you don't ever listen?_ Misty was still ranting.

But Ash seemed to no longer be listening to Misty. _It's okay! All you missed was Misty yelling at me for some reason…_

Angie was, however. _And I think I can tell why…_

_ASH!_ Misty rounded on him all over again. _You're NOT listening again!_

_Huh? What?_ Ash asked, clueless as ever.

That was enough to make Misty snap. _UGH! You've got to be freakin' KIDDING me! I JUST got through telling you that you need to listen more! And then what do you do? YOU DON'T LISTEN!_

_Misty, I…_

_Nope! I am DONE talking to you! You can just stay here and chat with your little girlfriend! I'm gone! Good-bye!_

_Wait!_

But she didn't wait.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

Ash could only state the obvious: _She left…_

_What was that about?_ Angie asked.

_I have no idea…_

_I see_, Angie continued. _Well…um…I…I had fun last night…_

_Yeah! Me too! _Ash agreed. _I love parties! There's lots of people and good music and the food was awesome! _

Angie sighed to herself. _And you wonder why Misty blows up at you…_

_Huh? _Nope. Ash didn't get it.

_Never mind!_ She replied quickly.

_Ok. _

A bit of an awkward text-silence settled in for a moment.

Finally, Angie thought of something to write, _So…I have good news!_

_It's my birthday?_

_Ah…no…but shouldn't you know when your own birthday is? I bet even you have a calendar…_

_What? _

_Right…anyway, my good news is that my parents are letting me stay here for a few weeks!_

_Really?_

_Yep! I'm staying with Dawn at her house!_

_Cool! Hey, is she home? She left the chat a little while ago…_

_Uh…no…she isn't…she went out saying that she was going to practice for a contest or something…_

Ash blinked. _There's a Pokémon contest coming up? _

_I guess so…but she didn't say where…_

He suddenly got one of his crazy ideas. _Hmm…maybe I should enter! You know, just for fun!_

_I'm sure you would be great!_ Angie replied.

_Thanks! Then I'll enter…but only if you do, too!_

_I don't know…I haven't the first clue as to contests…_

_That's okay! I didn't either when I entered my first contest!_ Ash reassured her.

_And so that means you would have to spend A LOT of time helping me,_ Angie added tentatively. _Just the two of us…_

_No...__Dawn, May, and Drew can help us, too!_ Ash reminded her.

Had Angie been around him, she probably would have punched him. _You're so slow,_ she replied instead.

_So then you'll enter? _

_Sure, Ash._

_Okay! Then we should get training!_

Angie was careful in responding, _I could come over…_

_I know!_ Ash cut in. _May and Drew are having a contest battle at Brock's gym! We could go there to practice! I bet watching their battle will give us a lot of good pointers! _

_Or that…works…too…_

_Great! I'll meet you there!_

_Wait, I don't know how to get there!_ Angie reminded him.

_Oh…right…I know! I'll pick you up on Charizard, okay? _

_Okay! That would be awesome!_

_And if you see Dawn, ask her if she wants to come, too!_ Ash added._ I'm sure we can all fit on Charizard!_

Angie sighed again. _Sure, Ash…_

_Okay, so I'll see you soon!_

_Mhmm! Bye! _

And Ash wasted no time leaving, still clueless as ever.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

Angie was left to sigh for the third time as she talked to the already-gone Ash (even though he couldn't hear), _You can be so dense sometimes…most of the time, actually…_

Shaking her head a few times, she left.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged off.**_

* * *

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

Pikachu smiled as he entered the chat room again. It was time to brighten his day and ruin Tracey's once again!

_Oh Tracey! It is I, Pikachu! Come to kick you out of the chat!_

No response.

…

Nothing.

_Tracey?_ Pikachu frowned._ Hmm…guess he's sick or something…and I was looking forward to this, too…_

_**Unknown has logged on.**_

Pikachu shrugged. He didn't know this person, but he was getting antsy from not sending anyone a virus all day…

_You'll do!_ He informed the newcomer.

_What are you talking about? What are you?_ Unknown asked.

_Your worst nightmare!_

_Right…_

_No, really!_ If that didn't convince him, at least this would. _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_**Unknown has been disconnected.**_

Well…that was uneventful…Pikachu vaguely wondered who that had been anyway.

'_I miss Tracey,'_ he thought to himself before leaving. After all, there was no one quite as fun to disconnect as Tracey Sketchit…

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay tuned! Who will win the contest battle between May and Drew? And will they kill Brock in the process? What's up with Misty's ranting on and on? And a big welcome to Angie! Now that she's here, what will happen? Will she be loved or hated? Will Ash ever get a clue? And poor Tracey! Now, instead of being late to the chat room, he's early! Will he EVER get to the chat on time? Oh, and I have ALWAYS wanted to do that to Paul! HAHA!

To be continued...

* * *

**Me: Hey! Dude! You're actually IN this chapter!**

**Paul: Oh goodie. I got a virus. **

**Me: Jerk. **

**Paul: Psycho. **

**Director: Uh...Miss Lexi...wh-what about the poll...?**

**Me: Overly-annoying ass.**

**Paul: Overly-happy weirdo.**

**Director: G-guys...**

**Cameraman: Hey! Miss Lexi! You forgot to mention the poll! **

**Me: Oh, thanks Dave! I almost forgot! Okay everyone, listen up! As you can clearly see from this, we have a bit of a predicament. Ash seems to have attracted the attention of someone new: Angie. HOWEVER, is Misty REALLY over him? Well, guess what, my faithful reviewers! It's for YOU to decide! That's right! Go to my profile and vote on the poll to decide who Ash should be with! And don't wait too long! I can only prolong it, at most, like two updates! So hurry, hurry and vote! I'll post the results in two updates or so!**

**Paul: Why should people vote? Who cares about Ash?**

**Me: Hey, zip it. This is my first poll I made so I'm excited! Leave me be! **

**Paul: Whatever. Just get on to the reviews.**

**Me: Okay! Our first comment! Hello eeveelutionluvr! Don't worry! Pearlshipping is NOT on the menu...and I can also say that neither is Ikarishipping...kinda hate that if you haven't caught the drift...not that you should or anything! Nor should you hate it as well! You're free to love what you wish; please don't misunderstand me! I was merely stating my opinion!**

**Paul: Why are you getting so defensive?**

**Me: Oh...well...last time I said something like that the other person got mad at me...saying crap like I was trying to persuade them or something...make them think my way...**

**Paul: While I do find you extremely annoying and way too happy all the time and very opinionated and—**

**Me: Is there a point to this?**

**Paul: I have yet to see you try to force your ideas on someone. **

**Me: Ah...well...no, I try not to do that...anyways, next review! X, aww! My fic makes you smile! Yaaay! It makes me smile to hear you say that! See? ^_^**

**Paul: Ugh, kill me...**

**Me: Shut it. Next, SideshowJazz1, can you hang in there one more chat? I PROMISE they'll be in the next one! I PROMISE! **

**Paul: You say that every time.**

**Me: No! I mean it! This time I SWEAR they'll be in the next chapter and Lexi doesn't break her promises! Now, LyraXEthan, thank you! I adore compliments! :) And LoveLoverGrl, I'm glad you're okay! And thank you for the review!**

**Paul: Are you going to comment even on simple "good job" reviews?**

**Me: Of course! All my reviewers are important! YoruichiKittyCat16, yes, Pikachu is quite hilarious, isn't he? Haha ^_^ And speaking of laughs, I'm glad you're interested in the dance, texancoconut51, though sadly we don't get to see much that happens there...but at least you got to see the aftermath! And there's more to come!**

**Paul: It's boring.**

**Me: You're just upset because you're not in it. XP**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyways, splitheart1120, I'm sorry it took so long to update! Lolz! And you gotta love females forcing males to do stuff huh?**

**Paul: No.**

**Me: Well that's typical since you're a male...but hey, look! Macy Webber wants you in the story! The answer is, as you can see in this chat, yes, Paul will make appearances in this story! Just not much...however, he will remain as my co-host for the time being! Until I get bored of him, that is...**

**Paul: ...that doesn't sound promising...**

**Me: You should be worried. Mewtastic! Or KateKeithLOVE! Or whatever you go by so that your Mew doesn't virus you...anyways, you shouldn't mess with those Rangers, lolz. They've been trained! Haha! Oh, and sure! Send you Mew over and I'll make sure he meets Paul!**

**Paul: *eyes widen* I don't like the sound of this...**

**Me: Pfft, what are you talking about? There's no reason to be worried *cue creepy grin***

**Paul: ... **

**Me: MOOOving on! Thank you FrostFeline, for the review! I know I say this a lot, but it means so much to me when I get reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Paul: Ugh...people need to stop reviewing so you'll shut up...and can we hurry this up? It's taking FOREVER...**

**Me: I can't help that people love me!**

**Paul: Gee, modest much?**

**Me: Oh zip it. Continuing, cupfulofstars, yay! I'm so glad I made you laugh! I... *eyes widen as she looks at something the mailman just brought inside* Is that...? *attacks two bushels of apples that were just dragged in, eating apples galore! ^_^***

**Paul: Oh no...all right! Who gave Lexi the apples? **

**Me: TWO bushels of apples! TWO! Mike Prower the Fox is OFFICIALLY BEYOND awesome! *throws apples at Paul* HAHA! That's DOUBLE the apples to throw at you!**

**Paul: I thought you said that was a waste! **

**Me: Yeah, well with this much I can afford two or three to hit you with!**

**Paul: Mike Prower the Fox, I am going to kill you...**

**Me: Don't make death threats to one of the coolest people ever! I will skin you if you destroy my apple source. **

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Fine. Whatever. But I suppose I should say something to La Fleure Noire since you seem to be too busy stuffing your face with red fruit. So that's great that you want a dance La Fleure Noire. I don't, but whatever...uh...thanks for reviewing.**

**Me: Seeeh? Yeehhh gehhhnnn thhh hnnnnghuuu hhhsss! *Translation: See? You're getting the hang of this!***

**Paul: Shut up. I'm leaving. **

**Me: Wait!**

**Paul: WHAT?**

**Me: Can you help me carry the apples?**

**Paul: Ugh, fine. Let's go.**

**Me: WHOO! APPLES! IT'S A PARTY!**

**Director: Th-that's it! Cut!**

**Cameraman (AKA Dave): Yeah. We're done. **

**...**

**Read and review! I loves you all and your reviews (even though Paul may say otherwise, but don't listen to him because he doesn't know anything)! Thanks for sticking with me this far and hope you liked the update! I'll see you all soon (when next I update)!**

**And don't forget to check out my profile on updates for the story and to vote in that poll! I'll post the reviews in two weeks! **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	24. Pokechat 23

**Me: Okay, before I start here, can I just ask those of you who are watching the new Pokémon episodes a question? Did any of you get a strong "Ouran Host Club" vibe when Ash had his first gym battle? I mean, really? Classy waiter uniforms, a richer style café setup, swooning fangirls…honestly? What the heck has Pokémon come to? (lolz) **

**Paul: Not that you minded it.**

**Me: Hey, Ouran Host Club (particularly the Twins, hehe) is one thing, but Pokémon, last time I checked, really didn't do this sort of thing…save perhaps Brock and his multiple interests…**

**Paul: *shrugs* Whatever. It doesn't matter to me.**

**Me: Oh hush. You're just cranky because you aren't in the show anymore. **

**Paul: Well, you never were.**

**Me: *opens mouth to speak, but then pauses* Damn… *turns back to watching Pokémon episode* Seriously? Cheerleaders, too? And what's with the monkeys? Ugh…what on earth…? I just do NOT know what to make of this episode…honestly! It's freaking me out!**

**Paul: You know, we have a show to host rather than have you make comments on a stupid episode…**

**Me: *laughing at the television* Haha! Tepig is so awesome! Sucks that its evolved forms are so retarded looking…but when the heck did Team Rocket go all ghetto on us? They've taken their seriousness up, like, ten-fold…and it's kinda creeping me out…**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Well since you seem to be too busy, I suppose I'll have to start this myself. **

**Me: *jumps up* Pikachu! You can't lose to a blue monkey! This is an outrage! Complete and utter blasphemy! **

**Paul: *irritated twitch* Will you SHUT IT! I'm trying to do your stupid job, here! Which you AREN'T doing!**

**Me: *still watching the screen* Ehh…the guy with the green eyes is really creepy…his eyes are just…ehhhh… *shudders* There needs to be some white in those eyes…instead of only green…sooooo creepy…**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* I swear to Arceus…moving on! Lexi doesn't own Pokémon. She just watches and comments the living daylights out of it with that loud mouth of hers. **

**Me: *glares at the screen* WHAT? 'To be continued?' I freakin' hate those! *slumps back in chair grumbling* **

**Paul: *irritated twitch growing each minute, turns to the Director* Just continue with the story… **

**Director (whom shall be hereby known as Steve): Right…action! **

* * *

**Pokéchat #23**

As boyfriend and girlfriend, Drew and May were the picturesque, loving couple. They spent as much time as they could together, hardly ever fought, and just seemed to…complete each other. And they absolutely loved it; they wouldn't have it any other way.

However, add contest battles to the mix, and suddenly, they were rivals again. Not bitter, angry rivals, but teasing, jokingly serious rivals. When they traded banter, it wasn't anything worthwhile to fight about, simple one taunting the other for losing.

Which happened to be exactly what was going on in the chat room currently…

_What's the matter, May?_ Drew was teasing his girlfriend. _Upset that I beat you in a contest battle both yesterday AND this morning? _

_Oh, hush! _May retorted.

Drew smirked (even though May couldn't see it). _You could practice all your life, but you'll never match up to me!_ It was the teasing arrogance talking—both knew the two were just about equal in skill.

_We'll see about that after the contest!_

_Which you'll lose…_

_GRRR! _May was never really one for winning the verbal warfare, though.

Thankfully, her friends saved her the trouble of coming up with something witty.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged on.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_Hey May!_ Ash greeted her. _Sorry Drew kicked your butt yesterday in that contest…and this morning…_

May grit her teeth as she replied, _You do know Drew's here, too, right Ash? _

_Really? HI DREW! Oh…wait…sorry May…_

_If you ask me,_ Brock cut in,_ it was pretty close matches. Regardless of who won, both battles were excellent. _

_Thanks Brock, but I know when I do a horrible job as a coordinator. You're just trying to make me feel better. _It wasn't that May didn't appreciate the kind gesture. It was just that she knew when she made a mistake and messed up.

And it just so happened that her mistakes had cost her twice…

_Is it working?_ Brock asked, still trying to make his friend feel better.

_You can give her all the encouragement in the world, but that still won't give her the skills to beat me,_ Drew replied arrogantly.

_Well now it definitely isn't! _May frowned.

_What? Do you want a rematch?_ Her boyfriend asked.

_Damn right, I do! _

_Name the time and place!_

_Five minutes. Pokémon Center. _

_You're on! _

And as quick as that, the two had left the chat. They were off to battle for the third time in three days. Though none of the others were worried that their fierce, competitive spirit against one another would have any affect on their relationship, sometimes they admit it would scare them…

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_Wow…I haven't seen such competition between those two since the last ribbon cup tournament,_ Brock commented.

_Yeah, THAT was serious,_ Ash agreed.

_How would you know? You weren't even there!_

_I wasn't? _

Brock sighed at Ash's idiocy. _No, Ash. That was the time you got sick and had to watch the match from home, remember? _

_Oh…THAT time…_

_Yeah, THAT time…_

_So Ash,_ Angie piped up,_ I think we should do some more contest training later. With that contest coming up soon, I want to make sure I'm ready…_

_You're planning on competing in the contest, Angie?_ Brock asked.

_Yeah, Ash talked me into it!_

_That's good! Contests are a great learning experience!_

_And they're fun!_ Ash added.

Brock sighed again. _Yes, Ash. I agree with you there._

_I was just saying…_

_Are you going to enter, too, Brock?_ Angie asked before Ash could say anything else.

_Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out_. _I figure I'll just watch and cheer you all on. With all the tension in the air right now, you guys seem to need it. _

_Yeah, I guess…but I still think you should enter. _

_Perhaps next time. But contests aren't really my thing…though I'd be happy to help anyone practice, referee any practice matches, judge, or provide encouraging side comments, I'm not really into the actual contest experience,_ Brock explained.

_Well, that's okay. It'll be cool having you cheer us on!_

_Yup!_ Brock added a smile. _Well, I'm gonna go make sure May and Drew aren't trying to destroy each other's egos too badly…I'll catch you two later._

_Sure thing!_ Ash commented.

_See you!_ Angie added.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_So you want to practice?_ Ash asked when Brock had gone.

_Yeah, that'd be nice…just to two of us…_

But before she could say anything else, someone found their way onto the chat at that precise moment:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_Hi Misty!_ Ash greeted his friend. _Are you entering the Pokémon contest? _

_Yes, I'm entering, _came her reply. _Duh._

_Do you want to come practice with me and Angie?_

_No. _

_Really? Why not?_

_Because you're a dumbass, remember? _

_Huh?_ Clearly, Ash did NOT remember.

_Exactly,_ Misty offered as a reply.

_Okay guys,_ Angie cut in tentatively. _Um…Ash she doesn't want to come…might as well leave it at that…_

But her efforts were futile as Ash retaliated. _I'm not a dumbass!_

_Whatever you say,_ Misty replied with full sarcasm (even for written words).

_I'm not and I'll prove it to you when I kick you butt in the Pokémon contest!_

_That wasn't even what I was getting at! But now it's on! You're going to lose the contest and eat your own words, Ash Ketchum! And that will be because I'll kick your ass! _

_The contest is the day after tomorrow! You had better practice or there's no way you'll even come close to beating me! Not that that'll even make a difference in the end anyway!_

_That's it! You're going down! _Misty was surely mad now…

_We'll see about that!_

_In fact, I'm going to practice right now!_

_Yeah, well…uh…so am I!_

_Fine then! See you at the contest, dumbass!_

_Oh, you got that right!_

_What? The dumbass part? _

_NO!_ Ash was furious now, too. _I mean the 'I'll see you at the contest' part!_

_Whatever,_ Misty replied, once again full of sarcasm, before leaving. She couldn't stand to read any more of Ash's lame comebacks.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

_That's IT!_ Ash posted to no on in particular. (He was so mad, he'd almost completely forgotten Angie was still there!) _She's gonna get it! I'll show her! _

And he followed Misty's lead.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

Leaving Angie to stare at her computer screen and vaguely wonder what in the name of Arceus just happened. It was strange and very difficult to comprehend.

Right as she thought she may be getting somewhere, three very unexpected visitors decided to make an appearance:

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

Angie blinked, still even more confused._ Um…who are you guys? _

_Prepare for trouble!_ Jessie started, jumping straight into the motto.

_Oh, don't start with the motto!_ Angie cut her off. _I know who you are now!_

_Hmph. Snippy little twerpette, aren't we? _The redhead replied.

Angie sighed to herself before responding. _Why are you guys here?_

_To steal Pokémon!_ Meowth informed her.

_Well, sorry to disappoint you…actually, I'm not…but I'm the only one here. _

_You mean there's no one else? _Meowth asked.

_That's what I said, isn't it? They are all off training for the Pokémon contest that's taking place in a few days…what I should be doing actually…with Ash…but I suppose that won't be happening now…so see ya…_

And Angie, like her friends before her, left the chat also, feeling very dejected and unhappy with how events were turning out.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged off.**_

_How rude!_ James commented as she left them.

_A Pokémon contest?_ Jessie repeated. _How come I didn't hear about this! I'm going to enter!_

_Oh boy…here we go,_ Meowth complained.

_I'm going to start training now!_

_But Jessie! You don't even know where it is!_

But the redhead paid no attention to him as she fled from the chat, abuzz with newfound energy at the prospect of entering another contest. She would surely win this one! Surely!

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged off.**_

_Should we find out for her?_ Meowth asked as he and James watched her log off and dash outside (they were all in the same building but talking via computer for some reason).

_I guess…we wouldn't want her to miss it and then take out all her anger on us,_ James pointed out.

_Definitely not!_ Meowth agreed.

_So let's go!_

_Right!_

And they followed their female friend.

_**Make_It_Double has logged off.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged off.**_

* * *

In another corner of the area, Tracey was once again contemplating on whether or not to push the "log on" button. He had been disappointed so many times already…should he even bother?

Sucking in a breath, he clicked the button and entered the chat:

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

_Hello?_ He tentatively asked the air.

He received no reply of any kind.

'_Not even Pikachu,_' He thought. '_He probably doesn't even care that I'm here…_'

And just when he was about to give up hope and leave…

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

_TRACEY!_ Pikachu greeted him.

_Um…Pikachu? _

_YOU'RE BACK!_

_I left? _Strange. He didn't remember going anywhere…

_You didn't show up to the chat yesterday!_ Pikachu informed him. Now how in the world did THAT happen?

_Do I ever anyway?_ He asked.

_You show up to MY chat everyday!_

Tracey swore he felt tears forming in his eyes. _Pikachu! You DO care! _

_Care about what?_ The electric rodent repeated.

_That I'm alive!_

_Well, of course I do, buddy! THUNDERBOLT…_

_Don't!_ Tracey intervened. _This one's on me!_

_Okay!_

_SKETCH VIRUS!_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has disconnected himself.**_

Pikachu smiled as he read the notification again. _'I love that guy…'_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay tuned! With the competition for the Pokémon Contest to come really heating up, it's sure to be one that won't be forgotten any time soon! But will all this competition affect everyone's friendship with each other? Will it bring some together? Or will it split some apart forever? And who will emerge victorious from the Contest in the end? And will it really be worth it in the end?

To be continued...

* * *

**Paul: You left off a question at the end there. "And didn't I completely overdo that last bit?"**

**Me: Hey! Shut it! I thought the absolute cheesy-ness between Tracey and Pikachu was completely necessary! It made the entire chat even better!**

**Paul: Yeah, sure, whatever you say. **

**Me: Guah! You're so mean! *crosses arms, pouting* **

**Paul: You were pissing me off earlier. Now I just don't care. **

**Me: Hmph. I'm not talking to you. I'm moving on to the reviewers. **

**Paul: FINALLY!**

**Me: *resisting urge to yell, stomps off to the corner of the room* **

**Paul: If you start growing mushrooms, you realize that would be plagiarizing. So don't think about it.**

**Me: *cue Glare of Death* **

**Steve: …um…Miss Lexi? We need to do the review comments…Miss Lexi? **

**Dave: Forget it. She's in one of those moods again. Looks like the Co-host will have to do the comments. **

**Paul: *smug expression wipes clean off his face* …what? **

**Steve: Um…okay then…P-Paul can do them…**

**Dave: That's what I just said… *muttering* Bloody newbie…**

**Me: *from my little corner* Don't say that, Dave! You'll get accused of plagiarizing by the Emo! **

**Paul: Who the hell said I was Emo?**

**Me: *holds up a sign with "I'm still not talking to you" printed clearly on it* **

**Steve: *looking from me to Paul, stressing about the tension in the air* D-Dave! What do we do now?**

**Dave: Paul does the reviews. Heads up, Emo. *throws review cards at him* **

**Paul: *grumbles something about not being emo, but catches the cards and flips through them* Okay, fine…first review is…YoruichiKittyCat16. Heh, yeah, Ash is pretty stupid. And…uh…yeah…thanks for reviewing. **

**Me: *snorts from corner* LAME! **

**Paul: I'm sorry, I was under the impression you weren't talking to me. **

**Me: …**

**Paul: As I thought. Next review: TheYoshster. Thanks for all the reviews. We here are Pokechats are glad you're enjoying the story. And Macy Webber, my screen name is unknown because Lexi is a *bleep* **

**Me: *eyes widen in corner, irritated twitch growing* **

**Paul: What? Gonna scream at me? Because technically that would be considered 'talking.' **

**Me: *bites arm to keep myself from screaming at him, then takes a deep breath before speaking to camera* Macy, the reason he-who-I-am-not-speaking-to's screen name is Unknown is because, when this story was up for the first time, someone suggested him to be in the chats. But then I couldn't come up for a good name for him, so they just said 'how about Unknown then?' So, I decided that, since that fit with me not really liking him anyway, it fit perfectly! And that's the story. **

**Paul: And a lengthy one at that. **

**Me: *to Steve and Dave* I need cue cards to tell a certain someone I'm not talking to them. *returns to my corner* **

**Steve: Uh…sh-should we…?**

**Dave: No. Don't worry about it. She's in one of those moods, like I said. Paul, just get on with the reviews. We're running short on time and there's a lot to go still. **

**Paul: Fine. Whatever. lamejokeguy I don't know how you think this is interesting. But I guess I'm supposed to say thanks for reviewing anyway. And there's a note on this stupid note card that Barry may possibly make an appearance in upcoming chats. However, if I'm reading Lexi's chicken-scratch correctly—**

**Me: *irritated twitch grows* Viewers, I do not have chicken scratch. He-who-I-am-not-talking-to is just being a jerk. **

**Paul: *frowns at lack of reaction, but then turns back to camera* —then I think it says that she'll put Barry in the story when someone comes up with a good screen name idea. She's having trouble thinking of some, apparently. **

**Steve: N-next review is for LoveLoverGrl… *hands him the note card* **

**Paul: Yeah, fine. Uh…thanks for reviewing. I don't know why you'd bother to vote, though...same goes for you, LyraXEthan. I don't know why you people care about Ash's love life so much. And Big big misty fan, apparently, Unknown is me. **

**Me: *from corner* The Unknown deal is explained above, Big big misty fan! **

**Paul: I think they can read. **

**Me: *holds up sign again* **

**Paul: *shakes head, turns back to reading note cards* All right, fine. Now I'm supposed to read off a bunch of names and say thanks for reviewing and voting in the poll so here goes…thanks to eeveelutionluvr, SideshowJazz1, splitheart1120, La Fleure Noire, and yo. Sorry it's short, but Lexi is being annoying, I don't feel like going on and on about stupid things like she normally does, and I just don't have anything other to say to you people. **

**Steve: Uh…M-Miss Lexi has to look at this next one…It's from Mewtastic...**

**Me: Toss it over. **

**Steve: *throws note card* **

**Me: *catches the card, reads it, smiles, and looks at Mew* Nice to meet you, Mewtastic's Mew! Listen, I have an elaborate little plan here that involves making a grumpy emo miserable? Interested in participating? *after watching Mew nod its head* Of course you are! XD**

**Paul: *watching me chat with Mew* I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Me: *smiles* Thanks Mewtastic for reviewing AND lending me your Mew! **

**Paul: VERY bad feeling. **

**Dave: Next review, emo. Let's go. **

**Paul: *grumbling about not being called emo, reads the note card* Fine. Next review: The Finesseful X. At least you have a good head on you, not caring about Ash's life. And yeah, I'm denying whatever the hell crap you're talking about. You're almost as crazy as Lexi. But no! You are most certainly NOT giving Lexi—**

**Deliveryman: Delivery for Miss Lexi! **

**Me: *perks up* Hmm? What delivery? **

**Deliveryman: I have an apple pie for Miss Lexi!**

**Me: *eyes widen* D-did…you…say…APPLE PIE? *lunges at Deliveryman and snatches the dessert* **

**Paul: -an…apple…pie…**

**Me: *holding the pie like it's the greatest thing ever* I am not worthy to have such amazing reviewers! **

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Here we go…**

**Me: Shut it, Emo! **

**Paul: I thought you weren't talking to me. **

**Me: I don't care! I HAVE APPLE PIE! AN AMAZING, AWESOME APPLE FREAKIN' PIE! *does happy dance around the room* STEVE! Gimme a fork so I can eat this FANTABULOUS DESSERT! **

**Steve: *quickly hands me a fork***

**Me: *devouring pie* **

**Paul: *shakes head* Are we done here? She's making me sick just watching. **

**Steve: Y-yeah, I think we—**

**Dave: Hold it. Got one more here. *hands note card* **

**Paul: *takes card* Okay, yeah…uh…texancoconut51…thanks for reviewing and—WHAT? What is WITH you people today? LEXI AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Me: *eating pie* MMHHHTT? *Translation: WHHAAAAAT?* **

**Deliveryman: *comes in again, struggling to push giant crate* Delivery!**

**Me: *ALMOST drops pie* WHAT THE HECK DID THAT REVIEW JUST SAY? **

**Deliveryman: Miss Lexi! **

**Me: *rounds on him* WHAT? **

**Deliveryman: Um…delivery… *indicates crate stamped with a large 5 letter word* **

**Me: *forgetting all about, well, _everything_* Is…is that…? **

**Deliveryman: A whole crate of apples? Yes. Just came in this morning via airmail. Courtesy of Mike Prower the Fox. Something about being insulted by Paul…**

**Me: *tears pouring down eyes* …I AM NOT WORTHY OF SUCH AWESOME REVIEWERS! X AND MIKE, YOU PEOPLE ARE AH—MAY—ZING! *hugs crate before eating apples galore!* HAHA! YAY YAY YAY! *chucks a few apples at Paul* THIS IS SO SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! **

**Paul: *irritated* I am going to kill SO many people today… *gets smacked in the head by a flying apple* So. Many. People. Mike Prower the Fox, I blame you for starting this. X, you for encouraging it. texancoconut, don't hold your breath. You're on the list too… *grumbling***

**Me: Haha! No empty threats, emo boy! I will NEVER allow you to harm my sources of happiness! HAHAHAHAHA! APPLES! Now all I need is the peanut butter…PAUL! **

**Paul: No.**

**Me: Yes. Get me some PEANUT BUTTER! Pronto! **

**Paul: No.**

**Me: PEANUT BUTTER! NOW!**

**Paul: No! **

**Me: PLEEEEEASE! **

**Paul: Will you shut up if I get the damn peanut butter? **

**Me: Possibly!**

**Paul: *grumbling again, stomps out of the room* **

**Me: *laughing, laying in apples* I…am in Heaven…**

**Steve: Um…per…perhaps we should be done here…before it gets out of hand…**

**Me: PAUL! WHERE'S MY PEANUT BUTTER? **

**Paul: *from off in the distance* SHUT UP! I'M GETTING IT!**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dave: Right…because it's not already 'out of hand' around here at all. I'm shutting this damn camera off before it gets worse. You people that suffered through this…more power to you. Don't forget to review if you want a mention, one of Lexi's new apples, Paul's comments on your review…or either one of them to scream at you since that's what they appear to be good at doing at the moment… *cue eye roll* Now, that's it. Until next time. **

...

...

...

**Wow…I think that was the most Dave has ever said…and, as a whole, that was…interesting to write…haha! I had fun, though! And wow! So may reviews! Thank you all SO much for sticking with me! I had no idea that something that started as such a crack fic would ever turn into something so loved by the population…haha! I'm just playing around. XD **

**Oh, and Mewtastic...I was having technical problems...for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me type your full new name...so if it only shows up as Mew.I ... I really apologize. I tried typing your name! Sorry! :(**

**About the poll...I'll have it up for one more chat! My next update means it will be closed so if you haven't voted, hurry up and do so! You can't blame me if Ash didn't end up with the one you wanted if you didn't vote...just saying...so hurry and vote before Pokéchat 24 hits! (Fortunately for you people, my school play is consuming most of my time so it may not be for awhile!) **

**On another note, review if you want anything Dave mentioned! You all are amazing and make my day better—as corny as it sounds! :)**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	25. Pokechat 24

**(2012 edit: Wow…THIS is the chat where I started my stupid contest thing? Man it SO went on for more than three chats…I am so sorry everyone…)**

**Well, the play is over with…I'm kinda sad…oh! For those of you now confused, for the last three months, I have been taking part in my school production! We had our opening night and then two days more of shows and it was a BLAST! But now the play is over…so I have nothing really to do after school…and I'm sad…**

**Paul: Yeah, you already mentioned that.**

**Me: Hush. I'm sad! **

**Paul: Yes, we KNOW! **

**Me: Well sheesh…you don't have to be so snippy about it. Now do the disclaimer before I hand it over to Emzilla97.**

**Paul: *sighs* Whatever. Lexi doesn't own Pokémon. Now, enjoy the chat. **

**Me: Hey! That's my li—**

* * *

**Pokéchat #24**

It was a quiet weekend afternoon. Really quiet. The entire morning had passed without so much as a hint of someone entering the chat room. It was VERY unusual.

But thankfully, not for much longer…

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

_Dawn, Brock_! Ash greeted his friends.

_Hey Ash,_ the other two posted at the same time before greeting each other as well.

_Dawn, you haven't been online in a few days,_ Brock commented.

_Yeah, I know,_ she agreed. _I've been busy…_

_Contest training?_

_Yep. A different style than normal, but training nonetheless…_

_What do you mean?_ Ash asked.

_Huh? Oh, never mind_, Dawn told him. _Talking to myself…what'd I miss while I wasn't online? _

_Well, Angie's joined the chat now!_

_So I've heard…she IS staying at my house after all…_

_Hehe, right…forgot about that…though she did say so herself…heh…but I still hope she'll be online today…_

_Ah, I see,_ Dawn commented.

_Huh?_

_Talking to myself again! Never you mind!_

_Um…ok?_ Ash was very confused.

_Teehee!_

…_?_

_So what else did I miss? _

_Well,_ Brock chimed in,_ May and Drew decided to have multiple contest battles that seem to have gotten just a little bit out of hand…_

_Oh yeah! Angie told me about those, but she didn't tell me who won…_

_Drew won the first day and the next morning_, Brock informed her._ May won yesterday evening. _

_So Drew's ahead for now, then, huh?_

_Yeah…it's actually kind of scary how motivated they are. They are really into this contest. I wonder what will happen…_

Dawn replied warily, _I've got a feeling you're not just talking about who will win…_

_No, you're right…_

_I figured as much. I wonder if this is good for them…_

_Uh…Ash is confused, _Ash—who hadn't commented at all yet—finally piped up.

_Why are you talking about yourself in third person? _Dawn asked.

_It's Third Person Thursday!_

_What? No, it isn't! And it isn't even Thurdsay!_

_Oh…well it WAS according to the internet!_

_Where did you read that? _Dawn asked, not believing him for a moment.

_On Pokébook!_ Ash responded quickly.

Dawn rolled her eyes before replying, _Of course…should have known…_

_What? You have a Pokébook account too so you should know this!_

_Well, I don't go on it every day like you do!_

_I don't go on it every day!_

_Do I have to remind you about last week when you updated what you did for 10 hours straight, step-by-step?_

_Oh, yeah…heh…that was fun!_

_It was pointless! You could have been training or doing something useful instead of blogging about what you were doing every second! Plus, I'm sure no one took any time to read all that!_

_Hey! They did so!_

_People don't care about everything you do, Ash…_

Brock hadn't posted anything during Dawn and Ash's conversation. Instead, he just sat there, staring at his computer and shaking his head.

Finally, he commented, _I find Pokébook pointless itself, to be brutally honest…_

_Well, I see some good intentions behind it, but I'm definitely not all the time,_ Dawn agreed._ Now less than ever, truthfully. _

_You sound like Gary_, Ash told her._ He never goes on either…_

_Hehe. Um, why would you say that? I just…have better things to do than update every single little thing I do…!_

Ash paused a moment before responding, _Well, I still like it…_

Thankfully, before Ash could say anything else stupid, Dawn could have another slight panic moment, or Brock could shake his head at his friends again, they were joined by more of their friends.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged on.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

May was feeling pretty good about herself today. _Not so obnoxiously confident now, are you, Drew?_

_You do realize that I still have one up on you from the other day, right? And I am not 'obnoxiously confident.'_

_Whatever,_ May replied. _You're just upset because I kicked your butt yesterday! _

_Whatever, _Drew echoed.

_Hah! You are SO upset!_

_Whatever. _

_Is that all you're going to say? Because if that's the case, I'll just leave. _

_Whatever. _

_Okay, now all you're doing is annoying me. So stop it!_

_W-h-a-t-e-v-e-r._

_He's doing this to me on purpose now, isn't he?_ May asked the others, ignoring her boyfriend.

_Yep,_ Brock replied.

_Probably,_ Dawn agreed.

_What are we talking about?_ Ash asked.

Angie sighed before typing, _He's hopeless…_

_A lost cause,_ Drew added.

May wrote something along the lines of still ignoring him. And Drew followed up with only one response:

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_Huh. Not even a good-bye_, Dawn commented.

_Boys are so irritating sometimes,_ May replied.

_Heh, I know what you mean!_ The bluenette agreed.

_So Dawn, where have you been for the last few days? You missed the contest battles between me and Drew! I SO kicked his butt yesterday!_

_Lol, I heard! Brock told me. But I also heard he still kinda has more wins than you…_

_It's okay! He'll be singing a different tune after the contest!_

Dawn smiled. _That's the spirit! No need to worry!_

_Right!_ May agreed with a smiley.

_Of course, I've been working hard too, May,_ Dawn told her. _So I expect to see you in the finals! After we beat out our competition, you and I can have another epic match!_

_You're on, Dawn! I'll make it to finals, and this time, I'll beat you!_

_I don't think so, haha!_

_Hey,_ Brock cut in, _you both DO realize the contest begins tomorrow morning, right? _

There was a pause before…

_WHAT?_

_REALLY?_

Brock nodded as he replied, _yep._

_I guess I haven't been paying attention,_ May confessed. _What with battling Drew in so many contest battles and all…come on, Dawn! Want to do some training before tomorrow? _

_Sure!_ Dawn replied. _But I can only come for a little while. I have somewhere else to be later…_

_Okay, then you can come over now so that we can have plenty of time!_

_Sure thing! _

_Just make sure you two don't overdo the training,_ Brock warned them. _With the contest just around the corner, it wouldn't be good for either of you if you worked your Pokémon too hard and they couldn't perform their best. Then, for sure you wouldn't get to have your final battle…_

_Right! We won't!_ May reassured him.

_No need to worry!_ Dawn added.

Then, they were gone. Off to practice for their big day tomorrow.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

_So, then are we ALL entering the Pokémon contest?_ Angie asked when they were gone.

_I guess so,_ Brock answered. _Except for me, it seems like all of you ARE entering the contest!_

_Cool! This should be fun!_

_Angie! When did you get here?_ Ash asked. He apparently hadn't noticed his friend enter the chat earlier.

_Um…quite a while ago, actually…_

_Seriously, Ash, you need to work on your observational skills,_ Brock told him, trying to be as nice as possible.

_Hey! No one ever said I was observant…whatever that means!_ Ash tried to defend himself. (Needless to say, it wasn't a very good job…)

_Well, they don't really have to,_ Angie chimed in. _It kinda speaks for itself…_

Ash responded with something about pouting in the corner. There was a pause as neither Angie or Brock replied.

_Well, not that commenting on Ash's lack of skills isn't fun,_ Brock finally posted, _but I think I'll go see if May and Dawn need a judge for their training…_

_Okay, bye!_ Both Angie and Ash bid him farewell.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

Ash sighed. He'd sort of run out of things to talk about. _I wish it were raining apples…_

_Seriously, Ash? That was so random…_

_And I don't know why I said it…even though it's true. That would be SO COOL if it literally RAINED FOOD! I would actually like the rain…and I would never be hungry because I could always eat the falling food!_

_Except when there's a drought,_ Angie pointed out.

_Yeah, didn't think about that…_

_Anyway, how about that contest training you said we could do together the other day? _

_Uh, okay! Sure! You can come over to my place. We can practice in the yard._

_Be there in flash!_ Angie replied a little too quickly and a little too enthusiastically.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged off.**_

And she had left before Ash could even get a good-bye or an "ok" in. But before he could log off, too, someone else appeared.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_Hello?_ Misty posted.

_Hi Misty!_ Ash tried to greet her warmly (even adding a smiley face). He didn't know if she was still mad at him or not.

_Are you the only one online?_

_Well, Angie was on a minute ago,_ he informed her.

_Oh. HER. _

_But she just logged off because she's coming over to my house!_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

And he probably should have expected that.

_Guess that means she's still mad,_ Ash posted to the air.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

_Hi Tracey!_ After suffering the wrath of Misty, Ash was no longer mad at Tracey for…whatever it was he was mad at him for before.

_I…I made it?_ Tracey replied in disbelief.

_Kind of. It's just me. Again._

_Oh…_

_Misty's mad at me but I can't remember why,_ Ash confessed.

_Oh. That stinks. _

_But, anyways. I have to go._ Angie was probably gonna show up at any minute. _See ya, Tracey. _

_Um…bye…_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

And that left Tracey in the same position Ash had been in earlier.

Tracey sighed, choosing to also reply to the air, _I could have sworn this place was a little more upbeat than that…_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

Perhaps his favorite electric type would know what was going on…

_Pikachu, why is Misty mad at Ash? _Tracey asked him.

_Um…apparently Misty thinks he never listens when she tries to talk to him. (Which I don't doubt because Ash is pretty dense) But I think there's more to it…_

_More to it? What do you mean? _

_Well, I'm pretty sure Misty isn't a fan of how Ash listens to certain people…but not her. And how he spends time with 'certain people' and not her. _

…_huh?_ Tracey definitely wasn't getting this.

_She doesn't much like the idea of Ash spending time with 'someone else.' _

…

Pikachu felt like smacking his own forehead (and then dropping an anchor on Tracey's). _Oh, for Arceus' sake, Tracey! She's JEALOUS!_

_Jealous? Misty? No way…_

_Come on, Tracey! Get those Spinarak webs cleared out of that head of yours and think about it, for once! _

_Misty's jealous…of Ash…not spending time with her…?_

_Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Somebody give the boy a prize!_

Tracey wasn't very appreciative of Pikachu's tone. _You know, sarcasm isn't very nice. It's actually quite hurtful…_

_Yeah, yeah. Back to the point. I STRONGLY believe Misty is COMPLETELY JEALOUS of Ash spending so much time with Angie lately. _

_Who's Angie? _

_A friend from Sinnoh. _

_Ah. But wait a minute! I thought Misty broke up with Ash in the first place…!_ Now Tracey was REALLY confused.

_Yes, but that's to be expected with first relationships. They both didn't know the true extent of their feelings yet…though I'm pretty sure Ash still doesn't…_

_Oh…Arceus, Pikachu, when did you become the Love Pokémon? _

_I am going to pretend I know what you're talking about and say that it isn't important. What's important is that you're missing the point. The point is, I think Misty still has feelings for Ash, whether she is aware of them or not, and now Angie is coming between them!_

_I see…_

_Do you really?_ Pikachu asked. _Because sometimes, you can be as dense as Ash…_

_No, no,_ Tracey replied immediately. _I really DO see this time! And I have concluded something very important from this!_

_Oh? And what's that?_

…_I hate drama._

_And that, my friend, is something we can actually agree on._

Tracey paused a moment before inquiring, _So…what can we do about this? _

_To be honest, I don't know. Give me awhile…and don't worry! I'll come up with something!_

_You'd better! And quick! Otherwise Misty will stay pissed and Ash will stay depressed and non-Ash-y…_

_Yeah, yeah,_ Pikachu agreed. _But with that little gossip session over with…down to business! THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

Tracey blinked. _Ah…right…ALMOST forgot about that…_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

* * *

Pikachu frowned. Now it was time to think of a plan. Perhaps he'd get the other Pokémon involved and see what they could come up with.

'_But that will have to wait until after the big contest,'_ he thought. _'With everyone entering tomorrow, training's pretty tough now…we would have no time…this sort of planning will have to wait until AFTER the contest is over. THEN we can plan and put Operation: Save Ash and Misty's Almost-Failed Relationship into play! Oh yeah! That's good!' _

Pikachu smiled to himself. This would work perfectly…

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! With everyone so stressed about the contest, so many fights and issues are breaking out! How will this affect the outcome? How will this affect their friendships? Or their relationships? How will they react towards each other with the competition between them? Who will WIN the contest? And what will happen with Tracey and Pikachu messing with Ash's love life?

To be continued...

* * *

**Me: Hmph. Now that I've had a serious talk with my staff about NOT cutting me off mid-sentence—**

**Steve: I'm sorry, Miss Lexi! **

**Me: What did I say about this, Steve?**

**Steve: R-right! Sorry again! **

**Me: All right…let's just get on to the reviews now…**

**Steve: Uh…Miss Lexi…you're supposed to mention the contest first…**

**Me: Oh! Right! The contest! Thanks Steve! Well people, like he said, I have a little contest…well, more like a lottery…for those of you interested! What do I mean? Well, there's the Pokémon Contest coming up in the next few chapters, and I already know in MY mind who is gonna win. YOU guys don't know that yet. **

**Paul: Obviously. It hasn't happened. **

**Me: Hush it. Do NOT speak while I am. *turns back to audience* So anyway, here's the plan…first, pick who YOU think is gonna win and include that character's name when you review. Then, stay tuned for the next few chats (I'd say about three, give or take) when the winner of the Pokémon Contest in the story will be revealed. If you picked the right character, that means you're one of the winners! Yay! **

**Paul: *sighs* You forgot to mention what they get if they win. **

**Me: Oh, right. Well, here's the prize: a chance to be part of the creation of Pokéchats!**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* That's not a prize.**

**Me: Yes it is! Unlike you, some people actually LIKE this story and have their own creative ideas! I'm giving the winners of my contest a chance to add their ideas!**

**Paul: So, in other words, you're being lazy. **

**Me: Look, I actually thought this was a good idea, okay? I can't think of ALL the ideas around here! Eventually I run out! This way, I get some new, fresh thoughts to my story! Think of it like collaborating! And besides, I can't tell you how many stories I thought were awesome if they just had one extra little detail added to them! This is like adding that extra little detail! **

**Paul: You know that can backfire on you, right? **

**Me: I know! But I'm accepting ALL additions from winners…so long as they don't make me have to up the rating on this story! **

**Paul: That's it?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Ignoring you. Anyways, so if you win, I'll send you a PM and, to keep your additions secret, you can tell me there what you want to add! **

**Paul: SO secretive.**

**Me: Still ignoring the peanut gallery! So, in final words, if you've got good ideas and want something to happen in Pokéchats or want a certain character to act a certain way or say a certain phrase, pick the character YOU think will win the Pokémon Contest and hope to win the lottery! **

**Paul: That's a pretty lame lottery.**

**Me: Shut it! I don't exactly have a million dollars to give away…and besides, I thought this would be fun! *smiles cheerfully* **

**Paul: *flatly* Get your disgusting cheerfulness away from me. **

**Me: Hmph! I be nice to you and THIS is what I get for it!**

**Paul: When are you EVER nice to me?**

**Me: Well there was that time when…no, wait, I hit you with a mallet…OH! What about when we went…no, I hung you from the roof by your shoelaces then…I got it! How about the time you…no, I duct-taped you to the flag pole…**

**Paul: *makes face at the distant memories* **

**Me: AHA! I've got it! The time we re-painted my bedroom! **

**Paul: Oh, you mean the time you decided it would be funny to line a whole bunch of brightly-colored paint buckets up so that when I opened the door, I would be splattered like a freakin' rainbow? **

**Me: I was giving you a more colorful outlook on life as opposed to your usual bleak image! **

**Paul: You were staining my clothes with sickeningly obnoxious color is what you were doing. We didn't even NEED any of those colors to paint your room anyway so I don't know how in the world they got there!**

**Me: *thoughtfully* You know…me neither…I think it may have been Mewtastic's Mew...**

**Paul: Figures…**

**Dave: Ahem ahem. If you two are done, can you kindly pay attention long enough to get to the reviews?**

**Me: Oh, fine. Thanks for reminding me, Dave! Now, to the reviews! *glances at the total review count and eyes boggle* **

**Paul: What's with you?**

**Me: T-t-two…two…**

**Paul: What?**

**Me: …THERE ARE OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! OH MY SWEET ARCEUS! **

**Paul: *covering ears with hands* Can you scream ANY louder?**

**Me: I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M JUST SO _HAPPY_! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, PAUL?**

**Paul: You have over two hundred crappy reviews? **

**Me: Err…well…yes…but I meant other than that! **

**Paul: Then, no. **

**Me: It means I'm LOVED! **

**Paul: Wow. You got over 200 people to say "I like this lame story" and suddenly you think you're awesome…**

**Me: *continuing like he never spoke* So, you awesome people that reviewed, I just have to say one big old THANK YOU for giving me SO much support! It is SUCH an amazing feeling to be able to say something like this! THANK YOU FOR THE 200 REVIEWS! ^_^**

**Paul: You just like saying that, don't you?**

**Me: OF COURSE! THANK YOU PEOPLE OF EARTH! **

**Paul: Are you done? **

**Me: Possibly!**

**Paul: Well you should because you have individual reviews too.**

**Me: Oh, right…MOVING ON! X! What's up my fri—OH MY ARCEUS! Is that…is that a… *falls on knees in front of giant apple* I am not worthy of these reviewers! *sniffs air* And is that _peanut butter_ inside! *eyes water* You people are too good to me! **

**Paul: Oh brother…are you done?**

**Me: Quite! But come on! Only one review so far and we are off to a great start! Thank you so much, X! And for the review too because…ehh…Paul, I think this one is for you… *hands paper***

**Paul: *reads paper and glares (at nothing in particular)* I'm going to kill her.**

**Me: Well I'm not. She picked on you AND gave me a GIANT APPLE THE SIZE OF THE GRAND CANYON that she bought on EBAY! She's awesome! And besides, she's right. You _could_ use to lighten up and be kind for once. *smug smile***

**Paul: *death glare* Shut. Up.**

**Me: *maniacal laughing* I enjoy torturing you. But on to the next reviews! A super special awesome thank you to YoruichiKittyCat16, LyraXEthan, Macy Webber, La Fleure Noire, Addie Marie Jones, Blackdraco, Flarezap, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, YesIShip, and splitheart1120! Thanks for all the reviews and apples! XD …And Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, I love the plushies too! And splitheart, of COURSE there's the May and Drew contest arguments. After all, they're FAMOUS! XD Oh, and one more thing to SideshowJazz1! Usual message? What's this? I thought you were waiting for Team Rocket to appear again! Lolz! I had thought you'd have had a more happier review…^_^**

**Paul: And Big big misty fan, I am NOT social. And Lexi is proof of why I like it that way. **

**Me: Why? Because I'm entertaining enough for your anti-social days? **

**Paul: More like annoying enough.**

**Me: Hmph…well, anyways, Rachpop15! Thanks for the reviews and aww! You're really allergic to peanut butter? I'm so sorry if I make you upset by mentioning peanut butter so much! I just love it! And I'm gonna kill Ash for eating some of my apple Danish and peanut butter! *eyes go dark* NO ONE touches the apples or the peanut butter. **

**Paul: *holds hand towards food***

**Me: Don't do it. *glare* Oh, and that reminds me, Rachpop15 says that if you don't cheer up, you're next. **

**Paul: And that's supposed to scare me?**

**Me: Oooh! Methinks Paul's gonna get his ass kicked very soon! ^_^**

**Paul: *mutters* And of course that makes you cheerful…**

**Me: Next review! LoveLoverGrl, thanks for showing up again! Your presence, and that of your vanilla ice cream gift, is greatly appreciated! And about the eyes, I KNOW! It's SO creepy! I've watched many more episodes since and I'm STILL not used to it! **

**Paul: *glares* Do you have to be so loud? **

**Me: Must you be so emo?**

**Paul: I'm not emo.**

**Me: Black Marauderette! It's okay that you're too lazy to log it! We all are at some point! Thanks you review and…what? No, Paul and I most certainly do NOT sound like a good couple! **

**Paul: Yeah, and you know what else? **

**Me: Hmm? *turns and gets hit in the head with an apple* Guah! What the…? Paul, how did you get apples?**

**Paul: Your little buddy there. Seems they don't just favor you. **

**Me: Favor me? Oh, it's ON now punk! *ensue apple war* **

**Steve: Oh…oh dear…now they're fighting…how are they ever to do the reviews now? **

**Dave: Like this. *pulls string and two paint buckets empty over me and Paul* **

**Me: *blinks through the paint, glances at Paul, and starts laughing* Why, Paul? You're looking a little _green_ today? Are you feeling well? **

**Paul: Pfft. Says the girl who's looking rather _blue_. **

**Dave: We're running out of time. Dump the lame puns and get back to the reviews. **

**Me: Right…texancoconut51! Yay! I'm glad you liked the cheesy-ness! But unfortunately, I have to admit I am TOTALLY a WhiteXN shipper! Ferriswheelshipping for the win! So, no, I'm sorry but there won't be any WhiteXBlack…and what do you mean you're OFFICIALLY a PaulXLexi SHIPPER? How…why…I'm not even a real character!**

**Paul: What are you talking about? You look real to me. **

**Me: *shakes head* You shouldn't have said that. You have to watch your words now. These crazy people will find any way to twist your words to make it sound like you _care_.**

**Paul: *blinks* They really do that?**

**Me: You have much to learn about the shipping world, my under-emotional co-host. *munching on peanut butter coated apples* **

**Paul: Do I even need to ask anymore where you're getting all this food?**

**Me: Emzilla97 is awesome. That's all that needs to be said. And, yeah, I agree with you Em (can I call you Em?). Paul DOES need to be nicer. *pointed glance at Paul* Though I don't hate him. **

**Paul: *mockingly* 'you shouldn't have said that.'**

**Me: You should let me finish. I said I don't hate you. But I don't really like you either. You annoy me. A lot. I only bring you back here because it seems to keep the reviewers (and me) entertained! ^_^**

**Paul: The feeling is mutual. Don't worry. **

**Me: AzelfZekrom! Thanks for reviewing! And I think I may take you up on that idea of having Tracey's Marill join! Great idea! And thanks for the apples Merodii Rokku! I'm glad both of you are enjoying the story! **

**Paul: I'm not.**

**Me: No one asked you. iantorturer39! Yes! DOWN WITH IKARISHIPPING! And thanks for the review and the apples! And, I'm not gonna make any promises, but we will be seeing a lot more of Tracey and there's a possibility that he MAY get lucky one day. But, unfortunately, the viruses are gonna stay for the time being. I love them too much! ^_^**

**Paul: I'm with this reviewer. It could certainly do without.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, no one cares. Moving on…Mewtastic! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm happy to tell you your Mew is fine hanging with me! (lolz we've got a master plan in store for Paul ;D) and of COURSE I'm an N fan! N is awesome! Ferriswheelshipping ALL THE WAY! Oh, and one last thing to you…you need to stop making so many people send viruses at you…lolz ^_^**

**Paul: Can we wrap this up already?**

**Me: Hold on! I've got ONE more review! norsegodchick13! I'm glad you loved the story and WOW that's a long review you've got there! Though, sadly, I don't think you took up all the letters available…sorry if that disappoints you…but on the bright side, your review DID entertain me! And I'll let this little spoiler slip and say there's a slight possibility some of your suggestions may come into play!**

**Paul: You know, if you spoil everything it'll ruin it for the readers.**

**Me: Since when have you cared about the reviews and this story?**

**Paul: I don't.**

**Me: But you just said…**

**Paul: I said nothing.**

**Me: Fine. Never mind. You're just confusing me.**

**Paul: Are we done with this now? **

**Me: Yeah, yeah…just help me with all this good stuff! *points to all the apples and peanut butter and goodies the reviews left* **

**Paul: Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous…it's like they're freakin' COMPETING for who can give you the most extreme food item! It's crazy! **

**Me: Is not! I love it!**

**Paul: Of course you would…**

**Me: Now come! I want to eat my food! And take a shower because I'm now covered in blue paint thanks to SOMEONE. *glare at Dave* **

**Dave: *shrugs* You two were the ones who decided to have a fight in the middle of the show instead of finding some calmer way to sort through your issues.**

**Me: Well, who cares? I'm going to eat! Help me carry my food, slave! **

**Paul: …**

**Me: Psst. That would be you!**

**Paul: Absolutely not.**

**Me: Aww, please?**

**Paul: No.**

**Me: If you do, I'll have Mewtastic's Mew disassemble the inconceivably intricate death trap waiting for you outside the door!**

**Paul: The what?**

**Me: So does that mean you'll help me? **

**Paul: *groans* I'm going to regret this…but, fine. **

**Me: Good! Now let's go! *leads the way out door w/ food items***

**Paul: *following w/ food items also* I think this green paint is starting to dry…**

**Me: Well I have the garden hose outside…**

**Steve: W-well I suppose we're…done?**

**Dave: Yup. Time to go…**

…

**Well, THAT was a lot to write…you know, somehow I'm feeling like this is a two-part story…the ACTUAL story…and then the show before and after…weird…but whatever it is, I'm quite enjoying myself writing it! It's fun! But ANYWAYS, moving on!**

**Here's the Poll Outcome! Thank you to everyone who participated! Here are the results of who Ash should end up with…**

**Misty = 70%**

Angie = 15%

Someone else = 10%

Neither! Ash is too dumb for anyone = 5%

**I think it's obvious which choice won…stay tuned to see how this will all play out! **

**And don't forget to pick your character to win! Here's the list of everyone involved: Ash, Misty, Angie, May, Drew, Dawn, and Jessie. C'mon! You know you want to see if you can guess correct! Everyone loves to gamble at least once in their lives! ;D**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	26. Pokechat 25

**Hey everybody! I'm baaaaack! AND I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I could offer up a whole bunch of excuses, but I'm sure you're too mad to hear them…so I'll just stick to saying I'm SO FREAKIN' SORRY!**

**Me: Okay…that's over…time for another amazing update! XD It's contest time! Yay for excitement! **

**Paul: You disgust me.**

**Me: *smug smirk* And you're just cranky because you saw that Pokémon episode I was watching a few weeks ago. Am I correct? Upset because that Trip kid's taking your place as most annoying in the show?**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: Though I do have to admit, that kid is WORSE than you. I mean, you were annoying and all, but this kid…ugh! He's like some wannabe! Does ANYONE else see this? I mean, I would seriously take Paul over Trip and his overconfident attitude! And it pissed me off in the end because, come ON! Like you could really PLAN for a Pokémon to get CONFUSED after ONE move! Ugh! SO infuriating! **

**Paul: You know, I feel like I should enjoy this moment when you're ranting about someone OTHER than me for once…**

**Me: *continuing like he never spoke* Though it WAS hilarious when Snivy's Attract kicked his Servine's ASS! I laughed hysterically about that! In your face, Trip! Muahahahaha!**

**Paul: Though, I can't help but feel like I should be insulted being compared to Trip… **

**Me: Hmph. Well, you've actually grown on me. I don't mind you anymore. I mean, I USED to hate you guts, but then I was like, eh, it's Paul, all right. I can handle that. I got used to you showing up and acting all annoying and overconfident and grouchy and emo and—**

**Paul: I'm not emo.**

**Me: Eventually I decided a character like you was necessary…but I can't stomach TWO of them! Bloody annoying if you ask me! **

**Paul: Are you finished ranting?**

**Me: Quite. Now just do the disclaimer so we can get on with the show…before my ranting ruins everyone's appetite for reading…**

**Paul: Whatever. Lexi still doesn't own Pokémon. Nor will she ever. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Me: I think you're getting better at that! ^_^**

**Paul: Shut up.**

* * *

**Pokéchat #25 **

It was the first official day of the big contest. Ash, his friends, and the rest of the trainers participating were competing in the appeals round, which had apparently lasted all day (with so many trainers, that was to be expected). Sometime soon (if not already), the judges would narrow it down to the top eight coordinators. Those eight would compete in the battle rounds over the next couple days. Everyone that had gone gushed that it'd been surely something to see.

But Tracey had missed it.

Not that he minded (he enjoyed his work), but he at least wanted to know what was happening and how his friends were doing. So, that was why he was currently taking a break to go online and find out!

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

_Hello?_ He tried. _Pikachu? I heard the contest started today…I want to know how moved on to the next round! _

There was no response.

_Pikachu?_

He honestly felt he should have expected this by now. Really.

'_Guess I'll try again later,_' he sighed to himself before leaving. It was time to go back to work anyway…

* * *

About an hour later, the competitors (and Brock) had begun logging online. The first day of the contest was over (after going through a slight delay) and each knew their fate.

Brock and Ash were the first to arrive.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_Hey, Ash,_ Brock posted first. _Congrats again on making it to the battle rounds! You all set for tomorrow? _

_Heck yeah!_ Ash replied. _Pikachu and I are all set! We've been having so much fun!_

_That's the spirit, Ash! But you do remember who you're battling against tomorrow, right? _

_Oh,_ Ash's mood changed. _Yeah…_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

_Hi Ash!_ Dawn interrupted their conversation. _Are you ready for tomorrow? _

_Yep. You? _

_Of course! But are you sure you're ready? You are battling against Misty, after all…_

_I know, I know. To be honest, I'm not sure how this is gonna go…but hey, your Buneary's appeal was amazing today!_

_Thanks! We've been practicing forever on that ice beam technique! _

_Well it definitely paid off!_

_Agreed!_ Brock added.

_Aw, thanks guys!_ It always made Dawn happy to hear a compliment from her friends.

But before she could return the kindness and compliment Ash's appeal, they were joined by two of their other friends.

_**May_Will_Beat_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

_Ash!_ May greeted._ Looks like you'll be battling Misty tomorrow, huh?_

_Look who's talking?_ He retorted._ You're battling your boyfriend!_

_Hehehe, yep! And I'm gonna win! As you can see by my screen name!_

Up until that moment, Ash and the others hadn't even noticed. Upon looking again, each saw that May's new screen name was not "May_Hearts_Drew" but "May_Will_Beat_Drew" instead. (They supposed they didn't notice before because 'May' was still the first word.)

_May will beat Drew?_ Drew repeated. _Really? THAT'S what you changed your screen name to?_

_Uh-huh! It's symbolic! We may be dating and I may love you to death, but this is a symbol of my determination to BEAT you in this contest!_ They could practically see the fire burning behind May's words. She was DEFINITELY determined.

_We'll see about that! XD_

_Well,_ Dawn cut in,_ tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting then! May vs. Drew and Misty vs. Ash! Wow!_

_And maybe we'll meet in the finals, Dawn!_ May replied with a smiley.

_You mean ME_, Drew corrected her.

_Nope!_

_I'll be happy kicking either of your butts!_ Dawn wrote to distill any potential banter that would follow. _Muahahahaha!_

_This is indeed going to be something,_ Brock agreed.

Just as he posted that, Ash's competition suddenly appeared on the chat.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_Hi Misty!_ Dawn and May both greeted her simultaneously.

_Hey, you changed your name, May!_ Unlike the others, Misty apparently noticed immediately.

_Yep! I'm determined!_

_I can see that,_ Misty laughed as she messaged her friend.

_Hey Misty! Are you still angry with me? _Ash asked. Suddenly, the mood shifted into an uncomfortable silence (even though they weren't physically near each other) and no one posted anything.

_Well…I don't think I want to stay around for this_, Brock finally responded. _I'll see you guys later! _

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_Me neither,_ Drew agreed not ten seconds after Brock had left.

_Ditto! _May added.

_Right behind you guys!_ Dawn posted.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Will_Beat_Drew has logged off.**_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

_Well?_ Ash tried again after the rest of the group had fled.

_No, Ash, _Misty replied finally. _I'm not mad at you anymore._

_Because I'm really sorry for whatever it was I did and…wait…did you say no?_ He could feel his eyes widen obnoxiously in surprise.

_Yeah, I'm not mad anymore._

_Really? _

_How can I be? After all, I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow in our contest battle!_

And just like that, the mood changed again. Now, it was suddenly back to the way it was before. Misty was no longer mad at Ash, Ash was no longer afraid Misty was mad at him…

It took Ash a moment to realize this change, but even less time to react (though not angrily) to her comment. _Hey! You will NOT! I'll be the one moving on!_

_We'll see about that!_

_You bet we will! But hey, you and Staryu were really good today…!_

There was a pause as Misty seemed to absorb the words. _You think so? _She asked finally.

_Yeah! Your appeal was awesome!_

_Thanks…yours was good, too! Even though Bulbasaur blew leaves around kinda like a leaf blower almost the entire time…_

_Yep! Best purchase of my LIFE!_ Ash replied, referring to his lovely leaf blower.

_Wow…if only this wasn't a chat room. You could see me face-palm right now…_

_Huh? _

_Never mind. But hey, I thought you got rid of that thing, anyway? _

_Well, I did. But that was a mistake so I got it back! _

_I see…and look, I don't say this often so don't get used to it._ Misty sucked in a breath, pausing, before continuing, _I'm sorry. _

_What?_ Now Ash was REALLY surprised.

_I'm sorry for acting like…like a bitch lately, _she continued to apologize. _I guess it's just…stress…_

_Stress?_ _Over what? You'd never been the type to get stressed over a contest…_

_I don't know, really. Just…a lot on my mind._

_Oh,_ Ash replied lamely, choosing not to pry. If Misty wanted to tell him, she would.

Unfortunately, whether she would tell him or not, he would never know. At that moment, another guest chose to make an appearance.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged on.**_

_Hey Angie!_ Ash greeted. _All set for the contest battles tomorrow? _

_Yep!_ Angie replied. _The first round is gonna be a cinch!_

_Maybe for you. I admit mine's gonna be tough…_

_Oh, that's right! You're battling Misty, aren't you?_

_Yep, and it's gonna be tough to beat her…_

_You can do it!_ Angie cheered.

Misty never felt more invisible. _I'm still here, you know,_ she told Angie.

_So?_

Misty felt a vein twitch in her forehead. Something about this girl really got on her nerves.

_Um…is it just me or did the tension in her rise?_ Ash asked.

_Not for long,_ the orange-haired female replied. _I'm out of here. I've got some training to do so I can kick your ass tomorrow!_

_Hey!_ Ash replied, but that was all he got in before Misty got the hell out of dodge.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

For a moment, neither Ash nor Angie posted anything. Then…

_Make sure you beat her into the ground tomorrow, Ash…_

Ash blinked as he stared at the screen. _Uh…everything okay? _

_Huh? Oh, never mind!_ Angie snapped out of it._ Forget I said that. Everything's perfect! SO pumped for the contest tomorrow! Can't you tell? _

_Um, yeah. I'm sure you'll do great!_

_Aw, thanks! Glad you'll be cheering for me!_

_I'll be cheering for everyone! Even Misty, though I'll do my best to beat her!_

_I see…so anyway, speaking of Misty…you two aren't fighting anymore? _

_Nope! Misty's forgiven me…for whatever it was I did. And she apologized too!_

_Really? That's…cool. _

_Yep! _

The atmosphere of the chat had undergone another change with the last few message exchanges. Except if Ash caught on, he couldn't place why…

Thankfully, Dawn spared him the trouble.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

_Is it safe to come back now?_ Dawn asked tentatively. _Is the fight over? _

Ash frowned. _What do you mean? What fight?_

_You and Misty,_ Dawn clarified. _You guys aren't exactly on good terms right now…uh-oh, don't tell me she left upset again…!_

_No! Well, actually she did leave…but she wasn't upset! She said she was sorry! And she's not mad at me anymore!_

_That's great! You two were beginning to drive the rest of us crazy!_

_Oh…sorry._

_It's fine! I just hope it doesn't change tomorrow with your contest battle…_

_No, we should still be okay…after all, both Misty and I are mature!_

Dawn snorted as she typed, _HAH! That's a laugh! _

_Hey! _

_No offense, Ash,_ Angie cut in, _but you're not exactly "mature."_

_Hmph. Whatever. _

_Aw, we're just kidding, Ash!_ Dawn replied._ Anyway, make sure you and Misty both do your best tomorrow, okay? I want to beat at least one of you later on! Haha!_

_Of course!_ Ash responded.

_Hmm, but shouldn't you both be getting some practice in for tomorrow? That's what I was doing earlier today!_

_I suppose you're right,_ Angie answered instead. _I'll see you later! Bye Ash!_

_See ya, Angie!_

Dawn was about to reply with some form of farewell, but she didn't get the chance. Angie left too quickly.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged off.**_

_So…what will you do if Misty wins, Ash?_ Dawn asked. It was clear on Angie's part, but it was time to see where Ash stood…

_What do you mean? _

_Who will you be rooting for if that happens?_

_Huh? You're all my friends so I'll be cheering for all of you!_

_You wouldn't have a particular winner in mind?_ Dawn prodded. _Like Angie? Or Misty? _

_Nope! _Ash replied innocently. _Why would I pick favorites out of you guys? _

Dawn shook her head. _Typical clueless male._

_Huh?_

_Exactly. Why don't you run along and train with Pikachu? _

Ash shrugged to himself. _Okay! Bye!_

_Bye!_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

And not a minute later:

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_Perfect timing!_ Dawn greeted her friend. _I got your text and was just about to tell you the coast was clear! _

_No Ash or Angie?_ Misty asked.

_Nope. So what's the deal? _

_Dawn, I'm not sure…_

_What do you mean? _Dawn inquired.

_It's that Angie girl…I don't like her. _

_Well, if that's all! _And here Dawn thought there might be something seriously wrong…!

_Huh?_ Misty was starting to sound like Ash…

_C'mon, Misty! Don't pull an Ash here! We all know why you can't stand her!_

_We do? _

_It's because she's TOTALLY going after Ash!_

_Wha…? That's not…I don't think…that can't be…NO!_

_Haha, you know it's true! You're jealous of the time Ash is spending with Angie! _It was so obvious to everyone! Why couldn't Misty see it?

And she really couldn't see it. _Dawn, I broke up with him! We're not together anymore! We're ALLOWED to spend time with other people! It doesn't matter to me!_

_Then why don't you like Angie? _

_Because, _Misty searched desperately for her answer. _Because…because…because she's…phony! Yeah! That's it! _

_I'm sure. _

_I'm serious! And I'm going to beat her in this contest, I promist you! After I kick Ash's ass, of course! Which I am going to go train for now! _

Dawn rolled her eyes. _You do that. _

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

Dawn shook her head. _'She is SO in denial.'_

She glanced at the clock and frowned. Now where in the world was Gary…

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on.**_

Speak of the devil…!

Dawn smiled. _Hiya!_

_Hey! I managed to get to the contest today. I dunno if you saw me, but your appeal was amazing! _

_Aw, thanks! I can't believe you got time off to make it!_

_I talked it over with Gramps and he said he was happy to give me a break from my work to come see you!_

_Remind me to thank Professor Oak next time I see him! _

_Gramps actually gave me the whole week off to watch the contest! So that means I'll be there for the entire thing. I'm sure you'll win!_

Dawn felt a blush creep it way across her face. She was SO thankful Gary couldn't see her. _Well, I don't know about that…but if I do, we'll celebrate! _

Gary hesitated a moment before tentatively typing, _Or we could celebrate anyway—regardless if you win or lose. _

_I'd…I'd like that. _Damnit! Why did she sound so nervous even in the chat room?

_Good! How about lunch after the final round? It's supposed to end just after noon on the last day so that should be perfect! _

_O-Okay!_

_Perfect. I'm buying. _

_What? No! I have money!_

_Yes, but since it's a celebration of YOUR work, I'll be the one paying!_

_Gary Oak, you are not serious!_

_One hundred percent. _

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_Fine! We'll deal with this tomorrow. _

_Huh?_ Ash cut in (neither Dawn nor Gary noticed his appearance). _Deal with that tomorrow? _

_Nothing!_ Dawn replied quickly. _Contest stuff!_

_O…kay? _

_Hey Ash, I heard you and Misty will be battling in the first round tomorrow, _Gary changed the subject. _Good luck. I'm sure she'll kick your ass. It'll be like old times all over again. Right, ASHY-BOY? _

_What'd you say!_ Ash fumed.

_Relax, I was only teasing. Thought I'd bring it up for old time's sake. _

_Oh…yeah, those were good times, huh? _

_Yep. Though we were more rivals than friends back then…_

_True. I kinda like us better as friends. There's enough competition out there I need to worry about…_

_Haha! That's definitely true! _

_Hey Gary, wanna help me practice for tomorrow? _Dawn asked, interrupting the reminiscing of the two boys.

_Sure,_ he replied.

_Don't you have to work for Professor Oak?_ Ash asked.

_Nope. Gramps gave me the week off to watch the contest. _

_Really? That's cool._

_Yep, so now I can watch you lose tomorrow!_

_I will not!_ Ash was back to fuming.

_Well, if not then, later. Because I'm sure Dawn will kick your ass if Misty doesn't. _

_Hey! Don't bring me into this!_ Dawn responded._ I'm gonna go train. You coming? _

_Yep, _Gary told her. _Hey, why don't we go over to the lab. I'm sure Gramps would love to help us out. He's been taking to watching contests a lot lately…_

_That would be awesome! Do you think he'll have some poetry, too?_ Dawn had a giddy smile on her face (again, SO happy that no one else could see her).

_I'm sure he will if you ask! :)_

_What're we waiting for? Let's go!_

Spending the day with Gary and listening to Professor Oak's poetry? Was the any better way for today's events to play out?

Dawn wasted no time dashing off.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

Gary was smiling. _She certainly loves poetry, huh? _

_You have no idea…_

_Haha, see you tomorrow, Ashy-boy XD_

_GRRRRR!_

And that was all the anger Ash got to rage before Gary had left as well.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off.**_

'_Those two sure have been spending a lot of time together,'_ Ash thought as he shook his head and calmed down. After all, there was no point getting mad at someone who wasn't there anymore, anyway. Not that he was actually mad…he just didn't much care for that old nickname (even though it did have sentimental value, he supposed).

He shrugged out of his thoughts. _Guess it's time to get training!_ He posted to the air.

But before he could act on his (typed) words, someone interrupted:

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

_Okay!_ Tracey raged. _I'm trying one more time! IS ANYONE HERE? _

_What's up, Tracey? _

_Ash! Good! You can tell me what's going on in the contest! I was stuck at Professor Oak's lab yesterday and couldn't make it!_

_Really? That's funny. Professor Oak gave Gary the week off to go watch the contest…_

_Oh, it's okay. I love working at the lab! But I just wanted to know what happened._

Ash frowned, trying to think of all the day's events. _Well, Angie, Dawn, Misty, May, Drew, and I all made it to the next round! _

_Really? That's awesome! Anyone lined up to battle in the round tomorrow? _

_Yeah! May is battling Drew and I'm against Misty. _

_Ooh! _Tracey commented. _Girlfriend vs. Boyfriend! That'll be interesting! And you're up against Misty? You are SO gonna lose! _

Ash frowned. _Why does everyone keep saying that! _

_Hehe…sorry,_ Tracey continued. _But you know it's true…_

_Why thanks, Tracey_. _I'm so glad you're on my side here._

_Sorry…hey, are you gonna use Pikachu tomorrow?_

_Of course!_

_At least that will give you an advantage over Misty's water types!_

_I suppose, but knowing Misty there's no WAY I can rely on that alone! _

_Of course not! _Tracey agreed. _But I'm just saying…_

_Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later, Tracey. I've gotta go practice with Pikachu!_

_Okay. See you later. _

_Bye!_

Ash left, pumped with new energy. He needed to prove everyone wrong tomorrow by beating Misty! And the only way to do that was to practice!

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

_So does that mean Pikachu won't be coming online today?_ Tracey asked no one.

And as if to answer his question, Pikachu appeared:

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

_Sorry, but we gotta make this quick!_ Pikachu told him. _I've got some serious training to do to beat Misty tomorrow!_

_Oh…uh…sure? _

_Good! THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_WHAT? ALREADY? _Tracey was just about used to this by now, but he wasn't expecting it so quickly!

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected.**_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! Who will come out victorious in the first rounds of the competition tomorrow? How will the battle between May and Drew affect their relationship? Will Dawn and Angie move on? Who will win: Misty or Ash? How will that affect their…complicated relationship they are just staring to mend? Why did Gary get the week off and not Tracey? Will the author EVER answer any of the questions she asks? And did Gary just ask Dawn on a lunch date?

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: Well, things are really moving along now! The first round of battles is already underway and it's going to be May vs. Drew and Ash vs. Misty already! Things are gonna get heated so don't turn away now! **

**Paul: I hope Misty kicks Ash's butt.**

**Me: Of course you'd say that…**

**Paul: By the way, where're Dave and Steve?**

**Me: Oh, they're at a wedding. Did you know they're related? **

**Paul: No…**

**Me: Well, they are. And apparently their cousin is getting married so I gave them the day off! So it's just you and me today!**

**Paul: Oh goodie…**

**Me: Hmph. ANYWAY! I have to say I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Paul: You said that earlier.**

**Me: I know but I'm just SO SORRY!**

**Paul: Enough! Just get to the reviews! **

**Me: O…okay…reviews it is! First off, norsegodchick13, I have to ask…did you notice one of your wishes came true? I'm sure you did XD**

**Paul: Ashy-boy is a ridiculous nickname, really. **

**Me: Yeah, yeah, moving on! A big old "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IN REVIEW FORM!" to Le Masque Noire, LoveLoverGrl, SilverWinds, Addie Marie Jones, SuperSammyXD, YoruichiKittyCat16, LyraXEthan, Architect of Halo, Livin'OnAPrayer, xXkatlagXx, and powerpuffteentitangleek! Sorry I can't say more to you, but if I do I'll take up too much room! And no one likes to hear me babble that much! Lolz thank you for all your support!**

**Me: Now, going down the list. X! Or Finesseful X! Whatever you would like me to call you! It warms my heart SO much to hear you say you love the story! Really! You have no idea!**

**Paul: Ew…it just got all warm and fuzzy in here…**

**Me: See! Told you it made me really happy! The whole room glows when I get reviews like yours! ^_^**

**Paul: Make it stop! It's awful!**

**Me: But hold up a minute! There will be no ship name for this! PaulxLexi doesn't exist! I don't exist! At least…not in Pokémon!**

**Paul: I told you before, you—**

**Me: Hush. Let me handle this. But at least I'm glad you like the whole two-part idea! I'm not bored of it yet so it's gonna stay for awhile! It keeps me entertained!**

**Paul: Just move on.**

**Me: Okay, okay! SeafoamPurpleCurtains! The name of the play my school performed was Alice in Wonderland! XD**

**Paul: Heh. She was the insect. **

**Me: Will you shut it! Anyway, Rachpop15 thank you for the Shaymin and Rotom. It's funny because people actually say that if I were a legendary Pokémon, I would definitely be a Shaymin. **

**Paul: "Cute but with attitude." **

**Me: Yep! That's what they say! XD**

**Paul: Well they got the attitude part right…**

**Me: Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! Thank you so much for the review! And even more for the GIANT FREAKIN' APPLE! **

**Paul: She already ate it…it was extremely scary…**

**Me: *kicks Paul where the sun don't shine* And for that! And oh my Arceus! Do I REALLY get a mention in one of your chapters? OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL!**

**Paul: *on the ground* Ehhhh….**

**Me: *laughing at Paul's distress* That was fun. Moving on! Macy Webber, I will make a promise to you NOW that Barry will either appear in the next chat or as soon as the contest is over! I haven't decided which yet! It's really all about finding something to do with him…once I figure that out, it'll be okay! Not to worry, I DO plan on making him have an appearance for sure! :) Oh, and by the way, I don't know if this is what you're looking for, but I know LittleKuriboh (Arceus bless his soul for creating the amazing-ness that is Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged!) definitely uses that! XD**

**Paul: Just…move on…before I…punch you…**

**Me: You're still in pain? Damn, that must have been a good kick on my part! Muahahahah—ACK! *begins coughing***

**Paul: *rolls eyes***

**Me: *after a moment* I'm okay! Anyways, aloha Em! Please, if you wish to read the disclaimer neither Paul or I mind! And especially since he's a little…indisposed at the moment…go ahead and include whatever you'd like to say in your next review! I'll be happy to include it in the next chapter! I'll consider it an honor! ^_^ **

**Paul: That's…my job…**

**Me: Not if you don't get off the floor…but next review! Fye D. Tetran! Aloha! Oh, I suppose I should clear this up for you. Well, you see I don't like to play by the rules, I guess! XD What I mean is, yes, I know it's a chat room, but my sense of humor decided a long time ago that it would just be better if it was allowed to do that! If it helps, perhaps think of it more like a video chat instead…it's really not that big of a deal to me. I'm sorry if it bothers you. It was actually an accident at first, but then I just decided to continue that was as if it's no big deal…sorry!**

**Paul: You say sorry too much. **

**Me: Oooh! *momentarily distracted* Thank you splitheart1120 for both the review AND the apple! I do love caramel! :D**

**Paul: Oh great…more sugar for you…**

**Me: Yeeeep! And aloha to Mike Prower the Fox too! You don't like my author's notes? Lolz I'm just bored so I'm entertaining myself! ^_^ And by the way, I do know what creepers are! And no worries, your previous review is discarded! Though thank you for both the apples and the review! **

**Paul: It's your last review. **

**Me: Really? Well okay! Thank you SideshowJazz1 for the review! And you're right! It would be hilarious if Jessie won because it's true, she never does. But I will let you in on a secret and say it wouldn't work very well with the plot though…just saying as an authoress…**

**Paul: Finally. Can we go now? **

**Me: Why? You need to lay down?**

**Paul: No. Stop thinking you're so awesome.**

**Me: Well I was awesome enough to injure you. Nyeh! XP **

**Paul: *sigh* Seriously, are we done? **

**Me: Fine. Yes. We're done. C'mon. I'm craving a smoothie anyway. Let's go!**

**Paul: All right…**

**Me: *opens door* After you!**

**Paul: *steps out and gets coated in pink smoothie dropped from the sky***

**Me: *laughs* Nice job Mewtastic's Mew! That was totally worth it! *wipes some of the smoothie on her finger and tastes it* Mmmm…strawberry banana!**

**Paul: …ew…**

**Me: Haha! Okay, we can go now!**

**Paul: And once again, we end with me needing another shower…**

**Me: Hehehehehehe. I have fun.**

**Paul: *irritated sigh* I know. **

**Me: Okay! We're signing off for now! I'm going to get an actual smoothie and Paul is going to take a shower before he's permanently pink! **

**Paul: *pales at the thought***

**Me: Muahahaha! See you later! Remember to review and you'll get apples! And if you haven't voted yet for who will win, do so soon! The contest has already started! Get your votes in! Also, I'm accepting changes now as well! For this ONE chance, if you're unhappy or want to change your vote, NOW is the time to do it! You only get this once so think long and hard! Place your vote and hope to win the chance to be a part of the creation of Pokechats! XD**

**Paul: Yeah, yeah, good luck everyone, but we have to go. Let's go, Lexi. *drags me out of the studio* **

**Me: Bye!**

…

**All right! Once again I apologize for taking so long to update! Moving on, here's everyone that has voted in my own little contest so far. I've also included who you're betting on so make sure it's correct! XD **

**SideshowJazz1 = Jessie**

**xXkatlagXx = May**

**Mike Prower the Fox = Angie**

**Fye D. Tetran = Misty**

**LyraXEthan = Dawn**

**Emzilla97 = Dawn**

**Macy Webber = Jessie**

**SuperSammyXD = May**

**Addie Marie Jones = Misty**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko = Dawn**

**Silverwinds = May**

**LoveLoverGrl = Misty**

**The Finesseful X = Misty**

**Le Masque Noire = Dawn**

**If you're not on this list and want to vote still, there's still time! We have at least one more chat until the winner is chosen so you have until then to vote, vote, vote!**

**Good luck and I'll see you next time (which will hopefully be quicker than last time! Though now that school is out I should have more time :D)! **

**Aloha! **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	27. Pokechat 26

**Me: Aloha again! I'm back with another update! It's so nice to see everyone's (I think) smiling faces again!**

**Paul: I'm not smiling.**

**Me: You know what? I'll let you this time. Why? Because I'm mad!**

**Paul: Well, that's not a first or anything.**

**Me: I'm serious! I was watching the latest Pokémon episode and I swear to Arceus that Trip kid REALLY pisses me off! Seriously! "I don't care about reasons just the end result!" Blah blah blah! How stupid can this kid get? **

**Paul: What the hell are you ranting about?**

**Me: The stupid Unova rival! He's such an ass! Even more than you! He thinks he's just so smart and has everything figured out, but in reality he's just starting and doesn't know what the hell he's doing…ugh, he's like an ignorant you. **

**Paul: I thought you said I was ignorant.**

**Me: Well, sometimes. Other times, you can surprise people. But this kid…just…GRRRRRR! He really makes me wanna throw something to hopefully knock some sense into him! Grrr…makes my blood boil…what a stupid downer to a lovely day. Gee, I don't think I've ever wanted to stab somebody as badly in my life. AGGGHHH! **

**Paul: Wow. I never thought I'd see the day.**

**Me: What? When I'm this annoyed?**

**Paul: No. When you're this annoyed at someone other than me.**

**Me: Don't get used to it. But hey! To lighten my mood, do you know who IS awesome? Dan Green! Dan Green is awesome! Did you know he's in the new Pokémon series?**

**Paul: Who cares?**

**Me: Le gasp! Are you a Dan Green hater? HOW can you? It's freakin' Dan Green! Real name, no gimmicks!**

**Paul: What the hell?**

**Me: Except he's part of Team Rocket in the series so it's kinda weird…I'm used to him being like the legendary Pokémon or something…like Arceus! How cool would that have been if he had been the voice of Arceus!**

**Paul: Weren't you complaining the other day about how the voice of Arceus was lame?**

**Me: Yes, yes I was! Because it was! It wasn't a godly voice at all! Dan Green would have done much better! NO! WAIT! Eric Rath! The voice of Lugia! THAT IS A PERFECT ARCEUS VOICE! Damn, it stinks that I don't own Pokémon…I would've picked better voices…sad face…**

**Paul: You are an odd person. And on way too much of _something_ today.**

**Me: Caffeine. Peanut butter. The usual. And now, moving on! Since he is not yet in the chat (while I come up with a screen name and a story line), I've invited him to the show! Everybody give a warm welcome to Barry!**

**Paul: *silent***

**Barry: Um, hi? Why am I here again?**

**Me: Because your fans wanted you. And I haven't thought of a way to stick you into the chats yet…so this will have to do for now!**

**Barry: Hey! If you don't think of a reason, I'll have to fine you!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah! Say! Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Barry: Sure? Lexi doesn't own Pokémon because if she did, I'd have to fine her!**

**Me: …you are obsessed with the word 'fine,' did you know that?**

**Barry: Hey! I'll fine you for saying that!**

**Me: My point exactly. **

**Paul: *chuckling in the background* **

**Me: Shut it, peanut gallery! … … …AGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Barry: What…?**

**Paul: You're still mad about Trip, aren't you?**

**Me: … … …I've gotta go paint something… **

* * *

**Pokéchat #26**

Max was bursting with anxiety as he logged onto the chat room. He was supposed to meet Brock soon to find out how today went. He regretted that he couldn't be there to support his sister in person, but at least Brock would be able to tell him how May did. She battled against Drew today! Max desperately wanted to know if she'd beaten her boyfriend or not!

Gah! Where was Brock?

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

And speak of the devil…

_There you are!_ Max gave as a greeting.

_Hey Max! _Brock replied. _You're hardly on anymore. _

_Yeah, I know. I've been busy helping Dad at the gym. But that's not important! What's important is whether or not my sister is advancing to the second round! Did she beat Drew? Did she win?_

_Well, it shouldn't be long until everyone appears…so I suppose you'll find out!_

Max frowned. _Aw, why can't you just tell me? _

But they were interrupted by two of the contest competitors.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_Because they're all logging on now! _Brock offered as a reply. _See?_

_Not my sister,_ Max commented. Where WAS she? He wanted to know if she won or not!

_Yet. She'll be online soon._ Brock reassured him.

_Heya, Brock, Max! What's going on?_ Misty asked.

_Well, you're in a good mood, huh?_ Max figured he pretty much knew who won that battle already.

_Well, of course! It's a great day, isn't it, Ash? _

_Oh, shut up,_ the raven-haired boy replied.

_So I'm not sure if I even need to ask, but I take it Misty beat Ash? _Max asked with a slight smirk on his face.

_You're darn right I did!_ Misty replied.

_Yeah, she did,_ Ash admitted.

_Can you tell me if my sister won? _

_OR I can go get her and Drew so they can tell you themselves!_ Misty suggested, disappearing before Max could further comment (or protest).

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

Max frowned._ Should I be worried since you all won't tell me? _

No one answered.

Instead, Brock focused on Ash. _So Ash, are you upset because Misty beat you? _

_Nah, it's okay. My Pokémon did their best and I'm proud of them! _

_Actually, you're taking this quite well, Ash,_ Brock answered, impressed.

_Well, even though I lost, I'm not too upset about it…Misty doesn't hate me anymore so that kinda makes up for it, I guess. I didn't like fighting with her; I'm glad we're friends again! _

_That's good to hear! _But before Brock could say anything else, Misty reappeared.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_Okay! I'm back! And May and Drew should be online soon! _

_Seriously, should I be worried?_ Max asked again._ I mean, I don't understand why you people can't just come out and tell me…_

No one answered. Instead, May and Drew arrived:

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

_And they're here!_ Misty announced.

_May, you changed your screen name back!_ Brock noticed.

'_Uh-oh,'_ Max thought. He couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or a good thing…

_Well, of course I changed it back!_ May replied._ The battle between us is over, after all. _

_So…does that mean you lost?_ Max asked his sister.

_Lost? Are you kidding? I kicked Drew's ass! _

_You did not! I let you win! _Drew commented.

_Pfft! Yeah, right! _

_Well, it was close! _

_All right, I'll give you that. It really WAS a close match. Most of the time I didn't know WHO was going to win! _May divulged.

_But, in the end it was you. And I'll be honest, all joking aside, you really HAVE improved over the years, May. _

_Well, obviously if I'm kicking your butt!_ May joked.

Drew wasn't as amused. _I'm being nice here._

_Just teasing! No worries! That was actually a very sweet thing to say…I'd kiss you if I were near you right now. Remind me later! _

_Okay, okay!_ Misty cut in before Drew could respond. _Enough of that. So Max, does that answer your question? _

_May, you really won? _Max asked again.

_Have you been listening? Yes, I won! _

_That's awesome! So then you're moving on to the semi-finals! _

_Yep! _

_You say that with a smile, May, _Drew interrupted, _but don't forget who you're up against in the next round. _

_Oh yeah…it's not gonna be easy…_

_Who is it?_ Max asked just as someone else decided to make an appearance.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on.**_

_This girl right here!_ May told her little brother.

_Really?_ Max was surprised. May vs. Dawn? Well that would be interesting…

_What about me?_ Dawn asked.

_You and May are facing off in the next round,_ Brock reminded her.

_Oh. Yep! That's right! _

_It'll be quite the match!_ May agreed.

_Haha! Bring it, May!_ Dawn challenged.

_Oh, I will! _

_I think I'm going to have fun watching tomorrow, _Drew commented.

_Haha. Probably,_ Brock agreed. _It may even be more intense than your battle with May. _

_*hair flip* I seriously doubt that, _Drew scoffed.

_How are you flipping your hair in a chatroom?_ Ash asked.

_By typing it, _the green-haired coordinator replied.

_You can seriously do that? _

_What the heck, Ash? You can type ANYTHING. _

_Oh…right…but then did you really flip your hair? _

_I…don't know. But what does this have to do with anything? _

_It doesn't,_ Ash answered.

_Okay then. I'm gonna go…make sure May practices to beat Dawn tomorrow._

_Whoo!_ May added.

_Let's go! _

_Okay! _

And the loving couple left.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

_They are so odd sometimes,_ Misty commented as they left.

Brock snorted to himself. _Funny that you're saying that about them. _

_Huh?_

_Never mind. _

Max shook his head at his sister's friends (well, they were his friends, too). _Well, that answered my questions. I'll talk to you guys later! I'm gonna go help me dad groom the gym Pokémon some more! _

_Haha, okay! Bye Max!_ Brock wrote.

_See ya later!_ Dawn bid him farewell.

_Have fun! _Misty added.

Max laughed. _I will! _

And right before he logged off, he caught a glimpse of Ash's final post to him: _Dish soap doesn't taste good!_

Max shook his head. He didn't understand Ash.

_**Smartypants81 has logged off.**_

* * *

Ash wasn't sure if Max saw his final comment, but everyone else sure did.

_What the hell, Ash?_ Misty asked.

_What? It doesn't!_ Ash replied in defense. In fact, dish soap tasted BEYOND awful!

_Um, I don't want to know how you know that,_ Dawn commented.

Whatever. His friends obviously didn't get it. Time to change the conversation! But what to change it to…?

_Oh! Hey Misty! I didn't get a chance to see! Who are you battling in the semi-finals tomorrow? _But before Ash got an answer, his question was interrupted by the arrival of another of their fellow contest competitors.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged on.**_

_Hey Angie!_ Ash greeted.

_Hey Ash! Sorry you lost today._

_It's okay! It was a good battle! _

_I thought you battled amazing! I was surprised you didn't move on…_

_Uh, hi,_ Misty interrupted._ Present in this chat as well._

_Oh,_ Angie replied._ Hi Misty._

_Uh…I just remembered…I…um…forgot to feed my Pokémon! Got to go!_ And Brock disappeared quicker than Ash thought possible.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

_Um…okay,_ Ash blinked. _Anyway, so Angie…did you move on to the next round? I didn't get a chance to see you battle…_

_Yeah! It was so much fun! And I'll definitely be in the semi-finals! _

_Really? Awesome! You're moving on, too!_

_Haha, yep! But I have to go! I have to get in some good training so that I can make sure I'll win tomorrow and advance to the finals! _

_Okay, talk to you later Angie! _

That was all Ash got in before Angie left. Vaguely, he wondered why he was the only one that talked to her.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged off.**_

_Wait, hold on a second,_ Dawn posted. _If May and I made it to the next round and we're up against each other…there can only be two other people…and Misty, you made it…so does that mean…? _

Ash wasn't following this.

_Yes, Dawn_, Misty replied (saving Ash the trouble of thinking)._ Angie is my opponent in the semi-finals. _

Dawn didn't seem thrilled about this at all. _Oh sweet Arceus…_

_Huh? What do you mean?_ Ash piped up.

_Nothing,_ Dawn told him._ Nevermind._

_Actually, Ash, do you mind giving us a moment?_ Misty asked him.

_Uh, okay, sure,_ he replied, still confused.

_As in alone. Here. On the chat. _

_Yeah, okay. _

_As in you leaving for the moment. _

_Oh! Okay! Yeah! Sorry! _

And then he just…left. It felt weird just leaving like that, especially when he didn't understand what was going on, but it was okay, he supposed.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off.**_

* * *

Back on the chat, Misty and Dawn remained for discussion.

_What an idiot,_ Misty commented as Ash left.

_Are you really up against Angie tomorrow?_ Dawn asked again.

_Yep._

_Oh no…how's this gonna go? _

_If I'm lucky, well,_ Misty replied._ For me. I'm gonna work my hardest to beat her. I told you I don't like her and I definitely don't want her moving on to the finals. I'm going to beat her. I will! _

_That's the spirit! And maybe it'll be you and me in the finals! _

_Yeah! That would be awesome, Dawn! And when I beat Angie, it'll wipe that smirk off her face for sure! _

_And it'll make Ash happy for you!_ Dawn commented.

_Huh? Why should that matter? _

Sometimes, Misty was just as bad as Ash.

_Really, Misty? We're gonna go down this path again? _

_I don't see what…oh, come on! You're really not still thinking that I…that I still have…FEELINGS for him, do you? _

_You can be in denial for as long as you want, but I see the truth!_

_There is no truth!_ Misty protested.

_Huh? _Now Dawn was a little confused.

_Look, to be honest, I don't know how I feel, okay?_ Misty admitted._ All I know right now is that I don't like Angie, I don't like her hanging around Ash, and I don't like her being in the semi-finals. Period. _

_Well, that seems pretty clear to me. The second one gives it away. You don't like her hanging around with Ash. Meaning: you still like Ash. Even though you deny it. Admit it, Misty! It's only me here, after all! _

_All right, fine! There MAY be something there! But the point is that I don't know! My head is too focused on the battle ahad! I'll talk to you tomorrow…after I crush Angie. Okay? _

_All right, Misty. But you'd better think about this! Then we'll figure out how to proceed tomorrow. _

_Yeah, okay. Whatever. I'm going to go practice for tomorrow…_

_Talk to you later._

_Bye! _Misty wrote before she left.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

Dawn sighed to herself. She was honestly worried about Misty sometimes…

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

_Has the tension in here lessened?_ Brock asked as he reappeared online.

_It's okay, _Dawn replied. _It's just me._

_Ah, I see._

_I'm worried, Brock._

_About Misty?_ He guessed.

_Yeah…she really does have feelings still for Ash and I don't want to see her get hurt…_

_I know what you mean. I don't either. But Ash is clueless. _

_Yeah, and it doesn't help that he talks to Angie all the time…_

_But you know, we really can't do anything about that. If Ash wants to talk to Angie, he can talk to Angie. And, he and Misty DID break up. So, to be honest, if Ash has no feelings for Misty anymore, and he likes Angie now, he's free to date her. _

Dawn frowned; Brock had a very good point. _But do you really believe he no longer likes Misty?_ She asked.

_Honestly, it's hard to tell with Ash. It's hard to ever figure out what's on his mind. _

_Well, that is true. But like I said, I just don't want to see Misty get hurt. It's obvious both she and Angie BOTH have something for Ash. I just don't know how this is gonna go…_

_I know,_ Brock agreed. _I feel almost as if the contest battle tomorrow will decide everything._

_Yeah, but that's also silly because, in reality, something like a contest battle can't decide something like this! _

_Still…tomorrow will certainly be a trying day…_

Dawn could only agree.

_Speaking of which_, Brock continued,_ you shouldn't be worried about this. Right now, you should be focused on your training so you can do your best tomorrow. Remember, you have to go up against May and she isn't exactly an amateur at contest battling. _

_Right. I'd better get to it! I don't want to let down those watching me! _

_You mean like your mom? _

_Uh, right! Well, gotta go! _

And in another moment, Dawn did just that.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

Which left Brock to sit there by himself. _Well, that was odd,_ he told the air.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

Brock frowned. _Huh? I_Love_To_Sketch? _

_Ladiesman…?_

_Who the heck are you? _He asked.

_Me? Who are you?_ The stranger replied.

_I have never seen you here before._

_Neither have I! (Not that I've made it to any of the chats exact at the end, but whatever…)_

_Uh..okay…I'm just gonna…go…_

And as he left, Brock still couldn't figure out who the hell that was…

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off.**_

* * *

Tracey sighed to himself. Would he ever get to talk to anyone else? Who the heck was that guy anyway? And where was Pikachu? Or Ash, for that matter…but, preferably Pikachu…

However, instead, he got something very much different:

_**Prepare4Trouble has logged on.**_

_**Make_It_Double has logged on.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has logged on.**_

_Who are you people?_ Tracey asked. What was going ON with the chat today?

_Who are we? Who are you?_ Make_It_Double replied.

_What is WITH this place today?_ Tracey voiced his thoughts.

_What's with what place today? _Team_Rocket_Mascot asked.

_I don't know who you are or what you're doing here…but screw waiting for Pikachu! I'm just gonna go…so…uh…bye!_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

* * *

_Well, that was weird,_ James posted when the strange guy left.

_Who cares? I can't believe I lost to that stupid twerp!_ Jessie was not in the best of moods.

_Aww, Jess…it's okay! You made it far, didn't ya? _

_Making it far isn't winning!_ Jessie replied.

_Okay, okay! I was just trying to help! _

Thankfully, before Jessie could empty more of her anger on them, their conversation was interrupted.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

_Okay, I'm here!_ Pikachu posted immediately. _Sorry I'm late, Tracey. I just had a few things to take care of. _

Neither James nor Jessie wrote anything in reply.

_Who's Tracey?_ Meowth finally asked.

_Wait, was he the guy we scared away? _James asked.

_Maybe…_

_Wait a second! _Pikachu interrupted. _What the hell are you guys doing back here? I thought I programmed the system to automatically disconnect you guys if you tried coming back?_

_Nice try, but we have our ways!_ Meowth replied.

_Really? And how'd you do it then? _

_Oh, we are just using different computers! _

_JAMES!_ Meowth scolded.

_Different computers, huh?_ Pikachu repeated._ I see. Well, at least I have a solution for this!_

_Uh-oh,_ James posted.

_That's right!_ Pikachu smirked (too bad they couldn't see it). _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS!_

_NO!_ Each of the three Team Rocket members replied.

_Oh, and haha, Jessie! You got beat out by Angie!_ Pikachu taunted.

_SHUT UP!_ Jessie managed before the electric type Pokémon's virus took effect.

_**Prepare4Trouble has been disconnected.**_

_**Make_It_Double has been disconnected.**_

_**Team_Rocket_Mascot has been disconnected.**_

_You know…how come I'm the only one who has ever seen through all Jessie's disguises, anyway?_ Pikachu mused to himself. _Are all human trainers just dumb or something? _

_Oh well. Time to go since Tracey already left on his own!_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! With the semi-finals round just about the take place, who will move on to the finals? Will it be Angie or Misty coming out victorious from their battle? Will it be May or Dawn as the second finalist? Will Ash ever figure out he's the center of two feuding females at the moment? Does Misty really still harbor feelings for him? And is Angie out to get Misty JUST because of it? Will Pikachu and the other Pokémon figure out a way to fix this or will someone get hurt? Will Tracey ever get to chat with anyone WITHOUT messing it up? And is Jessie EVER going to WIN a contest?

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: Okay! Well that was fun! And I apologize to those who wanted Jessie to get anywhere…(Sorry SideshowJazz1 and Macy Webber!)**

**Paul: Hmph. Like that will happen.**

**Me: And I also apologize for the continued Trip rant before the chat began…you just have no idea how that guy pisses me off!**

**Paul: No, I think everyone knows by now.**

**Me: Oh…well anyway, to make me happier, we're down to the final four in the semi-final battle! Woot!**

**Paul: And we care why…?**

**Me: Because! This is your last chance to pick/change your vote! We have Misty, Angie, Dawn, and May left! Only one can win, and after this chapter, the voting will be closed. The finals will be part of the next chat, so there will only be two. BUT I'm closing the voting after this chapter! Because honestly it wouldn't make much sense since there would be only two and that would kind of—**

**Paul: They get it.**

**Me: Hmph. *turns to Barry* How the heck do you idolize him?**

**Barry: What do you mean? Paul's awesome! **

**Me: But he's such a grouch! And self-centered! And a Pokémon abuser! **

**Barry: But he's so cool!**

**Me: Oh brother…**

**Paul: Why is he still here, anyway?**

**Me: Were you not listening earlier? The fans want Barry around!**

**Paul: So what? Who cares about what they want? I don't need this kid following me around everywhere! It's annoying!**

**Me: Well, in that case, I'll keep him around for sure! And _I_ care what the fans want! It's their support that keeps my story alive! Which reminds me, I need to get to the reviews! Barry, the cue cards please!**

**Barry: Uh…**

**Me: *whispers* Behind you on the table.**

**Paul: Oh for the love of Arceus. If he can't do anything, why's he even here?**

**Me: *grits teeth* We've been through this already. *mutters* Baka.**

**Paul: *sighs and turns to Barry* Did you find the stupid cards yet?**

**Barry: Found them! *hands them to Paul***

**Paul: Lexi, here's the stupid…what are you doing?**

**Me: *doesn't look up from book* Reading the _Guide to Pissing off Emotionless Emos_. Tip #91 is perfect! "In the event of annoying indifference, simply beat the Emo over the head with a fairly large mallet object. If the Emo shows any hint of emotion, whether it be annoyance or as much as flat-out rage, continue to do so until said Emo finally snaps." Oh man, that's priceless! I wonder how long it would take you to snap…**

**Paul: With you, not long. And who the hell even GAVE you that book?**

**Me: Sakura Ichigo Morihiko. Along with these to help me in the process of annoying you to death! *indicates various crates* THANK YOU SAKURA ICHIGO MORIHIKO! Your gifts, reviews, and constant support is much appreciated! ^_^**

**Paul: *mutters* Definitely adding to my hit list.**

**Me: Oh no you are not! I won't let you! But moving on, splitheart1120, I agree! Surprises are so super special awesome! And thank you for all your reviews and support as well!**

**Paul: Why do I have the feeling that if you continue at this rate, we'll be here forever.**

**Me: Oh shut it, baka. PrincessOfDestiny14, aloha! But I'm confused…though I thank you for the review and support, do you mean to say that Misty will beat Angie, but Dawn will win overall? Or just that Dawn will win against May? Then who will win overall? I'm confused…please clear it up for me! I apologize for my confusion!**

**Paul: Yeah, I apologize that she's so dumb.**

**Me: Hey! I am not! **

**Paul: Could've fooled me.**

**Barry: Don't start arguing again or I'll have to fine both of you!**

**Me/Paul: *death glare***

**Barry: Or I'll just sit in a corner and stay out of this… *shrinks backwards***

**Me: Don't worry, Barry. I've lost interest in verbal warfare with Paul anyway…at least for the moment. Mooooooooving on! Here's a sincere thank for you the reviews and support to…FollowingTheWind, SideshowJazz1, XxxPuppylove12xxX, LoveLoverGrl, YoruichiKittyCat16, ZXCVBNMEM, ProeliaPerdere, Looketh, and Macy Webber. Once again, sorry to SideshowJazz1 and Macy Webber about Jessie losing!**

**Barry: Here's your next review! *tosses card***

**Me: Addie Marie Jones! Look! Barry's here! Kind of! But no worries! He'll be appearing in the chat soon! I know I keep saying that, but he really will be! And I have a screen name for him now too so we're good! **

**Barry: Really? You have a screenname for me already?**

**Me: Yeah, but it's a secret so shhh! And anyway, thanks for the review and support!**

**Paul: I pity Barry for having to be in your stupid story.**

**Me: Oh, can it, peanut gallery! Can't you see I'm about to thank The Finesseful X? The one who has put up with all my nonsense and ridiculousness and is happy to see me and is also a fellow Cavaliershipper! (I just had to add some in this chat! XD) **

**Barry: And apparently wants you to kiss Paul as she runs away…whaaa?**

**Me: *waves hand* Yeah, I figured. Don't worry, we're all used to _those_ antics here. *mutters* Bloody reviewers and their crazy ships. **

**Barry: Okaaaaay…**

**Me: Don't say it!**

**Barry: What?**

**Me: I don't know, but it was going to be something with an 'I'll fine you' in it. Now anyway, greetings ! Thank you for such a kind review! Really! And the peanut butter filled apples with Coca-Cola! Yum! **

**Paul: But _we_ *points finger between he and I* are not cute. In fact, there's nothing cute about that creature at all. **

**Me: *sitting on the floor holding a soda in one hand and a half eaten apple in the other* What? **

**Paul: Nothing. Get on with the reviews. **

**Me: Oh right! *leaps up* Mew Mew Pachirisu! Well, I guess you'll have to read to see who wins the contest! But it'll be a little hard for Max to win since it's only Misty, Dawn, May, and Angie left…and, um, I'm not sure if Conway's gonna make an appearance…maybe…but I've always found him kind of creepy-stalker-ish…sorry…**

**Paul: Making a mental note of that whenever I need something to creep you out.**

**Me: Oh no you're not!**

**Paul: Too late.**

**Me: Anyway, Myomi-chan! Aloha! Aw, I'm glad I put a smile on your face! That was my hoped-for intention going into this story so I'm so happy! **

**Deliveryman: Delivery for Miss Lexi from Myomi-chan!**

**Me: Oooh! What? What? *opens crate* Yay! Apple pies! With smiley faces! 10 of them! YAY YAY YAY!**

**Paul: Oh my Arceus…make it stop…**

**Me: Haha! The pies are happy! *chucks one at Paul***

**Paul: *gets a face full of pie* Great.**

**Barry: Um…**

**Me: Here Barry! You can have one, too! *hands one to him (instead of throwing it)***

**Paul: *wiping pie off his face* Why do you only throw things at me?**

**Me: *shrugs* It's entertaining! By the way, Myomi-chan says "in yo FACE, Paul!"**

**Paul: Great.**

**Me: Always the sarcasm from that one…well, anyway, next review! xXkatlagXx! I'm glad you listened and agree with my Trip rant! All of the rivals were better than Trip! I miss them! Well, except this one *jerks thumb at Paul* because I see enough of him here. But on another note, of course your name was mentioned! I make a point to personally thank my reviewers! :)**

**Paul: It makes her feel good about herself.**

**Me: Well at least I do something nice for other people. You're too heartless. And with that I move on to my last review! TheYoshter! Aloha again! Yeah, I know…it's been quite a while…but I'm back now, see! And though I can't promise anything with Trip…I will make a point to say I DO plan on possibly adding characters from the Black and White series...so keep that in mind! And thank you for the review!**

**Barry: And with that I think we're done…**

**Paul: Finally.**

**Me: No wait! There's a note here from Misty apparently! And apparently, she's really mad at Ash! **

**Ash: Um…I don't wanna get drowned or buried underground…**

**Paul: When the hell did you get here?**

**Ash: Um…I'm not sure…**

**Me: Poetic license? Creative leeway?**

**Paul: Whatever. I'm sorry I asked.**

**Me: …You know I'm not sure whether I should just leave this be or thank Misty for the (kind of) review…**

**Paul: Let's just leave it and be done here.**

**Me: Okay. Let's go everyone! Pack it on up!**

**Ash: *dashes out the front door***

**Barry: What's he in such a rush for?**

**Me: Methinks he doesn't wanna get killed by Misty in various ways…**

**Barry: I'm gonna fine him! **

**Me: *sigh* You go do that…**

**Paul: Hey! I said let's wrap this up!**

**Me: Okay…but one last thing…**

**Paul: What now?**

**Me: Well…it's for the reviews, actually!**

**Paul: Good, then I don't care. I'm leaving.**

**Me: Okay! To you reviewers: whoever's review entertains me the most, Paul will dress up in a Pichu costume, do a happy dance, and personally thank you for it in the bubbliest, happiest, cheeriest voice he has ever used in his life! So get creative!**

**Paul: I will WHAT?**

**Me: Hehehehe…BYE! *disappears* **

**Paul: DAMN YOU, LEXI! GET BACK HERE! *gives chase***

**Barry: *sweatdrops* Um…that's all, folks?**

…

**Hehehehe. I have fun being evil! But anyway, get your votes in quick because it's almost time to find out who wins the contest! Yay! How exciting!**

**And just for fun, I have another poll up on my profile that has to do with this story! It's just a personal opinion one so feel free to pay my profile a visit to give your opinion! It does partain to the future of this story and what I'm to do after the contest is over, so every vote counts! XD **

**Good luck to all you crazies that put up with me and I'll see you next time!**

**- Lex**

**P.S. I really am serious about Paul dressing up. So be creative with the reviews! (This is gonna be SO fun!) XD**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	28. Pokechat 27

**Barry: Well, we're back again…after a VERY VERY VERY long break…which I sure Lexi would apologize for if she wasn't…otherwise…occupied…um…I know I'm not the usual host. I was supposed to be just a guest, but we, uh, have some…_issues_ at the moment…**

***clanging noises followed by maniacal laughter in the background***

**Barry: Yeah…um…so, if you're here looking for Lexi, she's laughing like a maniac and running around the room feeling very good about herself from the last chat. If you're looking for Paul, he's chasing after Lexi looking like he's about the strangle her. And if you're looking for me, well, hi!**

**Paul: *voice comes from off screen* You can't promise something FOR me! **

**Me: *also off screen* Oh yes I caaaaan! I am the authoress! **

**Paul: I don't care if you're the Queen of the World! I'll strangle you before you get me to wear a Pichu costume! Now get back here!**

**Me: Never! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**Barry: Yeah, see what I mean? Um…it's kinda loud here…uh…go ahead and continue on, read the new chat, while I try to fix this mess here…uh…yeah…and Emzilla97 has our disclaimer for the moment, so go see her for this chapter. Um, that's all I think so…um…enjoy the chat! *calls off screen* Guys! I'm gonna fine you if you don't stop!**

* * *

**Pokéchat #27**

Once again, it was that time. It was past midnight, the house was asleep, and Pikachu again found himself sitting on the kitchen counter, laptop in front of him. His ears twitched, listening for any sounds of movement.

Nothing. The coast was clear. Now to make sure no one was online either (though he doubted it).

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on.**_

_Helloooo?_ He posted to the air. _Any unwanted personnel? Hellooooooooo? _

No response.

_No? Good! Time for the party! _

And as if they heard him, he was suddenly joined by several of his fellow Pokémon.

_**Cotton_Ear_Cutie has logged on.**_

_**Lil_Blue_Penguin has logged on.**_

_**Sparky201 has logged on.**_

_**I_Will_Burn_You33 has logged on.**_

_**Razor_Leaf2000 has logged on.**_

_**Aquamaster51 has logged on.**_

_**FlyingChampion244 has logged on.**_

_Well,_ Pikachu greeted them, _good to know some of you pay attention to the clock…where's everyone else? _

_I don't know,_ Piplup told him. _We got on because Dawn went to sleep early for the semi-final battle tomorrow. _

_OhmyArceus! Do you think something happened to them? WHAT IF THEY GOT LOST!_

Pikachu felt like smacking himself in the forehead. Of course, Gliscor had to freak out about everything EVERY TIME!

_Relax, Gliscor! _Buizel cut in before Pikachu could. _Their trainers probably aren't asleep yet so they can't log on. That's all!_

_Oh…yeah…but what if something BAD happened? _

_Gliscor!_ Pikachu jumped in. _RELAX. NOTHING. BAD. HAPPENED. Got it? Their trainers just AREN'T asleep yet. _

_Even though they should be,_ Turtwig piped up. _At least the ones who have to battle tomorrow…_

_Oh, come on, Turtwig! _Buneary commented. _Don't be such a Grumpig! _

_Buneary, you changed your name!_ Pikachu blinked. FINALLY! But if only this made her less crazy…

_Of course! And I am SO pumped for the contest tomorrow! _

_I'm sure you'll do great, _Pikachu wrote with a smiley.

_Who said Dawn's using you, though?_ Buizel asked her.

_Don't you know the rules, Buizel? This contest has different Pokémon used every round!_

_It's true,_ Cyndaquil chimed in._ Pachirisu and I were already used for the appeal round and the first battle round. So we can't be used again tomorrow or if Dawn makes it to the finals. _

_What do you mean IF?_ Buneary repeated. _Of COURSE we're gonna win! _

_Don't get too cocky, _Pikachu warned her. _May's Pokémon are NOT pushovers. _

_Well neither are we!_ Cyndaquil retorted. But before Pikachu could come up with anything else to say, their conversation was interrupted.

_**Beautiflyer69 has logged on.**_

_**Pretty_Kitty411 has logged on.**_

_**Food_Is_Good has logged on.**_

_True,_ Turtwig replied (obviously he had typed this right before the three newcomers arrived)._ It'll certainly be interesting to say the least…_

_What's interesting?_ Beautifly asked.

_The contest battle between you guys and Dawn's Pokémon tomorrow…whoever is picked to battle…_

_Oh! Yeah! May's already picked which one of us she's using!_ Skitty divulged.

_Shh! Don't give it away, Skitty!_ Beautifly scolded._ Dawn's Pokémon are probably on! (Psst! Are they on, Pikachu?) _

_Yeah, we're on!_ Buneary answered for him. _And we are EXCITED for tomorrow!_

_What do you mean 'we?' _Cyndaquil repeated. _I'm burned out from earlier today…I think I'll turn in early…_

_Haha!_ Piplup laughed suddenly. _You said "burned out!" Haha! It's funny because the word "burn" is in your screen name! _

No one said anything as Piplup continued to virtually laugh.

_It's really not hat funny, Piplup,_ Buizel commented finally.

_Aiohgauingmdiorngma !_

Buizel frowned. _And there goes Pachirisu…_

_Yep, definitely gonna be signing off now. See ya all later!_

_See ya, Cyndaquil!_ Pikachu replied, followed by several of the other Pokémon.

_**I_Will_Burn_You33 has logged off.**_

_Yeah, I'm probably gonna head off too, _Turtwig notified them when Cyndaquil was gone.

_Turtwig, if you're feeling bad about today, don't,_ Pikachu told the grass type._ You and Misty's Dewgong had an awesome match…but in the end, Dewgong won. It's as simple as that. No one's fault. _

_I know, Pikachu. I don't feel like I let Ash down or anything, don't worry! I'm just tired from battling so hard against Dewgong. _

_Eh, it was Ash's fault anyway for not anticipating Misty would choose a Pokémon that knew Ice moves, _Buizel commented. _She probably figured he'd choose a grass type since he knew she's a water trainer. Those I suppose an electric type would have worked, too…_

_I know, I know,_ Turtwig replied. _But really, I'm fine. Just tired like Cyndaquil. We both battled tough today. _

_You get some rest then, Turtwig!_ Buneary told him. _Bye-bye! _

And Turtwig left to do just that.

_**Razor_Leaf2000 has logged off.**_

_Should we be worried?_ Beautifly asked when he was gone.

_Nah, Turtwig's fine,_ Pikachu reassured her (and the rest of the Pokémon). _Just tired, like he said. But is anyone else joining him? Leave now or forever hold your peace! _

_I'm off then,_ Piplup wrote. _Not to say I'm not having fun, but I want to have full rest if Dawn uses me in the battle round tomorrow! _

_What? _Skitty asked suddenly. _Dawn still hasn't selected who she's gonna use?_

_She decided to run a couple of strategies through her head and decide tonight,_ Piplup informed her. _We'll know in the morning! So nyeh! XP_

_You had better hope it's enough to beat us! _Beautifly taunted. _May's ready for the ultimate battle! And after beating Drew's Pokémon yesterday, we're all pumped and ready for another one! _

_Bring it on!_ Buneary piped up.

_Oh, we will!_ Skitty responded.

_I'm hungry,_ Munchlax suddenly commented.

Everyone took a moment to blink.

_Then go get food!_ Skitty told the lethargic Pokémon. _Honestly, Munchlax, do you ONLY think about your stomach all the time? _

_But food is good!_ Munchlax replied.

_Yeah, we gathered that much from your name,_ Buizel commented dryly.

But Munchlax wasn't paying attention. _Must. Get. Food._

_**Food_Is_Good has logged off.**_

Beautifly sighed before typing out, _And there goes all the food in May's kitchen…_

_I'll go make sure he doesn't eat everything,_ Skitty replied.

_I'm coming too! I want to get some sleep for tomorrow!_

_You two are bailing, too?_ Pikachu asked.

_Sorry Pikachu!_ Beautifly apologized. _But contest battling is serious business for us! It's like gym battling for you and Ash!_

_Yeah, I get it. It's just that we barely get to come online here at all and when we finally get the chance, you guys all bail on me! _

_Hey! I'm still here, Pikachu!_ Buneary piped up.

_That's besides the point, Buneary. You're ALWAYS on…at least for as long as I am, that is…_

_But of course! _

_Sorry!_ Beautifly interrupted the two.

_But we gotta go!_ Skitty added.

Then the two of them were gone as well.

_**Beautiflyer69 has logged off.**_

_**Pretty_Kitty411 has logged off.**_

_Actually, I'm off, too,_ Buizel posted not a moment later.

_What? Buizel, you're ditching me, too? _Pikachu couldn't believe this! Everybody was leaving him!

_**FlyingChampion244 has logged off.**_

Pikachu blinked._ What the…? _

_That's exactly why I have to go,_ Buizel informed him. _Gliscor just saw something out the window, got freaked out, and fainted right on the keyboard. If he breaks the laptop we will have one hell of a time explaining to Ash why his new laptop is broken! _

_Point taken! Go! Quickly! _

Buizel didn't waste any more time.

_**Aquamaster51 has logged off.**_

_M'kay, I'm really going now,_ Piplup told everyone remaining. _Pachirisu's falling asleep, too. Used up too much energy running across the keys…_

_But there are no messages from him,_ Pikachu pointed out.

_Thank Arceus he never pressed the 'send' button,_ Piplup continued._ There's just a really long message here and now he's curled up with his tail on the space bar so it just keeps going and going and going…_

_Okay, see you guys later then, I guess…_

_**Lil_Blue_Penguin has logged off.**_

_**Sparky201 has logged off.**_

Pikachu sighed. _So…who does that leave? _

_It's just US, Pikachu!_ Buneary replied.

_Oh…you're kidding me…_

_Nope! Speaking of which you'll come cheer me on tomorrow, right?_

_IF Dawn decides to use you,_ Pikachu reminded her.

_Right! But then? _

_Well, I suppose Ash will be going anyway, so I guess. But I have some work to do, too. Actually, I could use your help! _

_Really? _

_Yeah. And there's some certain Pokémon that have to help us, too, so we have to wait for them to get here before I tell you, okay? _

_Okay! _

And so Pikachu and Buneary waited. Thankfully, it was only about five minutes. (Buneary had started babbling and typing random comments and Pikachu wasn't sure how much more he could take…)

_**SeaUnicorn1 has logged on.**_

_**Psy-ai-ai…DUCK has logged on.**_

_**SuperStar57 has logged on.**_

_**Just_Keep_Swimming has logged on.**_

_**Treepower88 has logged on.**_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged on.**_

_Here they are!_ Pikachu posted. _Nice to see you all!_

_Hey Pikachu,_ SeaUnicorn1 greeted. _What's going on? _

_Not much, Dewgong. Buneary's here too, okay? _

_Hi Dewgong! Who else is here?_ Buneary asked.

_Obviously SuperStar57 is Staryu, and Psy-ai-ai…DUCK is Psyduck (he picked the name, not us), and Just_Keep_Swimming is Goldeen,_ Dewgong informed them.

_And Croagunk and I are here too!_ Sudowoodo added. _Though I don't exactly know why he's online…he never says anything…_

_Croooooooooooagunk. _

_Except that._

_I see,_ Buneary responded. _But hey! How're you water Pokémon typing on keyboards? _

_What? Beautifly uses her wings so how come Goldeen and I can't use our fins,_ Dewgong pointed out.

_Oh. Well, ok! But what about Staryu? _

Staryu's reply was rather choppy. _Using points. Kinda annoying. _

_Yeah, so he's probably not gonna talk in complete sentences,_ Goldeen told them.

_I see,_ Buneary replied._ Well, ok!_

_Psy? Duck? _

_Why'd we bring him again?_ Goldeen asked.

_Beats me,_ Staryu offered as an answer.

_Vvf! Vbg! Bv! Ggf! _

_And he's beating his head on the keyboard,_ Goldeen informed everyone.

_Stop that, Psyduck!_ Dewgong replied instantly. _You'll wake Misty for sure with all that noise!_

_Duck? _

_Just keep quiet!_ Goldeen added.

_So why did we need to wait for Misty's Pokémon and Brock's Pokémon, Pikachu?_ Buneary asked.

_I need to talk with ALL of you guys,_ Pikachu answered.

_About what? _Dewgong inquired.

Pikachu's reply was simple: _Ash and Misty._

_Oh, don't get me started! It's OBVIOUS they still have something going on! If you know what I mean…_

Staryu agreed with Goldeen. _Completely obvious._

_I hear ya, Goldeen, _Pikachu concurred. _That's why I called you guys here. We've gotta make them realize this! _

_I assume you have some form of plan,_ Dewgong prodded.

_Well, not exactly…that was actually why I called Sudowoodo here. _

_Huh? Why me? _

_Well, Brock's usually scheming with Max to…well…give people a little nudge in the right direction. You know, like when they hooked up May and Drew. _

_And you think I was part of that?_ Sudowoodo asked.

_Well, actually I figured the more brains the better! And I was hoping you could get Vulpix, too. I know she has an account and she knows enough about Misty to help us out! _

_Okay, Pikachu…hold on a second…_

And literally, about a second later, there was a new member to the chat.

_**Playin_With_Fire has logged on.**_

_Hey Vulpix!_ Pikachu greeted her.

_What's this about?_ Vulpix asked._ Sudowoodo just woke me up and told me to log on…_

_We're trying to get Ash and Misty to realize they were wrong to break up. And then hook them back up! _

_Ooh! I can help with that!_

_I figured you could,_ Pikachu smiled. _Ok! Now everyone's here so let's get cracking! _

_Hold on a second, Pikachu!_ Sudowoodo cut in. _I just thought of something! What about Angie? _

_What about her? _

_She has feelings for Ash, right? _

_Ooh…forgot about that,_ Pikachu frowned.

_Wait, is Angie that girl Misty's against tomorrow?_ Dewgong asked.

_Yep. _

_And she's using ME!_ Goldeen beamed.

_Kick her butt. _

_Oh, I plan to, Staryu! _

_Ahem! Ahem!_ Vulpix brought back everyone's attention. _Can we get back to the task at hand here? I don't see what Angie's feelings have to do with this. _

_That's because you don't know her,_ Pikachu replied. _I know Angie and she's cool. Even though I know Misty better and want to see her and Ash happy together, I also don't want Angie to get hurt in the process…_

_Yeah, I like Angie!_ Buneary agreed.

_But Pikachu, that may happen anyway,_ Vulpix pointed out.

_Vulpix is right,_ Sudowoodo added. _Relationships are quite delicate. In the end, it's all going to depend on Ash and who he cares for more…if luck holds, no one will get hurt. _

_Not likely. _

Pikachu sighed. _Gosh, way to be a downer, Croagunk. _

Suddenly, there was a pause as every single Pokémon on the chat did a double take, realizing what had just happened.

…_did Croagunk just…say something OTHER than Crooooooagunk?_ Sudowoodo voiced the question on everyone's minds.

Pikachu blinked in shock. _I…think…so…_

_Wow,_ Buneary commented.

_That was the most unexpected thing that happened today,_ Pikachu noted.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

_Hey! Tracey, you made it! _Pikachu greeted the only human visitor to the chat (for the moment, at least).

_Hey Pikachu. _

_Uh…Pikachu? Who's this? _Buneary asked.

_Oh my Arceus…you're kidding…I actually…I actually MADE IT to a chat on TIME!_

Pikachu hated to rain on his friends parade. _Well, kind of_…

_Kind of? What do you mean? Who's here? _

_Is this Tracey?_ Sudowoodo asked.

_Yes. Who're you? Who's all here?_

_Sudowoodo,_ the rock Pokémon replied.

…_come again? As in Brock's Sudowoodo? _

_Yep, and Croagunk is here, too. _

_I'm Dewgong, _the ice type added. _One of Misty's Pokémon. _

And suddenly all the Pokémon were introducing themselves.

_Misty's Goldeen!_

_Staryu! _

_Psy? _

_And Misty's Psyduck,_ Goldeen introduced Psyduck for him.

_Brock's Vulpix. _

_And Buneary! Dawn's Buneary to be specific! Or you could say I'm Pikachu's Buneary, too!_

Pikachu decided not to comment.

_Wait…so I made it to an all POKÉMON chat? _

_It would seem so,_ Vulpix told him.

_My luck is brilliant,_ Tracey replied sarcastically. _Well, I suppose it's better than nothing! But so what's going on here? _

_We're planning,_ Pikachu informed him.

_Planning how to meddle in Ash's love life?_ Tracey guessed.

_Of course! _

_We have to fix this problem!_ Buneary added. _We have to figure out which one Ash is into more: Misty or Angie! _

_Wait a second,_ Tracey cut in. _Pikachu, I thought you said you were going to determine this last time? _

_Look, it's Ash,_ Pikachu offered as a reply. _It's impossible to know what's going on in his head. Even for me. _

_Well, if I may give my personal opinion…why don't we watch what happens tomorrow? _

_What do you mean, Tracey?_ Vulpix asked.

Pikachu was also intrigued. _Go on…_

_This about it. Misty and Angie are going to battle tomorrow. Depending on how the battle goes, we may get some kind of insight on how Ash feels. We just have to watch his reactions. _

_That's probably the best we've got for now,_ Pikachu agreed. _Ash isn't the type of person that's too good with this sort of thing, so going up to him and asking is out of the question. _

_But perhaps Tracey can talk to him,_ Sudowoodo suggested.

_Yeah, I think I could…usually I end up talking to him on the chat here…so next time I see him I'll see if I can find anyting out. _

_This is fun!_ Buneary commented suddenly. _I like this planning stuff! _

Pikachu ignored her. _Okay, everyone!_ _I think we're set! Let's all get some rest before tomorrow._

_Good idea!_ Goldeen agreed._ We are SO going to kick Angie's Pokémon's butt! Whoo!_

But before any of them could log off to get some sleep, they were interrupted.

_**ThunderSqueak17 has logged on. **_

_ThunderSqueak…?_ Dewgong posted.

_Who's that?_ Buneary asked.

_Uh-oh,_ was all Pikachu could reply with.

_Pikachu?_ The newcomer questioned.

_Hey Shinx,_ Pikachu greeted.

_Wait…Shinx? Angie's Shinx?_ Sudowoodo asked.

_Yup! Who's this? _

_Sudowoodo. _

_Hey! _

_Angie's Shinx, huh?_ Dewgong mused. _As in the Angie that Misty is up against tomorrow? _

Goldeen didn't wait for Shinx to reply. _Hah! We're gonna kick your butt tomorrow! Misty's gonna win! Whoo!_

_We'll see about that! _Shinx retorted._ Pikachu, you didn't tell me her Pokémon were on here, too!_

_Truth be told, I didn't know you were showing up,_ Pikachu disclosed.

_What does it matter? You're going DOWN tomorrow!_ Goldeen continued like Pikachu never spoke.

_Gonna get OWNED!_ Staryu added.

_That's what you think!_ Shinx fired back._ ANGIE will be the one in the finals tomorrow! You'll see!_

_We'll settle this tomorrow!_ Goldeen replied.

_Yes we will! _

_C'mon guys! Let's go rest up so we're all set to WIN tomorrow!_

And then Misty's Pokémon followed Goldeen out of there.

_**Just_Keep_Swimming has logged off. **_

_**SuperStar57 has logged off.**_

_**SeaUnicorn1 has logged off. **_

_**Psy-ai-ai…DUCK has logged off. **_

Shinx didn't stick around to say anything else, either.

_**ThunderSqueak17 has logged off. **_

Pikachu sighed. _And there they all go…_

_Well, then I guess we'll be going too,_ Sudowoodo commented. _Tomorrow is sure to be interesting, indeed. _

_Croooooooooagunk! _

Pikachu shook his head at the poison type. _And he's back to saying that again…_

_**Treepower88 has logged off.**_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged off.**_

_Okay Pikachu! I'm leaving too!_ Buneary announced. _If Dawn's using me tomorrow I want to be completely rested! Good night! _

_See ya tomorrow!_ Pikachu bid farewell.

_**Cotton_Ear_Cutie has logged off. **_

And as she left, it seemed Tracey could resist no longer. _PIKACHU'S Buneary?_

_Oh, shut up and don't ask. _

_Not saying anything. _

But Pikachu didn't stick around to see if he kept his word or not.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

* * *

Tracey frowned. Was it something he said?

_Wait! Pikachu! You forgot the Thunderbolt Virus!_ He couldn't believe the electric type had forgotten something so important to him!

'_Wow,'_ he thought. _'Guess I'm leaving on my own free will today…'_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged on. **_

_POISON JAB VIRUS!_

Tracey sighed to himself. _I should have known…_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected. **_

_Croooooooooooooagunk!_

_**Croooooooagunk has logged off. **_

…

Stay Tuned! With the Pokémon all psyched and ready for the semi-finals round, what crazy stunts will tomorrow bring? Who will the two finalists be? Who will win each match? Will May beat Dawn, or Dawn beat May? And will Angie or Misty be victorious in battle? Even more importantly, who of those two will be the victor in the game of love? And what on Earth do Pikachu and Tracey have in store for Ash?

To be continued…

* * *

**Paul: I'm not doing it. I don't care WHAT you say, WHAT you threaten me with; I am NOT doing it!**

**Me: Oh yes you are! **

**Barry: Guys! I'm gonna fine you if you start this again!**

**Paul: I don't care! I'm NOT dressing up in a stupid costume! **

**Me: Wanna bet?**

**Barry: Can we deal with this later? Can you at least do the reviews first?**

**Me: …I suppose so! *looks at list* I need a glass of water!**

**Barry: Why…?**

**Me: NOW!**

**Barry: *hands me glass of water***

**Me: *takes sip then does a spit take* HOLY ARCEUS! I HAVE OVER 300 REVIEWS! THIS IS SO AMAZING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Paul: Perfect. Of course that spit take had to target me.**

**Me: *glances over* Hahaha! **

**Barry: Um…reviews, Lexi…**

**Me: Right, right! I'm so excited to pick my favorite review! First up! I have a super special awesome list of super special awesome people that I have to thank for reviewing! I'm doing something new now! First, I'm going to list and thank every single person that reviewed! Then, if I have a comment for you, I'll make note of that after! So now, first, the list of thank-you's! Barry, the list!**

**Barry: *hands list***

**Me: Here we go! A humungous super special awesome THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEW(S) to…Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, eeveelutionluvr, Mirandafan21, SeafoamPurpleCurtains, splitheart1120, Professor Yuki, PrincessOfDestiny14, A.A. Wade, (blank unnamed reviewer), bunnyboo1612, ZXCVBNMEM, XxxPuppylove12xxX, LoveLoverGrl, Myomi-chan, Haiylie, TheYoshster, Emo Princess Addie, xXkatlagXx, Macy Webber, Misty, Randomreviewer, texancoconut51, Livin'OnAPrayer, Allie-Cat 83, SideshowJazz1, Kk5526, ByTheWayThisCakeIsGreat, Emzilla97, AzelfZekrom, and narwhalinsanity! **

**Barry: *takes list* **

**Me: Oh my gosh that was a long list! 30 reviewers! Tha—that's amazing! Yayz! Thank you guys SO much for reviewing and sticking with this story through all this! And before I forget, I will take the time now to apologize for such a long wait! I could offer you a bunch of excuses (including a dead laptop and a million parties) but I don't feel like doing any excusing right now…**

**Paul: Well that's a first.**

**Me: Ignoring! So instead, I'll remain happy and thankful that I HAVE OVER 300 REVIEWS! WOOT!**

**Paul: Yes, we know that. **

**Me: Shut it. Or I'll make you wear the Pichu costume sooner. **

**Paul: It's NOT happening!**

**Me: Oh you bet it is! I promised my reviewers so it's gonna happen!**

**Paul: It's not MY fault you promised without my consent! **

**Me: Well I have a lot of reviews to get through so I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Because in the end, I am the authoress so I can MAKE you wear the costume! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *lightening strikes in background***

**Barry: *to Paul* Yeah, you may wanna run…**

**Me: Anyhoo! Back to my glorious, fantabulous reviewers! First of my comments goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! It's actually a thank you for that wonderful laugh and the goodies! *smiles at boxes in the corner***

**Barry: When did those get delivered?**

**Paul: I just don't question it anymore.**

**Me: And WOW! You typed that all in 3 minutes? NIIIIIICE! Isn't it so much fun to just make stuff up on the spot! I do it all the time; how did you think I thought of this funniest review idea? Lolz! **

**Paul: NOT happening!**

**Me: Can it! Next up: Mirandafan21! Hey, if you seriously wanna be on the chat, I'll let you. It probably won't be in the next couple because of the big contest, but after that sure! PM me in a couple of chats (probably around 3) to remind me (because unfortunately I WILL forget because my memory sucks worse that a rock's) and we'll set something up! **

**Paul: You can't just let ANYONE be on the chat, you know…**

**Me: I can do what I please, _sir_. Now, SeafoamPurpleCurtains, why THANK YOU for all those useful ingredients! I have plans for the plastic knife, box of matches, and nail polish remover…and I DEFINITELY have plans for the duct tape. It's my favorite useful tool! That and Gorilla glue! XD**

**Barry: I thought Lexi wasn't allowed to be around matches…or fire…or duct tape for that matter.**

**Paul: She's not. **

**Barry: I'm gonna fine he—mmph! *gets cut off by duct tape* **

**Me: *having slapped duct tape across his mouth* MUAHAHAHAHA! I finally got you to shut up about the fining! Yayz! I KNEW this stuff would be useful! And now, all I need is a shoebox…**

**Barry: Mmmhmmfh?**

**Paul: Don't question it.**

**Me: ANYWAYZ! Professor Yuki, I have only one thing to say to you: the DSi has Wi-fi capabilities? HOLY SKADOODLES! What will they think of next? Pencils with interchangeable lead? Looking glasses that reflect images? Wait…those have already been invented…I need to stop watching so much SpongeBob…I'm starting to think like Patrick. Seriously, does anyone else get that problem? **

**Paul: You're digressing. **

**Me: I know that! And A.A. Wade, actually Max DID log off at the end with the others (I went back and checked). I'm pretty good about making sure people log off! I always go back and check that stuff…but watch, now that I said that, someone won't log off next chat or something.**

**Paul: That would be your luck.**

**Me: Oh hush. And LoveLoverGrl, you do NOT agree with the LexiXPaul ship! It doesn't exist! We're barely even acquaintances for that matter! **

**Paul: No. I'm being held captive as a co-host. It's awful. **

**Me: Wow. You sound monotonous even when defending yourself. Huh. Who knew? **

**Paul: *gets hit in the head with something small, red, and delicious* What the hell?**

**Me: Oh my gosh! My dreams have FINALLY come true! It's…it's…it's RAINING APPLES!**

**Barry: Mmhmmm hmmmfffhhhhd hnnmmhhh hmmmhmmm hmmmfffffhh ffhhhhd ffhhhmm?**

**Translation: I thought you said when it rained apples you'd die? **

**Paul: Really? Did she say that?**

**Me: *dancing in the "rain"* **

**Barry: Mmmhmmm hmmm mmmfffffhhh mffffhh.**

**Translation: She doesn't look dead to me.**

**Paul: *grumbling under his breath* **

**Me: Well that was the coolest thing ever. THANKS MYOMI-CHAN! And aloha Emo Princess Addie! I'll make sure to tell Barry now!**

**Barry: Mmmfh?**

**Me: Addie wanted me to tell you she thinks you're, and I quote, "SO HAWT and too sexy for (your) fines!" **

**Barry: …**

**Me: I'll take that silence as an appreciative gesture! There you go Addie! Sorry he can't say more, but if he says one more word about fines, I was about to blow his head off with my bazooka! So I figured this would work out better for everyone! **

**Paul: I'm good with the duct tape. It's somewhat quieter. Now there's only one more obstacle…**

**Me: Good point! *slaps duct tape over his mouth***

**Paul: *slowly peels it back off* Like I didn't see that coming…**

**Me: *laughing anyway* Who cares? It makes me happy! And hey! Addie! Sure! You can be in the chat! Well, if you want to be in the actual chat you'd have to wait a little while for the contest to be over, but if you want to just be here on the show with us, PM me and we'll work something out! It'll be so much fun! ^_^**

**Paul: Arceus…then there would be TWO of them…**

**Me: Hehehehehehehe!**

**Barry: Mmmfh? **

**Translation: Mmmfh?**

**Me: NO! texancoconut51, why? No die hard Lexi and Paul shipping! We only do Paul _bashing_ here! **

**Paul: As if that's not obvious already. But you know, maybe your reviewers are getting sick of you "bashing" on me all the time. Maybe you SHOULD start being nicer. **

**Me: *blinks* But…but…but that would be creepy…**

**Paul: I'm just saying…**

**Me: *scoots away from Paul* I'm going to ignore you and pretend that you don't exist for a moment. I just got an Arceus-awful image in my head. I'm going to talk to Allie-cat 83 now! Allie-chan (may I call you Allie-chan?)! Yay! Record the happy Paul! It shall scar the world! And don't worry! I didn't want to do anything TOO crazy this round, but in the future I might make Paul do some even crazier stuff for my awesome reviewers! Anything to keep you guys happy! **

**Paul: Right. Happy reviewers is all we hear about here. It's annoying.**

**Me: Ignoring! For my sanity's sake! ByTheWayThisCakeIsGreat! Oh my goodness! No sleep? Over three days? I'M SORRRRRRRRRYYY! Oh, but no, dish soap most certainly does NOT taste good…at all. And though it SMELLS like something citrus-y or fruity or something delicious, it certainly does NOT taste delicious. False sense, really. Thank you for the virtual peanut butter, though! That's a new one! And yay! I'm a butternut squash (whatever that is)!**

**Paul: Seriously. What in the name of Arceus goes ON in that head of yours?**

**Me: At the moment, a bonfire of flaming mosquitoes, a bit of bacon bits arguing over what a butternut squash is (the vegetables are winning), and a conga line of dancing trees…well actually it's a conga line of spruces…the northern pines are doing the salsa (go figure) and the oaks are sitting this one out…something about being old…oh! And a Jigglypuff with your haircut…but I think that's because of Allie-chan's review…**

**Paul: I'm sorry I asked. **

**Barry: Mmmfhmfffhhh? **

**Me: Sorry, didn't catch that.**

**Barry: *sighs* Mmmm hmmm fhhhhffff?**

**Me: Nooooope. Not happening. So I'll just move on! Emzilla! Take care of our Disclaimer, okay! It's too crazy in here still for me to come and collect the little guy…gave him nightmares for a week last Tuesday…**

**Paul: The swimming pool of strawberry milk was YOUR idea, I should add. **

**Me: And I should add…wait! I'm supposed to be ignoring you until the costume time! Don't talk to me right now! **

**Paul: Bu—**

**Me: La la la! I'm not listening! **

**Paul: *about to say something else when a Victini randomly falls form the sky and lands on him* **

**Me: Yay! Thank you AzelfZekrom for lending me your Victini! Good job Victoria!**

**Victoria: *smiles and coos* **

**Me: And thanks for the goodies! I loves the caramel apple and the smoothie! And the rainbow paint was JUST what I needed for phase four of my seventy-two phase plan! **

**Paul: *shoving Victoria off of him* For WHAT?**

**Me: Noooothing! *evil smile* And don't hurt Victoria! She's a rental! Kind of! Whatever you would call this little borrowing thing we've got going on!**

**Paul: Why are you borrowing peoples' Pokémon again?**

**Me: *shrugs* I dunno, really. They just randomly lend them to me! Most of the time to help me annoy you!**

**Paul: Of course.**

**Me: Hah! See? I TOLD you annoying you wasn't getting boring!**

**Paul: Not yet, anyway. But it will!**

**Me: That's what you think! But it NEVER will! Muahahahahahaha!**

**Paul: Well why don't you ask them?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Paul: If you're sure that being mean to me is what they want, then why don't you ask your reviewers if they agree? After all, you're the one always saying you need to "please the reviewers at whatever the cost."**

**Me: So...what are you saying here?**

**Paul: Do another poll. **

**Me: A poll? A poll on whether or not I'm too mean to you? **

**Paul: It's the only way to know for sure.**

**Me: Hmph. Fine! Okay, whatever. You hear that, reviewers? Apparently, I'm creating a new mini-poll on my profile. So please go check it out and vote so we can resolve this issue if I'm being too mean to Paul! **

**Barry: Mfhhmmms hmm mhhhff ffffhhhhmmm mhhf hmm ffhh...**

**Translations: Reviewers have gone either way so far...**

**Me: That is true...okay! Then this will settle it! We'll just see in the poll what the reviewers think! But I'm confident in them! :D**

**Paul: So you say...**

**Me: Hmph.**

***random bell rings***

**Me: HAHA! YES! Now that that's settled, you know what this means!**

**Paul: …actually I have no idea.**

**Me: It's time for me to award one of my reviewers with The Funniest Review Award! **

**Paul: NO! I don't care WHAT you threaten, I WILL NOT DO IT!**

**Me: Oh yes you will because if you don't… *whispers something very secretive to him***

**Paul: *eyes widen* Fine…I'll do it… *disappears into a back room* **

**Me: *smirking* I knew that would work. *clears through* Ahem! I must say it was a SUPER hard choice! There were so many hilarious reviews that had me laughing super-duper hard! But in the end, I had to choose one! So! Ladies and Gentlemen! I shall now present one reviewer with the honor of having the funniest review!**

**Barry: Hmmhhhm? **

**Translation: Honor?**

**Me: Shush Barry. You're ruining the moment! Ahem! And the winner is…SAKURA ICHIGO MORIHIKO! YAYZ! Congratulations! Your three minute babbling nonsense paid off as I pictured the entire scene in my head! And now, for your viewing enjoyment…**

**Paul: *voice comes from the back room* Do I HAVE to do this?**

**Me: Yeppers! **

**Paul: *steps out of the back room in a giant Pichu costume and…wearing a SMILE! (le gasp!)* I'm going to kill you, Lexi.**

**Me: That's not what you're supposed to say.**

**Paul: *gives me a death glare before putting the smile back on (ah!) and saying in the bubbliest, happiest, cheeriest voice he ever used in his life* Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! Thank you so much for you super funny review! It made us all laugh so hard! *does happy dance as he leaves the room that kinda resembles a rooster stumbling around a chicken coup* **

**Me: …**

**Barry: …**

**Me: You know, I am now regretting this. I thought the scariest thing I had ever seen was my male cousin trying to dance like Beyonce…but this might just beat it…**

**Barry: Hmmfh?**

**Translation: Might?**

**Me: No…you're right. It definitely does. Okay! So I'm glad that's over! But not to worry Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! If you were disappointed by that (or perhaps insanely creeped is the better word), then it's okay! Because I have to tell you PART TWO of your win! You get to secretly pick what Paul is going to do next! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! What I mean is this: send me a PM of something crazy or possibly life-threatening or totaling embarrassing, you get the drift, that you want Paul to do! Then, in the next chat, Paul will perform it! Muahahahaha! It'll be great! So PM me soon! And let your creativity have fun! I have faith in you! ^_^**

**Barry: *blinks***

**Me: Now, I'm going to run like the wind before Paul gets back and tears my head off! *takes off out the door at full speed* **

**Paul: *stomps out of the back room, fuming* **

**Barry: *points out the door***

**Paul: *takes off after me* **

**Barry: *sighs before struggling with the duct tape* **

…

**And that's the end…FOR NOW! **

**Down to business, OOH! That's it! All votes are IN and the voting is now closed on who is going to win the big contest! I know I had said in the last chat that this would be the semi-final round, but I had forgotten the Pokémon only chat! My plan for the next two chats goes like this: the next one is the semi-final battle, where you get to see which two coordinators are in the final battle, and then the chat after that is the final battle, where you get to see who won! :D Good luck to everyone and you'll get to see in two chats who wins! This is so exciting! **

**And Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, I eagerly await your PM with Paul's next performance! XD**

**Oh, and check out my profile for that poll. I'm interested to see the result, I must say. I'm rather curious at what you devious little reviewer minds think! (Maybe I'm not being cruel enough...? Hehehehehe) I suppose we'll see! ;D**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm signing off for now (hopefully for not as long as last time)!**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	29. Pokechat 28

**Me: *hiding behind a bush***

**Paul: What are you doing? **

**Me: Shh! I'm not here!**

**Paul: Yes, you are. So why are you hiding?**

**Me: No! I'm not! And because!**

**Paul: *irritated twitch* Because _why_?**

**Me: Because I'm gonna die!**

**Paul: *face brightens* Really?**

**Me: Yes! I'm pretty damn sure the readers are going to KILL me for not updating for, like, THREE WHOLE MONTHS!**

**Paul: In that case… *tosses bush out the window* **

**Me: PAUL! What the hell! They can see me now! **

**Paul: Yeah, that's kind of the point. And where the hell did that bush come from anyway?**

**Me: Beats me. I think I purchased it off Ebay a week ago, but I don't remember…**

**Paul: Of course. **

**Me: *sweatdrops* So…uh…hi readers…been awhile, huh? Well, who wants to kill me? And don't answer that, Paul. Because I already know what you'll say.**

**Paul: Yup. **

**Me: Let me just get this over with quick… *takes deep breath* OHMYGOSH I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE THIS LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE BUT THINGS JUST GOT OUT OF HAND AND I HAD A LOT OF RANDOM CRAP TO DO AND SUDDENLY THREE MONTHS HAD GONE BY AND I REALIZED I HADN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I QUICKLY JUMPED RIGHT ON IT WHEN I REALIZED THIS BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD ALL WANT TO KILL ME SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAT AND I WROTE IT REALLY QUICKLY IN ONE DAY SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER AND I AM JUST SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! *pants, out of breath***

**Paul: You know, that was a major run-on sentence.**

**Me: Shut up! You try saying all that in one breath!**

**Paul: I'll pass.**

**Me: Anyway, there. That's my apology and all I'll dwell on it. I have other things to discuss before the chat commences anyway…**

**Paul: Like what, dare I ask?**

**Me: Well, I really don't know what to make of these new Pokémon episodes…**

**Paul: Hmm?**

**Me: The one with the Stunfisk and Cilan catching it by fishing (I know there have been a few since then, but still…) and…well…I mean, I don't really like Stunfisk much…but Cilan was whipping it around in the freakin' air! I was like 'what the hell? It's not a freakin' playtoy! That has to be Pokémon abuse!' **

**Paul: Pokémon abuse…?**

**Me: Seriously! You were watching, too! You saw that! It cannot be legal in the Pokémon world! That character seriously surprises me…**

**Paul: Huh?**

**Me: Cilan! He just…he's…well, he's kind of an idiot…don't get me wrong! He's like one of my favorite characters because of it, but still…I feel like I've given the most 'wtf' faces when watching these new Pokémon episodes. And it's mostly because of something Cilan does or says…does anyone else get that or is it just me? **

**Paul: I wouldn't put it past being just you.**

**Me: Hush. I'm talking to people that actually like me (I think). But I swear to Arceus, if Cilan does NOT stop with the forced Connoisseur lingo, I WILL kill someone! "It makes for an excellent dish!" and "What a lovely blend of flavors!" It's driving me up the freakin' wall! Oh, and speaking of things that annoy me, I'm sort of retracting my rant from a few chats ago…well, not completely, but you'll understand in a minute. **

**Paul: You always rant. How can they possibly know which one you mean?**

**Me: I'm getting to that! Ahem. What I mean is, Trip isn't as big of an asshole as I thought he was. Yes, he may have a head about the size of Jupiter and an attitude that makes you want to slap him silly, but he's shown a little bit of consideration that doesn't make me hate him as much. Actually, now I just shake my head at him…hmph. Maybe it's because I'm getting older…? Oh well. That's all I wanted to say about it, and now I feel better because I don't hate anymore. I still dislike him, of course, but I always feel bad hating someone. **

**Paul: You never had a problem hating me. **

**Me: That's because I never hated you. I don't hate. It's not nice. Instead, I just say that to piss you off!**

**Paul: I hate you.**

**Me: Hehe, see? It's fun, right?**

**Paul: …**

**Me: Fine. Ignore me. I don't care. I have to re-introduce some peoples who *irritated twitch* took a very long vacation that was apparently paid for by me even though I had no idea. *angry anime twitch* **

**Steve: B-but Miss Lexi! D-Dave said—**

**Me: I don't care! And you just ruined my reintroduction! *sigh* Yes, people, they're back. Finally. It's Steve and Dave. My idiotic Director and Cameraman I should have fired seven chats ago, but for some reason are still around. **

**Steve: *blinks* M-Miss Lexi…?**

**Dave: *sighs* She doesn't mean it, Steve. She's just upset that she paid for our vacation. **

**Me: WHY did I do that again? **

**Dave: We had a wedding.**

**Me: But you stayed there for four months!**

**Dave: We got sidetracked. **

**Me: What the hell? Aw, never mind! Just…just get on with the chat! **

**Steve: …**

**Me: STEVE! That was your cue!**

**Steve: Y-you're angry…at me and Dave… **

**Me: *sighs* And I won't be if you do your job. **

**Steve: Okay! R-Roll scene! **

**Me: Very good, Steve. Now, Paul, do your job. **

**Paul: That's right…we have our Disclaimer back. Okay, Lexi doesn't own Pokémon. If she did, I don't think I would be standing here now...so I'm glad she doesn't. **

**Me: Take it away, Dave!**

**Dave: *thumbs up* Rolling.**

**Me: It's good to have everyone back! ^_^**

* * *

**Pokéchat #28**

It was almost noon when Gary finally got a break. He'd been busy all morning helping to clean up, clear away rubble, and try to find items still worth salvaging. He still had no clue how the accident happened, but it sure did leave a mess…

But the mess didn't bother him. What bothered him was the fact that he was supposed to be at the contest with Dawn and the others. They should be sitting in the stands right now, getting ready to watch Misty and Angie's contest battle.

'_Well, at least I made it to watch Dawn,'_ Gary reminded himself. Though he had to run off back here before he really got to see her…that kinda darkened his spirits…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly logged onto the chat. With a smile, he noticed Dawn was already online. He really owed her for this…

_Hi Gary!_ She greeted him. _Don't worry! The contest battle is just starting! _

_Hey Dawn! _He replied. _So I didn't miss anything yet? _

_Nope! Angie and Misty have both JUST taken the stage! _

_Good! Perfect timing then! Hey, I'm sorry about this…I planned on being there for the contest myself…not having you tell me what's going on through the chat room…_

Dawn was quick to reply with her usual cheer. _No need to worry! It's no trouble! And Professor Oak needed you. I think it's great that you rushed back to help out in the lab! _

_Yeah, well, none of us exactly counted on something exploding…_

_But everyone's okay, right? _

_Yes, everyone's okay. No one's hurt, but the lab sure has seen better days…_

_Well, be careful okay? _

Gary felt himself smiling again. Dawn was always so caring, always thinking of others. It was one of the things he really li…appreciated about her.

_Oh, Angie's just called out Shinx!_ Dawn's post interrupted his thoughts._ And now Misty's releasing Goldeen!_

_And so it begins…who do you think is going to win?_ He asked her.

_I really couldn't say…both Angie and Misty seem really determined…_

_But Angie does have the type advantage, _Gary pointed out. _Electric types like Shinx definitely have strength against water types like Goldeen. _

_Yeah, but type advantage doesn't always guarantee the win. You should know that from battling Ash! :D_

_Hah! Yeah, that's true! _He felt his smile widen again, his subconscious vaguely musing that he seemed to always smile when talking to Dawn.

_Goldeen just dodged Shinx's Thunder Fang! _

Gary tried to picture the battle in his head. _Has the battlefield been turned into a pool like they normally do for water Pokémon? _

_Yes._

_Then I'd say Misty holds the advantage in this situation,_ he concluded.

_I'd say you're right,_ Dawn agreed. _Goldeen just used the water to pop up behind Shinx and blast him with Water Gun! Angie's lost some points! _

_Good for Misty to use the surroundings to her advantage! _

_And you should have seen the way Goldeen sparkled when she leapt out of the water!_ The blunette continued. _It's like Misty's been battling in contests all her life! She wants to win BAD…_

_Damn…Misty must really have a personal vendetta against Angie. _

_Yeah…she looks so determined right now…she must really wanna win Ash back! _Dawn commented with a winking smiley.

_Haha, don't say that around her!_

_Right. She's in denial. Oh, speaking of Misty, she just lost points! Shinx used Quick Attack to dodge Goldeen's Horn Drill! _

Gary could pretty much see the match if he closed his eyes. He wondered absently who really was going to win. _Who's ahead now?_ He asked.

_Well, they still have above half points, but Angie's ahead by a little…_

_How much time is left? _

_A little over three minutes…but Shinx just used Crunch to chomp down on Goldeen's tail! He pulled her right up out of the water! That display of strength and power just cost Misty points…!_

Gary couldn't help but laugh (even though Dawn couldn't see him). _Hah, you sound like one of the contest commentators. _

_Haha! Well, that's what I AM kind of doing right now, isn't it? _

_Yeah, I suppose you are…but what happened with Goldeen? _

_She just used Supersonic while in the air to confuse Shinx, but Misty had her twirl to send the Supersonic out in waves and gain Goldeen extra attention! Angie lost points and now Shinx is confused, too!_

_Way to go, Misty! Talk about turning it around…!_

_You have no idea! Oh, I wish you could see this…though perhaps I'm just happy because I love contests…but Misty's battling is just like true contest battling! She's SO determined to win! Oh, but I don't wanna say anything mean against Angie—I really don't care who wins because they're both my friend, but Misty's just—oh no!_

Gary blinked in alarm. _What? What happened? _

_Since Shinx was confused, Angie had him use Spark on the entire water! But Shinx project it outward instead of concentrating it on a single target…so the confusion didn't affect it! Instead, the Spark spread to the entire water, and Shinx was bathed in golden light! Misty's lost critical points! _

_So Angie's back in the lead?_

_And we're down to less than two minutes!_

_How's Goldeen after the Spark? _

_She's not looking so good…but she's still in it! _

_So Misty still has a chance? _

_Mmhmm…but I don't know what she's gonna do now…another hit like that and it's over, two minutes left or not…_

_Hmm, I thought you said you didn't care who won?_ Gary teased lightly. _You're sure sounding like you want Misty to win…_

Dawn faltered. _Ehh…well…it's just that, um…she and Ash were so cute together! And since I've been staying in Kanto, I've hung out with Misty and she's a good friend and I just don't want to see her sad! _

Gary frowned. _And how can winning a contest battle help her win Ash back? _

_Because! If she wins this maybe Ash will be impressed and that will get him to think about her again! And then maybe he'll realize he still wants to be with her and then they will get back together! Since it's already obvious that Misty's still into him…_

_That's true,_ he agreed. However, there was a problem with Dawn's plan._ But what if Ash really is over Misty? _

_Well…then I don't know what's gonna happen…it's funny; you'd think he'd be more obvious to read._

Gary was laughing again. _You would think…_

_Oh, the contest!_ Dawn posted suddenly. _Sorry, Gary! I got distracted with my plans…_

_Nah, it's okay._ He really didn't mind; he was always enjoyed talking to Dawn. _You're doing me a favor telling me what's going on with the contest so the least I can do is listen to you. Not that I mind, anyway. Like you always say so cheerfully, "no need to worry!"_

_R-really? Ok! Haha, thanks Gary! …oh goodness! I was so busy talking to you, I didn't even notice what Misty was doing! Goldeen is creating a whirlpool by swimming quickly around the circular pool! Shinx is stuck on a piece of land in the middle of the giant whirlpool! _

Gary felt his eyes widen. _No way! That means Shinx has nowhere to go!_

_Yeah! And Goldeen just leapt up out of the water in a sparkling shower (Angie lost some points for that)! Oh wow! Her Horn Attack just knocked Shinx into the water! He's stuck in the whirlpool! Angie's losing serious points! _

He could see it in his head. _Damn…!_

_I know! This is so intense! Shinx just used Quick Attack to get out of the whirlpool—though I'm not exactly sure how…but now Misty's lost points, too! It was so close! …Oh my Arceus…!_

_What happened?_

_That's…that's it…time's up…_

Gary was shocked. _What? Realy? Well, who won? Who's going on to the finals? _The anticipation was killing him.

_OH MY ARCEUS! Misty won! She did it! _

_Really? Good for her!_ Gary didn't want to show favorites, but it was true that he'd known Misty longer…

_I can't believe she did it! Way to go, Misty! _

He felt his smile returning to his face. _I guess she's the competition for the finals round then, huh? _

_Yeah, guess so…I can't wait for tomorrow! _

_Me neither. But hey, thanks so much for this, Dawn! I'll make it up to you tomorrow by buying you that lunch, okay? _He really didn't want to go…but there was still a half demolished desk laying across the room. He was supposed to have moved that by now…

_If only you could see me sigh right now,_ Dawn replied.

She was unaware that Gary could indeed picture her sighing…which only made him smile, though.

_But fine!_ Dawn finally gave in. _It's not like I was going to win this argument anyway…_

_Haha, nope. So I've got to go help Gramps, but I'll see you tomorrow? _

_Yep! See you at the contest and then for lunch! _

_It's a date! Congratulations again, Dawn, and I'll see you tomorrow! _He hoped the winking smiley he added wasn't too much.

_Thanks Gary! See you tomorrow! _

He logged off still smiling. It didn't matter that he would spend the rest of the day working. Tomorrow, he'd get to watch the final match of the contest and then take Dawn out to lunch.

Which he was definitely buying.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off. **_

* * *

Dawn was smiling as she watched Gary leave the chat. Her gaze glanced back up to his earlier post and she felt a slight blush creep across her face.

'_A date, huh?'_ her mind mused. _'I like the sound of that…'_

But before she could feel any more embarrassed, Kenny made a surprise appearance:

_**Contestchamp99 has logged on. **_

She smiled (even though he couldn't see her). _Hey Kenny! _

_Hey Dee-Dee! Long time no chat!_

_Hey! I told you to stop calling me that! _

_I know! And that's why I do! Haha! _

Amazing. Kenny was there for a few seconds and already Dawn was irritated by her friend's teasing. She sighed. _Whatever, Kenny. But hold on! I'll be right back! I've gotta go congratulate my friend for winning her contest battle! _

_Okay…_

And without another moment's notice, she left the chat and stuffed her laptop into her bag. Then, she headed backstage to congratulate the orange-haired winner.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

* * *

Having congratulated Misty on her win, Brock was now in the café across from the Contest Hall. May and Drew had disappeared (probably off to make-out or something along those lines), Ash and Angie had headed off to train at Ash's house, and Dawn and Misty had to stick around for instructions about tomorrow's finals match.

Which left him sitting alone in the café. But he didn't mind. After all, he had his laptop, the café had wireless internet, and hopefully there would be someone else on the chat.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on.**_

Thankfully, Kenny was already online.

_Hey Brock!_

_Kenny! It's been awhile! _

_Yeah, I know,_ Kenny agreed.

_What've you been up to? _

_Oh, the usual. Just competing in contests! _

_Hah, I hear you. There's a big contest going on here, too. Everyone's been competing in it. _

_Yeah, Dawn told me a friend of hers just won her battle…she went to congratulate her…_

_Yeah, that would be our friend, Misty,_ Brock informed him. _She just won her semi-final battle and is advancing to the finals. But that's odd…_

_What? That she won? That's kinda mean…_

Brock frowned. Did Dawn really not tell him? _No, that's not what I mean! I mean, Dawn told you about her friend, but she didn't tell you about her battle? _

_What do you mean? _

_Well, Dawn won her battle, too, and is advancing into the finals as well. She beat out May…_

_That girl she faced during the Wallace Cup back in Sinnoh? _

_Yep! Dawn beat her in the semi-final battle this morning and now she's advancing to the final round tomorrow as well!_

_What? Why didn't she tell me? _

Brock honestly had no answer for this. _Maybe she didn't want to brag about it? _

_I guess…_

But before they could dwell any more on this, the two winners suddenly made an appearance.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_Okay! I'm back!_ Dawn announced. _And look! I brought the winner, too! _

_You mean both of you? How come you didn't tell me you won your battle?_ Kenny asked.

_Oh, yeah, I guess I should have mentioned that…um, I don't know…I guess I just forgot…_

_Forgot? But you were so excited about it earlier…how could you have forgotten already?_ Brock frowned again. What in the world had been enough to make Dawn forget about her own win?

_I…dunno…but hey Misty!_ The blunette changed the subject rather quickly. _Congratulations once again on winning! _

_Thanks so much, Dawn! And congratulations yourself! I guess we'll be each other's competition tomorrow, huh? _

_I guess so! And that means I've gotta go! _

_Huh? Why?_ Misty asked.

_I gotta get training so I can beat you! _

_Haha! Okay, Dawn! See you later!_

_Bye Dawn!_ Brock jumped in.

_See ya, Dee-Dee! _Kenny added.

_See you later, guys! And I told you not to call me that, Kenny! _

Then, she was gone.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

_I'm gonna take off, too, okay?_ Kenny posted after a moment. _I just wanted to see what's up, but I've gotta go get training for my next contest! _

_Okay, we'll see you later!_ Brock replied, vaguely wondering why it seemed all everyone did lately was train for some kind of battle. Well, that and worry about everyone's relationship status…

_See ya!_ And like Dawn before him, Kenny disappeared just as quickly.

_**Contestchamp99 has logged off. **_

Brock frowned again, directing the conversation back to what was on his mind. _That's odd that she forgot all about her win…_

_Yeah, I know,_ Misty agreed. _She WAS super excited earlier…I wonder what distracted her…_

Suddenly, Brock remembered something. _You know, she was on the chat during your battle…_

_She was? I wonder who she was talking to…_

_Well, whoever it was, it was enough to distract her from her own win…_

_Huh…I wonder…_

But that was all the wondering they got to do for the moment, as May interrupted their conversation.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on. **_

_Hey Brock! Misty, congrats on your win! _

_Thanks May! You did well in your battle, too! I'm sorry you didn't win…_

_It's okay! Dawn battled really well and in the end, just beat me. But you were awesome today, too!_

_Thanks again,_ Misty replied.

_Oh, _May posted quickly,_ and Drew says "hi!"_

_Hi Drew!_ The other two in the chat responded simultaneously.

_And he also says congrats to you, Mist!_

_Thanks Drew!_ Misty replied. _But he's there with you, huh? So what are you two doing? _

Though neither Brock nor Misty could see her, they were both sure May was blushing from Misty's implication.

The brunette replied using the only comeback she could think of: _Shut up, Misty!_

Misty just replied with an _lol_.

_Well, your win certainly has put you in a good mood, huh Misty? _Brock noted, trying to save May from any more of Misty's teasing.

_You bet! I beat Angie! _

_And why exactly does this have you so excited? _

_Huh? What do you mean? _

_Misty, don't play innocent,_ May added, jumping at her chance to get back at Misty. _We all know why you wanted to beat Angie so badly. _

_Wh-what are you talking about? _

_Angie's after Ash. You're after Ash. You beating Angie in the contest is like you beating her for Ash. _

Brock smiled. He couldn't have put it any other way.

Misty was silent.

_Well,_ Brock prodded after awhile. _Is May correct? _

_N-no!_

Brock smiled. _I'll take that as a yes!_

_Look, I'll tell you what I told Dawn, okay?_ Misty gave in. _I don't know. I don't know how I feel about Ash or about anything!_

_And yet the thought of Angie with Ash makes your blood boil, doesn't it?_ May asked.

_Kind of…? Maybe? I don't know…yes? _

_That's what I thought. _

_But you know, you don't know how Ash feels._ Brock hated to be the downer at this moment, but this was a crucial thing the two girls weren't considering.

_I know, I know,_ Misty agreed.

_Well, who knows for certain? Maybe everything will work out! _

_Yeah, maybe_. But Misty didn't seem to share May's positivity.

And, of course, as it seemed to be natural in this chat, the subject of their conversation suddenly decided to show up. Along with another.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on.**_

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged on.**_

_Hey guys!_ Ash greeted them. _Angie and I are here! Misty, congratulations on your win today! _

_Thanks Ash! _

_Yes. Congratulations. _It didn't take much to notice Angie's congratulations held none of the same enthusiasm as Ash's.

_Thanks. _And neither did Misty's acceptance.

_Oh, but I'm sorry you didn't win, Angie,_ Ash posted quickly.

_It's okay. Shinx did his best and I'm just glad I made it this far! This proves I've still got a long way to go so I'm just going to have to train harder! _

_Yeah! That's the sprit! _Ash agreed. _That's exactly how I feel after a loss, too!_

_Really? Hey, do you think you could help me practice? I could learn a lot battling you…_

_Uh, yeah, I could help you train! _

_Great! How about now! Are you doing anything? _

_Um…_

_How about we celebrate instead?_ Misty cut in. _We all worked so hard in this contest and we should celebrate before it ends! _

_That sounds like a blast! _May agreed.

_Mmhmm!_ Brock added.

_Oh…Ash?_ Angie's attention was back on him.

_Well…yeah…I do like parties…_

_You're invited too, of course, Angie,_ Misty told her. She didn't want to appear rude.

_Nah, it's okay. I'd rather practice…even if by myself. Ash, if you wanna practice, I'll be behind the Pokémon Center. _

And then she left without another word. Not even to hear if Ash was going to join her or not.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged off. **_

_Hmm…she can do whatever she wants,_ Misty posted after she'd gone.

Ash's reply came after what seemed like a very long moment. _I think I'm gonna skip on the celebrations and go practice with her. _

Brock frowned. He didn't like where this was headed.

_Huh? Why?_ Misty asked.

_Well, I could use the practice, too…_

_Yeah, but you worked hard in the contest,_ Misty tried to convince him._ You deserve to have fun as much as the rest of us!_

_Maybe, but I kinda want to practice with her anyway. I like spending time with Angie…_

Brock's frown deepened. Uh-oh.

_Oh…okay,_ Misty responded after a moment.

_Well, see you guys later then! I'm off to do some training!_ So the very clueless Ash left without another thought.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

Brock sighed to himself as no one said anything. He didn't want to know what was going on in Misty's head…he could only assume the worst.

…_Misty?_ May asked after a few agonizing minutes of text-silence.

The orange-haired gym leaded didn't respond.

Oh yeah, Brock was definitely starting to worry…

* * *

To be completely honest, Misty was sure exactly how she was feeling. It was very…odd…like she'd suddenly run smack into a wall or something.

Smacked right into the wall of realization.

She felt her fingers typing across the keys without even registering what was going on. _That's it, then…I lost…_

May's reply was instantaneous. _Misty…_

Misty couldn't believe it. _Beating her in the battle almost HELPED her…how ridiculous…_

_Oh, Misty! You don't know for sure how Ash feels…!_ May tried to be reassuring, but it wasn't helping. In fact, it only made Misty feel worse.

_What was unclear about that, May? Ash picked Angie. It's over. She wins. Now, if anyone needs me, Horsea and I will be training for tomorrow's finals…_

_Misty, _Brock tried.

_No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just…go celebrate or something._

_But Misty…! _

But Misty didn't stick around to listen to anymore. She needed to be by herself…sort out what all this meant to her…how she felt about this…

And she would have to figure it out soon because she hated it.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off.**_

* * *

With Misty gone, that left the other two on the chat to sit in silence, both worried about their female friend but neither with any ideas how to make it better.

_Well, that's just…crap!_ May finally posted. _What do we do now? _

_I…don't know,_ Brock admitted. _Drew got any ideas? _

May didn't reply for a moment, as she was asking her boyfriend. But it turned out, he had no clue either.

She sighed and relayed Drew's lack of an answer back to Brock. Then, they sat in silence for a few more minutes before May finally announced she was leaving.

Bidding farewell to Brock, she left the chat, closing her laptop and leaning back in Drew's arms. She hoped being close to her boyfriend would make her feel somewhat better about the situation. When it didn't, May sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked Drew, tilting her head back to look at him.

His features contorted into a slight frown (a feature she really didn't like to see on him). "I dunno," he admitted. "But we'll think of something."

To reassure her, he kissed her gently. That definitely made her feel better.

But they still needed to figure out what to do...and soon.

* * *

Back in the chat, Brock sighed as he realized he was all alone. Looking back at the situation again only caused him to frown more.

'_Now, why couldn't Ash and Misty's relationship be as simple and less…dramatic as May and Drew's…?' _He wondered to himself.

But, he supposed sticking around in the chat wouldn't do him any good…so, he figured he should leave. And he did.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

But it wasn't that long before the chat room was once again occupied.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

_Okay, Tracey,_ Pikachu typed without even checking the contact box. _Let's make this quick. Ash wants to go train with Angie so I gotta go. _

…_Tracey? _

Looking down at the contact box, he realized that Tracey indeed wasn't on. He wondered vaguely what could have caused that…

_Oh right! The explosion at Professor Oak's lab!_ He informed the empty chat room. _THAT'S where he is most likely! That's why he isn't on…aww, I was kinda looking forward to this to brighten my day a little. I guess no virus today…sad face… _

Well, he supposed that was that.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

…

Stay Tuned! With the finals ready to get underway, who will come out the winner: Dawn or Misty? What will happen with Dawn's lunch "date" with Gary? Is it really a casual lunch to them or something more? And did Ash really pick Angie? Is he really over Misty? What will happen between them now? And just how much is this new development affecting Misty? Will it affect her performance in the contest battle?

To be continued…

* * *

**(2012 edit: See? Before I couldn't have added that extra Cavaliershipping and Contestshipping goodness like that! I think I'm starting to like this new form! XD)**

**Me: Well…that was certainly something, huh? Congratulations to those of you who picked Dawn or Misty; you still have a shot of your character being the overall winner! Sorry to the rest of you…**

**Paul: Yeah, they don't care. It's a stupid prize anyway. **

**Me: Hush, you. You're asking for another cute Pokémon costume. Like an Igglybuff this time. **

**Paul: *silent***

**Me: That's better. Now all you happy little reviewers that thought I was dead, you can be excited because I have no life again so I'll have time to update! Therefore, you can expect the next chat within the next few weeks! And what a chat it will be! The winner of the contest will be crowned, several…confrontations are planned, and we'll be announcing the winners of our contest as well! So get excited! **

**Barry: I'm back!**

**Me: Where the hell were you?**

**Barry: You sent me to get coffee…**

**Me: Oh yeah! Well did ya get it? **

**Barry: No…the break room was…occupied. **

**Me: Huh? What do you mean occupied?**

**Barry: *whispers something* **

**Me: What the bloody hell are THEY doing here?**

**May: *walking in with Drew* What are who doing here? **

**Me: YOU! And HIM! I don't even remember inviting you people! What is this, an open chat or something? **

**Drew: *shrugs* Technically. **

**Me: Shut it! Who asked you?**

**Barry: Didn't you just…?**

**May/Drew/Paul/Steve/Dave: Just let it go. **

**Me: *mumbling about conspiracies* **

**Dave: Miss Lexi, why don't you just get to the reviews? **

**Me: Fine. And May, you and Drew can stay, but I ain't paying ya!**

**Paul: *mumbles* You hardly pay the rest of us anyway…**

**Barry: What? You get PAID?**

**Dave/Steve/Paul: *looking at anything BUT Barry***

**Steve: N-No…**

**Paul: Where'd you hear that?**

**Dave: *whistling cheesily* **

**Barry: *fuming* That's it. I'm fining you ALL!**

**Me: *shakes head* Idiots. **

**May/Drew: *blink***

**Me: Okay! It's getting way too crowded in here! Barry! Stop being mad and get me some more coffee! Steve, shut up and do your job! Dave, hold the damn camera straight and quit the annoying whistling! Paul, stop being you! Drew and May, find the damn review papers! Quickly! *rubs temples* You people give me migraines…I don't like migraines…**

**Barry: *stomps out in a huff***

**Steve: O-Okay! On with the r-reviews! **

**Dave: Rolling camera… **

**May: We got the review cards! *hands them over to me***

**Me: Good! Now, first, I must list off everyone I must thank! So here are some gigantic super special awesome thanks to…splattermusic, PrincessOfDestiny14, xXkatlagXx, SideshowJazz1, ZXCVBNMEM, SeafoamPurpleCurtains, Mew Mew Pachirisu, GoldenGal12, Macy Webber, The Finesseful X, Allie-Cat 83, texancoconut51, LoveLoverGrl, YoruichiKittyCat16, FrostyFeline, Emzilla97, Mike Prower the Fox, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, Pokeshipper-Reborn, pachirisugal 1999, and Airgirl1560! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means so much to me that you're still with me after all this time! XD**

**May: Kinda surprising, actually…**

**Me: Oh no. I already got Paul with the "annoying, unnecessary comments." I don't need another so if you're gonna stay here, you're gonna keep silent. **

**May/Drew: *glance at each other, but keep quiet* **

**Me: Thank you. At least some people know how to listen. *glares at Paul* Ahem. Anyway, moving on, a couple of special comments. First, a special thank you to Pedantic for NOT reporting me! Honestly, I understand that the guidelines say "chat/script" form is illegal, too, but that's who I am. I'm a playwright. I write plays. And novels, too, I suppose, but I've written quite a few plays and I just feel a little upset that the guidelines don't let you write plays…I like plays and think it's unfair to people who write in script-form…so I guess THAT'S why I'm defying the rules…**

**Paul: Pfft.**

**Me: And don't you start contradicting me! I'm speaking my mind here, so just hush up for awhile. **

**Paul: *looks like he was going to say something, but stops* **

**Me: Thank you. Now, anyway, continuing on, I agree with a lot of you: Paul's little scene at the end of the last chat was INSANELY creepy! **

**Paul: *glares* I will NEVER do anything like that again. **

**Me: Heehee, we'll see about that. Sakura Ichigo Morihiko may have other plans for you…**

**Paul: *blinks* **

**Me: SeafoamPurpleCurtains, I didn't get hacked by some jerk! And thank you so much for the shoebox, Luna, the double A batteries (EXACTLY what I needed!), the two crates of apples, the peanut butter, and the soda! Thank you, thank you! **

**Paul: *suddenly gets squashed by a Jigglypuff* **

**Me: Haha! Oh, and Helga, too! *to Helga* Nice job! **

**Paul: *shoving Helga away* I swear to God…if Arceus is in her possession soon, the entire world is doomed…**

**Me: Muahahaha! Next up, Mew Mew Pachirisu! Yes, Dory was who gave me my inspiration for Goldeen's screenname! XD**

**Paul: Yes, you're so clever…**

**Me: Oh, shut up. And Macy Webber! Are you happy now? They're back. Steve and Dave are back! No matter how annoying they are…**

**Steve: M-Miss Lexi? **

**Dave: Once again, Steve. She's just annoyed. **

**Me: *sigh* Yes, I'm still annoyed. BUT, it's good to have you back. Regardless, I did miss you guys! *smile* And I'm not the only one, since Macy Webber said you were her favorite characters! Haha!**

**Steve: R-really? Th-thank you, Miss Macy!**

**Dave: Yes, though I'm not exactly sure what we really DO on this show…**

**Drew: Maybe it's because you don't really do anything? **

**Dave: I suppose that's possible…**

**Me: Oi! You people talk too much. Let's get back to the reviews. X! The Finesseful X! I'm glad you liked the chat! And WHAT? You will NOT write a story based on…on that stupid shipping! **

**Paul: She better not be talking about what I think she's talking about…**

**May: Huh? What shipping? *snatches review card* Oh my Arceus, you and Paul? Really? **

**Me: DON'T say anything! Please! You'll only encourage them! It's a conspiracy, I tell you! They're all out to drive me crazy with it! **

**May: Okay, okay! Not saying anything! *hands back review card* **

**Me: Thank you. Now, I'm going to just move on from here. Allie-Cat 83! Oops, I mean Allie-chan! XD I thank you entirely for the many gifts—all of which will be put to good use—and as for the chat, I'm not yet sure what I'm going to do with this…there are a lot of people who have asked and I really can't have _everyone_…at least I don't think…maybe…ooh! What if I did like a guest every chat? That may be fun! Hmm, I'll think on it and let you guys know, okay? ^_^**

**Paul: Great…then there would be more crazies here…**

**Me: Shh! I'm moving on to the next review! …Lexi x Paul…? Really? *sighs* I don't know whether to just thank this one and move on or…no, it's probably best I just do that. Okay, um, thank you (?) for the…comment, would you classify that as? *looks to others***

**May: Don't look at me.**

**Drew: Don't know either.**

**Steve: Um…**

**Dave: *shrugs* **

**Me: Well sheesh! What good are you people if you can't even answer a simple question? Ugh, very well, I'm leaving it at that and moving on! Next, texancoconut51! It's okay if you're lazy! I am all the time! ^_^ And if that's the case, maybe I SHOULD stop on the Paul bashing…**

**Paul: That would be fantastic. **

**Me: Nope! Can't do it! It's too much fun! Muahaha! *throws random water balloon filled with pink paint at Paul* Take that to brighten your day! **

**Paul: *gets hit with balloon and sighs irritably* And I'm going to have to take another shower…**

**May/Drew: *laughing* **

**Paul: I liked it better when we didn't have a live audience. *glares at the two***

**Me: Hah, I dunno…I kinda like this now! XD But back to you, texancoconut51, as I was explaining to Allie-chan, I don't know what I'm going to do about letting people on the chat yet, but as soon as I figure it out I'll let you guys know! It'll be super fun if you all get a chance to come on the show here! XD**

**Paul: *completely sarcastically cheery* Yeah, super!**

**Me: …don't ever do that again. Sarcasm or not.**

**Paul: Agreed. **

**Me: Anyways, onward! LoveLoverGrl! Aloha! Thanks again for the review, but what do you mean you like LexiXPaul more than Penguinshipping! What? You're actually ADDING it to your profile? WHAT? This…this is blasphemy! You're not really adding it, are you? You're just saying that to irk me, right? I mean…I don't…I don't understand what's going on here! What… *grabs Paul by the shirt collar and says with crazed eyes* What the hell did we start here?**

**Paul: …I think you've had too much Mountain Dew tonight…**

**Me: *pause* …yeah, you're probably right there… *lets go of his shirt* Sorry you all had to see that…heh heh…Emzilla97! Em, once again thank you so much for taking care of our disclaimer! And ANOTHER thanks for not believing in me and Paul…at least someone around here has sense…and yes, I've played Mario games. A Mario chatroom, huh? Hmm…I'll have to think on that! But unfortunately, no, I don't like Harry Potter. Well, that's not entirely true…I like the idea, and I enjoyed books one through three a lot, but then after book four I kinda stopped liking them. I dunno, everyone just got stupid and the plot got stupid and overdramatic and cliché and just…just…stupid! And don't even get me STARTED on the ending! **

**Paul: Lexi. **

**Me: Huh? What?**

**Paul: You're ranting again. **

**Me: Oh…right…hehe, sorry Em! Didn't mean to! ANWAYS, maybe I will add characters from Unova! I'm not really entirely sure what I'm going to do after this little contest plot-thingy…but you'll soon find out! And YES! I freakin' LOVE peanut butter out of the jar! BUTTERFLY! Oh, and never give up on your own imagination! I'm sure you've got amazing ideas of your own up there in that head of yours! Just let yourself dream on! XD**

**Paul: Oh, get on to the next review before you get too cheesy…**

**Me: Okays! Now on to Mike Prower the Fox! Yay! You're back! Yaaaaay! Thank you for reviewing! **

***sudden crack of something breaking and falling* **

**Paul: WHAT THE—? *leaps out of the way as a giant apple tree crashes down* **

**Me: WHOO! Apple tree! Mike Prower the Fox, you are awesome! **

**Paul: Awesome? That thing almost KILLED me! And you wonder why people like that are on my destruction list…**

**Me: Actually, these kind of antics make me really appreciate reviewers like Mike Prower the Fox! XD **

**Paul: Of course you would say that…**

**Me: Haha! Next, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! Thank you for the review and the gifts! I shall put them to EXCELLENT use! **

**Paul: And this most likely has to do with me…**

**Me: Yuuuuup! Just wait a little bit, though…**

**Paul: …**

**Me: Pokeshipper-Reborn, while I thank you for the review, no, me denying the existence of me and Paul is NOTHING like Misty and Ash denying the existence of Pokeshipping! I mean, they're so obvious! We're nothing like that at all! **

**May/Drew: *shake heads***

**Me: Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery. I am the authoress here! Okay, I'm calm, I'm cool. Last comment before the final event: Airgirl1560, welcome to the Pokechats! XD And wow! Thank you so much for such high praise! I don't think I deserve it but thank you! I'm glad I make you smile! ^_^ I love all the goodies! And I'm sure Paul does to! XD**

**Paul: *throwing the dress into the garbage* No freakin' way. **

**Me: Hey! That was a gift! You don't throw gifts in the garbage! Sorry, Airgirl, I'll make sure to have a talk with him after the show here…anyway, thanks again, and yeah, I want a leaf blower too! ;D **

**May: Okay! Those are all the reviews! **

**Me: Good! Then on to the final event! Hah, it's a good thing that poll turned out the way it did or a this might be considered a little above cruelty…**

**May: How did that poll turn out? **

**Me: Well, according to my reviewers…41% believed it's good the way it is, meaning I'm not too mean to Paul! And 25% believed I'm not cruel enough! And 8% believed he deserved it! **

**Paul: BUT you're forgetting 25% also said you're being too cruel. **

**Me: So! Majority says it's good the way it is so I'm sticking with them! XD But darn…now I have to think of another new poll…oh well! I'm sure one will come to me eventually! Haha, I like polls! **

**May: Hey Lexi! You're forgetting about the final event!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Okay! Time for part II of Sakura Ichigo Morihiko's win from last time! **

**Paul: *pales* Oh no…**

**Me: All righty! Here's what you have to do, Paul! *hands him the personal message from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko* **

**Paul: *reads* You have GOT to be kidding me.**

**Me: Nope! She won so she gets what she was promised! Now go put on the Piplup costume! Oops! I've spoiled too much already…!**

**Paul: *grumbling, walks into the bathroom* **

**Me: Teehee! This is gonna be great! Everybody take a seat and get ready! This is going to be both hilariously funny and mentally scarring! **

**Paul: *comes out in a giant Piplup costume* This is humiliating…**

**Me: Paul. You have a contract.**

**Paul: Yeah, yeah… *takes a breath before proceeding to sing Dum Dadi Do by Nightcore* **

**May/Drew/Steve/Dave: *appear mentally scarred for life* **

***Meanwhile, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko and I are sitting in the corner, munching on apples and peanut butter and laughing our asses off* **

**Paul: *storms back into the bathroom, face completely red, when he's finished* **

**Dave: That…was extremely scary…even for me…**

**Me: Wait, he's not done. **

**May: He's not? Gosh, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, you are EVIL!**

**Paul: *comes back out dressed as a chibi Keigo Atobe from Prince of Tennis and proceeds to dance to Caramelldansen with a smile on his face* **

**Me: *bursts into obnoxious hysterics* Oh man! This was the best idea ever! **

**Paul: *halfway through, stops* That's it! You two are DEAD! **

**Me: Uh oh! Time to run! Let's go! *bolts out the door with Sakura Ichigo Morihiko (gosh your name is long…you need a nickname!)* **

**Paul: *gives chase* **

**May: …**

**Drew: …**

**Steve: S-So what now? **

**Dave: Well, I guess that's it…**

**May: Guess so! Well, let's go find something else to do, Drew!**

**Drew: Right behind you. It's a little too…weird here anyway…**

**May: Agreed. **

**May/Drew: *leave* **

**Dave: Well, let's head out, Steve. **

**Steve: R-Right…but aren't we forgetting something? **

**Dave: Not that I can think of. **

**Steve: Okay…**

**Steve/Dave: *leave***

***a few moments later***

**Barry: *returns with coffee* Okay! I finally got the coffee guys! **

***silence and no one***

**Barry: …guys? *angry twitch* They are SO getting fined! All of them! **

…

**Well! That was fun! Haha, and thanks to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko again for the part II of Paul's torture! XD**

**Okay, so this is it! Next chapter you guys will learn who won the contest and then I'll be letting you guys know which one of you won too! **

**Until then, I apologize again for how long this update took and will do EVERYTHING in my power to NEVER let this happen again! I feel SO bad already; I cannot apologize enough! But thank you to everyone who stuck with me and read and reviewed despite my long absence! I love you guys and you keep my days bright! ^,^**

**Seize the day! **

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	30. Pokechat 29

**Me: *singing loudly* _It's beginning to look a lot like CHRISTMAS!_ **

**Paul: PLEASE stop singing Christmas carols! You've been going practically non-stop for three days!**

**Me: Of COURSE! Because Christmas is just around the corner! I am so freakin' excited for Christmas! **

**Paul: We get it. **

**Me: Hmph. I don't see why you have to be such a Scrooge. Christmas is a fantastically awesome time of year with the celebrating and the gift-giving and the wonderful atmosphere and the snowfall and—**

**Paul: Except there's no snow right now.**

**Me: Don't remind me…but there's still time for a Christmas miracle! **

**Paul: *sigh* I suppose…**

**Me: Don't be such a downer! Look, Dave and Steve are in the Christmas spirit! **

**Steve: *dancing around happily in a reindeer costume* Yay, it's almost Christmas! Yay yay yay! **

**Me: *blinks* …please don't tell me someone spiked the eggnog…**

**Dave: *flatly* Ho. Ho. Ho. **

**Paul: Why the hell are you dressed as Santa? **

**Dave: *shrugs* Steve's idea. He bought the costumes. **

**Me: Costumes? That's a great idea! We should all dress up in Christmas themed costumes!**

**Paul: What is it with you and costumes? **

**Me: I like costumes. I like dressing up. Now come on, Steve, Dave! What costumes did you find for us!**

**Steve: *dancing around, giddy and smiling* Paul-y! We found a Grinch costume for you!**

**Paul: …I'll pass.**

**Me: *snorts* HAH! That's PERFECT! Paul is SO the Grinch! **

**Paul: *glares at me* Please tell me you got something ridiculous for her. **

**Steve: No no! Dave said we found the best gift for Miss Lexxxxi! **

**Dave: Er, actually Steve maybe you shouldn't—**

**Steve: Look! *presents costume* It's an elf costume! Because Miss Lexi's so short!**

**Me: *twitch* **

**Paul: *bursts into laughter* Hah, that IS perfect! Wouldn't you say so, midget? **

**Me: *silently fuming* **

**Dave: Uh…maybe we should just get a move on with the chat…you know, before Miss Lexi kills us for calling her short again…**

**Steve: She doesn't like the costume? **

**Dave: Not the time for this, Steve. Paul, just do the disclaimer before all the equipment melts. I have a feeling a volcano is gonna erupt soon…**

**Me: *still fuming* **

**Paul: Fine. Pokémon is not owned by that midget over there. *snickers* **

**Me: That tears it! You're all gonna die! **

**Dave: And here we go…rolling tape quickly! **

* * *

**Pokéchat #29**

This was it. Today was the big day: the final match of the Pokémon Contest. Later that afternoon, either Dawn or Misty would be awarded the win.

Those same thoughts were running through everyone's minds as they began their day. Dawn's mind was racing with excitement and nerves for the upcoming battle, which surely Misty's was as well. May and Drew were up and ready to cheer on their friends, supporting whomever would win, and Gary was all set for his lunch "date" after the battle as well.

For Ash, his day was beginning like every other: on the chat. And he wasn't alone.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged on. **_

_Hey Ash!_ Angie greeted him.

_Hey Angie! Are you gonna watch Misty and Dawn's finals match today? _

_Mmhmm. I can't wait to see who wins! Who're you rooting for? _

Of course, Ash was able to answer quite easily. _Both! They're both great friends of mine so I couldn't pick a favorite. _

_Yeah, I understand that. Hmm, but as for me…I guess I want Dawn to win because, you know…I know her better and all…_

_That makes sense, I guess,_ Ash nodded to himself. Angie hadn't even known Misty before she arrived here from Sinnoh…except for what he told her about her, that is.

Thinking about Sinnoh brought another question to his mind: _Hey, are you sure you have to go tomorrow? _

_Unfortunately,_ Angie responded. _I've already stayed longer in Kanto than I originally planned. Mom and Dad want me to head home to help with the Day Care Center…_

_Well, okay…_

_I'm glad we got to hang out a lot before I left, though!_ She added quickly.

_Yeah, me too! _Of course Ash understood, but that didn't mean he liked it. However, at the same time, even though he was upset she was leaving, it wasn't like it was going to be the last time he saw her. But just to be sure they were on the same page, he asked, _But you promise you'll come visit again soon! Got it? _

_Haha, okay then! I promise! _

_Good. _

A short silence settled in. Ash had gotten momentarily distracted with a speck of dust on his keyboard, and Angie was fumbling with something else to say.

_So…the contest is starting soon!_ She finally reminded him. _Do you wanna head down there now so we can get good seats? _

_Sure! I want to make sure I get the best view possible! And we can save seats for the others! It's gonna be such an awesome battle! _

_Yeah,_ Angie agreed. _Let's go! I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes! _

_Okay! _

Angie left shortly after that, leaving Ash alone in the chat.

_**I_Luv_My_Shinx has logged off. **_

But, not for long.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

Ash blinked. _Dawn? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the contest battle? The finals start soon!_

_Yeah, actually, I'm looking for Gary. I was just wondering if he was on…you haven't seen him, have you? _

_Nope, sorry. But it's only been me and Angie on here so far._

_Oh, well that's okay. He promised he'd be here today so I'm sure he will…_

_He's probably still helping with the lab after what happened with the explosion and all…_

_Yeah, you're probably right,_ Dawn agreed. _Of course he's gonna show…what am I worrying about? There's no need to worry! _

_That's the spirit! And everyone's so excited to watch you and Misty battle! I don't have any idea who's gonna win! _

_I know!_ Her excitement was back._ Neither do I! I can't wait until it starts! _

_Me and Angie are actually heading up to the Contest Hall soon so that we get good seats! We don't want to miss a second of the battle. _

_You and Angie, huh? You two seem to have grown awfully…close. _

Ash frowned. Why did these kinds of questions always seem to come up? _Huh? What do you mean? She's my friend. _

_Come on, Ash. You don't have to pretend. We all already know…_

_Know what? _

_Seriously? Are ALL guys this dense or is it just you? _

_What? I don't understand what you're talking about…_

_Well, you picked Angie, didn't you? _

_Huh? _Ash was really confused. Picked Angie? What did she mean?

_You like her, don't you? _

_Well, yeah…she's my friend! _

_That's not what I meant. _

_Ehhh…I don't…understand…_

_Ash, seriously. If this is a game to keep it secret, you can forget about it. Everyone's figured it out. How did you think we wouldn't notice? You've been spending a lot of time with Angie lately. _

_Well, yeah, because she has to go back to Sinnoh tomorrow. _He thought that would have been obvious to Dawn. Wasn't Angie living with her after all?

But clearly he'd been wrong.

_What?_ Dawn replied._ Tomorrow…oh Arceus! I completely forgot! The contest had me so focused I forgot she had to leave! And she's staying at my house, too! I feel awful! Arceus, how could I have forgotten? _

_It's okay. You were busy with the contest. I'm sure Angie understands!_

_Still, she's been living at my house, I see her every day, and I STILL forgot when she had to go back home…wow, I can't believe all that time flew by already…_

Now there was something he understood. _Hah, I know! You're telling me!_

_Hey, but wait, so the reason you were spending so much time with Angie was because she's leaving tomorrow? _

_Yep. Why? What did you think the reason was? _

_Oh…well…we all kind of thought you liked her…and not just as a friend. I mean LIKE her, like her. _

Ash blinked. What was she…?

Oh. It suddenly clicked.

_What? Why would you think that?_ He asked. _Wait, I mean, Angie's nice and she's a good friend…but I've never…ah, we're too alike for me to think about her that way! _

_Wait, so then you really DON'T like Angie? In that way, I mean…_

_No, why? _

_Because it seemed like you did. _

Ash frowned. Did it? That certainly wasn't what he was going for. _We're just good friends_, he told her._ Wow, did you guys really think that I liked her just because of that? _

_Hey, can you really blame us for thinking you did? You were hanging out with her ALL the time, which in our defense, is something couples usually do! And then you told Misty that—oh no! _

_What? What's going on? _

_Sorry, Ash, I've gotta go! I've gotta find Misty quickly…there's still time before the contest starts…!_

And once again, Ash had no idea what was going on, but that didn't stop him from being concerned. _What? Why? What's wrong with Misty? _

_Don't worry about it,_ Dawn replied hastily. _I gotta go! _

_Wait! _

But she didn't wait.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

He watched her leave and frowned, only one thought on his mind:

'_How can I NOT worry about Misty…?'_

However, Brock appeared before he got an answer.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_Hey Ash! You're going to the contest today, right? _

_Of course! Angie's actually on her way over so we can head down now…_

_I see. _

Brock didn't say anything else, so Ash was left to think. Hmm…maybe Brock would know what was wrong. He usually knew, like, everything…somehow.

_Hey…what's wrong with Misty?_ Ash asked tentatively.

_Uh…what do you mean? _

_Well, actually, I don't know…I was just talking to Dawn and then she sort of freaked, said something about finding Misty immediately, and then left the chat…_

_Oh, well…Misty's not…you aren't…um…maybe I'm not the best person to tell you…_

_What do you mean? _Why did it seem like everyone was just succeeding in confusing the hell out of him today?

_It may be best if you talked to Misty directly about this,_ Brock informed him. _You two need to talk anyway…_

_But she's got the contest to worry about!_

_Obviously you talk to her after the contest is over, Ash. But seriously, she's the one you should talk to. Not me. _

_Huh…well, okay. Even though I have absolutely NO idea what's going on…except that it has something to do with me spending time with Angie…which is somehow connected to Misty…and ugh, I am so confused! What is going on?_

_Don't worry,_ Brock reassured him._ If you talk to Misty after he contest battle, I'm sure you'll be able to clear everything up. _

_Okay,_ Ash responded. Then, he heard someone knock on his front door. _Hey, looks like Angie's here. I'll see you down at the Contest Hall, Brock. _

_Yep, see you there!_

Ash left the chat, frowning slightly. He hoped he would still be able to enjoy watching the contest battle even though his mind was now filled with worry about Misty…what was going on? Was there something wrong?

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't worry about it now. Right now, he should join Angie and have some fun. Later, he could worry and figure out what was going on.

Later.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

Ash had left Brock alone on the chat, but thankfully, it wasn't for long. A few moments after Ash had gone—and just when Brock was about to—May suddenly arrived.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_Hi May! _

_Hey Brock! There you are! We've been looking for ya! _

_Assuming "we" means you and Drew…why? _

_We're heading over to the Pokémon Center to start setting up for Dawn and Misty's surprise party! You told us you wanted to help so I'm letting you know. _

_Really? Now? _

_Yep. _

_Okay, I'll head over ASAP. And boy, do I have something to tell you. _

May frowned. _What do you mean? _

_Well, I told Ash to talk to Misty about why she's upset. _

May felt her eyes widen. _You did WHAT?_

_Hey, he already realized something was off about Misty and asked me what was wrong! I didn't want to be the one to tell him the issue so I told him to go talk to her…after the contest, that is. _

_Oh boy…well, I hope this doesn't blow up in all our faces…_

_There are several paths I can see this heading down…I just don't know which one is best. And I mean for everyone…not just the two of them. _

_Understood,_ May agreed. _We'll talk more when you get here. _

_All right. I'm heading over now, then. _

_Okay! See ya in a few! _

_Yep! _And then Brock was gone, leaving May alone this time.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

But literally seconds after he had left, someone else—actually, who May was expecting—logged on.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on.**_

_May, you online?_ Gary asked.

_Good, there you are! You know about the party then, I take it? _

_Yeah, I heard. I'll be there. _

_You better. Drew told me you're the one brining Dawn, right? _

_Er, yeah. That's actually why I told you to meet me on here…_

And of course, May could only assume something was wrong. _Oh no, something else didn't happen at the lab to make you unable to come, did it? _

_What? No! Nothing happened! I'm just letting you know that Dawn's gonna be a little late to the party…_

_Huh? Why? _

_Well, I promised to buy her lunch after the finals. _

May blinked._ You promised to buy her lunch? _

_Yeah, a couple days ago. We were talking about the contest and I told her we'd celebrate—regardless if she won or lost. _

_Aw, well isn't that sweet! Hmm, wait…so you're taking her out to lunch…and buying…so does that mean you're taking Dawn out on a __date__, Gary? _May just couldn't resist. Ever since she'd started dating Drew, romance seemed to just be always somewhere in her mind.

_Uh…_

_Relax! I'm only teasing! Unless, of course, you're serious and you really ARE taking Dawn on a date today…_

_Uh…oh, would you look at the time? Gotta go! Promised to meet Dawn at the Contest Hall early! Bye May! _

And Gary disappeared way too quickly for it to be normal.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off. **_

May felt her eyes widen. _'Oh, that is SO a date!'_ her mind told her. _'Aww, so cute! Hmm, I wonder when that happened…but wait, if Dawn's going to be late, then we've gotta figure out how to stall Misty, too…hmm…'_

She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Drew approach until he had poked his head in her doorway.

"Hey, May, you coming?" He asked.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Whoops! Sorry, Drew! I got distracted! I'm on my way now!"

"Well, hurry. We've only got about an hour…"

"Shoot!" She leapt up out of her seat, leaving the chat and closing her laptop. "Well, let's go!"

Then, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him away.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

* * *

Though Ash had left with Angie, Pikachu had remained behind. He had to check something first…

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

_Tracey?_ He asked. _Are you online today? _

Nope. Nothing.

_Traaaaaaaaaceeeeeey…where aaaaaare yooooooouu?_

Pikachu frowned. _'Hmm. That's two days in a row…'_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

_TRACEY! _The electric-type suddenly felt very happy.

Tracey blinked. _Um…Pikachu?_

_I missed you, buddy!_

_Yeah, well the lab kinda…blew up…so I had to help Professor Oak clean up the mess…_

_Right, I heard from Ash. Glad no one was injured, though. So what happened? What caused it? _

Tracey took quite the pause before replying, _Um…an angry bunch of Voltorb and Electrode…_

_Seriously? _

_Yeah…um…they don't really like to sit still…_

Pikachu shook his head. _Tracey, Tracey, Tracey…_

_I only wanted a rough sketch! I wasn't gonna make them stay still for too long! And I didn't think they'd explode randomly! _

_Tracey, they're Voltorb and Electrode. That's pretty much what they do. And as a fellow electric Pokémon…I have to say I agree. I would have shocked you, too. _

_Of course…well, I learned my lesson. Never anger electrc Pokémon. _

_Yeah, good lesson to learn_, Pikachu agreed.

_But that's why I stayed to help Professor Oak clean everything up…since I kinda caused it…it was an awful job, though…stupid electric types…_

Obviously, Tracey was ignorant of what he'd just typed to an electric type.

_Tracey._

_Yeah? _

_I hate to rain on your parade—actually, I don't care—but you just angered an electric Pokémon…_

_I what? Oh…sorry? _

But Pikachu had already decided that wasn't gonna cut it. _THUNDERBOLT VIRUS! _

_Yeah, I probably should have expected this by now…_

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconneted. **_

'_You know…maybe I should give the guy a break,_' Pikachu mused absently. _'Oh well! Nothing to do about it now! On with the finals!'_

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! With the finals finally about to start, who will emerge victorious? And in what way? Where's Misty and will she show up to her contest battle? What will result from Dawn and Gary's lunch date? Is it really a date? How will the others react when they learn about it? Will Misty and Dawn like their surprise party? Is it even going to go well at all? And is Ash really going to confront Misty about everything? What will happen?

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: Hehe, okay! Who wants to kill me again? Yeah, I know. I promised the finals this round, but this chapter kind of just…wrote itself? I meant to include the finals, but I kind of left off at a good spot and I didn't want it to be too long…**

**Paul: Even though this one is short compared to your others?**

**Me: That's not what I meant! I meant that I didn't want too much to happen in one chat. This one is sort of setting up (in ways that I lacked in the last chat) for the big one! So everyone, look forward to Chat #30! Sorry to keep you waiting, but hey, sometimes a little suspense is more fun, right? I know you're all anxious to see who wins my little contest, too! XD**

**Paul: Or they could just be upset with you now and give up on this story.**

**Me: No! Don't listen to Paul!**

***random banging on closet door* **

**Paul: *sigh* Are you going to let those two out of the broom closet yet? **

**Me: No. They angered me. **

**Paul: *rolls eyes***

**Me: I saw that! You should feel lucky. I haven't yet thought of another way to punish you since learning that the closet doesn't bother you anymore…**

**Paul: Yeah the "Closet of Doom" kind of got old after the first 6 times…**

**Me: Hmph. I'm going to talk to my lovely reviewers now! They're actually nice. HELLO REVIEWERS! Here's a deep and sincere thank you (like usual) to…SideshowJazz1, LoveLoverGrl, Myomi-chan, Mirandafan21, Pokeshipper-Reborn, norsegodchick13, ZXCVBNMEM, The Finesseful X, Emo Princess Addie, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, pika, brenna963, YoruichiKittyCat16, Emzilla97, Mike Prower the Fox, Macy Webber, Allie-Cat 83, StaraptorEmpoleon, ChrisKiller, TheDerpyCielPhantomhive, and KrazyKat101! Wow, so many! I hope I didn't miss anyone! **

**Paul: I'll laugh if they get mad. **

**Me: Shut up, Emo. **

**Paul: *glare* **

**Me: Hah, wow! That actually shut him up! *before Paul can protest* Moving on to my commentary! SideshowJazz1, sorry there was no Team Rocket in this chat…but no worries! They'll be baaaack! **

**Paul: Of course. Those idiots still think they can steal Pokémon on a chat room…**

**Me: Yep! I don't care what the new series implies! They'll always be idiots to me! ^_^ By the way, speaking of the new series, Meowth better get back on Team Rocket! He better!**

**Paul: *sigh* Only you would get worked up about a show…**

**Me: You'd be surprised. **

**Paul: Huh?**

**Me: Elementary, my dear Watson. **

**Paul: *sigh* You drank Mountain Dew again today, didn't you?**

**Me: Maaaaaaaybe!**

**Paul: Oh Arceus help us…**

**Me: Next review! LoveLoverGrl! Wait…what? No way! *quickly logs on and checks her profile* Oh my Arceus…she actually did it…**

**Paul: Huh? Did what?**

**Me: Look! She actually added _us_ to her profile! **

**Paul: No way… *looks over shoulder at screen* Woah…**

**Me: I know! I don't know whether I feel extremely worried that this is going to grow out of control and destroy the space-time continuum because I don't exist…or if I'm flattered by the action and that so many people actually take that much interest in my work…**

**Paul: ?**

**Me: But I am NOT saying this shipping is worth anything! I still stand by the idea that it doesn't exist! And I'm moving on before I dwell further on it…Myomi-chan, Addie, and Mirandafan21, thank you for the "bribes" (as Myomi-chan calls them! XD)! **

**Paul: *reading Mirandafan21's reviews* Did she steal from your Mountain Dew stash? **

**Me: Hush! Don't be rude! Pokeshipper-Reborn, do not use Star Wars words against me! Gasp! Paul, how did she know I was a Star Wars fan? It's a conspiracy! I knew it! Big Brother is watching! **

**Paul: Great…thanks Pokeshipper-Reborn…now you've got her started…**

**Me: And we most certainly DO NOT need a Lexi/Paul fic! That's…that's blasphemy! I don't exist! Well, I do, but…ah, you know what I mean!**

**Paul: Actually, no. **

**Me: And I wasn't talking to you. Moving on to X! Wait, not you too! Ah! Are you seriously going to add it? Ehhhh…**

**Paul: *shakes head***

**Me: But whoo! Cruise around the Orange Islands! Yeah! Are you coming with us? WOOT! This is going to be awesome! Thanks a bunchles! Oh, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea! I have no problem with Angie at all! Unfortunately, the story just sort of worked out this way because I needed someone to come in and stir up some drama…in reality, I actually like Angie! Oh, and sorry Barry's not here right now. I sent him on an errand…**

**Paul: Yeah. He's picking up dry-cleaning. *snickers* **

**Me: Hmph. It's just because he's the newb and I don't have anyone else to do it. And I'm certainly not doing it myself. **

**Paul: Yeah, you're too lazy. **

**Me: Exactly! But X, I missed you too! I was so happy when you updated your stories! Oh, which reminds me…**

**?: SNOOOOOOOOO!**

**Paul: What the? *gets crushed by something heavy* **

**Me: Look who dropped in to say hi! It's your Snover!**

**Paul: *shoves Snover away* I don't have a Snover…**

**Me: You do now! According to X! And me, too! **

**Snover: *hugs him* **

**Paul: Ack! Get away! *tries pushing it off but fails* **

**Me: This is better than the Closet of Doom. Aww! Snover, you are just so cute! Seriously, I remember that Diamond and Pearl episode with the Snover…that was like my favorite because Snover is just so ADORABLE! **

**Paul: Can you get it away from me? **

**Me: Nope! Hug him to death all you want, Snover! Whilst I attend to more awesome reviewers, that is…hmm, Saka-chan, you better get used to those looks. They will follow you everywhere you go if you truly are crazy like me! XD Haha and that is a GREAT idea to torture Paul! I will have to keep that in mind to use soon! (I won't use it this time since it's about over with…sadly…but soon!) **

**Paul: *still struggling to get away from Snover* Do I want to know what you mean by that?**

**Me: Teehee, probably not! Onward, greetings pika! Yes, perhaps the Pokémon were a little OOC but, in my defense, they're Pokémon…they don't really speak at all so it's kind of hard to determine their characters if they could…plus, I kinda used the scenes with Pikachu and Tracey as comic relief often…it made me laugh writing it! ^_^ **

**Paul: Seriously, you're not gonna get this Snover away from me? **

**Me: No. brenna963! Thank you for so many reviews at once! Wow, I love that you caught the jokes and enjoyed the chats so much! It makes me smile to read reviews like yours! (And yes, you should watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged!) **

**Paul: Lexi…the Snover is annoying…**

**Me: That's the point. But don't be mean to the Snover! Back to the reviews! EM! You're working on your own fic! Yay! I'll be sure to read it! And YES! Arceus is finally MINE! Thank you!**

**Paul: Crap. We're doomed. **

**Me: Muahahahaha! And yes, I am very excited for Christmas! (As you could probably tell with the beginning of this update! :D)**

**Paul: *finally prying the Snover away* Which is why Dave and Steve are still locked in the closet…**

**Me: Precisely. Mike Prower the Fox, of COURSE you're appreciated! I love all my reviewers! ^_^ **

***sound of a train whistle* **

**Paul: NOW what? **

***train bursts through the wall* **

**Paul: HOLY—! *leaps out of the way just as the train passes through the room* **

**Me: Hmm… *glancing at the two gaping holes in the walls* That's gonna need to get repaired…hey look! Apples! *picks up apples that fell off the train* Yay! *munching on apples* **

**Paul: You're eating apples? YOUR REVIEWERS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**Me: Well maybe you should appreciate them more and stop getting on their nerves. Then they wouldn't be trying to kill you all the time. *continues munching on apples* **

**Snover: *looks up at Paul as if to say "She's got a point…"***

**Paul: Don't you start with me.**

**Me: *smiles* See, I knew you'd like the Snover! **

**Paul: Shut it, midget. **

**Me: *glares* I am not a midget. *gets tackled into a headlock by Allie-chan* Ahhh! Whaaa…oh! **

**Paul: Hah. Revenge from the Snover. **

**Me: *recovers quickly* Nah. That was funnier. But thank you Allie-chan! I missed you too! Yay, I'm glad you think Cavaliershipping is cute and…wait…what's this? YOU GAVE _IT_ A NAME?**

**Paul: Huh? Gave what a name? *looks at review* Ambivalenceshipping? Really? **

**Me: Ehhhh…I still don't know whether I feel flattered that my reviewers are putting so much effort into this…or insanely creeped that they are pairing me with _you._ **

**Paul: I'm going to pretend that wasn't meant to be taken offensively. **

**Me: You do that…in the meantime, I'm going to move on to my next reviewers…however, I do have to admit, kudos to you Allie-chan because that's actually not a bad shipping name…IN GENERAL! Not saying I support what you're insinuating! Or X since apparently you're in on this, too!**

**Paul: It's a conspiracy, remember?**

**Me: Right…but seriously, doesn't something have to be official before you give it a name? Well…I guess not since I since I myself support several non-official pairings…but still!**

**Paul: You know they're not gonna let it go, right? **

**Me: Yeah, most likely…stubborn reviewers…oh well, moving on. TheDerpyCielPhantomhive! I'm glad no more viruses are plaguing you! (And I must add that I, too, am a Black Butler fan! XD Whoo!) **

**Paul: Are we about done here? The Snover's trying to hug me again…**

**Me: Yeah, we're about done. I just have to thank KrazyKat101 again for reviewing practically to every chapter all at once! Wow! Thank you so much! **

**Paul: Okay, is that all? **

**Me: Yes, that's everything. Just some quick, last minute things…okay, I apologize once again for not revealing the finals in the chat even though I said I would…I promise it will be in the next one and then you will all get to see who wins (both the actual contest and my little mini one). Also, thank you to everyone who has voted in my poles, taken the time to read some of my other stories, or checked out my profile apart from simply reading my story!**

**Paul: That it?**

**Me: Yep! Now come on! Let's let Dave and Steve out of the closet so we can all go celebrate Christmas! Including the Snover! **

**Snover: Snoooo! *cheering happily***

**Paul: WHAT?**

**Me: Yep! Haha! Let's go! *grabs Paul's hand***

**Snover: *grabs Paul's other hand***

**Paul: *gets dragged off by me and Snover as we skip out the gaping hole in the wall merrily humming Christmas tunes***

…

**Well, that was fun! Thanks again to all of you who have stuck with me all this time! I really hope you know you bring a smile to my face every time I read a review! **

**I hope everybody enjoys their holidays and experiences plenty of merriment! I'll update with the start of the new year (Oh my Arceus! It's gonna be 2012!)! **

**Happy Holidays! Don't go crazy on the eggnog like Steve! ^_^**

**- Lex **

**~NOZOMI!~ **


	31. Pokechat 30

**Me: Well…I'm baaaaaack! Who missed me? *looking around hopefully* **

**Paul: …**

**Me: *sigh* Okay, fine. WE'RE back. Happy now? Aw, who am I kidding? You're never happy…**

**Paul: Not around here. **

**Me: Anyhoo...YOU! Yes, you! The you staring at your computer screen and reading this gibberish now! I've missed you so much! **

**Paul: What if this is their first time reading? **

**Me: Don't care! I've still missed them even if I don't know them! **

**Paul: *shakes head* **

**Me: It's been so long! I've missed all your sunshine, smiling faces! Even though I cannot see you! If I were with you right now, I'd glomp you, but since I'm not… *virtual glomp!* **

**Paul: You know, it has been a long time. In fact, it's been about three months, hasn't it? **

**Me: I don't like where you're going with this…**

**Paul: I'm just observing that it's taken you the same amount of time to rewrite and re-upload all these chats as it did to update ONCE last fall. **

**Me: Hey! That was a mistake and it was one time! The readers have forgiven me (I think)! **

**Paul: I wouldn't. **

**Me: Stop it! Don't give them ideas! **

**Paul: *smirks* **

**Me: That's it! I'm moving on to the update before you ruin my already fragile reputation! **

**Paul: *opens mouth to speak***

**Me: No! Just do the Disclaimer! **

**Paul: Fine. Even all these LONG months later, Lexi still doesn't own Pokémon. **

**Me: Paul! **

**Dave: *cuts in* And rolling! **

* * *

**Pokéchat #30**

There was less than a minute left. Both Horsea and Piplup were fighting hard and neither looked like they were going to quit. No one watching had any idea who would be victorious: Dawn or Misty.

But in the end, there could only be one winner.

Piplup had used whirlpool, catching Horsea (who was stuck underwater), in the swirling vortex. Horsea was struggling against the current, until finally she was able to burst upward in a shower of brilliant, sparkling droplets.

Piplup retaliated with Bubblebeam, spinning his body to swirl the bubbles (Dawn's signature move). Horsea, while still in the air, used Bubble back. The attacks clashed together in an explosion of water.

And right then, time ran out…

* * *

May had only just gotten home when she raced into her room and started up her laptop. They were short on time and the surprise party still wasn't completely ready. She had to make sure everyone and everything was taken care of.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on. **_

She logged on and waited. Drew was already downstairs finishing up some last minute decorating, but the others were supposed to meet her online. Well, except for Dawn and Misty. Those two had been snagged after the finals for quick interviews with local news. Afterwards, Gary was taking Dawn to lunch (distracting her for awhile), but there was still the matter of how to distract Misty…

Before she could think of anything, however, the others joined her:

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_**Researchassistant21 has logged on. **_

_Hey guys!_ May greeted them.

_Hi May!_ Each of the others responded.

_So everyone set on what needs to happen here? _

_Well, I know I've got to take Dawn to lunch after her interview, _Gary replied. _Which looks like it's ending soon so I don't have much time here…_

_It's okay!_ May typed back quickly. _And right after, you make sure to bring her over to the party! _

_Yup,_ he agreed. _That's the plan. But it seems Dawn's interview just ended so I've gotta go! See you guys at the party later! _

And just as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared.

_**Researchassistant21 has logged off. **_

_Well, _May continued when he was gone,_ that takes care of Dawn…but how are we going to distract Misty for that time? _

_I'm not sure,_ Brock admitted. May frowned. He was usually the one with the plans…

_Don't look at me,_ Ash added.

Suddenly, May got a brilliant idea. She mentally prayed this would go well as she quickly keyed in a reply. _No, that's it, Ash!_

_Huh? What's it? _

_YOU can distract her! _

_WHAT? May, are you crazy? _Brock apparently didn't see May's motives.

_Huh? How can I distract her?_ Ash asked.

May was hoping she would be able to pat herself on the back for this. _Well, you know you and Misty need to talk…so why don't you have the talk now! _

_May, we want Ash alive for the party,_ Brock commented, but May didn't pay attention. If this worked…who knows what would happen!

_Yeah, I agree with Brock,_ Ash admitted. _I don't think this is a good idea…_

_What choice do we have? You guys saw Misty today. Something's bugging her and it was affecting her entire battle! And I dunno but I really think it has to do with you, Ash…_

Ash didn't respond for a moment. For a moment, May worried she was talking nonsense and no one saw what she did. Then…

_Do you honestly think so, May? _

_Yes! _She hoped she was explaining this well enough to him. _Look, I really think you should talk to her now. Ask her what's bugging her and try to make her feel better. She can't enjoy the party if she's upset, after all. _

_Yeah, that's true,_ Ash agreed. _Okay. I'll...try to talk to her or something..._

_Good luck!_ May wished him. Brock echoed her a moment later.

Then, Ash was gone, too.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

_Do you really think that was a smart idea?_ Brock asked when he had gone.

_I don't know,_ May replied honestly. _But I do know that they can never move past this until they talk. And who knows where this will go…_

_I suppose…but I really hope this won't give her another reason to feel down…_

_Hey, he told us he was only hanging around with Angie because she has to leave! _

_I know, but that doesn't mean he has feelings for Misty still. That just means he doesn't have any for Angie. _

_That's true…but talking it over might help them. _

_And it might not. _

_Well, I'm gonna choose to believe it will,_ May replied defiantly. _But hey, is Angie coming to the party? _

_I don't know. I didn't ask. _

May frowned. _Hmm…I think Ash told me Angie had a lot of packing to do so she wouldn't be able to make it. _

_I wonder if that's true…_

_Brock!_

_Okay, I'm sorry! That was awful of me! I shouldn't doubt our friends! She was probably telling the truth…_

_Anyway,_ May changed the subject, _Drew and I are finishing up with the decorations around here. We've also got snacks, but you're picking up the cake, right? _

_Yep,_ he confirmed. _Hey, you invited Kenny, right? I know he surprised us by showing up, but still… _

_Oh, yeah, of course he's invited! _She replied quickly. Kenny had shown up this morning just in time (and quite literally JUST in time) for Dawn and Misty's battle. He hadn't told anyone he was coming, as a surprise for Dawn, but May had still made sure to invite him.

_Okay, so I'll grab the cake and head over right after. _

_Sounds good! See ya in a few!_

Brock bid her farewell before leaving the chat.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

May smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for the surprise party! Both Misty and Dawn had worked so hard to get to the finals and now, it was time to celebrate all their hard work.

She heard a clattering sound from the other room and shook her head. Drew must have bumped into something…

She logged out of the room and quickly dashed out of her room to help her boyfriend.

* * *

Dawn was all smiles and happy thoughts. Today was absolutely incredible. First, she had the super intense finals round match with Misty. Tension was high throughout and Dawn had made sure to battle her absolute best. No one had any idea who was going to win (it went back and forth the entire match), but time turned out to be the deciding factor. Misty was just about to retaliate to her attack when time ran out.

And that meant Dawn's score was higher by the end, so Dawn had won the finals round…which also meant she had won the contest as well!

She had been so happy—hell, she was STILL extremely happy! Right after the match had ended and she'd been awarded with the special, commemorative ribbon, she'd dashed out to find her friends. They all had congratulated her and hugged her and it just made her feel so amazing!

Then, Gary had found her and taken her out to lunch. They had gone to this adorable little diner with delicious food, but that wasn't why it had been amazing. Dawn had decided she just loved spending all that time with Gary.

But their little "date" still wasn't over. Well, perhaps technically, but after lunch (which Gary had ended up paying for after all), they had headed towards Professor Oak's lab. He wanted to congratulate Dawn himself, too, it seemed.

So they had taken the walk to the lab, all the while talking and laughing. They had stopped once to watch a group of Bulbasaur pass, and Dawn remembered just how memorable something so simple seemed to her. How serene and picturesque it was…why was it that all these moments with Gary just seemed so perfect?

They had finally gotten to Professor Oak's lab and he'd congratulated her, like he said. Then, the three of them talked for awhile, and now, Gary was helping him with something quickly while Dawn was borrowing a computer. She had sent May a text to get online and was crossing her fingers, hoping she'd gotten the message.

She didn't care if the day still wasn't over; she had to talk to SOMEONE about this! She was just too happy to keep it to herself!

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

Glancing at the contact box, her smile grew when she realized May was already online.

_Dawn_,_ I got your text! What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be out with Gary right now? _

_I am! :D_

_Okay…so then why are you online with me? _

_Oh, we stopped at Professor Oak's lab and I'm borrowing a computer for a moment. (Gary had to help him with something real quick)_

_Really? How long will that take? _

_Not long, _Dawn recalled what Gary told her. _He said it would just take a few minutes (give or take) and then we're heading back. Why? _

_Oh, nothing. Just, you know, wanted to congratulate you on winning the contest again!_

Dawn frowned. May was acting a little odd, but perhaps it was just because she wanted to see her again. Or maybe because she wanted to ask her how the "date" was going…which Dawn suddenly remembered was the reason she had texted May in the first place!

_Okay, we'll be back soon, but that's why I wanted to talk to you! _

_About what? _

_I am having SUCH an amazing day right now! _

_I bet you are! You won the contest, you're on a date with Gary…_

The frown returned as Dawn read May's message again. _But this isn't really a date, is it? I mean, we just went out to lunch…_

_And that's it? There was nothing else? Didn't he buy lunch?_

_Well, yeah, but that's just being a gentleman. That doesn't mean we were on a date. _As much as she wanted to believe it was, Dawn couldn't help doubting. _I mean, we did go for ice cream afterwards…which he bought too…and then Professor Oak called so we headed over here…oh, May! I really want this to be a date…! I'm having so much fun! I don't want this to end! _

_Aw, you're feeling the way I do whenever I'm out with Drew!_

_That's why I texted you! Because I knew you'd understand! Gah, if I'm feeling this way, does that mean…May, I don't know what to do! Help me, please! _

_Okay, okay! Calm down! We'll talk later when you guys get back, all right? _

_Yeah, okay…I'm just going to enjoy the rest of this while it lasts. _But she really didn't want it to end at all…

_And if everything goes right, it won't have to! Who knows? Maybe this is only the first of many dates for you two! _May sent with a smiley.

Dawn blushed thinking about it. _That…would be amazing if it were true…_

_Don't doubt it yet, Dawn. You never know. _

_Yeah, thanks May. I'll see you when we get back! _

_See you soon! _

And May left.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off. **_

Dawn sighed to herself as she exited the chat as well. This really was turning into the best day in a long time.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

"Hey," Gary caught her attention as he suddenly appeared through the doorway. "Sorry about that. You ready to head back?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Let's go!"

Could this day honestly get any better?

* * *

However, there was one individual who wasn't having the greatest of days.

Misty sat outside the Pokémon Center. She had just gotten her Pokémon checked out (they were all fine), and now she was just sitting, lost in thought. Today wasn't her day.

It wasn't even the contest that was bugging her. She didn't really care that she lost. Dawn won and she's her friend so that was fine. Misty was happy for her.

To be honest, she wasn't really sure why she was upset. Well, actually she knew, but just didn't want to admit it. Even to herself.

The truth was…Ash chose Angie. That's why she was feeling down. And she shouldn't be because everyone was right; she had broken up with him. She had no reason to be upset if he started dating other girls.

But she was anyway.

Misty sighed and stood. She had to get her mind off this. Heading back into the Pokémon Center, she found an open computer and logged in to the chat. Maybe there was someone here that could distract her…

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

And, of course, there was only one other person online. Exactly the one she didn't want to speak to at the moment.

_Misty!_ Ash greeted before she could disappear quickly.

She sighed before replying, _Hi Ash…_

_Hey…um…sorry you lost today… _

'_Wow, Ash. __Great__ way to start a conversation,_' Misty thought sarcastically before she could help herself. She sighed.

_Misty? _

_It's fine,_ she replied before he could bring it up again. _I don't mind losing. Dawn's my friend so I'm happy for her. _

_Yeah…I understand…_

_You should. You've lost battles to friends, too. _

_That's true. I have. But hey…can I talk to you? _

_Isn't that what we're doing already? _She hadn't meant to sound rude or mean. She'd just sent the message before she realized what she'd said…

_Oh…yeah…right,_ he responded.

And now she felt bad. _So…talk to me about what? _

_Um…I wanted to ask if everything was okay…_

_Fine and dandy. _Not. But Misty was going to tell Ash that. _Why do you ask? _

_Well, Dawn was worried about you yesterday…_

_So? _

_So…it made me worried, too! You're my friend! And when I watched you battle today, I could tell. Something's bothering you and it affected your entire performance! You weren't yourself! _

_And how the hell would you know when I was or was not battling at full potential?_

_Because I know you, Mist! You're one of my best friends! _

_You don't know me at all, Ash! If you did, you would've realized I was upset at lot sooner! _Misty snapped. She couldn't help the anger swelling up inside her. It wasn't justified at all and neither did she mean to be angry…but she just couldn't help it. Even just talking to him was upsetting her.

_Huh? What do you mean? _

She inwardly cursed. She didn't mean to get into this now. _Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything and go…hang out with Angie. _

_What do you mean? Angie's going back to Sinnoh. She's packing now..._

Misty blinked. _She…is?_

_Well, yeah. It's not like she could stay forever…but seriously, Mist, what's wrong? _

_I said nothing. Never mind. _

_It doesn't sound like nothing…_

_Why're you so concerned anyway? Shouldn't you be more upset that Angie had to leave? I'm surprised you let her go at all. _Misty grit her teeth. This was embarrassing; why the hell had she sent a message like that?

_Huh? _Ash repeated for like the third time. _What are you talking about? Yeah, I'm upset Angie had to leave. She's my friend and I would've liked her to stay…but it's not like I won't see her ever again. _

_Of course not,_ Misty replied bitterly before she could stop herself. _She is your "friend" after all. _

_What do you mean by "friend?" _

_Nothing,_ she told him again. She hated herself right now; she was acting like a jealous idiot.

_Honestly, Mist, do you have something against Angie? You've disliked her from the start! She told me! But what I don't understand is why. Why do you hate her so much? _

Misty sighed. _I don't hate her, Ash…_

_Well, she told me you did. And you never acted very friendly to her…_

That's it. Misty couldn't take it anymore. _It's because she was spending so much time with YOU! Arceus, you can be so dense sometimes, Ash! She's got such a massive crush on you! And you obviously like her back since you spent every minute of the freakin' day with her! _

There was a pause before Ash responded. _Misty, I don't like Angie. _

_Bull,_ she scoffed.

_I hung out with her because she was only in town for a little while. She's my friend and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her before she had to leave. _

Misty chewed on her lower lip as she read the message again. That couldn't be true…could it?

_I'm serious, Misty, _Ash continued when she didn't reply. _But why does this bother you so much? _

_I…don't know…maybe…maybe I still have…feelings for you…_

This time, it was Ash who didn't respond for awhile. Which only made Misty more nervous and regretful for bringing this up at all.

_Ash…are you still there? _

…_you still like me? _

_I didn't say that!_ Misty replied quickly._ I said maybe! _

_But…but YOU broke up with ME! _

_Yeah, so? What's your point? That was a while ago and…and maybe I was stupid and wasn't thinking! _

_So, then you really do still like me? _

Misty closed her eyes as she clicked the send button. _I…think so…yeah…_

…_wow…um…_

_So…do you still like me? _She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer.

_I…I dunno…maybe? _

_O-Okay…then what do we do now? _

_I…I really don't know…! Um…where are you right now?_

_The Pokémon Center. Why…? _

_Well, maybe we should talk. In person, I mean. _

Misty took a moment to think. Maybe a talk was actually what they needed. _Yeah…okay. Where do you want to meet up? _

_Um…I'll just come to you, okay? _

_Okay…_

_I'll see you in a bit, Mist…_

_Okay, _she repeated.

Then, Ash left the chat, on his way to meet her.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

Misty couldn't help worrying about this talk. She worried how Ash would react to this…what would happen to their friendship…where everything would go from here…

Damn it, there was a lot to worry about…

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

* * *

Pikachu frowned as he watched Ash leave. He was so distracted with this whole Misty-thing (yes, Pikachu had been discreetly reading over his shoulder) that he'd forgotten to even make sure his partner Pokémon was with him when he left! And he never did that!

The electric type absently wondered how this would go. He still had hope the two would get together…hmm, maybe he would see what Tracey thought…

Jumping down from Ash's bed, he pulled his laptop out from beneath it and booted it up. It took him all of two minutes to log onto the chat.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

He sat and waited for Tracey.

And waited…

And waited…

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on. **_

'_Finally!'_ Pikachu thought to himself, but before he could convey his thoughts to Tracey, the latter began babbling.

_Pikachu! You will never believe this! Dawn and Gary went out to lunch! _

_I know…_

_And I think it was a date! _

_I know…_

_And…wait, you know? How? _

Pikachu loved messing with him. _Tracey, I know everything. _

_O…kay? BUT that wasn't the best part! They left here a little while ago and I happened to be cleaning near a window so I saw them. They were just walking away and then Dawn almost tripped over something (I couldn't really see what) and Gary grabbed her hand to catch her and then he didn't let go! I seriously think they walked back the entire time holding hands! _

Well, this was something Pikachu didn't know. But, he couldn't say he was surprised. He'd had his bet that those two would hook up for some time now, and now that they really were (or so it seemed), that meant the other Pokémon would have to pay up! That made him smile.

_Arceus, you're such a stalker, Tracey. _And being mean to his chat buddy also made him smile.

_What? No! I'm not a stalker! It was just something I saw! _

_Yeah, yeah. Look, I've got a party to go to so I'm going to do the world a favor and disconnect your stalker-self. _

_No! Wait...what party?_

_Too late! THUNDERBOLT VIRUS! _

_But Pikachu…! _

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has been disconnected. **_

Pikachu smirked. It was time to go to the party and figure out just what was happing in everyone's love life.

As he signed off, he vaguely wondered why he and the rest of the Pokémon (and he supposed Tracey, too) were so obsessed with their trainers' love lives…

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off. **_

…

Stay Tuned! With Dawn's victory and Misty's loss, how will that affect the group? And even more so, how will that affect their romantic lives? How will the party go? Will the surprise be successful? Will everyone have a good time? What exactly is going on between Gary and Dawn? Was their lunch outing a real date? Are they moving past being "just friends?" And what about Ash and Misty? How will their little "talk" go? Will they get back together or is this the end of Ash and Misty for good? And, as often as this question is asked, will Tracey ever get to chat with anyone other than Pikachu?

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: I hope no one's disappointed with the way things worked out! I actually like the way this went…I thought about making Misty win, but in the end, decided it would work better if she didn't. Because it played into this whole deal with Ash so well…! **

**Paul: How incredibly cheesy. **

**Me: Hmph. Whatever. I like where this is going. And I do hope the rest of you did, as well! And I apologize again for it taking this long to update! I've been busy with a lot of stuff, but I admit I probably could have been quicker updating…**

**Paul: Probably? **

**Me: You know, somehow you're not making me feel better about it…**

**Paul: I know. **

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Actually, I will admit that all the rewrite updates were really fun! I enjoyed the rewriting process and there were actually several things I got to edit and change (so I MAAAAAAAAAY be suggesting you lovely readers go back and re-read…but it's JUST a suggestion…no pressure or anything….lolz) **

**Paul: You MAY be suggesting?**

**Me: Fine, whatever! Forget it! I'm moving on to reviews. And after such a long time…there's a LOT of reviews to get through, so I'll try to make this quick! **

**Paul: *snorts* Yeah. Right. **

**Me: Hey! Not helping!**

**Paul: When do I ever?**

**Me: Point made. Skipping back to the reviewers! And there's quite the list so I'll have to get going! Here is a super special thank-you-for-sticking-with-me-for-so-long spectacular awesome amazing thank you, thank you, THANK YOU(!) to brenna963, AwesomePichu44, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, The Finesseful X, KrazyKat101, Myomi-chan, ZXCVBNMEM, SideshowJazz1, Emo Princess Addie, ladeedadeedadeedadeeda, StaraptorEmpoleon, LoveLoverGrl, Airgirl1560, Emzilla97, PowerGirlRainbowRebecca, Mirandafan21, Cyanide the Sneasel, bigdogneversleeps, Pokeshipper-Reborn, Lottie416, Mike Prower the Fox, bower comunist lv x, Allie-Cat 83, PrincessOfDestiny14 Pika, and AsoenixKristian! Wow! Thank you guys so much for being so supportive! (I hope I didn't spell anyone's name wrong...)**

**Paul: Yeah…**

**Me: Paul, are you THANKING people? O.o **

**Paul: Hey, I've got nothing better to do these days! **

**Me: …well that's just sad…**

**Paul: Tell me about it…**

**Me: Okay, well, anyway, I suppose I should be getting to the comments! Actually no, first up I have to address something to certain people. And by that, I mean you people that started this whole Ambivalenceshipping thing! Look at what you've done! You've got my best friend, Dyna (known as TheWonderOfWonderland here) supporting it! My best friend! Gaaaah!**

**Paul: Seriously? **

**Me: I know, right? How could they! Now she's running around the virtual world offering fake money to anyone who will write a fic! I swear she asks me if someone's written one every single day! It's blasphemy I tell you! BLASPHEMY! **

**Paul: That's your word of the week, isn't it? **

**Me: Word of the month, actually. But wait! We're digressing! I was ranting! So you people (and you know who you are) that started this! All I have to say one more time is: LOOK WHAT YOU DID! **

**Paul: *covering his ears* Okay! Stop shouting! I think they get it…**

**Me: Right…okay…NOW I can move on to the comments (hopefully y'all remember what you've said…it's been so long)…okay, first up, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! Thanks for the goodies and I'll be sure to bake next time I'm angry! ^,^ **

**Paul: And you can tell her I did NOT enjoy the falling tree. **

**Me: No, but I did! Thanks Saku-chan! ^,^**

**Paul: Of course…**

**Me: But okay, next is for X! I hope you're happy to see this update too! And yes, Snover made a cameo! In fact, he's still here…somewhere…**

**Paul: *pales* He is?**

**Me: Of course! Muahahaha! **

**Paul: Great…**

**Me: But X, wait…I don't think…I mean…that's not…TAKING SOMEONE'S HAND IS NOT PROOF! That's just how you drag someone who's unwilling to follow along! And for the record, being nice to Paul is not fun.**

**Paul: Did she call me a girl? **

**Me: *ignoring him* Oh, and one more thing, X! Thank you so much for reviewing my Bleach One-Shot, too! Sorry about the OOC-ness…they were about as in-character as they could be while still based off real events and real people (except for the cliché romantic IchiRuki ending—I was just feeling "in the mood"). Haha, all in all, it was just something I did for fun! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Oh, and my Christmas (as long ago as it seems) was pretty awesome. XD**

**Paul: Hey, why are you commenting on a review from another fic? **

**Me: Because it was a one-shot and I can't do it elsewhere. **

**Paul: You could've sent a PM. **

**Me: …true, I could have done that…huh…how come I didn't think of that? **

**Paul: *opens mouth to speak***

**Me: No! Don't say anything! And Myomi-chan, you're wrong! The next step is NOT a fic! You're one of the people I'm blaming for Dyna getting such an idea! You and X and PrincessDestiny and LoveLoverGrl and Allie-Chan and KrazyKat101 and…and…wow, I didn't realize this had such a fan-base…what is WRONG with you people? O.o**

**Paul: The better question is what is wrong with YOU. **

**Me: That's an easy answer. A LOT. But you don't see me being weird like this!**

**Paul: No, you just freak out about it. **

**Me: I…you…what…AGH! Forget it! I'm moving on to the next comment! SideshowJazz1, don't worry! Team Rocket WILL be back…eventually! You know them, they never give up! Oh, and ladeedadeedadeedadeeda, I'm so proud of you for getting into Cavaliershipping! Isn't it just ADORABLE? I love it!**

**Paul: You're getting all fan-girly again. **

**Me: Sorry. LoveLoverGirl, thanks for the brownie (mmm XD) but I still can't believe you have that shipping on your profile! Seriously, I don't know how to react to this! **

**Paul: Don't look at me! I'm in the same boat as you, here. **

**Me: Yeah, I know…gaaah…whatever…I'm just gonna forget about it and…and…on to the next reviewer! A big old thanks to Emzilla!**

**Paul: Why?**

**Me: She thinks I'm amazing! ^,^ And she gave me all this awesome stuff to torture you with! **

**Paul: …I'm not pole dancing in a Jigglypuff costume.**

**Me: Yeah, I figured that'd be a little too much…oh well! Sorry, Em! Maybe I can con him into it another time…**

**Paul: How about no? **

**Me: Hush. You're ruining the moment for me. Oh, and Mike Prower the Fox, haha. Very funny. I'm glad you're not in on this conspiracy, at least. But by the way, the whole dropping the golden apple in hasty retreat thing? Priceless! XD**

**Paul: Can we wrap it up here? We've still got more to do…**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I'm hurrying. PrincessyOfDestiny14! Hiya! Thanks for…wait, you what? Oh my Arceus! You added Ambivalenceshipping to your profile too? Nooo! Whyyyyy? You know, you're one of the people I blame for getting Dyna into this! **

**Paul: Why do I feel like we have to revisit this issue every update? **

**Me: *sigh* Because it won't go away…KrazyKat101 added it to her profile now, too. And Dyna. And probably more. I swear, there's like, at least five that have told me so! And I checked and it's there! It's really there! **

**Paul: Wow. Go figure. **

**Me: Yeah. Okay, well I think we're finally done with the comments. Once again, sorry for taking so long to update! But now, I can address something you guys have been waiting for for a very, VERY long time! My own little contest thingy!**

**Paul: And here we go…**

**Me: I know it's been a long time coming, and I promised WAY too long ago that it'd be along "soon." But now, it's finally over! We know who won! **

**Paul: Yeah. You made Dawn win. Sorry to those of you who picked Misty. **

**Me: No! Wait! I'm not finished! Listen, LISTEN! This is how I'm making it up to you guys for taking so long! I've decided that it doesn't matter! Those of you that picked Misty and those of you that picked Dawn can ALL add something to the chat! So, if you voted for either of our two finalists (and you know who you are…as do I), go ahead and send me a PM or review (though I prefer a PM because I like surprises!) and I promise I'll at least include ONE of your suggestions! (So long as they don't make me up the rating of this little story here!)**

**Paul: Seriously? **

**Me: Yeah! I'm kinda excited, actually! I want to see what my readers wanna add! ^,^ **

**Paul: Oh goodie. **

**Me: Hush. They'll probably think of something that'll make it totally awesome! And with the contest FINALLY over with, we need something to move the story along anyway…**

**Paul: You mean YOU. I don't take part in the writing. **

**Me: True…**

**Dave: Hey, are you guys about done here? **

**Me: Almost! I just have one more thing to talk about! Everyone reading, I've got a new poll going on! I decided I want to start a new fic! I've got plenty of ideas and it's about time I start to work on another! But the problem is...I don't know what to do it on! So, I put up a poll where you guys can vote on what I should write a fic for! Please! I need all help; I'm terrible at decision-making...!**

**Paul: It's true. **

**Me: See? Even Paul agrees! Anyway, so mosey on over to my little profile if you please and vote, vote, vote! And I said "vote" three times because you can literally vote for up to three choices! Thanks in advance for everyone's help! ^,^**

**Dave: Can we hurry this up? I'm running out of battery…**

**Me: What? You didn't change the battery?**

**Dave: It's been awhile. I forgot. **

**Paul: Well, at least he's not like Steve or Barry…**

**Me: Right…idiots…I can't believe they completely forgot to come in today at all! The nerve of them! I mean, I know we've been gone for awhile, but seriously? They couldn't even remember! **

**Paul: *slaps hand over my mouth* And time to get out of here before she starts ranting again. **

**Me: Hmm! **

**Translation: Hey!**

**Paul: Okay, thank-you to the readers again, congrats to you lucky winners (sort of), make sure to vote in the poll, and we'll see you next time.**

**Dave: And battery's about to—**

…

**Whoops! Looks like the battery died! XD Lolz, well I hope everyone's more happy that I've returned rather than upset for me taking so long! I'm really happy to see (figuratively) you all again and I promise I definitely won't take as long to update again! Promise! **

**I do want to say thank you to all of you that went back and reviewed my earlier chapters again. Your support kept me going! :)**

**Until then, go to town with those additions! Those of you that want to keep it a secret, go ahead and send me a PM whenever. Those of you without an account, go ahead and leave a review! Either way, I really am excited! ^,^**

**See you all soon! And please, please, please vote in my poll if you want to see some new stuff from me! XD**

**- Lex**

**~NOZOMI!~**

**P.S. To those of you planning to review, I hope this thing will let you because I've heard stories that there are some issues when you delete a chapter people have reviewed on already...and then it doesn't let you review or...something like that. Um...well, you guys will find a way, I'm sure! XD **


	32. Pokechat 31 Part One

**Well, THIS has been a long time coming…**

**Arceus, I love you guys…seriously, I do. To think, I've deserted y'all for another few months (right after I PROMISED I wouldn't do it again!) and you're all still here yelling at me to get my ass back ASAP! You people are the BEST! I swear, if I could, I would pop out of your screen and give you the biggest damn hug you've ever received in your entire life! **

**But sadly, not even the great Tony Stark has figured out how to do that…yet…**

**Ah yes…out slip the references. Sorry about that folks, but that's actually my reason for taking so long with this. I'm sorry but for the past two months, my brain has LITERALLY been all about the Avengers. It's been Avengers, Avengers, Avengers 24/7. Don't believe me? Well, what if I told you I've shamelessly been to see the damn movie 7 times now? Seven. Times. And it wasn't like it was all in one week either! So, like I said, my mind has been stuck with the Avengers in Stark Tower since May 4th. Three very long, awesome, avengeful months!**

**That being said, my favorite Avengers have to be Hawkeye and Black Widow. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with no biological enhancements, no special powers…only human beings with a lifetime of training and very specific skill sets. XD **

**So…any other fans out there? (I'm sure there's at least someone…) **

**GAH! I freakin' love it! Why can't I be in that world?! That would be so freakin' epic! I mean, how can one NOT love that world?! How can one NOT love that movie?! I swear it's the best movie I've seen in, like, ten years! No lie! Those of you who have seen it, DON'T YOU AGREE?! Those of you have haven't, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN IT?! **

**Ah, okay, taking a moment to breathe now…sorry about the ranting, peoples. Really, I am. Just…had to get it out. If any of you are like me—or want to hear me rant more—check out my Avengers fic, _Compromised_, on my page. I've got PLENTY of ranting for ya there! Or you can PM me about it! I'd love to chat! (I've had this conversation with many already! ;D) **

**Hah, soooo…now that I've probably bored you with my ranting about something that's not even related to this story…back to the Pokémon world! **

**Once again, I'm frightfully sorry I've taken so long to update. Apart from the Avengers aspect, I almost lost the update because I lost the flashdrive it was on for roughly a month and a half (thank Arceus I found it because it has all my other stories and works on it), I got a new job where I've been putting in 40 or more hours a week, and I've been babysitting on top of that. So, to be quite honest, time has not been something I've had much of. Also, to make matters a little more difficult, I've sort of been struggling with a "hmm, what to do now?" kind of dilemma. It seems the contest had taken so much of my plot that, now that it's over, I'm not sure where to go with this…BUT after careful thought, and influence from KrazyKat101 (thankies!), I think I've got something of an idea! So, we'll see where this goes!**

**In the meantime, thank you to all of you—yes, again!—who have read and reviewed this story! It's you that keeps me going, keeps me writing! I love you all! Know that. Those of you that PM'd me, you've already heard the "how much I love you" shpeal…but once more couldn't hurt so thank you again; I freakin' love y'all!**

**Okay, okay, I know. I've said enough. Time to get a move on with the story! **

**Oh, but quickly, before I do…sorry to you who aren't into this stuff, but I'm afraid this chat's gonna be a bit of a mushy one. And another apology to you male readers because, unfortunately to you, this is also gonna be mostly "girl talk." Again, sorry, but it's gotta happen. We've gotta get this romance stuff out of the way! It's been building up for quite too long in my opinion…May's set in her love life, but we've still gotta figure out where Dawn and Misty stand in theirs! So that's pretty much what I've devoted the majority of this chapter to. HOWEVER, do read because that's not all that's included in this chapter and trust me when I say I AM setting up for another plot segment. You'll see by the end! ;D **

**Now, without further adieu, I present the next, long-anticipated (too long, actually) chapter of Pokéchats! Enjoy, my lovelies and remember to review or PM me with any ideas! :)**

* * *

**Pokéchat #31 (Part One)**

It was well into the next morning, and May had just finished the last bits of cleaning up from yesterday's party—which, by the way, had been a total success! The look on both Dawn and Misty's faces when they arrived were priceless! Gary had brought Dawn first. It was late afternoon, everyone (all their friends, some of the other competitors, and basically the entire neighborhood) was already there, and when he'd brought her through the door, they'd all screamed "Surprise!" and "Congrats on winning!"

Dawn had looked so shocked, May was still laughing about it. The bluenette had let out a short squeal of surprise before putting on one of the biggest smiles ever on her face. They all took turns congratulating her on winning until May had gotten a text from Ash, informing her he and Misty were on the way.

That's when she had scrambled to get everyone to hide again and explained to Dawn that this was a party for both her _and_ Misty's hard work making it to the finals. Needless to say, Dawn had been thrilled to share the spotlight. She'd known Misty was a little off and felt bad beating her earlier in the day.

So, they had all stood in silence again, waiting and watching the door, until Ash finally brought Misty inside. Then, they'd screamed "Surprise!" again and Misty freaked out even more than Dawn had (she'd been struck completely speechless, mouth agape). That was understandable, however, because she had no reason to expect anything like this.

When she had finally been able to form sentences again, of course she'd protested that she didn't deserve the party at all because she'd lost. But then May had explained how this was a party for both her AND Dawn congratulating them on making the finals, and she'd relaxed a little. She still made sure Dawn had most of the attention all night, however.

So all in all, the party had been a mega hit, everyone had a blast, and it ended way late into the night. Unfortunately, though, with all the attention on Misty and Dawn, there wasn't much time for May to sneak off with them and discuss the two questions she'd been dying to ask them: what was going on with Dawn and Gary and how was Misty's talk with Ash?

Now, however, she had plenty of time to head up to her room, plop down in her desk chair, and boot up her laptop. The screen hummed to life and in mere moments, she was logged into the good old chatroom.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

All that was left to do was wait for the others. She'd texted both girls earlier saying to meet her online around eleven. It was now 10:55 a.m. so she shouldn't have to wait very long. In the meantime, she settled for making her bed and straightening up her room a little. (It'd gotten quite neglected with all the party preparation yesterday…)

About ten minutes later, her computer beeped, signaling the arrival of another member to the chat. Dashing to the screen, May read the name scrolled across the screen.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_Dawn!_ She greeted her friend, a grin sliding its way across her face.

_May!_ The bluenette echoed. _Thank you SO much for the party yesterday! It was amazing and I can't believe you did that! _

_Nonsense! Of COURSE we would throw you a party! Both you and Misty worked so hard to get to the finals…you guys deserved it! _

_Still, I can't say thanks enough! I'm definitely throwing you one next time!_

_Haha,_ May actually laughed while she was typing,_ whatever you say, Dawn. _

It was a few moments before Dawn replied. _So why did you want to meet online? _

_Right! Well, we didn't get much time to chat yesterday with the party and all…so I figured now would be a good time! Now spill! I want details! _

_Huh? About what?_

_You and Gary! Your date! What happened? After Professor Oak's lab, I mean, because I remember what you told me online when you were there…but was it really a "date?" Are you and Gary, like, a couple now? _She hoped she wasn't really bombarding Dawn with questions, but she just couldn't help asking. She'd been dying to know since yesterday and it seemed they were all just…pouring out of her fingertips!

_Oh yeah, that…_

May shook her head, reading Dawn's response again. She could practically see her friend blushing. _Yeah. THAT. Now spill! Are you and Gary dating?! _

_Um…I don't…know? _

_Okay, well, was yesterday a real date? _

_I don't know? _

May sighed. She was beginning to see a pattern here. _All right, well, what happened then? How did it go? What did you guys do? _

_Um, after my interview, Gary took me out to this little diner near the contest hall. Did I tell you that? I don't remember if I told you that…_

_It doesn't matter,_ she responded quickly. _Just tell me everything again so I've got it fresh in my head! _

_Okay, um…right! After the diner—which had delicious food by the way—we headed to Professor Oak's lab. You know, because Gary told me he wanted to congratulate me. _

_Right. I remember. _

_Yeah, so we stopped at an ice cream stand on the way and I tried to pay for the ice cream since Gary paid for the lunch, but he wouldn't let me. I swear I stood there and argued with him about it for at least five minutes…I think…well, however long it took, it was enough for the lady selling the ice cream to start laughing at us. She called our bickering "adorable" and then offered to give us the ice cream for free, but Gary paid for it anyway. I was so surprised by her offer (and the "adorable" part), I didn't realize what was happening until he'd already handed her the money! _

May was smiling as she read through Dawn's entire story. _Aww, that does sound adorable! I'm with the ice cream lady! I can tell you two are going to be one of those super cute couples that you just take one look at and go "aww!" _

_Maaaay! _Dawn was blushing again. May could just tell. She could practically hear her whining.

_Oh, I'm teasing. Now, come on! Tell me more! _

_Okay, okay! So after we got the ice cream, we headed towards the lab. Oh, wait, but I forgot to mention that the ice cream lady winked at me and said, "he's a keeper" when she gave me my ice cream. _

_Ah! Too cute! Seriously, it's like something out of those old romantic movies! _

_May, I swear my face looks like the flame of Charmander's tail right now!_

_All right! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't embarrass you anymore._ May frowned to herself, knowing she couldn't really make that promise depending on where the story went from here._ Well, I'll try not to…please, continue! _

…_fine. So we headed to the lab and, on the way, we were talking and laughing and eating out ice cream. It was so…I guess it really was like a scene from a cheesy romance movie…but it felt WAY more…I dunno, real? But that's not the right word to use…oh, you probably know what I mean from you and Drew, right? _

May felt herself nodding—even though she knew Dawn couldn't see—as she typed, _Yeah, I understand!_

_Okay, then you get it…well, there isn't much to the story after that. We got to the lab, Gary stopped to help Professor Oak, and then we headed back to your house—where I thought he was going to leave me, but instead wound up to be a certain surprise party. Thanks again for that, by the way. _

_You're welcome! So is that all to the date? _

_Um…pretty much. It was very simple, yet so fun. I liked just talking and getting to know him some more…oh, and I don't really know if this means anything but he kept glancing at me as we were walking…even when he thought I wasn't looking! Does that mean anything? Does that mean he…likes me? _

_Seriously, Dawn? You're gonna ask me that after the story you just told me? Trust me when I say not only was that a date, but that boy seriously likes you, too! ;D _

_You really think so? _

_I KNOW so! And it's not gonna be the last date you have with him, either!_

_I really hope you're right! Arceus, is this how you feel after a date with Drew? All bubbly and extremely happy? _

May smiled. _Yep! And hah! You just admitted it was a date!_

_Actually, I didn't…not directly…but whatever! I don't care! I'm too darn happy right now! Arceus, I want him to spend another day just like yesterday! Except maybe…maybe I'd kiss him this time. _

_What? He didn't kiss you yesterday? _

_Um, no, actually…a couple times it seemed like he might, but he…didn't…_

_He was probably just nervous about it or something. _

_Wait, what if that means he actually DOESN'T like me and I'm just a friend to him? _

May rolled her eyes. _Don't be ridiculous, Dawn. You're just second-guessing it. You guys are SO going out again and next time, he'll kiss you. It just takes guys a bit to work up the nerve. _

…_but didn't Drew kiss you on, like, your first date? _

_Well, yeah, but that was a long time coming. Trust me on that. _There had been so many times May had thought about kissing Drew, had almost kissed him, before they actually started dating…looking back, she wondered why she never just did it.

_I hope you're right about this, May. I really do. _

_You've got nothing to worry about! "No need to worry!" Isn't that what you're always telling everyone?_

_Yeah, I guess you'd say that's my catchphrase. _

May laughed as she paused, wondering how to respond next. Thankfully, the visitor they'd been missing decided to finally show up on the chat.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on. **_

_Misty! There you are!_ Dawn beat her to the greeting.

_We've been waiting forever!_ May added, exaggerating for the fun of it.

_Yeah, sorry about that,_ Misty replied. _I had a few things to take care of. But thanks for the party yesterday, May. You didn't have to do that…_

_Hell yeah I did! Like I was telling Dawn, you guys deserved it with how hard you worked to make it to the finals in the contest! _This wasn't what May wanted to talk to Misty about, though. She didn't exactly want to pry into her friend's business…but she was dying to know! _But enough about that…how did your talk go? _

Misty took a minute to reply. _I'm not really sure…_

_Gosh, you're not sure, Dawn's not sure…doesn't anyone know where they stand in relationships anymore? _

_Sorry we're not all perfect like you and Drew. _

May winced and bit her lower lip. Whoops. She hadn't meant to offend Misty.

_Hey, I thought you said I didn't need to worry!_

Or Dawn, for that matter.

_Sorry, girls,_ she apologized quickly. _I didn't mean it like that…Dawn, you don't have anything to worry about; we went over that already. And Misty, sorry. I just wish whatever's going on with you and Ash would just…I don't know…happen. Then, you guys could either be friends again or something more or just…something! Not whatever this in-between stage you guys are in right now. _

_Yeah, you're not the only one_, Misty agreed. _It's frustrating beyond belief and, honestly, I don't even know where we stand after yesterday. _

_Well…what did you talk about? _Dawn asked.

_At first, we just sat there and didn't talk at all. THAT was awkward. Then we got to talking about the contest and my strategy on the final battle. That was less awkward. _

May frowned. _Okay, but did you talk about your…"relationship" at all? _

_Well, eventually. Talking about battle strategies got us on some random tangent about past battles, which led us to reminiscing about the past in general…and that was when I just asked if we were okay. _

_You just flat out asked him? _Dawn seemed surprised, but May didn't see why. It was just like Misty to finally just spit it out. She was never really the patient type. Her short temper came from that…

_Yeah, I did. And you know what he said? He said, "I'm not sure." Then he got up and led me to your house, May. _

May fought the urge to facepalm. Of course that's what happened. That meant their talk hadn't really done anything at all. So much for Brock thinking it would fix everything…

_So then the talk was basically pointless?_ It seemed Dawn was thinking along the same lines.

_Well, not entirely. It was really nice to actually talk to him again. Without it being weird. _

May found herself frowning again. _Wait, I thought you said it was awkward?_

_Um, it was and it wasn't. Guah, I don't know! Whatever it was, I was glad we weren't talking about Angie or fighting. _

_But you don't know where you and Ash stand? _Dawn asked.

Misty hesitated for only a moment. _No…not exactly. _

_Are you planning to figure that out? _May hoped she wasn't sounding too mean.

_Would you kill me if I said I don't know? _

_Perhaps. _

_If she doesn't, I will,_ Dawn backed her up.

May could practically hear Misty groaning with frustration. _Look, Mist, we're just tired of seeing both you and Ash upset about…whatever this is. _

_Yeah, I know, I know, _Misty agreed. _I'm tired of it, too._

_Then maybe you should try the talk again,_ Dawn suggested._ But this time, try to get something out of him. Don't let him back away from it. _

_Okay, okay…I've got to head over to my gym for some battles I've got scheduled, but I'll call him and ask if we can talk after that. _

May nodded, even though she knew neither of her friends could see her. _That sounds like a plan. Good luck, Mist. _

_Yeah, good luck!_ Dawn echoed.

_Thanks, you guys. And good luck to you, too, Dawn. _

_Huh? What do you mean? _

_Don't think I don't know what's going on. I saw you and Gary yesterday. ;D_

_Oh, right. Yeah. Th-thanks. _

There was a smirk laced into Misty's reply. _Too cute. I'll talk to you guys later. _

May couldn't help laughing. _Seeya, Misty! _

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

She sighed as her friend left the chat. May really did hope everything worked out for Ash and Misty. She was tired of seeing them fight.

Dawn was thinking the same. _I hope everything works out okay for them. _

_Me too,_ May agreed. _But I guess we won't know until after they talk…_

_Yeah…oh! May, I'm sorry, but I've, um…I've got to go, too. _

_Oh? Why? _

_Well…Gary just texted me. He wants to meet up. _

May's smile widened. _What are you waiting for? GO! _

_Lol, okay, okay! I'm going! Bye May! See you later!_

_Bye Dawn! Have fun on your second date! Hope you kiss him this time! _

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off. **_

May chuckled to herself, hoping Dawn caught the last part before she left. It probably turned her face red again, but that's really what would make it funny. Embarrassing and teasing was, after all, essential between friends.

Though, in truth, May was really hoping that, even if Misty and Ash didn't work out, at least Dawn and Gary would. It would be nice to have another couple to hang out with. Going out with Drew was amazing and everything she ever wanted it to be, but she would absolutely love to go on a double date.

Leaning back in her chair, May closed her eyes and let her mind wander, focusing on possibilities and ideas for what fun double dates she, Drew, Dawn, and Gary could have. A smile ghosted its way across her lips. And maybe it could turn into a triple date with Ash and Misty included. (If that happened, that is…)

Arceus, that would be awesome…

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

* * *

It was a couple hours after noon and Ash was still hiding out in his room. His phone had gone off some time ago, but he hadn't answered. He knew it was Misty and he knew he needed to talk to her.

But the problem was, he didn't know what to say.

Actually, scratch that. By this point, he thought he knew what he wanted to say. The real trouble was he didn't know how to say it. He was a coward; he was afraid. Misty had admitted that she may still like him, but he wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that yet. Whatever he did, he was sure he didn't want to screw this up…like last time…

There was a beep from his computer. Someone was messaging him on the chat.

Huh…when had he logged in?

Ash moved to his computer, sitting down at his desk. It was May.

Oh, right! Earlier, when he'd woken up, Ash had logged onto the chat. He'd hoped to find Misty online and continue the conversation he'd been too scared to finish yesterday. However, only May had been online, but when he'd sent her a "hi!" she hadn't responded.

Now, a few hours later, she was finally messaging him back.

_Hey Ash! Sorry about not responding; I was downstairs…what's up? _

_Hi May…not much. _

_So I heard your talk with Misty didn't go so well…_

And he felt like banging his head into the table again. _Not really… _

_What happened? _

_She admitted she MIGHT still…like…me…_

_Okay, so how do you feel about that? _May was starting to sound like his shrink or something.

Suddenly, Ash frowned. _Wait, did you know about this? _

_Well, yeah…of course I knew. A lot of us did. _

_What?! Why didn't you guys tell me?! _

_Because you needed to talk to Misty about her feelings. Not us. _

Okay, she had a point there. Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _So…then she probably already told you about our talk, then, didn't she? _

_Yeah…she said it didn't go so well…she said it was awkward, especially at first. _

_It was,_ he admitted. _I didn't know what to say._

_Ugh, you guys are so freakin' difficult. _

_Hey! You girls are, too! _

_Look,_ May cut him off from writing any more. _I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Misty wants to talk to you later. After her gym battles. She wants to finish the conversation from yesterday. _

Ash sucked in a breath. To be honest, he figured she would want to. He hoped she would.

_Do you know what you'll say to her?_ May asked.

_I think so,_ he admitted. _Does she really still like me, May? _

_Yeah. I think she does. _May's response made something in his heart flutter a little. He didn't really notice it until now, but it was something that was only associated with Misty. It only ever happened when he was around her, when he was talking to her, when he was thinking of her…

It hit him like a rock at his face.

_I still like her. _His fingers had typed the words before his mind registered.

_You do? _

_Yeah, I do. _A smile burst onto his face at this realization. He still liked Misty. He wanted to try again.

_Oh, Ash, that's amazing! You HAVE to talk to her! You have to tell her! Aww, then you guys could get back together and everything will be right with the world! _

Ash laughed. _May, I've gotta go. I've got to get down to Misty's gym and talk to her, okay? _

_Yeah! Go, go, go! I'll hear all about it later! :D _

_Talk to you later, May. And thanks. _

_Bye, Ash! _

And then Ash had logged off, burst out of his chair, and raced out the door. He wasn't scared. This time, he could do it.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

* * *

May watched Ash leave, the smile on her face widening even more as she pictured the perfect scene in her head. Ash was going to tell Misty he still liked her. They were going to get back together. May was so happy for them.

This couldn't work out more perfectly!

She laughed and spun her desk chair in a circle, mind again planning ahead for possible double (or now maybe triple) dates. When she looked back at her screen, she noticed she was no longer alone. Two others had logged onto the chat.

_**Ladiesman44 has logged on. **_

_**Smartypants81 has logged on.**_

_Brock! Max!_ She greeted them. _You'll never guess what just happened!_

_Huh?_ Max wrote just as Brock asked,_ What? _

_I was just talking to Ash. He's gone to find Misty to tell her he wants to get back together! _

She could just imagine the smile on both their faces. It was surely just as wide as her own.

_Seriously? _Brock replied. _That's great! _

_Yes, _Max added. _Finally!_

May laughed. _I feel like that's what we said after they got together the first time. _

_Because we did,_ Brock reminded her.

_Oh right…_

_Lol,_ Max virtually laughed along.

She was about to give her brother a snarky reply, but was cut off by another notification.

_**Contestqueen28 has logged on. **_

_May! May! May! _Dawn was typing away before anyone could greet her.

_What? What? What? _May couldn't help replying. _Why are you on here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?_

_A date? _Max responded.

_With Gary?_ Brock asked.

Dawn didn't answer their questions. _I am! I'm at Professor Oak's again, borrowing another laptop. _

May frowned. _What? Why? Did something happen? _

_No! _The bluenette replied quickly. _Well, yes…but not anything bad!_

_What do you mean? _

_What's going on?_ Max and Brock both asked.

Dawn and May ignored them.

_We just had a picnic out in the fields behind the lab, among the Pokémon,_ Dawn elaborated.

_Okay…and? _May urged her to continue, a good feeling rising through her.

_I kissed him!_ Dawn's smile radiated through her message.

May felt her eyes widen, along with her smile. _Yay! Dawn! Yay! I'm so happy for you! _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, _Max cut in. _Would someone please explain what the heck is going on here?!_

_I kissed Gary!_ Dawn repeated. _Or Gary kissed me…or…oh, it doesn't matter! The point is we kissed! _

_What?_ May's brother replied._ Really?!_

_Yeah!_

_So then are you two official now?_ Brock asked.

_Um, I think so…_

May frowned. _You think so? _

_Well, he never really "officially" asked me to be his girlfriend…but I suppose I could ask him…I dunno. I've never done this before…how are you supposed to do this, May? _

_Well,_ May faltered, blushing slightly at the memory. _Drew asked me out while I was hiding in a maple tree, so…yeah…I don't really think you should be taking my advice on this. Hehe… _

_Yeah, I wouldn't listen to May,_ Max added. May wished she was near her brother so she could twap him on the head.

Dawn didn't really seem to be paying much attention, though. _Hmm…well, either way, I just kissed Gary Oak! _

_Yes, _May laughed._ Yes, you did. _She was sure Brock and Max were laughing as well.

She sat back in her chair and shook her head. This day was turning out perfect. The contest drama was finally over, Ash was on his way to get back together with Misty, Dawn and Gary were together (sealing it with a kiss)…

It just seemed like absolutely everything was going right today.

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on. **_

Speaking of perfect…

May smiled, reading the screen again. Drew was now online! Great! She hadn't talked to him all day and had been meaning to ask him if he wanted to catch a movie later. And what better time than now?

Her smile widening even more, May began typing away, forming a greeting. She was halfway through when her boyfriend interrupted with a message of his own, and what he wrote left her—and more than likely everyone else—completely shocked.

_May,_ Drew's message said, _I want to break up._

* * *

_**To Be Continued…!**_

* * *

**Me: Eep! I cannot believe I DID that to you guys! You've been waiting MONTHS for an update and then I go and give you one of those loathsome "to be continued" endings everyone hates! Oh Arceus, you all must want to KILL me right now! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…but I just couldn't resist! **

**Paul: Of course you couldn't…**

**Me: *continuing on like he didn't say anything* BUT at least this is a part one (that's why there isn't my usual ending)…meaning I've already got the second part mostly written! Just a bit more and then that one will be up, too!**

**Paul: *flatly* I'm bursting with excitement. **

**Me: Oh, hush it. Hey, do you wanna know something amazing?! **

**Paul: Not really.**

**Me: …**

**Paul: …**

**Me: …**

**Paul: …fine. Go.**

**Me: *smiles* This fic has over 100 favorites! And we're past the 500 review mark! I can't believe it! **

**Paul: You can say that again. I can't believe over 100 people like this stupid thing…**

**Barry: I don't think it's all that stupid…**

**Steve: Y-Yeah! **

**Dave: Mmm. **

**Me: *sighs* Right…forgot you lot would be back…**

**Steve: Y-You can't get rid of us that e-easy!**

**Me: Figures…bloody vacations…**

**Dave: You were the one spending all your "valuable" writing time on the beach with Paul.**

**Me: Hey! Barry came, too! *mumbles* It's no fun going alone, after all…**

**Barry: Except I got attacked by a random Gyarados… **

**Steve: *pales* A G-Gyarados?! **

**Barry: It was horrible…**

**Paul: *quietly to me* Probably shouldn't mention it was your Gyarados. **

**Me: *mumbles* It's not like Chomp-Chomp was gonna hurt him…he was just bored…**

**Paul: *smirks* **

**Barry: *going on and on about the Gyarados* **

**Steve: Th-that sounds t-t-terrifying! You m-must've been so s-sca—**

**Barry: *quickly* I wasn't scared! I'll fine you if you say that again!**

**Me: *shakes head at the two of them* Oi…my migraines seem to be back now, too…you people are going to be the death of me. **

**Paul: It's what we live for.**

**Me: Was that sarcasm? **

**Paul: No. **

**Me: That was too!**

**Paul: Wow, you're good. **

**Me: Stop it!**

**Paul: Whatever you wish. **

**Me: Grrr!**

**Barry: Hey! If you two don't stop it I'll fi—**

**Me: DON'T say it, Barry! **

**Barry: But—**

**Me: I said don't. **

**Barry: But—**

**Paul: *glares* For once I agree with her. Don't. **

**Barry: *shuts up***

**Me: Hmph. Sure. Of course you'll listen to Paul… *grumbles about Barry's stupid idolization of stupid Paul* **

**Dave: *coughs* Miss Lexi, not that this hasn't been entertaining, but we have a show to take care of…**

**Me: Yeah, right, I know. *takes deep breath and puts on smile* Okay! Back to business…err…**

**Paul: *sighs* You don't know your first order of business, do you? **

**Me: Ahem…well, I…uh…**

**Paul: The image manager. **

**Me: Oh! Right! Right! Gah! Stupid images! Nyeh! Sorry, folks, but here comes another rant…does anyone else find the whole Image Manager thing to be really stupid? I mean, it's difficult enough writing a good story and now I've got to go marching around trying to find a decent cover for the damn thing?! Seriously? _Seriously_? Guah! I've got better things to do than this! (So if anyone's got any ideas, please feel free to let me know…)**

**Paul: Don't you like drawing? Why don't you just make one yourself? **

**Me: Why yes, that would be fantastic. But a) I don't have the time, b) I'm not THAT good, and c)…I don't know what c is but I guarantee it's a good reason! **

**Paul: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: So, honestly, y'all can't tell me you're not irritated by this…even in the slightest? C'mon, there has to be SOMEONE who agrees with me here? If not by the image manager itself than at least with all the random other changes going on! I dunno why they're changing so much of the appearance, but I honestly was fine with the old way the site looked…if anything, it's the guidelines that need revisiting…not the site appearance…**

**Paul: And we're back to this again. **

**Me: I'm serious! I can't be the only one bothered by this! **

**Paul: You probably are. **

**Me: *glares* Hmph. Fine. Whatever. I can tell when my rants aren't being appreciated. **

**Paul: If you could tell that, you wouldn't be ranting in the first place. **

**Me: I said I could tell when they weren't appreciated. I didn't say I would stop because of it. **

**Paul: Whatever. **

**Steve: …is it just m-me or is the t-tension rising in here? **

**Dave: *shrugs* It's always this way with them. **

**Barry: Even I noticed that. **

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Did you just diss yourself? **

**Barry: *blinks* …darn it!**

**Me: *smirking* Well, that's put me in a better mood! Haha, okay! On to my beloved reviewers! Here's the usual THANK YOU A BUNCHLES FOR YOUR AMAZINGNESS to…berriesxcakes101, bowser comunist lv x, Lighteningblade49, Macy Webber, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, Emo Princess Addie, Ninetails. Likes. Cheeseburgers, GreenPokeGuy, SideshowJazz1, LoveLoverGrl, pikaluver1229, pikachucat, celebi4ever, Tigerfighter98, Mike Prower the Fox, Q, Kaurz9802, and apparently, two "Guests." (Again, see why I've been ranting about this site?) Anyhoo, another awesome turnout! Thanks so much and peanut butter cookies for everyone! Unless you're allergic to peanut butter…then you can have apples instead! Because apples are delicious! :)**

**Barry: I think they know that…**

**Paul: Barry, go get us beverages from the break room. **

**Barry: Yes sir! *takes off* **

**Me: …what was that for? **

**Paul: He's annoying. **

**Me: Ah…well, so long as he gets me a soda or something…**

**Paul: I didn't even want anything. **

**Me: Hmph. Typical of you. *shakes head* All right, back to the reviews! berriesxcakes101, I am relieved you like the new chats better than the old! And I'll work on getting Paul in the Skitty costume! *winks***

**Paul: No, you won't. **

**Me: Hee. Oh, and Lighteningblade49, I shall work on expanding the cast, too! I hope to include more Team Rocket, maybe some from Black and White, and even Barry in due time! Just be patient with me, please. :)**

**Barry: *walks back in with two sodas* Did someone say something about me? **

**Me: Ooh! Soda! *takes soda immediately and begins slurping it down* **

**Paul: *flatly* I didn't want a soda. **

**Barry: …er, then what did you want? **

**Paul: …**

**Barry: Um…right…I'll just…get something else…**

**Me: Wait! *takes the drink* Don't waste the Coca-Cola! **

**Barry: *sighs and leaves again* **

**Paul: *takes the drink from me as soon as Barry's gone* **

**Me: I thought you said you didn't want it?**

**Paul: *shrugs and drinks the soda***

**Me: Wow. You are so mean to him. **

**Paul: And yet, you're not stopping me. **

**Me: Sadly, no. I think my mind is actually laughing…**

**Dave: *shakes head* I can't believe you two. The boy gets you sodas and you send him out again without even a 'thank you.' **

**Steve: Y-Yes…that's quite m-mean!**

**Me: *raises eyebrows* Is this a lecture? **

**Steve: Er…n-no Miss L-Lexi! **

**Me: *sighs* Why is everyone afraid of me? **

**Paul: I'm not. **

**Me: Good. That makes one. Now back to the reviews!**

**Paul: Before Barry gets back. **

**Me: *snickers* Ahem. Like I said, back to the reviews. Macy! Thanks for the welcome; it's good to be back! Sorry I made you wait some more…oh, and I think "ambivalence" plays along the whole love-hate relationship thing. That's what Dyna said, at least…and Allie-chan when she named the blasted shipping…and don't worry Sakura-chan! Your torturing of Paul remains! **

**Paul: *winces***

**Me: Heehee. But ahem. Reviews. Addie! Yes, as I mentioned earlier I do plan on continuing this—at the very least for a little while longer. And please, if you have any ideas shoot me a PM! I love to listen to the ideas of my readers! **

**Paul: Doesn't mean she'll use them. **

**Me: Hey! I do so! **

**Paul: Whatever. **

**Me: Hmph. NinetailsLikesCheeseburgers! I'm glad you like the story and yay! Ginormous apple! Thankies!**

**Paul: Great…with Coca-Cola in the center…are you people _trying_ to get us killed with hyperactive Lexi? **

**Me: Shhh! Don't discourage them from giving me food! I like food!**

**Paul: But you don't need food. **

**Me: Are you calling me fat?!**

**Paul/Steve/Dave: No! **

**Me: Well sheesh…fine…I'm gonna talk to GreenPokeGuy now. Green, thank you for the compliment and yay! Someone else who likes Cavaliershipping! Yay yay yay! And yes! Misty and Ash ftw! **

**Paul: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: Hmmm…you're so annoying! *waits expectantly* **

**Alex the Mudkip: *drops randomly from the ceiling and Hydro Pumps Paul in the face* **

**Me: *grins goofily* Yay! Go Alex the Mudkip! Thanks again, Green! Paul bashing is the best! XD**

**Paul: *standing there, completely drenched with water* No, it really isn't. **

**Me: *ignoring Paul* But Green, are you really becoming a fan of Ambivalenceshipping? Gosh…so…many…people…ehhhh…why? I don't…understand…ehhhhh… *cue swirly anime confused eyes* **

**Paul: Just get back to the reviews. We're wasting time. **

**Me: Oh…right. Um, SideshowJazz1! Don't worry! Like I keep saying, Team Rocket will be back! Eventually!**

**Paul: Which means never.**

**Me: No! NO! Don't listen to him! They WILL be back! I gots plans!**

**Paul: Oh joy. **

**Me: Will you STOP with the sarcasm? *looking back at the review cards; eyes widen* LoveLoverGrl, thanks for such a nice rating! *blinks* But wait…a one-shot? Um…ehh…I don't know how to respond to this!**

**Paul: How to respond to what?**

**Me: This! This Paul bashing thing started as a joke, but now people actually support a SHIPPING of us and wanna write ONE-SHOTS about it and, wow, I talk about this way too much. Okay! I'm done mentioning Ambivalenceshipping for the rest of this update! Done! **

**Paul: Gonna be hard with your crazy reviewers. **

**Me: Hush! And don't bash them! They bash you not the other way around! Oh, and Tigerfighter98, you'll have to wait and see about Tracey! ;D **

**Barry: I'm back! Paul, I got—**

**Paul: I don't want it. **

**Barry: Ehh? **

**Paul: *glares* Go throw it away. **

**Barry: *sighs dejectedly and leaves yet AGAIN* **

**Me: …you're upset because Alex the Mudkip sprayed you with water, aren't you? **

**Paul: Shut it. **

**Me: Heehee. Back to reviews! MIKE! I'm not dead either! And I'm SOOOOO sorry! I will update as soon as I possibly can next time! I can't believe I did this again! So unacceptable is right! Guahhh I'm so mad at myself about how long this took! …but thank you for the review! :)**

**Paul: You're gonna lose readers taking so long. **

**Me: Ahh no! Don't say such horrible things! My reviews are already down because I've taken so long! And it's my fault! Guah! I'm so sorry!**

**Paul: Oh enough already! Stop blubbering about it!**

**Me: Eh…o-okay…**

**Paul: Talk to the next reviewer. Seems he's blubbering about stuff, too. **

**Me: Eh…Stephan, is it? Um, I don't mean to have everybody be mean to Ash. Well, maybe I do, but it's just because I chose him to be that one character that everyone picks on. In that friendly way, though…not the bad way…ehhh…he wasn't really picked on in this update…does that help? **

**Paul: Probably not. **

**Me: Guah, will you STOP? I am tired of your pessimistic—**

**Barry: *dashes back in again* Everybody watch out!**

**Paul: Huh? **

**Me: What the hell is going on? **

**Barry: Um…well…I may have accidentally let a group of Carnivine into the studio…**

**Paul: What? You've gotta be kidding me…**

**Barry: Hey, it was an accident! They came out of nowhere! I'm gonna fine them for it, too!**

**Paul: *sighs***

**Me: …**

**Barry: Um…what's with Lexi? **

**Me: C-Carnivine…?**

**Paul: Oh, right…she's terrified of Carnivine.**

**Barry: …Uh-oh…**

***Carnivine suddenly burst into the studio* **

**Me: *utters high pitched girly shriek and dashes behind Paul***

**Paul: *sighs irritably* For Arceus' sake, Lexi! They're just overgrown plants!**

**Me: THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!**

**Paul: They're NOT gonna eat you!**

**Me: Yes, they WILL!**

**Carnivine: Carna? **

**Me: *screams and shoves Paul at it* Here! Eat Paul!**

**Paul: Hey!**

**Me: You're right…you probably taste all bitter and sour…**

**Paul: …**

**Carnivine: Car…? ***

**Me: Ah! Stay back! *uses Paul as a shield again* I've got an emo and I'm not afraid to use him! **

**Paul: I'm not emo. **

**Me: *ignores him* **

***One Carnivine approaches* **

**Me: Ah! Oh Arceus, it's lunging! It's attacking!**

**Paul: Will you CALM DOWN?! It's NOT attacking!**

**Carnivine: *blinks* Carnivine? *suddenly lunges forward***

**Me: *screams and leaps on Paul's back* Get me out of here!**

**Paul: Ack! What the…! Get off!**

**Me: Move, damnit! It's coming closer! **

**Paul: No! Now get off me!**

**Snover: *suddenly jumps in the way and stops the Carnivine with Ice Shard* **

**Me: …see? I TOLD you the Snover would come in handy!**

**Paul: Yeah, whatever. Now get the hell off me!**

**Me: B-but there may be more…**

**Paul: *sighs* There're no more Carnivine. **

***Just as another one appears* **

**Me: AH! Get it away! GET IT AWAY!**

**Paul: *somehow managing to get out of the way of the Carnivine even with me on his back* **

**Me: Paul, get me out of here! Barry, Steve, get rid of these blasted things! Readers, we'll see you next time!**

**Barry: *watching me and Paul flee from a Carnivine* Um…so I guess that's it…we'll, um…see ya later?**

**Me: *halfway out the door* Remind me never to let Barry have the final words again…**

**Barry: Hey!**

…

**Ah, well, that's that! Hope everyone doesn't want to kill me! I know I keep apologizing a lot for taking so long, but I really do mean it! I'm sorry I took so long (for the billionth time)! **

**Okay, so hope you enjoyed the update and thank you for sticking with me this long! Reviews are loved, and like I said earlier, if you have something you'd like to see happen, PM me and we'll discuss it! I'm always open to new ideas!**

**Or, hey, if you wanna rant, talk about The Avengers, laugh about something stupid, make fun of Paul, or whatever, also PM me! I really love to chat with you guys! Seriously! **

**Oh, and like I said last time, if you want to see anything new from me, please vote in my poll. (Yes, it's still up there. XP) **

**So that's all for now, and I'll try to get the next update up before the start of the new school year (because we all know shit gets real when that happens…lolz XD). **

**Seeya all again real soon! (Hopefully! …you know, I think I use that word too much…)**

**- Lexi**

**~NOZOMI!~**


	33. Pokechat 31 Part Two

**Me: *steps tentatively into darkened studio* Sheesh, would you look at all the dust around here? Of course nobody cleaned up while we were gone…**

**Paul: Lexi, we've been gone for over a year. They probably gave up and thought we weren't coming back. **

**Me: What?! No! They wouldn't do that! They…they had to know we were coming back…!**

**Paul: You told them three to four months. Not fifteen. **

**Me: Okay, hold on! It hasn't been fifteen quite yet!**

**Paul: Close enough. **

**Me: Augh, no! No, they wouldn't just leave! We…we have a show to do…**

**Paul: Yeah, probably without any viewers anymore either. **

**Me: *pales* Shit, I forgot about that…**

**Paul: You forgot about your viewers?**

**Me: Ehehe, n-no! Well, not exactly…I just…forgot to tell them…**

**Paul: We left on a journey for fifteen months and you never told the readers about it? **

**Me: Okay, in my defense, it was very last minute and, if you recall, we didn't even have much time to pack! **

**Paul: Yeah, we definitely lost everyone's interest. **

**Me: *falls dramatically onto the floor* NOOOOOO!**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* If we continue on anyway will you shut up? **

**Me: *curled up on the floor* I am a horrible author…my poor, poor readers…what have I done-err-not done?**

**Paul: *sighs* Aaaaaand, there she goes...well, guess I'll have to continue. If there's anyone still out there, we're back. So here the damn's update. I'm supposed to give you a warning since this chapter has a little more swearing than others, but instead I'll just say grow up and handle it. This stupid thing's rated T anyway. What are you doing reading this if you don't like minimal swearing? Blah, blah, blah. Read at your own risk. Lexi doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: See, this is why I don't let you do the disclaimer.**

**Paul: Aren't you supposed to be curled up in a ball on the floor?**

**Me: Oh, right… *curls back into ball and continues* I am a despicable human being…!**

**Paul: *sighs and shakes his head***

* * *

**Pokéchat #31 (Part Two)**

Silence. There was nothing but silence. No clicking of keys, no new posts, no sounds of laughter or happy jokes remained. There was only the stunned faces and wide eyes of May, Brock, Max, and Dawn as they stared at their computer screens, reading and re-reading Drew's message.

None of them seemed to be able to process the situation. Least of all, May. The brunette was a statue, fingers still hovering over the keys, a half-typed response still waiting in her message box. But her brain seemed to be short circuiting as she kept reading the words again and again.

_May, I want to break up._

It didn't make sense. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be! Drew loved her. He had told her just yesterday, for crying out loud! So there was no way in the world he would want to break up with her.

And yet, the words were right in front of her, displayed clearly for everyone in the chatroom to see.

May swallowed, shaking her head. No, she couldn't think like that. There was something she was missing; this couldn't be happening. Tentatively, she managed to form a reply, voicing her disbelief. _This is…this is a joke, right?_

Drew's answer was instantaneous, no hesitation. _No, I'm serious._

_But…but why?!_

_Because you're a terrible girlfriend._

And as if she wasn't stabbed already, that statement nearly stopped her heart. _A…a terrible…what?! Drew…!_

_Enough, May._

_But, Drew! You're not making any sense!_

_We're done._

Two words. Two words and Drew had managed to crush her spirits into oblivion. May fell back in her chair, shock and despair taking over. She closed her eyes, as if not looking would make this entire ordeal just go away.

When she opened them again, she found her screen filled with words again, though they were neither from her or Drew. It seemed her brother had read enough by this point, deciding instead to finally voice his own opinions on the matter.

_What the hell, Drew?!_ Max's rather long message began. _How can you say something like that? Did you just take stupid pills and forget everything you and my sister have been through? Did you forget who spent countless hours training with you? Who's always thinking-and talking-about you? Who stayed by your side when you feel off that stupid cliff even though we begged her to get some rest?! May did ALL of that! She's ALWAYS been there for you! So how in Arceus' name could you call her a terrible girlfriend?!_

There was a brief pause as everyone, including Drew, seemed to be digesting Max's words. Then, the comments began flowing from Dawn and Brock as well.

_Yeah, Drew! How could you do this?! _

_This doesn't make sense! Why the heck would you want to break up with her?! _

_You know she loves you and you love her! _

_You're not being fair at all! _

When they stopped, all that remained was another pause full to the brim of high tension and anxiety. Each member of the chat waited with baited breath, but Drew never offered a response. May had gone silent as well. Then…

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off.**_

And that was about the time May snapped. It was bad enough Drew had decided to display their apparent break-up in the chatroom for the world to see (instead of face-to-face like a man!), but now he didn't even have the decency to stay and explain himself? No. He didn't get to do this to her. Not like this.

She used the keyboard to contain her rage. _How DARE he! How dare he just say those things and then take off without-guah, I'm gonna kill him! He doesn't get to do this! I swear when I see him, I'm…!_

May left it at that, because truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure what she would do at this point. But she did know that the green haired bastard better hope he didn't run into her any time soon.

_And you have every right to be pissed! _Dawn backed her up. _This doesn't make any sense! _

_Who the hell breaks up with someone in a freakin' chatroom? _Max added.

_Now hold up, everyone,_ Brock cut in. _Dawn, you're right. This doesn't make any sense. At all. So there has to be something else going on here…because you've got a point, Max. Drew __wouldn't__ break up with May in a chatroom. We're missing something. _

There was typical Brock, trying to be the voice of reason in tough situations. Unfortunately for him, May didn't want to hear his logic and reasoning. She was too angry.

Her fingers flew across the keys. _Except he __did__ break up with me in a chatroom, Brock. Or did you miss that? _

_May…I know you're upset, but even you have to admit something's not right here…_

_Yeah, my now-ex-boyfriend's a total asshole. I should've seen this coming. THIS was what everyone was saying about dating your rival!_

_May, I really don't think… _

_You know what? He can't do this. He doesn't get to. I'm gonna go find him right now and give him a piece of my mind!_

_Don't let him get away with this, May! _Dawn encouraged her.

_Wait, May, I don't think you should!_ Unfortunately for Brock, May was gone before he could type anything else.

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged off.**_

* * *

Dawn rounded on Brock when she was gone. _Don't try to stop her, Brock. She has every reason to be completely upset right now! _

_I get that, Dawn, _he replied quickly. _I really do. But at the same time, this entire thing still feels…funny to me. It doesn't feel right. _

_That's for sure! That grass-head just broke up with my sister on a freakin' chat room! _

Brock sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. His friends were too upset to listen to reason. Then again, he wasn't exactly "happy" with Drew either right now, but at the same time, he wasn't about to abandon logic. And something about this situation definitely wasn't logical…besides the chatroom thing, that is.

Drew and May were in love, that was crystal clear to everyone around them, so why in Arceus' name would Drew break up with May so suddenly? And to not give any reason…no, something was wrong.

Brock frowned as his mind tried to put the pieces together. He was missing something here; he just knew it. If only he could figure out what…

Of course, it was hard to think when his computer screen kept beeping with messages from Dawn and Max as the two continued to rant to each other.

_I mean who the hell does that guy think he is doing that to my sister?!_

_I know! I don't get it! _

Nope. Definitely hard to concentrate and think…

_I'm so mad right now, I can't even…! I'm gonna go, you guys. If feel like if I stay on here any longer I'll want to smash my laptop…_

_No, don't worry, _Dawn replied._ We understand, Max. _

_I wish I was there with you guys to help my sister…take care of her, okay Dawn, Brock?_

_Don't worry, Max._

_We're here for her, _Brock added. (Though he was trying to think, he had still been following the conversation…)

_Okay, I'm gonna go. Bye guys. _

_Bye Max. _

_**Smartypants81 has logged off. **_

With Max gone, Dawn turned to Brock. _What are we going to do about this? _

_I don't know,_ he answered. Because truthfully, he had no idea how to handle this. Both May and Drew were their friends; he didn't want to see either of them hurt…

Thankfully, in another minute, he was saved from having to add anything else by the arrival of two more members of the chat.

_**Pokémaster77 has logged on. **_

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged on.**_

_Hey, guys! Guess what!_

_You guys will never believe what just happened! _

There was an awkward pause as neither Ash nor Dawn posted anything, both waiting to see which one of them should continue first.

After another brief moment, Ash finally replied, _What's going on? _

_No, sorry, go ahead, Ash,_ Dawn messaged at about the exact same time. Again.

Brock shook his head. This was getting nowhere.

Misty seemed to be thinking along the same lines because in the next second, she posted a response. However, what she replied with definitely would have made him do a spit-take had he been drinking water.

_Ash and I are back together!_

_Wait, what?!_ Dawn would've probably also done a spit-take. Or maybe she had; Brock wasn't sure. For all he knew, she could have been drinking water while reading the message. Then again, she was at Professor Oak's lab and he wasn't exactly sure what there was to drink there…so maybe not.

_Ash and I are back together,_ Misty repeated.

_Yes, I can read, Mist, _Dawn replied. _I just can't believe it! _

_Huh. Funny since everyone seemed to have been waiting for it the first time…_

_Honestly,_ Brock cut in,_ you two are so up and down all the time we weren't sure what to think anymore._

_So is that why neither of you have much enthusiasm?_ Misty asked.

_I've got to admit,_ Ash added,_ I half expected Dawn to try to hug us through our computer screens. Haha. _

_Well, kind of,_ Dawn began. _Don't get me wrong; I totally do want to hug you guys through your computer screens. It's just…_

Misty frowned when she paused. _Uh-oh, what happened? _

_Does this have anything to do with what you were going to say earlier? _

_Gee, Ash, ya think? _

_Hey, we're dating again so you aren't allowed to do that!_

_On the contrary, that gives me even more reason. _

_Ehhh,_ everyone could practically hear Ash's sigh through his message. _Just get on with the news, Dawn. What happened? _

_Well—shoot. You'll have to tell them, Brock._

_What? Why me? _

_Gary's back. I've got to go!_

_Wait a second!_

_**Contestqueen28 has logged off.**_

But she was gone before he could say anything else. People just seemed to be doing that today.

_What's going on, Brock? _Misty snapped his attention back.

Brock debated for only a brief moment before deciding to just be blunt. _Drew broke up with May. _

He was answered with two of the same message: _WHAAAAAAT?!_

_On the chat,_ he added.

And again: _WHAAAAAAAAT?!_

_Yeah, needless to say, May wasn't exactly happy…_

_I can imagine!_ Misty replied. _Why?! How the hell did this happen?_

_I don't know,_ Brock told her honestly. _Dawn, Max, and I were trying to figure that out. Well, I was. Dawn and Max were both a little upset from this. _

_And with good reason! _

_Wait, Misty! That was the problem with them! They got too upset and couldn't think logically here…_

_Think logically? Brock, sounds like there's nothing logical about this!_

Ash seemed to agree._ Why would Drew break up with May? I mean, it's clear they're crazy about each other…this doesn't make sense. _

Brock blinked, staring at the screen in surprise. Ash trying to rationalize the problem? How the hell was he the only one that would actually think about this instead of getting upset? Now this day really wasn't making any sense.

_I don't know, Ash. That's what I've been trying to figure out. _Brock rubbed his temples. His head was starting to hurt.

Misty didn't share their thoughts. _Who cares why?! I'm gonna go kick his ass for this!_

_Wait, Misty, hold on!_ Brock tried. _Let's not do anything crazy here!_

_Crazy?! Crazy is breaking up with someone through a chatroom! Actually, no. That's inconsiderate. And horrible. And a total douchebag move! _

Brock sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. This whole thing was a mess.

_**Smartypants81 has logged on.**_

Brock blinked. _Hey Max, what are you doing back here? I thought you left…_

Max didn't reply to him directly. _Everyone,_ he messaged,_ I have something to say. _

_Umm,_ Ash replied

_Okay,_ Brock continued. _What's up, Max?_

Another moment passed, but Max didn't reply. Everyone sat waiting. Brock began to wonder if Max had fallen asleep at the computer.

_Well? _Misty prodded, impatience taking over.

_I know the truth,_ Max finally continued. _I know the truth about Brock. _

_Wait, what?_ Brock started, confused. _What truth? Max, what are you talking about?_

But Max kept going like he had never interrupted, and what he wrote stopped Brock in his tracks. _The truth is Brock's not in love with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny or any woman. He just uses his professions of love to them as a way to cover up the fact that he's actually gay and harboring a secret crush on Ash. _

For a brief minute, all was silent. Everyone stared at their computer screens. Again.

Then, Brock pretty much destroyed his keyboard typing a reply. _WHAAAAAAAT?!_

_Whaa-are you serious?! _Ash was doing the same thing. _That's…AAAHHHHHH!_

_No! _Brock frantically responded. _That's not true! At all! Completely not true! No way! Max, what the hell?!_

_That is all, _Max ended.

_Wait, hold it!_

But he didn't wait.

_**Smartypants81 has logged off. **_

Brock stared at the screen, twitching slightly. He had no idea what just happened.

_What. The. Hell. _And apparently, neither did Misty.

_It's not true!_ Brock exploded again. _Not at all, I swear! _

But Ash wasn't listening to him. _Ah, no! Stay away from me!_

_I'm no where near you! _

_Ahhhhh! _

_Ash, calm down,_ Misty cut in. _Obviously it's not true so quit your whining. _

_Thank you, Misty!_

_You calm down, too, Brock. Weren't you just saying that to us? _

_Err, _Brock faltered. _Yeah…right…_

_This doesn't make any sense. Why would Max say something like that? _

_To tell the truth!_

_Shut up, Ash,_ Misty scolded. _It's not true and you know that. I've had to drag him away from countless women-WAY too many for it to be an act. _

_Ehh…thanks again, Misty…I think…_

_No problem, Brock. But we still don't know why Max would say something so farfetched…_

_**May_Hearts_Drew has logged on.**_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged on.**_

Brock tensed. May and Drew back? Together? What was going on?

Misty had similar thoughts. _May…Drew…everything okay? _

_You guys, we have a problem! _May replied quickly.

_What do you mean? _Ash asked.

_Drew never broke up with me!_ May sent.

_I didn't break up with May! _Drew messaged at about the same time..

_Huh? _Misty started. _What do you mean?_

_I never broke up with May!_ He continued._ I wasn't even near a computer today! Well, except for now…_

_Wait, what? But…but Brock said you did! Right, Brock? _

Brock frowned, thoughts buzzing in his head. This didn't make sense! Earlier, he'd witnessed Drew enter the chat, break up with May, and then leave without another word…yet now, Drew was claiming he never did such a thing? But Brock had seen it. Still…why would May be here if she and Drew hadn't talked it out…? And she clearly wasn't upset anymore so that meant she believed him…

And then, there was Max. He showed up, told some crazy lie, and then just disappeared as well. Brock's frown deepened. What was going on? It just didn't add up…

Unless…

_I was out training with my Pokémon at the Pokémon center all morning,_ Drew continued._ I never went near a computer, I swear!_

_And Nurse Joy vouched for him,_ May added. _Drew never broke up with me. _

Brock's eyes widened. Then…this could only be one thing!

_Wait, wait, wait,_ Misty began. _How is this possible? Drew broke up with you…but he didn't? _

_I don't get it either,_ May agreed.

Brock's fingers moved across the keys. This was the only explanation. _Guys…I think I know what's going on. _

He received various forms of replies asking for him to elaborate.

Brock took a breath before typing: _I think we have a hacker. _

_A…hacker? _Ash repeated.

_That…that makes sense!_ May agreed.

_Wait, my account's been hacked?!_

_Sorry, Drew, but it adds up…_

_So what does this mean? Do I need to make a new account? _

_It's a possibility,_ Brock answered honestly. _We need to figure out who this hacker is. I thought maybe it could be someone random, but then Max showed up with that lie, which means his account was also hacked. This leads me to believe it has to be someone we know. _

_My brother's account got hacked?! _May interrupted. _Wait, what lie? _

_Max told us Brock's actually gay and has a crush on me! _

_WHAT?!_

_No! It's not true! I'm not gay and I don't have a crush on Ash!_

_Obviously it's not true,_ Misty came to Brock's rescue (again). _So cut it out, Ash! _

_Sorry…_

_I had another thought, guys,_ Brock suddenly cut back in. _Maybe we shouldn't be here right now. _

_What do you mean?_ Drew asked.

_Well, if our accounts are getting hacked…perhaps we should all meet face-to-face to figure out what to do about this._

Misty frowned. _But why? The hacker hasn't really done any damage…_

_Speak for yourself!_ Drew replied quickly. _You didn't have a raging girlfriend practically attack you! _

_I said I was sorry…I thought you'd broken up with me on the chat…_

_Why in Arceus' name would I ever do that? You're the perfect girlfriend and I love you._

_Awww, I love you, too. Sorry I doubted you…_

_Guys, _Brock steered the conversation back on track, _I'm glad you've worked things out here, but I think it would be if we left the chat. We need to all discuss this in person. Just to be safe. We don't know this hacker's intentions. _

For what felt like the millionth time that day, there was another pause as everyone seemed to be digesting his words.

_All right,_ Misty finally responded. _What did you have in mind, Brock?_

_Everyone can meet up at my gym. I'll call the others, too. Once we're all present, we can figure out what to do about the hacker. _

After several lines of agreement messages, they started leaving the chat, one by one.

_**Princess_Of_The_Sea has logged off. **_

_**Pokémaster77 has logged off. **_

_**Drew_Hearts_May has logged off. **_

_**May_Hearts_Drew logged off. **_

_**Ladiesman44 has logged off. **_

Brock sighed as he logged off. This hacker problem could be dealt with, hopefully. It would just take time. And hopefully, the hacker didn't have any other more malicious intentions. Basic pranks like these (though perhaps a bit more severe with Drew and May's situation-if anything for Drew's safety) were one thing; it would be something else entirely if the hacker used the chatroom to cause real problems. Though, at the same time, Brock wasn't entirely sure what physical damage could be dealt in a chatroom…but perhaps some more relationship damage. Drew and May were able to resolve their problem easily, but they might not get as lucky next time…

Frowning, Brock shut off his computer. They needed to solve this issue, and quickly.

* * *

A short time later, under a tree not so far away, Tracey found himself once again seated with one of the laptops he borrowed from Professor Oak. Gary and Dawn had long since left, and there wasn't much for Tracey to do now. So, here he was, sitting on the grass outside. With the laptop. About the enter the chatroom. Again.

He closed his eyes reflexively while clicking the login button. The usual, lingering sense of doubt wouldn't go away.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged on.**_

And when he looked at the contact box, he wasn't surprised to see there was…no one else on. At all. Not a single person.

Tracey sighed dramatically to himself, absently wondering if maybe this whole thing was a lost cause.

_**Electricmouse101 has logged on. **_

Well, at least there was still Pikachu…

_Pikachu, buddy, what's going on? Any new information since last time? I kind of heard Dawn rambling about something earlier. I didn't hear what it was, but she sounded rather upset. Any thoughts? _

Pikachu didn't reply. Tracey waited for a few more minutes, but as the seconds passed into minutes, he began to wonder if Pikachu was there after all.

Finally, a message appeared. _Tracey, I'm about to say to you what everyone has wanted to say to you since they first met you._

_Um…okay…_

_No one likes you._

_W-Wait, what…?_

_Get bent. _

_**Electricmouse101 has logged off.**_

Tracey blinked at the screen in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened. Pikachu had never been that mean before…even when sending him viruses! And he didn't even bother to send a virus this time! What…what was going on?!

Confused and more than a little hurt, Tracey logged out of the chatroom and closed his laptop. He would go sketch some Pokémon. Yes, that was what he would do. Forget about Pikachu and the stupid chatroom. The Pokémon still liked him…maybe…

Of course, he wasn't entirely sure about that because, well, they had never told him so before. He actually had no way of knowing whether or not the Pokémon cared about his existence. Or if anyone cared, for that matter.

Dazed, Tracey began his dejected trudge back up to the lab, thoughts plagued with the thought that perhaps no one in the world cared about his existence.

_**I_Love_To_Sketch has logged off.**_

…

Stay Tuned! With Ash and Misty are back together, what could be in store for them? What will happen with Dawn and Gary now that they've finally kissed? Will their relationship that's taken waaaay too many chats to set up finally develop? And what about May and Drew? Has the issue between them really been resolved? Are they really okay? With this new plot twist of a hacker being amongst them, how will the group handle he/she messing with their lives? Will people get hurt? Will chaos reign? And the biggest question of all: who could this mysterious mischief maker be?

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: Wow…I can't believe I did that…I kind of almost feel bad for poor Tracey…**

**Paul: I think it's hilarious.**

**Me: Of course you would. You're an asshole. **

**Paul: *shrugs***

**Me: Oh well! Back to business!**

**Paul: Seems you've got your spirit back…**

**Me: Of course! Now that the others showed up, the gang's all together again! **

**Steve: W-Wait, did y-y-you guys…**_**m-m-miss**_** us?**

**Paul: Of course not. **

**Me: Yes! I missed you, Steve! And Dave! And even Barry!**

**Barry: Hey!**

**Me: I just said I missed you. Don't ruin this. **

**Barry: Yes m'am. **

**Me: *smiles contently* It's good to be home! **

**Dave: Where **_**did**_** you guys go, anyway? **

**Barry: Yeah, you didn't leave a note or anything! We thought you ditched us!**

**Me: Wait a minute, yes I did! I left it right here in the studio! On the bulletin board!**

**Barry: We have a bulletin board? **

**Me: *stomps out the door* **

**Barry: Where…?**

**Paul: Bulletin board's in the break room. **

**Barry: How did I never notice that before? **

**Me: *stomps back in carrying sheet of paper and reads aloud* "So listen up, guys. The show's being put on temporary hold. I'm going on a journey in the Kalos region. It should only be about three or four months." *winces and looks at Paul* Guess I did say that, huh…**

**Paul: I told you.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *keeps reading* "We'll continue the show when I get back, but until then, you guys are off the hook. See you in a few months. Oh, almost forgot! Paul's coming, too."**

**Paul: Against his will. **

**Me: Hey, you didn't have to tag along! **

**Paul: Except someone doesn't like traveling alone. **

**Barry: *interrupting* Wait a minute! You guys went to the Kalos region without us?**

**Me: Yeah, I got invited by a friend. **

**Barry: Why the hell didn't you bring us! **

**Me: …oh, would you look at the time! Better get to those reviews before the show's over!**

**Barry: No, wait just_—_**

**Me: My wonderful readers! So good to see you all again-and some new faces! Or, maybe you're all new faces because by now my old readers have probably given up waiting for me…but if not, then you guys are real troopers and I owe you! **

**Paul: I'm really surprised they didn't just give up on you. **

**Me: Hey, you were gone, too.**

**Paul: I don't write this. **

**Me: True…**

**Paul: So anyway, a big thanks to SideshowJazz1, drebom, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, eeveelutionluvr, Brennason, KrazyKat101, Q, LoveLoverGrl, GreenPokeGuy, xDawntiger, Torontogal906, Mike Prower the Fox, Airgirl1560, pokeshipper, DeathOnWings1203, Myomi-chan, QuimpsGrawlixAndJarns, NY514, Cecil Kain Cerberus, Crazy Girl, Cogg, Little Chibi, Basic Trainer, AnimeCrazyGirl8, and a few anonymous/guest reviewers. Thanks for the reviews, guys.**

**Barry/Dave/Steve: *blink in shock***

**Paul: *sighs irritably* What?**

**Barry: Did you just…thank the reviewers?**

**Me: *smirking* Guess I wasn't the only one who missed being here.**

**Paul: *just rolls eyes* **

**Me: Heh. Well, once again, a big thanks to all you guys who read, reviewed, and/or favorited/followed this thing! It means the world to me! I don't think I can convey that enough! **

**Paul: Are you going to do any individual reviewer notes? Because it's been quite awhile now…**

**Me: True, but I suppose I should do some…there were some with genuine questions, I believe. **

**Paul: *mutters* I don't know about genuine…**

**Me: *scrolling through reviews* WHAT?! NOOOOO! **

**Barry/Dave/Steve: *winces and covers ears***

**Paul: *just sighs again* What? **

**Me: *eyes narrow* There's a Pepsi fan in the audience…where is the one they call "Cogg" ….…? **

**Paul: Lexi, one of your best friends is a Pepsi fan.**

**Me: *searching nowhere in particular, stops* Oh, right, I guess that's true…I s'pose I can overlook this one. You got lucky Cogg! Especially since I have no idea how to respond to the rest of your review because wow! What a compliment! Thank you so much; you really made my day! **

**Paul: Her face looked like a tomato. **

**Me: Hey, I work with you people. I'm not used to compliments. **

**Steve: I-I compliment y-you, M-M'am! **

**Me: Not now, Steve. I've got more reviews to comment on. *reading more of the reviews* OHMYGOD NY514 PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I updated! I updated! *hides behind Paul***

**Paul: What are you doing?**

**Me: They can't kill me if they can't find me!**

**Paul: They don't **_**know**_** you.**

**Me: True…and I did update so…hah. Haha! I am in the clear now! Muahaha! **

**Paul: *sighs* Just keep going.**

**Me: Right…Airgirl1560, to answer your question, no. The whole Paul thing started because someone said I should add him into the chat, but I didn't want to because I hated his guts at the time. This whole Ambivalenceshipping thing just took wind on it's own; apparently my readers are very inventive…**

**Paul: That's an understatement. **

**Me: But not to worry, I don't hate Paul anymore. (Especially since I've met the frustrating character that is Trip from the B/W series…) And what are you TALKING about?! C-Carnivines *shudders at name* are freakin' TERRIFYING! They're giant moving plants that want to EAT you! **

**Barry: Then what about Victreebel? Why aren't you afraid of them?**

**Me: …that's a good question, actually. I guess because they're…um…I have no idea. I'm just not afraid of them. **

**Barry: Yet you're terrified of Carnivine…**

**Me: Look, irrational fears aren't supposed to make sense, right? That's why they're irrational! **

**Paul: And it made crossing the marshes of Kalos that much more difficult…**

**Me: Hey, I didn't complain when you got us lost in that cave!**

**Paul: I didn't get us lost! You had the map!**

**Me: No I didn't! I specifically gave it you because I **_**would**_** lose it!**

**Steve: Um….g-guys?**

**Dave: Oi! Can you do this later? Show's still going. **

**Me: Oh, right. Yeah. Um…what else do we have to say? I feel like we've taken up enough time already…**

**Paul: So then end the show.**

**Me: But I've missed everyone! I want them to know that!**

**Paul: I'm pretty sure they got the message by now. **

**Me: *sighs* Fine…**

***silence***

**Me: No one has anything else to say? **

**Barry: Oh, I do!**

**Me: No one at all? **

**Barry: Me! Me!**

**Me: Guess we're done then. **

**Barry: Seriously, guys?!**

**Paul: *chuckling***

**Me: Stop laughing. It's creepy. **

**Paul: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Soooo…what now?**

**(a few minutes later)**

**Paul/Me/Barry: *watching funny videos of Pokémon on the internet* **

**Me: Ahaha! This was the best idea since we decided to cosplay as Marik and Bakura for Halloween!**

**Paul: No, that definitely wasn't a good idea. **

**Me: Well, if you mean because of your refusal to even attempt a British accent, then yes. **

**Paul: I'm not British. **

**Me: You're just gay. *snickers* **

**Paul: *sighs irritably* **

**Me: Okay, okay, sheesh. I was just kidding…binky-boy. **

**Paul: Enough. Let's just go, already. **

**Me: Ooh, can we go to the pool?!**

**Paul: Because you want to swim free?**

**Me: *blinks in shock* Did you just make a reference?!**

**Paul: You've been saying it for months every time we go to the pool. Or the ocean. Or anything that involves swimming. Or none of the above because sometimes you would just say it randomly out of the blue! So how the heck would it NOT be ingrained in my head by this point? **

**Me: …so can we go to the pool or not? **

**Paul: *sighs* Yeah. Fine. **

**Me: *punches the air with fist* YES! Thanks again to all of you reviewers and my apologies for taking so long! I'll do the best I can to get the next update going, but I won't make any promises just because by this point, I'm tired of breaking them. *sighs* This time, I won't even say the word "soon" so as not to jinx myself. **

**Paul: Except didn't you just say it? **

**Me: *blinks* …DAMNIT! That's it! We're leaving! *storms out* **

**Paul: *smirks and follows***

**Barry: Wait! Can we hear those Kalos stories now?!**

**Me: *shouting back* Get bent! **

**Barry: *darting out the door* I'll fine you if you don't tell me!**

**Steve: *looks at Dave* I-Is that it?**

**Dave: *shrugs* Guess so. **

**Steve: So…c-cut? **

**Dave: *nods* Cut. **

…

**Well, another year, another update. I'm sorry, bad joke. It's terrible that I've taken this long. But this long plague of a year is just about over and hopefully that means more updates will come. And, you know, we're back from the Kalos region so that should help now, huh. ;D**

**Thanks to all of you that have stuck with me this long, and an even bigger thanks to those of you still here! And, of course, you newbies, too! A big round of thanks and peanut butter for everyone! (Those of you who haven't realized already, I have a big obsession with peanut butter so me handing you peanut butter = pretty freakin' big deal. Except if you're allergic…then you can ignore the peanut butter and have one of my apples instead!) **

**See you next Pokéchat time! ;)**

**- Lexi **

**(P.S. If anybody gets what I was trying to do just there, I'll love you forever. You know, in that awesome sort of platonic way! XD)**


End file.
